


Tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad

by ROMA_X



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), The X-Files Revival, X-Files Revival Speculation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 146,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROMA_X/pseuds/ROMA_X
Summary: Después de muchos años de separación, Mulder y Scully se reencuentran para confrontar su pasado, el futuro y la posibilidad de encontrar a su hijo William.Entre conspiraciones renovadas, peligros y encuentros, se enfrentarán al caso más complicado de su historia.Versión personal, libre y no autorizada sobre el revival de "The X-Files".





	1. Tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad I

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Roma_X
> 
> Disclaimers: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Chris Carter, la 1013 y Fox, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por este relato.
> 
> Clasificación: Angust, SPOV, MPOV, UST, WIP y post “IWTB” 
> 
> Spoliers: "Revelations" (3x11), la mitología en general y la película “I Want To Believe“. 
> 
> Agradecimiento: A mi querida amiga Clara, por todo el apoyo, paciencia y cariño con el que me has acompañado en ésta travesía que compartimos. Graias a la vida por haber juntado nuestros caminos.
> 
> Dedicatoria: A todo aquél que se tome la molestia de leerlo.
> 
> Nota: Este relato plasma mi idea de cómo podría ser el regreso de Mulder y Scully a esta nueva temporada. Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios.

CAPÍTULO I

 

-Nunca ha sido fácil… desde el principio todo fue extraño entre nosotros pero hoy… hoy no hay nada.

 

Tantos años junto no hicieron más que acumular dolor y frustración. En algún momento de la vida nos perdimos. Hoy no quiero verlo. No más, me hace daño su presencia, pero sobre todo los recuerdos.

 

No lo odio, no puedo. Eso sería casi imposible pero su simple presencia no hace más que recordarme el dolor sentido por tanto tiempo. Su presencia ausente, creo que nunca quise percatarme de ello. Siempre estuvo a mi lado sin estarlo. Estaba ciega, enceguecida por una pasión mal sana, o quizá, mejor dicho por una devoción enferma.

 

Me envolvió en su pasión, el huracán de sus dolores y sus deseos frustrados. Su búsqueda infructuosa y dolorosamente egoísta. No lo podía ver, era casi incapaz de darme cuenta de ello. Lo veía en la mirada de todos los que me amaban y no supe interpretarlo o comprenderlo. Di mi vida entera por él, figurada y literalmente. Lo perdí todo, incluso a mi hijo.

 

Aquello por lo que siempre luché era une espejismo, un hermoso espejismo… miento, siempre fue un doloroso espejismo al que, de la manera más masoquista me aferré. Quizás por inseguridad, quizás por el poco valor que le di a mi propia existencia, llegué al punto de desaparecer y convertirme en simplemente una dolorosa sombra; la sombra de su locura y deseos.

 

Ya no más, hace años que decidí que ya era tiempo de continuar. Aquello que durante años me pareció impensable e incluso imposible, se convirtió en un apremio, en algo que debía hacer si pensaba segur viviendo.

 

A su lado era imposible, me arrastró y me dejé arrastrar hasta un abismo de oscuridad y paranoia que nos fue envolviendo hasta que poco a poco nos consumió por completo.

 

Se lo dije muchas veces, no era capaz de escucharme, de comprenderme… siempre fui yo la encargada de ese departamento. Siempre fui yo la que debió comprenderlo, la que se arrastraba hasta el fin del mundo por el miedo a perderlo. No me importó… no me importé.

 

Han pasado años para que haya logrado ver la realidad, años para perdonarme por haber sacrificado más de la mitad de mi vida por seguirlo.

 

Ya me perdoné e incluso he logrado perdonarlo a él. Pero no puedo verlo, no puedo acercarme a ese remolino de nuevo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerme, no sé si sea capaz de lograr manejar mis emociones estando cerca de él. Tengo miedo de odiarlo definitivamente, tengo miedo de verdaderamente convertirlo en lo pero que le ha sucedido a mi vida.

 

-Pero Dana, ustedes siempre han sido uno. No recuerdo el día en el que ustedes hayan estado…

 

-Discúlpame Walter pero no quiero seguirte escuchando, de verdad es muy difícil para mí. La respuesta es no y no hay nada que me pueda hacer cambiar de parecer. Tú sabes que te debo mucho y no quiero que dudes del gran cariño y aprecio que siento por ti. De hecho, si hoy estoy aquí es únicamente porque tú me lo pediste.

 

-Por lo mismo, necesito que me escuches. Lamento en el alma lo que ha pasado y créemelo, ustedes dos han sido muy significativos para mí. Desconocía por completo esta nueva situación. Creo que siempre los di por sentado, en ningún momento de mi vida hubiera pasado por mi cabeza que ustedes pudieran no estar juntos. Ni en mis más locos pensamientos existía esa posibilidad.

 

-Créeme, durante muchos años pensé lo mismo. Siempre me vi a su lado, no cabía en mi corazón o mi mente otra opción pero eso se acabó. Fue él, fui yo y sobre todo la vida la que se encargó de nosotros.

 

Sabes, cuando era joven… cunado nos conocimos, yo tenía creencias, valores… ilusiones. Yo soñaba con una familia, con una vida estable… no era diferente a ninguna chica de mi edad. Quería demostrar que podía ser independiente y fuerte… en eso se me fue la vida Walter. Hoy estoy recogiendo los pedazos de mí. Me ha costado mucho pero lo estoy logrando, por favor no me hagas esto.

 

-Insisto, siento en el alma escucharte hablar de esa manera pero hoy tendré que hacer caso omiso. Esto… lo que me hizo buscarles es mucho más importante que ustedes. Creo que al final me lo agradecerás… se trata de los expedientes.

 

Esto pensaba tratarlo con los dos al mismo tiempo pero en vista de esta nueva circunstancia, me temo que no me queda más opción que tratarlo con cada uno por separado.

 

-No me interesa Walter, justamente eso es lo que acabó con mi vida… no estoy dispuesta a volver a escuchar de eso nunca más en mi vida.

 

-Sólo escúchame, es muy importante. Si después de escucharme sigues opinando lo mismo tendré que respetar tu decisión pero no pienso dejarte ir sin que me escuches.

 

La puerta se abre abruptamente y sin previo aviso.

 

-Disculpa la demo…

 

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

 

Scully se levanta de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

 

-Yo me tengo que ir…

 

La voz de Mulder le retumba en lo más profundo del alma.

 

-No, si es por mí quédate, el que se va soy yo.

 

-No es necesario, yo ya escuché lo que tenía que escuchar. Me voy…

 

Skinner se levanta de su asiento y con la voz de mando más severa que puede encontrar, grita con la mandíbula apretada.

 

-Suficiente, no sé que ha pasado entre ustedes y francamente en este momento no me importa, hay cosas más importantes que debemos tratar y las trataremos los tres juntos… nadie sale de aquí hasta haberme escuchado por completo.

 

Dana mira a Skinner con los ojos centellantes y con el rostro enrojecido, aprieta los puños y se sienta murmurando entre dientes.

 

-Yo no soy la que se comporta como niña aquí…

 

Mulder con fuego en la mirada pero sin perder el humor ácido y negro que le caracteriza, responde.

 

-¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase Scully?

 

Scully a punto de responder, es interrumpida por un Skinner molesto.

 

-Ya está, o se comportan o los mando al demonio a los dos y créanme, a ambos les interesa escucharme.

 

Siéntate Mulder.

 

-Así estoy bien, gracias. Me falta crecer un par de centímetros… quizás deberías intentarlo Scully.

 

Scully enfurecida se levanta de su asiento, toma su abrigo y su bolsa y se dirige a la puerta.

 

-Suficiente, no tengo por qué aguantar esto, no hay nada que me haga soportar este infantilismo de nuevo…

 

El grito de Skinner la hace girar violentamente.

 

-William…

 

El rostro antes enrojecido de Scully se torna en un segundo en una palidez lívida. Casi sin pensarlo y como autómata se sienta de nuevo. Mulder por su parte cambia el gesto burlón de unos instantes por un gesto de pánico.

 

Scully ya sentada consigue articular algunas palabras que parecen provenir de lo más profundo de su miedo.

 

-¿Qué pasa con mi hijo, qué sabes de él? ¿Dónde está? ¿le ha pasado algo verdad?

 

Mulder con un gesto casi mueca, murmura entre dientes.

 

-Nuestro hijo…

 

Scully apenas atina a voltear hacia donde él se encuentra y le dirige una mirada fulminante, pero corrige.

 

-Por favor Walter, dinos que ha pasado con nuestro hijo.

 

-Se los diré pero antes tienen que escucharme con calma. Han pasado muchos años y en este tiempo las cosas han cambiado mucho. No quiero que se desesperen, necesito de toda su atención y paciencia.

 

Ambos asienten al unísono, ellos no se percatan de ello pero Skinner si lo hace. En el fondo siente un calosfrío recorrer su cuerpo, ese par significan mucho para él. Como le había dicho a Scully, en el fondo siempre admiró el amor que se profesaban y de algún modo le queda muy difícil creer que todo eso se hubiera acabado. Se niega a aceptarlo, él los conoce muy bien y no cree que todo ese amor, compañerismo, sincronía y entendimiento se haya acabado así de pronto. -Esas cosas nunca se pierden…- piensa para sí mismo, mientras toma fuerza y trata de ordenar sus ideas.

 

-¿Recuerdan el caso del niño con los estigmas? No recuerdo bien, creo que su padre lo protegía del mal que quería acabar con él. Un empresario que quería matarlo… no recuerdo bien…

 

Mulder y Scully al unísono dicen.

 

-Kevin…

 

Scully murmura.

 

-“Tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad”

 

Mulder se concentra en los labios de Scully tratando de entender sus palabras. Sin percatarse se pierde analizando sus facciones. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que comienza a estudiar de nuevo todo en ella. Al principio sus labios, observa hipnotizado el movimiento, luego sube un poco la mirada hacia el contorno de su perfil; alcanza a ver el claro azul de sus ojos, sus pestañas y las arrugas que ahora enmarcan la mirada de ella. Son pequeñas líneas que le dan un toque interesante para su gusto. De pronto se sorprende pensando que Scully está más bella que antes, tiene un toque distinto, una madurez hermosa. Esas pequeñas líneas de expresión le dan un toque de serenidad y fuerza que antes no tenía. Antes su rostro era casi infantil, muy al principio parecía casi una niña y al paso de los dolores que su incansable culpa le atribuía a él mismo, ella había ido cambiando, su rostro se había ido transformando más severo, triste quizás. –Todo por mi culpa- pensó.

 

Al salir de su letargo reflexionó.

 

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese caso de hace tantos años con mi hijo y sobre todo, para que nos llamaste?

 

Scully aclara de inmediato.

 

-“Nuestro hijo” y sí, para qué nos llamaste. No entiendo.

 

-Ese chico ha vuelto y los ha buscado a ustedes.

 

Mulder, ya un poco exasperado.

 

-Sí, pero qué tiene que ver eso con “nuestro hijo”.

 

Esta última parte la enfatiza, tratando de poner punto final a esa pequeña lucha estúpida que han iniciado.

 

-El joven  asegura haber encontrado al “Mesías”…

 

Scully ya en tono desesperado. No aguanta estar más tiempo cerca de Mulder, tiene una mezcla de sentimientos que la incomodan, quizá no logra identificarlos todos pero el que resalta es exasperación. Su sola presencia y sus actitudes la sacan de quicio y las ideas vagas de Skinner aumentan su desesperación

 

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con William (tratando de evitar ya la discusión de la propiedad filial)

 

-Él asegura que el mesías es William y que sabe como encontrarlo.

 

Ambos sienten un vuelco en el corazón, el tema de William ha sido factor fundamental en su separación. El dolor de perderlo, la imposibilidad de buscarlo y el silencio al que los confinó. Ambos sienten la necesidad de abalanzarse contra Skinner e interrogarlo cual delincuente. Miles de preguntas se agolpan en sus mentes pero Skinner no les da oportunidad.

 

-Pero eso no es lo más importante…

 

Ambos intentan reaccionar pero Skinner continúa sin hacerles caso.

 

-Le he dicho que muchas cosas han cambiado y cosas muy importantes que los involucran a ambos. Existe una nueva organización, un nuevo “Sindicato” y está buscando lo mismo que ustedes… a William.

 

Es urgente que nosotros nos adelantemos a encontrarlo, por el bien de William pero sobre todo, por el bien de todos.

 

Aparentemente a lo largo de estos años, las piezas del ajedrez se han recuperado y reacomodado. Están trabajando de nuevo y la única manera que tenemos de ir un pazo delante de ellos es reabrir los Expediente X de inmediato.

 

Ya he hecho las diligencias necesarias para que eso suceda, me ha costado mucho convencer a las altas esferas de que es necesario y lo he conseguido pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes. Créanme, a nadie más que a ustedes les interesa hacerlo.

 

Creo que no tienen mucho tiempo para pensarlo, de hecho deben decidirlo en este momento. Lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes es dejarlos solos un momento para que lo discutan, pero necesito una respuesta ya.

 

Se levanta de su escritorio y sale de la oficina.

 

Scully clava su mirada en sus manos y Mulder en el cabello largo y pelirrojo de ella.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No hubo gritos ni llanto, el dolor ya había logrado sobrepasarlo todo, era tan grande y había permeado hasta los más profundo de su relación.

 

Fue un acuerdo callado, sin palabra, así como había sido casi toda su relación.

 

Ni ella ni él podían recordar el momento en que se hubieran sentado a hablar de ellos, siempre evadían las palabras. Habían confiado tanto en su conocimiento muto que olvidaron hablar. Hay ocasiones en que las miradas no son suficientes, hay momentos en que los gestos se pueden malinterpretar.

 

Su relación como su amor fueron admitidos de facto, decidieron estar juntos sin decirlo, simplemente se fue dando. A la vuelta de los años se descubrieron como una pareja que vivía junta, sin casarse. Conociéndose tanto pero a la vez tan poco.

 

Él sabía del dolor profundo que el alma de Scully cargaba pero no hizo nada, no dijo nada para confortarlo. Ella nunca lo permitía, las pocas veces que él intentaba hablar del tema, ella respondía con su clásico “estoy bien Mulder”. En algún punto esa frase comenzó a sentirse como una barrera infranqueable. Él sabía de su dolor, pero él cargaba el propio. Ella sabía del dolor de Mulder pero, por no lastimarlo evitaba tocar el tema para no recriminarle. En el fondo ella se sentía tan culpable por haber abandonado a William y fue transformando su culpa en recriminación. De algún modo él la había dejado sola y ya no estaba segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión, si él hubiera estado con ella, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

 

Como bola de nieve, esos pensamientos y sentimientos escondidos se fueron acumulando hasta aplastarlos.

 

Él en algún momento, cuando fueron buscados nuevamente por el FBI, trató de salir del letargo en el que había caído. Ella aparentemente se sentía bien con su nueva vida, “una vida normal” como ella la llamaba. Ella creía tener un hogar, pero en el fondo eso que tenían nunca llegaría a ser un hogar sin William. La imagen y el recuerdo de su hijo comenzó a ser una sombra y una lápida que arrastraban ambos.

 

Él se recluyó en su estudio durante años, mientras ella jugaba al doctor. Mulder sentía que le estaba pagando a ella los años de entrega y pérdida, él sentía que de alguna forma debía sacrificarse por ella, como ella lo había hecho por él durante años.

 

Eso lo fue hundiendo y perdiendo, al tiempo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Terminado su nuevo acercamiento a esa vida pasada, vida que a él le revitalizaba, supo que si volvía a ser él, la perdería definitivamente e intentó rescatar lo que quedaba.

 

Eso no duró, el intento fue infructífero. Al volver de esos maravillosos días juntos en esa isla en el caribe, la realidad los golpeó de pronto. Nuevamente el encontraste con la vida que pudieron haber tenido junto a su hijo, ensombrecía cualquier posible futuro sin él.

 

Sentados en el borde de la cama, con el corazón hecho pedazos, ambos en silencio decidieron terminar.

 

No había más intentos por hacer, finalmente la vida había logrado lo que nadie había podido… separarlos.

 

\---------------------------------------

  

La voz profunda y un poco ronca de Mulder finalmente rompió el silencio.

 

-Es por él…

 

Scully entendió el mensaje o eso creyó, la expresión de Mulder le sonó definitiva, ya no tenían nada más en común mas que su hijo. Sintió una punzada en el estómago o más bien en el corazón y respondió con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz.

 

-Exacto, solamente por él.

 

Las palabras de Scully le helaron el alma, no sabía cuanto le dolía todavía hasta que escuchó las frías palabras de Scully. Ya no tenían nada más en común.

 

No se dieron cuenta de que nuevamente, sin palabras volvían a estar de acuerdo.

 

Ambos salieron del despacho de Skinner y al verlos éste supo que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

 

-Vamos a su oficina…

 

Ambos, como autómatas pero sin percatarse, sus cuerpos se dirigieron sin pensarlo hasta el elevador y Scully pulsó el botón del sótano.

 

No cayeron en cuenta que a pesar del tiempo, aquello era tan cotidiano. De alguna forma era reconfortante para sus cuerpos y sus almas el volver a aquél lugar tan familiar.

 

Skinner observaba sus movimientos tan cotidianos y fluidos que le pareció que el tiempo no había pasado. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, caballerosamente ambos dejaron que Scully se adelantara e inmediatamente después, Mulder la siguió poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella. Un gesto tan de ellos, tan de antes que Skinner no hizo mas que sonreír. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo natural que era para ellos, para sus cuerpos el estar en constante contacto, ese contacto tan sutil pero reiterado.

 

Unos pasos adelante, ambos parecieron darse cuenta porque de inmediato ella aceleró el paso y él retiró la mano de su cintura, en un gesto casi infantil de haber estado tocando algo prohibido.

 

Skinner sonrió de nuevo, parece que volveremos a las andadas pero ahora de forma diferente. -Volveremos al estira y afloja de este par-.

 

-¿Quién les dijo que esa seguía siendo su oficina?

 

Ambos voltearon al unísono, Skinner sonrió de lado y caminó hasta la puerta de la mítica oficina de los Expedientes X. Cruzó entre los dos para abrir la puerta y entró.

 

Ambos se quedaron paralizados unos pasos antes sin siquiera asomarse, eran tantos años de recuerdos, de vivencias, que todo se les agolpó de pronto. Nueve años de su vida ahí pero sobre todo las consecuencias de esos nueve años.

 

-¿Se van a quedar ahí todo el día?

 

A Skinner le parecieron un par de niños asustados al verlos asomar por la puerta.

 

-Lo único que no pude conseguir fue ese extraño poster que tenías Mulder. Bueno, en el escritorio está el expediente del chico, Kevin. Cualquier cosa, ya saben donde encontrarme.

 

Skinner sale del despacho sin decir más. Ninguno parece percatarse, están tan ensimismados observando la oficina, todo parece estar igual, parece que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, excepto por la computadora, el teléfono y que ya no hay fax.

 

La primera en hablar es Scully.

 

-¿Sólo un escritorio?

 

Mulder molesto, recordando un viejo incidente contesta ácidamente.

 

-Espero que no te vuelvas a hacer un tatuaje sólo por eso.

 

Scully cansada de su agresión le contesta alzando la voz. Ellos nunca han discutido a gritos, nunca se lo han permitido pero su tono es claramente molesto.

 

-No pienso volver a lo mismo contigo, hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer. Recuerda que sólo estamos juntos por William… trabajando de nuevo, quiero decir.

 

El titubeo de ella al pensar que Mulder pudiera malinterpretar su expresión pero sobre todo usarla en su contra con un mal chiste, le produce a Mulder una gran ternura. Ella nota ese cambio de expresión en su mirada y siente que un golpe de sangre le sube a la cabeza, más bien le recorre todo el cuerpo… esa mirada… esa mirada siempre la desarma… ¡desarmaba!, se corrige y reprime a sí misma. Trata de retomar la compostura y hecha un manojo de nervios comienza a revolver entre los papeles que hay en el escritorio.

 

Él la observa con más ternura aún, sus movimientos llenos de nervios tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado, lo mata. Siente correr por su cuerpo un calor intenso, al principio lo identificó como coraje por la expresión de ella sobre “sólo un escritorio”, pero sobre todo recordó los celos que le produjo el saber que una simple discusión la había arrojado a los brazos de un sicópata. Pero después, ese primer impulso se confundió con la ternura que ella le sigue produciendo cuando trata de hacerse la fuerte y templada y su rostro la traiciona sonrojándose.

 

La observa, todos sus movimientos son un poco torpes. Él se da cuenta de que el folder en el que ella busca la información del chico no contiene más que una hoja con un número de expediente. Rodea el escritorio y se sienta en la que solía ser su silla y enciende la computadora.

 

-Préstame el expediente…

 

Ella voltea y lo ve sentado frente a la computadora y se siente en ese momento un poco tonta y anticuada. -Por supuesto, ahora los expedientes deben estar en la máquina y no impresos Scully- se recriminó.

  
Rodeando el escritorio, se coloca detrás de él. Sin percatarse, se inclinó hacia él por su espalda y recargó una mano sobre el escritorio tratando de ver con más claridad las pequeñas letras en el monitor. Si antes necesitaba lentes para leer, ahora ya le eran indispensable. Pero su gesto es un poco… provocativo. Su pecho se recarga parcialmente sobre la espalda y hombro de él. El escote de su blusa de seda deja al descubierto la mitad de su pecho. Él sin pensarlo voltea hacia ella y la observa pero su mirada queda fija sobre su escote –Ahora usa blusas de seda- pensó. Ella le mira a los ojos y se percata de a dónde está dirigida su mirada y es en ese momento en el que él levanta la vista y se clava en los ojos azules de su compañera.

 

Eso nunca les había pasado antes, sus acercamientos en otras épocas eran sutiles; roces, miradas, sonrisas. Pero ahora se sentía diferente, ahora habían compartido tanto tiempo la cama juntos, que las cosas se sentían diferentes.

 

La inercia y costumbre ahora le permiten a Mulder observarla de diferente manera que antes. Ahora Mulder conoce su cuerpo a la perfección; su cuerpo desnudo y vestido. Su aroma, pero no el aroma del perfume que en otros tiempos le enloquecía, sino el aroma de su piel, el natural… su humor; ese aroma que sólo en pareja identificas y que tu cuerpo reacciona ante ello sin pensarlo. Es cotidiano a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin haber estado juntos.

 

Él no se percata pero más allá de ver el escote de Scully, lo que su cuerpo está haciendo sin pedirle permiso es inhalar profundamente el aroma de la piel de Scully.

 

Es un instante en el que ambos se pierden, se pierden uno en la mirada del otro. Scully sin darse cuenta tampoco, ha hecho lo mismo, al estar tan cerca del cuello de Mulder ha inhalado un poco y su cerebro recuerda de golpe el cuerpo desnudo de él sobre su cama. El aroma combinado de ambos la golpea de repente y la saca de su letargo. Un calosfrío recorre su espalada, toda la piel de su cuerpo se eriza y la impulsa a alejarse de golpe, su respiración se acelera levemente y se entrecorta.

 

Él también trata de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y concentrarse en la pantalla de la computadora. Con un tono de voz que suena un tanto amodorrado, casi como de recién despertado de un sueño profundo, le pide a Scully.

 

-Me puedes dictar el número de expediente por favor.

 

Esa voz… profunda y seria de él le suena tan…

 

Ella busca en la bolsa de su abrigo las gafas para leer el expediente. Él la observa nuevamente con ternura. Se ve tan adorable frunciendo levemente el seño para tratar de enfocar.

 

-Yo tampoco alcanzo a leer sin lentes ahora.

 

Ella sonríe un poco de lado y esa arruguita junto a sus labios le parece espectacular. Él sigue observando cada uno de sus gestos. Ahora le parece una mujer tan atractiva, madura y brutalmente sexy. Algo ha pasado con Scully que el tiempo le ha sentado mejor que a nadie. Ya no se ve dolorida como cuando estaba a su lado -estar lejos de mí le ha sentado de maravilla- pensó Mulder mientras la observa embelesado. –Ya no es tu mujer Mulder- se repetía una y otra vez. De pronto un pensamiento que había sido recurrente en él todos estos años, asaltó su mente de nuevo atormentándolo –¿Estará con alguien?-. El sólo hecho de pensarlo nuevamente le hizo hervir la sangre.

 

Mientras ella permanecía ajena al soliloquio mental de Mulder, ella se debatía igualmente en su mente. –Dana Katherine Scully, recuerda que no debes permitir que tus sentimientos te traicionen, estás aquí por tu hijo y nada más que por eso. Recuerdas a Daniel, también pasó. Mulder pasará… algún día, pero pasará-. Trataba de auto convencerse de ello con todas sus fuerzas. De inmediato su propio pensamiento la desmintió… -Cómo puedo comparar a Mulder con Daniel, Mulder es el padre de mi hijo… el hombre que más he amado… pero también el que más me ha lastimado… recuerda Dana, por más amor que haya habido entre nosotros o quizás más bien de mi parte, eso no quita el hecho de que la persona que más amas en el mundo es aquella que también tiene el poder de destruirte por completo. No lo permitas de nuevo Dana, no te lo permitas-.

 

Mulder seguía esperando a que ella le diera el número de expediente para ingresar en la computadora, pero mientas lo hacía observaba el caleidoscopio de emociones que transitaban por el rostro y sobre todo la mirada de Scully. Por un momento vio como su rostro se enrojecía un poco y los ojos se le aguaban. Vio dolor pasar por su mirada y mucha tristeza. De pronto se descubrió controlando su impulso de pararse y abrazarla. Abrazarla tan fuerte que lograra absorber ese dolor, pero si no pudo hacerlo mientras estuvo con ella, mucho menos lo lograría ahora, después de tanto tiempo. Él atribuyó ese dolor en la mirada de Scully al recuerdo de su hijo, en ningún momento pensó que él fuera el causante de ello. Nuevamente se repitió aquella consigna y promesa que se hizo a sí mismo… -La única manera de devolverle un poco de lo que le he quitado es lograr regresar a nuestro hijo a su vida-.

 

-Y bien…

 

Scully reaccionó ante la voz profunda de Mulder, casi se sobresalta al escucharlo y sentirse un poco descubierta en su ensimismamiento. Se pone los lentes y comienza a leer. Al pasar por sus ojos el nombre de aquél muchacho, de golpe recordó un poco de él. Sus manos ensangrentadas y su mirada angustiada. Prácticamente no recordaba detalles del caso, quizá grandes rasgos pero nada concreto, habían pasado tantos años.

 

-XF-10131568

 

Scully lee con pausa, Mulder ahora se percata del tono un poco más profundo de su voz, más controlado, un poco más serio.

 

Mulder teclea; ella observa sus manos. La desconcierta encontrar de pronto un tatuaje en su dedo anular. ¿Se habrá casado, significará un compromiso?, debe ser algo muy importante para él. –Qué esperabas Dana, que siguiera enamorado de ti, que le hubiera puesto pausa a su vida. Si tú no lo hiciste, por qué habría de haberlo hecho él-. El se da cuenta de inmediato de lo que ella observa y en tono casual dice.

 

-Es un recordatorio… algo así como el hilo rojo en el dedo para no olvidar algo…

 

Ella no sabe como interpretar su explicación, le suena más a justificación.

 

-No te he pedido explicaciones, es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

 

El tono agresivo de ella lo hacer reaccionar, en ocasiones siente que con ella no se puede controlar, ni para bien ni para mal. Esa mujer revuelve su vida, sus emociones  y sobre todo sus pensamientos. Siempre pensó que la conocía a la perfección pero al tiempo descubrió que sabía menos de ella de lo que creía, sobre todo cuando se trata de sus emociones, recordó aquellos momentos en los que no pudo entender las acciones de Scully, el tatuaje por una discusión por un escritorio, su huida misteriosa con el fumador. –Hay días en que siento que no la conozco-.

 

-Claro, como tú con la tuya. Cada quien se tatúa lo que quiere y por las razones que quiere.

 

Zanjando el tema ella le da vuelta a la página de inmediato, no quiere comenzar ese tipo de discusión. Ya fueron muchos años en que los reclamos velados les hicieron mucho daño.

 

-¿Qué dice el expediente?

 

Nuevamente ella se reclina sobre de él para tratar de leer en el monitor, ahora Mulder se deja llevar y se reclina hacia atrás para acercar un poco más su cuerpo al de ella y sentir su pecho sobre su espalda; ella por su parte no se retira. Ambos alcanzan a percibir sus respiraciones un poco aceleradas y entrecortadas. Ambos piensan que quizás se deba a su enojo o tensión. Sus alientos tan cercanos, nuevamente respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo el mismo espacio personal, invadiéndose y dejándose invadir. Tan cotidiano para ambos, se siente tan reconfortante la cercanía.

 

Ambos sienten dificultad para concentrarse a pesar de saber que el asunto que les ocupa es de suma importancia. Poco a poco van dejándose llevar por la cotidianidad y aquellos años juntos. Comienzan a leer al tiempo y Scully de pronto murmura entre labios “Tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad”. Mulder voltea abruptamente, lo que lo deja muy cerca de los labios de Scully. Por un instante ambos contienen la respiración, pero pasado un instante Scully se aleja.

 

El gesto de ella le ha parecido claro, ella no quiere estar cerca de él, por lo menos no de esa manera o bueno aparentemente ni de esa ni de ninguna otra. Él aclara un poco la garganta y pregunta –¿A qué te refieres?. Ella trata de recomponerse después del pequeño momento. Inhala aire profundamente y le explica.

 

-Desde que Walter nos mencionó el caso, de golpe recordé esa expresión. Recuerdas que…

 

El hace un gesto de inmediato, un gesto un tanto arrogante. Ella resopla un poco y dice en un tono casi sarcástico.

 

-Ya sé, tú recuerdas todo.

 

Él sonríe de lado con expresión de niño que ha ganado algo.

 

-Pero si recuerdas todo como dices, entonces por qué me preguntas a qué me refiero.

 

La pregunta le saca un poco de balance, efectivamente puede recordar muchas cosas pero la memoria fotográfica no funciona de esa manera. Son imágenes las que recuerda con claridad, -Como por ejemplo tu cuerpo- piensa para sí. La mente es tan increíblemente rápida que en ocasiones somos incapaces de seguirla o de controlarla. Este pensamiento lo ha asaltado e incluso tomado por sorpresa, lo que lo hace balbucear un poco.

 

-Eh… Eh… recuerdo el caso y la frase, pero lo que quería saber es por qué la recuerdas tú con tanta insistencia.

 

-¿No te parece obvio? Fue lo que nos llevó a resolver el caso.

 

-Te llevó a ti, a resolver el caso.

 

Él la corrige tratando de ser caballeroso pero el tono le sale mal. Ella frunce un poco el entrecejo y levanta su ceja derecha hasta casi tocar el nacimiento de su cabellera.

 

-Porque tú nunca me creíste, cuando se trataba de mis creencias religiosas tú eras el hombre más escéptico del planeta. Espero que en esta ocasión abras tu mente a otras posibilidades.

 

Mulder al escuchar esta expresión salir de los propios labios de Scully no puede contener una sonora carcajada.

 

-¡La escéptica doctora Scully pidiéndome a MÍ que me abra a las posibilidades…!

 

Lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, de verdad le causaba gracia la expresión de Scully.

 

Scully sintiéndose presa del gesto de burla de Mulder arremete contra él.

 

-Yo me abrí a las tuyas sin pensarlo…

 

-Por favor Scully, no hay nadie que nos escuche… huéleme… soy yo. A quién quieres engañar, pasaste casi nueve años sin creerme.

 

-Quizás no te creía pero te seguía, nunca te dejé solo en tu búsqueda…

 

-¿Mí búsqueda? Creí que era nuestra búsqueda, creo que nunca te obligué a seguirme.

 

-NO me obligaste, lo hice porque te amaba demasiado como para dejarte solo…

 

La acalorada discusión y las últimas palabras de Scully le gestan a Mulder un impulso incontrolable. Se levanta de golpe de la silla y se abalanza contra ella en un sólo movimiento. La toma por la nuca y la acerca un poco a su cuerpo, pero el gesto de desconcierto de ella; su mirada, el impulso de echar su cabeza hacia atrás, poner sus manos sobre su pecho en una acción defensiva, lo hace reaccionar. La hubiera comido a besos de no haber reaccionado ella de esa manera, el nunca la besaría a la fuerza y mucho menos en contra de su voluntad. La respeta demasiado, pero en ocasiones siente que no puede controlarse con ella. En otras épocas siempre lo logró, siempre pudo controlar sus impulsos pero ahora es diferente, no ha dejado de sentirla suya. De alguna manera su cuerpo le exige que la tome, que es de él, pero su razonamiento lo limita. -Ya no es tu mujer Mulder, no tienes ningún derecho.-

 

Ella no puede pensar, de la nada él ha saltado de la silla y abalanzándose sobre de ella la tomó con fuerza. Mil pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza pero sólo un sentimiento invadió su cuerpo, pasión. No pudo pensar, simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó de forma defensiva. El fuego en la mirada de Mulder la asustó pero sobre todo su movimiento intempestivo. Al detener él su movimiento apresándole la parte posterior del cuello y atrayéndola un poco hacia él, sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, la sangre subió hasta su cabeza de golpe y le hizo contener la respiración. Un instante que se prolongó en el tiempo lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera la respiración agitada de Mulder bajo sus manos; sus manos que se posicionaron sobre el pecho de él. En un gesto casi involuntario, movió un poco sus pulgares sobre aquél pecho fuerte y esculpido. Sintió el fuego que quemaba su rostro, la mirada centellante de él sobre sus ojos, sus labios. Por un instante ambos se olvidaron de respirar.

 

Igual que como inició, terminó. Él la soltó de pronto, se tomó la frente con la mano y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro murmurando.

 

-Perdóname… perdóname… no debí… esto no está bien… no sé si pueda soportar esto.

 

Tomó su abrigo y azotando la puerta tras de sí, salió sin decir una palabra más.

 

Scully se quedó de una pieza, casi petrificada sin hacer movimiento alguno, recordó que debía respirar. –Qué diablos fue eso Mulder… maldición, qué carajos fue eso…- pensaba mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Llevó su mano a su pecho tratando de controlarse y fue el momento en que lo sintió. Sintió ese calor que se expande por el pecho y que prácticamente lo hace estallar. Lo tenía tan controlado que pensaba que ya nada la haría sentir eso de nuevo. –Maldita sea Mulder…-


	2. Tienes que cerrar el círculo II

La cabeza de Mulder daba vueltas, no sabía que pensar, no pensaba nada o más bien pensaba todo. Mil ideas, mil sentimientos pero no podía parar el carrusel, sentía que el mundo giraba debajo de sus pies. –Qué diablos estabas pensando Mulder…- Se recriminaba sin parar.

 

Su respiración agitada no conseguía acompasarse, necesitaba aire fresco… más bien necesitaba aire, del que fuera. Durante todos estos años había tendido el tiempo suficiente para pensar, para analizar cada día de su vida, las decisiones que lo habían llevado por aquél camino. Tantos errores, tantas pérdidas, tantos dolores y un sólo recuerdo agradable… ella.

 

Había sido incapaz de encontrar un momento feliz que no estuviera relacionado directamente con ella, si bien había muchos momentos infelices en los que ella también era protagonista, no lograban ensombrecer el resto de felicidad.

 

Se había engañado durante mucho tiempo en un intento infructífero de restarle importancia a Scully, hasta el momento en que se dio por vencido. Era inútil restarle importancia a la persona que cambió tu vida por completo. Esto no evitaba el dolor, la dolorosa certeza de la ausencia, del abandono… sí, él se sentía abandonado por su Scully. De hecho ya no era SU Scully.

 

De pronto se descubrió perdido en un mar de sonidos que lo único que hacían era murmurar ese nombre… ni siquiera era un nombre… ¿cómo podría un apellido haberse convertido en un concepto para él?. Le había sucedido, escuchar ese apellido y sentir un vuelco en el corazón que se confundía con náuseas. Recordaba haber sentido que se le nublaba la visión y esa extraña sensación de no tocar el piso de sólo imaginar que detrás de la mención de ese nombre pudiese aparecer esa pequeña figura detrás. En aquél momento había comprendió que ya era imposible luchar contra ello. Para él, ella se había convertido en un todo, en SU todo. Scully era un concepto, un algo que significaba, no solamente una persona, si no un sentimiento. Él era incapaz de definirlo, trató por años de hacerlo sin conseguirlo. Nunca pudo definir a Scully, nunca pudo definir a SU Scully, pero sobre todo el sentimiento que encerraba, mejor dicho el cúmulo de sentimientos que implicaba. Scully era la mezcla de todo ellos, por lo que sería imposible definirlos con uno sólo.

 

-Scully…Scully… maldita sea… maldita seas Scully… acabaste conmigo, lograste lo que nadie pudo antes.

 

Mulder se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, necesitaba sentarse y retomar la compostura.

Logró encontrar una banca en el parque, al que no sabía cómo había llegado y se sentó. Distinto a su estado emocional, el día era radiante y el sol caía a plomo sobre su cabeza. Sintió la necesidad de tapar sus ojos con sus manos, cubrir las escazas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Creyó que nunca más volvería a llorar por ella, se lo había prometido, se lo había jurado.

 

-Nunca más Scully, nunca más volverás a ser mi todo…

 

No sabía qué le dolía más, si el hecho de haberle permitido a ella destruirlo o el no poder controlar el dolor que le producía el volver a tenerla cerca. Le dolía todo, le dolía esa determinación callada que ella tomó… ella podrá decir que la tomaron los dos, pero sería mentira. Él hubiera seguido ahí eternamente. No la hubiera dejado nunca, era ella la que no entendía, era ella la que no quería estar con él… ya no más, fue ella la que se alejó, fue ella la que lo dejó, fue ella la que no se conformó… fue ella.

 

Estos pensamientos no dejaban de rondar la cabeza de Mulder, sentía que el pecho le estallaría de un momento a otro, estaba hiperventilando y no se había percatado de ello.

 

A partir del día en el que ella decidió que lo dejaría, él luchó y analizó todos los motivos. Trató durante mucho tiempo de justificarla, de hecho lo logró. Ella siempre tenía la razón, en cuestiones de sentimientos, ella siempre tenía la razón. Él era el culpable de todo, él era el que le había quitado la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal… él era el culpable siempre, hasta que un día, después de haber llorado mucho y haberse encerrado en sí mismo, descubrió que era mentira. Descubrió que siempre se había dejado arrastrar por ese sentimiento de culpa y que ella nunca lo ayudó a desaparecerlo. Llegó a la conclusión de que a ella no le importaba, de que nunca le había importado realmente y se volvió a encerrar en sí mismo. No quería volver a saber nada de ella, no quería escuchar si quiera si estaba bien o mal, sabía que eso acabaría definitivamente con él, cualquiera de las dos opciones serían devastadoras; si estaba bien, implicaría reafirmar lo que siempre supo, que él era el causante de su infelicidad y por el otro lado, le acabaría la vida saber que estaba mal, no podría soportarlo y saldría corriendo a buscarla tratando de ayudarla. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaban, prefería no saber de ella. Lo había logrado hasta hoy.

 

El simple hecho de saber que regresaría a las oficinas del Buró le había causado gran conmoción, implicaba su pasado, pasado al que había decidido no voltear, pero sobre todo implicaba traer a su memoria el tiempo que pasaron juntos, implicaba el dolor de recordar a Scully. No pensó que la vería, no pensó que la tendría cerca de nuevo, no pensó… simplemente al verla, fue incapaz de pensar. Su cuerpo entero entró en estado de shock, al igual que sus pensamientos nulificados por esa visión. El pequeño cuerpo de Scully sentado frente a él. No lo soñó, no lo imaginó siquiera, nunca se permitió fantasear con la idea de volverla a ver, era demasiado doloroso.

 

Pero… Scully siempre es un pero en su vida, es la excepción a toda regla. Su voz, su boca, sus labios, su respiración cerca de la suya, su aroma… su aroma. No podía evitar recordar ese aroma en su propia piel combinado con el suyo, ese aroma en su cama, en sus sábanas, ese aroma en toda su casa. Ese aroma que lo envolvía todo.

 

Se mentía siempre diciéndose que no le importaba y ahora todas esas mentiras caían por su propio peso. –Eres un mentiroso Mulder, te has engañado todo este tiempo y hasta has llegado a creerte tu propia mentira.-

 

Como psicólogo sabía que la negación es un paso para superar el duelo, pero él no era el mejor de los humanos lidiando con el duelo y la pérdida. Nunca pudo manejar el de su hermana y cuando le tocó lidiar con el de Scully, simplemente no pudo manejarlo. A pesar de todos sus conocimientos, su naturaleza auto-destructiva lo arrastró a un huracán de conclusiones estúpidas. Hoy todas sus mentiras le abofeteaban el rostro y una sola verdad le aplastaba el alma. Era una verdad tan grande que no alcanzaba a definirla; como siempre, era incapaz de identificar la verdad cuando la tenía en frente. 

 

No podía negar que durante mucho tiempo se escudó en un sentimiento que él identificó como odio; la odiaba con todo su ser o por lo menos eso se hizo creer. No fue tan difícil al estar lejos de ella. Los primeros días sentía un dolor tan grande que no podía levantarse de la cama, pensaba y lloraba. Se obligaba a respetarla, a respetarse mutuamente. Se creyó el cuento de que aquello había sido una decisión mutua, hasta que se convenció de que no era así y entonces se sintió engañado, traicionado… abandonado y comenzó a odiarla por eso.

 

Era el miedo mismo materializado, el mayor miedo que él hubiera conocido nunca… perderla. Al final del día había pasado, pero en cierto modo lo que más le dolía, era sentir que no la había perdido, si no que ella lo había dejado, el hecho de que ella hubiera tomado la decisión, reafirmaba aquella idea que le había atormentado siempre –No vales la pena Mulder, ni siquiera ella fue capaz de soportarte.-

 

Cada pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza era más doloroso que el anterior, lo que lo iba hundiendo cada vez más en una profunda depresión. –No es por ella, es por tu hijo, lo haces por tu hijo Mulder.-

 

El pensar en su hijo no ayudó de mucho, por el contrario, le aumentó más culpa a su soliloquio, pero de alguna forma lo fue tranquilizando. Ahora tenía un objetivo, estaría cerca de ella por un objetivo. -Tienes que mantener la fuerza y enfocarte-.

 

Poco a poco fue retomando la compostura y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, decidió volver a la oficina.

 

 

Mientras tanto en la oficina, después de que Mulder salió, Scully que se quedó de una pieza y logró reaccionar cuando escuchó las puertas del elevador cerrarse tras de Mulder.

 

Se percató de que su mano seguía sobre su pecho, subía y bajaba de manera casi incontrolable. Se repetía una y otra vez –Qué diablos fue eso Mulder… que diablos pasó-. Tenía la mente en blanco o eso le pareció, pero después se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía era una parálisis mental por excitación -Eso no existe Dana- pero la idea le causó gracia, si Mulder la hubiera escuchado...

 

-Mulder… diablos Mulder, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?- esta pregunta la sorprendió más que su propia reacción. Cómo diablos es posible que no haya pasado ni una hora a su lado y todo lo que había construido lejos de él comenzara a tambalearse. -Maldita sea Mulder, no recordaba lo débil que soy cuando se trata de ti.-

 

No quería pensar, no quería sobre analizar las cosas. Mulder siempre había sido un hombre impulsivo, -Excepto cuando se trata de mí o de nosotros.- pensó. Mulder siempre había demostrado un absoluto autocontrol sobre sus emociones en cuanto a su relación, de hecho fue ella la que tuvo que dar el primer paso, siempre fue ella la que, aunque fuera muy a su manera, avanzaba… aunque también retrocedía, pero él… él siempre la trató con tiento, como con miedo de destruir su amistad, su compañerismo y ahora, ahora esta reacción tan lejana al Mulder que conoce, tan determinada.

 

No hubo una broma de por medio, ni siquiera una broma que lo sacara de la situación, algo que hiciera parecer que no era lo que realmente era, nada. Hoy Scully había visto en él una mirada que no había visto nunca en Mulder, por lo menos siendo ella la depositaría. Más bien, no la había visto nunca, era una mirada llena de fuego, amargura, coraje, pasión… ¿odio?.

 

Las ideas se revolvían en su mente, trataba de guardar la calma. Si bien, ella era la que se había ido, siempre tuvo la creencia de que había sido un mutuo acuerdo, algo tácito.

Ellos realmente, a pesar del tiempo, nunca se habían permitido hablar claramente. En ambos permanecía la sensación de que si lo hacían les haría más daño que bien y así lograron mantener su relación. Siempre había cosas más importantes que atender y cuando ya no las hubo, entonces comenzaron las bromas, la aparente monotonía, la aparente vida normal.

 

Una vida normal… ella sabía que había añorado eso toda su vida. Cuando Mulder apareció y toda su vida se enfocó en él y la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal se alejó por completo, se resignó e incluso llegó a convencerse de que ya no la quería, de que ya no iba con su nueva vida a lado de él, por lo menos no si quería seguir a lado del hombre que amaba. Lo amaba tanto, tan ciegamente… -¿Cómo pude perderme en es abismo, cómo pude perderme a mí?-

 

Ella sabía en el fondo que no era culpa de él, simplemente él sería y seguiría siendo el hombre que ella había conocido desde el principio, eso lo tenía claro y también él se encargó de recordárselo. Así lo había conocido y ella no tenía derecho de reclamarle su forma de ser, pero en algún punto le quedó la espina clavada en el alma, ¿no tenía ella derecho de pedirle algo más?, aparentemente no, por lo menos eso fue lo que los comenzó a separar. Mejor dicho, lo que dejó en claro lo lejanos que eran el uno del otro ahora. Ella nunca se sintió con el derecho de pedirle que cambiara y solamente le pidió que no la arrastrar más a ese mundo de obscuridad del que pensaba ya haberse alejado. Se sintió engañada al descubrir que él siempre lo había añorado en silencio y a oscuras.

 

Hay diferente tipos de engaño y si bien es cierto, no se atrevería a pensar en ningún momento que Mulder le pudiera ser infiel con otra mujer, había algo peor que eso para ella, algo con lo que sabía no podría competir si se presentaba y así sucedió. Maldijo el día en que ese maldito caso apareció en sus vidas llevándolos de vuelta al FBI, lo maldijo y lo sigue maldiciendo hasta hoy, pero de no haber sido por eso ella hubiera seguido engañada, viviendo una mentira.

 

-Tanto sacrificio para encontrar la verdad, para terminar viviendo una mentira…- Ese pensamiento rondó su cabeza desde el primer momento, en lugar de sentirse cómoda con regresar a su vida pasada y a su dinámica, ella se resistió con todas su fuerzas. -Él sí tiene derecho de obsesionarse con su búsqueda, por qué no he de tener yo el mismo derecho con la mía.-

 

Ese maldito caso no había hecho más que poner luz en las cosas que ambos habían tratado de ocultar, simplemente puso una lupa en las cosas que ambos se negaron a aceptar. Si hubieran hablado, si lo hubieran discutido, si incluso se hubieran pelado antes por ello… por cualquier cosa. Quizás eso le hubiera dado a ella un pequeño indicio de que verdaderamente eran una pareja. Pero eso nunca ocurrió y en aquél momento ella se dio cuenta de que no habían dejado de ser compañeros, ahora no de trabajo, sino de vida. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la verdad le hubiera golpeado de pronto, abofeteándole el rostro, dejándole el corazón helado y petrificado.

 

Trató de hacer caso omiso nuevamente y accedió a ir con Mulder a ese maravilloso viaje, pero nunca dejó de sentir el amargo sabor a despedida.

 

En aquél entonces mientras afrontaba el caso y Mulder estaba nuevamente enceguecido por su pasión de búsqueda, ella llegó un día a su casa, a aquél lugar que ahora consideraba su hogar, el hogar que había logrado formar con Mulder y la realidad la golpeó de frente.

 

Todo aquello no había sido más que un espejismo y ahora se daba cuenta de que ese espejismo al tocarlo se alejaba. No era un hogar lo que había logrado formar con Mulder, simplemente era una extensión de aquella oficina (y no porque Mulder hubiera montado en su casa una parecida), su relación no era más allá que la que habían construido durante su trabajo juntos. Se había logrado colar en su cama, su casa, su “nueva” vida y ahora descubría que de nueva no tenía nada. Se preguntaba constantemente -¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?- y sólo encontraba una respuesta que comenzó a tornarse en duda -Porque lo amo.- pero aquella realidad la sobrecogía, ¿realmente le amaba?, estaba segura que sí, pero ahora lo dudaba -¿No será la maldita costumbre? ¿no será que él se siente atado a mí por culpa, por compromiso, porque se siente en deuda conmigo?- Estas dudas le atormentaban, en algún momento de su huida estuvo tan segura de amarlo con todas sus fuerzas que fue capaz de olvidarse de todo. Pero ahora había pasado el tiempo, ahora había distancia suficiente como para revalorar las cosas, verlas desde otra perspectiva, a través de otro cristal y la verdad es que no le gustaba nada lo que comenzaba a ver con claridad o por lo menos, eso creyó en ese momento.

 

Eran dos soledades en compañía, en algún momento hasta llegó a pensar que ella se había orillado a ser una persona solitaria únicamente para ser la compañía solitaria de Mulder. De otra forma él no le hubiera permitido estar cerca.

 

El dolor de ver desmoronarse su castillo de naipes la hizo llorar como niña hasta acurrucarse en la esquina más lejana desde donde observaba esa casa que olía a él, esa casa llena con sus cosas… sus cosas y las de ellas, las de ambos… era su hogar y ahora se desvanecía como en aquél sueño líquido en que casi pierden la vida al ser digeridos paulatinamente por un hongo.

 

Parecía una pesadilla; esa realidad de la que apenas se comenzaba a dar cuenta, parecía la materialización de su terror más  profundo… perderlo.

 

Lo dejó pasar, esa noche durmió sola en su cama, en aquella cama que había sido testigo silenciosa de su amor. Mientras lloraba sobre su almohada, decidió no renunciar, decidió seguir a su lado y agradecerá toda la vida haber decidido eso en aquél momento, porque esa decisión les salvó la vida, se la salvó a él y se la salvó a ella. -Pero ¿para qué?, para perderlo de nuevo.-

 

Ella no podía seguir viendo como Mulder se consumía por dentro, no podía permitir que él siguiera atado a ella por ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa, no más… ya no. -Debo liberarlo… debo dejarlo en libertad para que continúe con su búsqueda.- Si algo le había quedado claro en aquella investigación, es que ella ya no podría soportar ese camino y hela aquí, sentada en el mismo escritorio, en el mismo sótano, en el mismo lugar al que nunca imaginó regresar.

 

No podía entender como había caído de vuelta ahí, qué circunstancias la habían arrastrado de nuevo a eso. Le quedaba claro el objetivo, aquél objetivo que nunca perdió de vista ni un instante de su vida, volver a ver a su hijo.

 

El día de la despedida, creyó que todo estaba claro, que ambos compartían la misma visión, que Mulder había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

 

Mulder no la cuestionó, ni siquiera hizo el intento por detenerla. En el fondo de su alma, Scully rogaba a Dios por una sola palabra de Mulder, algo que le indicara que estaba equivocada, que lo que estaba pensando era una mentira. No hubo nada, sólo silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra.

 

Ella comenzó a empacar sus cosas y él no la detuvo, estaba estático sentado sobre la cama. Ella lloraba en silencio y él hacía lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella esperó y esperó. Subió al auto y siguió esperando a verlo por el retrovisor y eso no sucedió. El llanto en ese momento comenzó a ser un fuerte gemido. Él no saldría, él no la seguiría, él no haría nada por detenerla.

 

Aquello confirmaba todo lo que ella había pensado, él debía continuar con su vida y la necesitaba lejos para lograrlo. No dejó de esperar su llamada, durante meses su corazón se paralizaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y su alma se desmoronaba cada vez que comprobaba que no era él.

 

Un día se sorprendió contestando el teléfono sin sobresalto, sin que por su mente el primer nombre que cruzara fuera el de él y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, nuevamente se derrumbó llorando como niña. Poco a poco sentía que realmente lo iba perdiendo o más doloroso aún, que nunca fue suyo en realidad.

 

Fue un martirio, muerte en vida, un verdadero infierno. Hasta el día de hoy, Scully no sabe cómo logró sobrevivir. Siempre pensó que no lo haría, durante todos los años que estuvo junto a Mulder, se convenció de que sin él, ella no podría continuar viviendo. La vida le demostró que era mentira, que sí podía vivir sin él, lo que era terriblemente doloroso, pero lo más doloroso aún, era la certeza que ahora tenía de que él podía vivir sin ella.

 

Al principio, las pesadillas eran terribles… él la llamaba mientras se encontraba en peligro de muerte, después él se comportaba con total indiferencia hacia ella. Esas pesadillas la atormentaban casi todos los días, casi no comía, casi no dormía. Estuvo a punto de ser hospitalizada, había bajado tanto de peso que parecía que su cuerpo no resistiría, pero resistió. Él nunca apareció, nunca la llamó, nunca la buscó. Ella poco a poco fue perdiendo las esperanzas, la ilusión adolescente y comenzó a recriminarse su infinita estupidez. 

 

El corazón de Scully se endureció nuevamente, trató de refugiarse en su trabajo, en su iglesia, en Dios… ese Dios al que nunca se atrevió a cuestionar pero que por momentos sentía ganas de maldecir.

 

Rutina, nuevamente consiguió hacerse una rutina, comenzaron a aparecer nuevas personas en su vida y no dejaba de recriminarse extrañar a Mulder todo el tiempo, no dejaba de recriminarse el verlo en cada rosto, en cada gesto.

 

Cuando algo interesante le pasaba, buscaba a Mulder a su alrededor. Era el único que podía comprender. Pero no estaba, ella no conseguía entender por qué. Sabía que nada volvería a ser igual y esa sensación le martirizaba. Por qué no podría compartir con el hombre que amaba las cosas que le parecían interesantes. Ya no podría hacerlo más y lo sabía.

 

La sola idea le parecía de lo más inverosímil, ¿cómo no poder compartir esos pequeños momentos con el hombre que amas?. Es de las cosas más exasperantes en la vida.

 

-Mulder ¿por qué diablos no puedo tenerte cerca, qué me lo impide?

 

Pero la respuesta siempre sería la misma, dolorosa y pausada, pero siempre la misma. Él y ella son la respuesta, ese insuperable obstáculo que los separa, son ellos mismos. -¿Cómo llegamos a esto Mulder?-.

 

Estaba acostumbrada a sus soliloquios, con la imagen de él presente sólo en su imaginación, ella siempre platicaba con él, casi había sustituido al Dios con el que Scully acostumbraba platicar cuando estaba sola. Ahora imaginaba a Mulder contestarle y cuestionarla. Tenía tan grabada la voz de él en su mente que no le era difícil recrearla, pero lo vívido de la respuesta la sacó de balance.

 

-William… llegamos a esto por William.

 

La voz seca y profunda de Mulder retumbó por las paredes del pequeño sótano. Scully estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo escuchó acercarse. Apenas atinó a limpiar algunas lágrimas que calladamente bañaban su rosto, él se acercó a ella con una firmeza que ella sólo recordaba haberle visto con sus enemigos. Pasos largos y seguros, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y rodeando el escritorio se plantó frente de ella. Sin pesarlo, ella le siguió con la mirada hasta tenerlo enfrente, movimiento que la obligó a volear hacia arriba de forma infantil, por la estatura de él, casi la hacía sentir una niña mirando a su padre desde abajo. Él la observó un segundo, estiró su mano hacia su rostro y con el pulgar limpió las lágrimas de una de sus mejillas. Ella seguía observándolo sin percatarse de que estaba embelesada, con los labios entreabiertos. La sensación del roce de su inmensa mano en su pequeño rostro le recorrió todo el cuerpo y por inercia, entrecerró los ojos, inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia la mano que la acariciaba y pasó su lengua por sus labios, en un gesto tan habitual en ella.

 

-Me pasa igual cuando leo mucho en estas malditas máquinas, por eso prefiero los libros y los viejos expedientes Scully…-

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el viejo Mulder. El del chiste para ensabanar una situación, el Mulder que la protegía hasta de sí misma, el que no quería verla incómoda por mostrar sus sentimientos. Él siempre supo que la mayor vulnerabilidad de Scully era sentir que la veían vulnerable. Él siempre la protegió de esos momentos incómodos y ahora más que nunca, Scully se lo agradecía.

 

Desde el momento en que Mulder cruzó la puerta del despacho de Skinner, todo había sido incómodo, tenso, raro. Ahora era el primer momento en que las cosas se sentían naturales, como siempre habían sido, como nunca debieron dejar de ser.

 

Finalmente Scully atinó a asentir con la cabeza y esquivar la mirada de Mulder, pero eso era parte del ritual… sé que me proteges, yo no acepto abiertamente que lo hagas pero te lo permito. Finalmente algo sabía a casa de nuevo, sabía a su hogar.


	3. Tienes que cerrar el círculo III

Llegar a su casa después de un día como ese es casi una proeza, de hecho seguir caminando es un triunfo en sí. Todo le pasa por el frente como en cámara lenta, como en un día brumosos y opaco. Es incapaz de ver las cosas con claridad en este momento.

 

Los viejos hábitos no se pierden, pero qué tan viejos pueden ser los hábitos sin que se vayan modificando. El Mulder de hace muchos años dormía en su sofá, veía pornografía en sus noches de insomnio, comía semillas de girasol y clavaba lápices en el cielo raso. Ese Mulder ya no existe, no porque no coma semillas de girasol o clave lápices, si no porque él nunca pudo ser el mismo sin ella. Siempre lo supo, ella lo hizo amar y añorar una cama, dormir entre sus brazos rodeado de su abrazo, en ocasiones con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, en otras depositando su cabeza sobre su pecho, en otras simplemente abrazándola por la espalda, pero siempre ella y su cama, su cama y ella. Nunca antes le había importado tener una, hasta que ella durmió en ella junto a él.

 

Pornografía… esa es otra de las cosas por las que maldecirá la presencia de Scully en su vida… le arruinó la pornografía. No porque se lo prohibiera, no porque no lo compartieran, sino porque simplemente el sexo nunca volvió a ser igual para él. Un día con ella, se descubrió prefiriendo imaginar a Scully en su mente a ver una película de esas que no son suyas. De ahí en adelante esa es su película pornográfica preferida, recordar o imaginar hacer el amor con ella… no sexo, amor. Eso arruina a cualquier pornógrafo que se respete.

 

Con los brazos pesándole una tonelada, apenas y atina a aventar la chaqueta sobre el sillón y tirarse detrás de ella. No le importa nada, en este momento le es casi imposible pensar. Prácticamente no siente las piernas por el cansancio, todo su cuerpo está entumido, casi no recuerda cómo diablos hizo para llegar. Es más, la pregunta lógica sería -¿Qué diablos haces en tu casa Mulder?- pero el cansancio era más fuerte que él. Necesitaba espacio para pensar, si es que eso era posible.

 

Después del incidente en la oficina y al haber recobrado la calma, decidió regresar al sótano, el recorrido le pareció eterno. No se percató de que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que salió como alma en pena de ahí. Al entrar en la oficina la vio sentada en la silla del escritorio con la mirada perdida hacia la nada. Se detuvo a observarla por un momento, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y él se sobresaltó al escucharla hablar, por un instante creyó que sí había notado su llegada y que dirigía la pregunta directamente a él pero después de un instante se dio cuenta de que no era así, ella estaba hablando sola y era su nombre el que salía de sus labios y una pregunta muy clara -¿Cómo llegamos a esto Mulder?.

 

En el momento en que él creyó que la pregunta se la dirigía francamente a él, sintió que algo helado recorría su cuerpo, mil respuestas le pasaron por la mente -Contesta Mulder, no te quedes callado como idiota- se repetía, pero fue el momento en el que se percató de que ella no sabía que él estaba ahí, que había escuchado una pregunta que Scully lanzaba al viento, que no esperaba realmente una respuesta, que realmente no le preguntaba a él.

 

Se percató de que una lágrima rodaba por la blanca mejilla de Scully, recorriendo las pocas líneas de expresión que ya se marcaban en el rostro de ella y sintió profundamente el dolor que esa lágrima arrastraba tras su paso, rodó hasta caer sobre la blusa de seda de Scully.

 

En ese momento él creyó entender el sentido de la pregunta que ella formulaba, también para ella debía ser difícil estar nuevamente frente al pasado y junto a él, a él que le recordaba todo el dolor que por su culpa había vivido.

 

Entonces pensó que la única respuesta correcta en todos los sentidos era sólo una -William… llegamos a esto por William- No había otra respuesta posible.

 

Pero le partió el alma el cuadro que presenció desde que entró nuevamente al pequeño sótano. Ella sola, sufriendo, llorando… por un momento sintió que ella no se merecía eso de nuevo, ella no se merecía eso nunca. Nuevamente sintió el impulso añejo de protegerla de todo ese dolor, del dolor del pasado y del futuro incierto. Recordó cuando él se había prometido a sí mismo, se había jurado que haría todo para sacarla de ese hoyo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. De alguna forma él sentía que no era él el que lo había hecho, finalmente fue ella la que se salvó a sí misma, se salvó de mí... se libró de mí.

 

Había sentido esa combinación de cosas que ella siempre le despertaba. Recordó que él era capaz de sentir que ella era su motor con toda la determinación y fuerza, que siempre se había sentido capaz de todo si ella estaba a su lado, prácticamente se sentía indestructible e inmune cuando ella estaba con él. Ese sentimiento prácticamente lo había olvidado.

 

Se acercó a ella rodeando el escritorio, sacó una de sus manos de la bolsa del pantalón y con un poco de tiento acercó su mano a una de sus blancas mejillas y limpió las lágrimas. Lo que no imaginaba fue la reacción que recibió al contacto, ella recargando levemente su rostro sobre su mano. De pronto a él le recorrió el cuerpo esa extraña sensación de confort, como cuando encuentras el camino correcto. Por un momento se sintió en casa de nuevo.

 

Él sabía que a ella le molestaba mostrarse vulnerable y expuesta pero ni siquiera lo pensó, fue algo natural, quizás la situación lo llevó por inercia a aquella expresión. -Me pasa igual cuando leo mucho en estas malditas máquinas, por eso prefiero los libros y los viejos expedientes Scully…-

 

Ella asentó con la cabeza y esquivó su mirada, era parte del ritual y él lo sabía por lo que no sintió más que confort y calidez, ahí estaban extrañamente ellos, los de siempre, los de antes de que todo el dolor de estar juntos les envolviera. Mulder pensó para sí -Quizás siempre fue eso. Quizás nunca debimos haber estado juntos de esa manera, quizás sólo debimos seguir siendo amigos-.

 

No era un pensamiento que a Mulder le agradara en lo absoluto, lo había tenido en varias ocasiones después de que ella se fue, pero siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión… a pesar de todo, no cambiaría ni un instante de mi vida junto a ella.

 

El momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, ambos se miraron sin saber bien que hacer, él generalmente era el que contestaba, así que descolgó el auricular del teléfono.

 

-Mulder…

-Bien Agente Mulder, me alegra mucho escuchar de nuevo su voz…-

-¿Quién habla?

-Un viejo amigo…

 

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mulder sintió un vuelco en el estómago, había tantos viejos “amigos” con los que no quería reencontrarse pero la voz era tan juvenil que descartó de inmediato a todos los “viejos” amigos. La voz prosiguió del otro lado del auricular tras un instante de silencio.

 

-…no me agradezca, los he traído de vuelta quizás por nostalgia… todos los amigos reunidos de nuevo… no sé, llega a ser hasta conmovedor.

 

La voz no le sonaba conocida, era tan juvenil que por más esfuerzos que hizo, le fue prácticamente imposible reconocerla.

 

Volteó el aparato telefónico para ver si la llamada provenía de un número identificable pero el identificador de llamada marcaba “NUMERO PRIVADO”, lo que indicaba que no era nadie del Buró, era una llamada externa no identificada. Repitió la pregunta pues el tono de aquél joven le parecía extraño.

 

-¿Quién habla?

-Ya le he dicho Agente Mulder, un viejo amigo…

 

Mulder recordó el motivo por el cual Skinner los había traído de vuelta, le pareció lo más lógico, pues Skinner le dijo que el chico los había buscado.

 

-¿Kevin?

 

Al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de Mulder, Scully sintió un vuelco en el estómago y de pronto su mente voló hacia un solo nombre “William”, ese chico podría representar quizás la única posibilidad de volver a ver a su hijo.

 

-Tibio Agente Mulder, pero me agrada que comencemos con el encargo.

 

La propiedad en el lenguaje del muchacho le desconcertaba, parecía la forma de expresarse de alguien con mucha más edad pero la voz de parecía demasiado joven. La voz juvenil continuó hablando.

 

-Abra su “nuevo” correo en su “nueva” oficina…

 

La voz se detuvo por un momento, a Mulder le dio la impresión de que titubeaba.

 

-…por favor, me saluda a la Agente Scully… dígale que la recuerdo con mucho cariño.

 

Esto último le pareció a Mulder que lo decía con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, lo que disparó varias alarmas en él. El tono de ocupado indicó que el chico había colgado del otro lado de la línea mientras Scully observaba las expresiones de Mulder.

 

-¿Quién era?

-No lo sé… dijo que abriéramos el correo.

 

Scully sin preguntar más se volteó a revisar la computadora, efectivamente aparecía la notificación de correo nuevo. Ella se detuvo, finalmente era el correo de Mulder y sintió que de alguna forma no tenía derecho de abrirlo. Él se dio cuenta de ello y le animó con la mirada.

 

-Ábrelo Scully, es para los dos.

 

Ella lo hizo, ambos sacaron sus gafas y se dispusieron a leer, Mulder sobre el hombro de ella.

 

“Queridos Agentes:

 

Me alegra tenerlos de vuelta, desde hace mucho tiempo les observo. Se ven muy bien juntos de nuevo.

 

Lamento ser yo el causante de su reencuentro y digo que lo lamento, no por el hecho de tenerlos juntos, sino por el motivo por el cual los he reunido.

 

Mis razones son mucho más egoístas que las suyas, yo tengo información de algo que a ustedes le interesa saber. Creo que saben a lo que me refiero.

 

Es necesario que nos reunamos, los espero en punto de las 1700 en la fábrica abandonada de reciclaje, espero que esto les haga sentido.

 

No falten, espero que no me dejen solo de nuevo.

 

Con cariño…”

 

 

Ambos sintieron una opresión en el pecho. Scully terminó de leer y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a Mulder, le cuestionaba con desesperación y él sólo atinó a decirle. -No lo sé, no sé si sea él Scully-.

 

Scully levantó el auricular del teléfono, contrario al impulso que sintió Mulder de tomar su chaqueta y salir corriendo a la cita, Scully mantuvo la compostura y llamó a servicio de localización.

 

-Necesito que rastreen la última llamada que se recibió en esta línea y el último correo recibido.

 

La voz fuerte y clara de Scully le recordó a Mulder que cuando ella se encuentra en ese tipo de situaciones ella sabe mandar. Pero al colgar el auricular se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a respirar con fuerza, su espalada subía y bajaba sin control. Él puso su mano sobre su espalda y la acarició un poco tratando de confortarla. Su voz entrecortada le partió el alma -¿Y si es él Mulder?-

 

Él tenía la misma duda que ella pero no podía tener la certeza, no podía confortarla cuando él sentía la misma desesperación y angustia que ella.

 

-Tú lo escuchaste Mulder, ¿podría ser él?

 

La pregunta lo descolocó un poco, no lo pensó en ese momento y ahora le parecía casi imposible saberlo, como podría saberlo. Ella esperaba que de alguna forma el llamado de la sangre le indicaría algo, pero él no lo sintió. De alguna manera él también se lo cuestionó -Si hubiera sido mi hijo ¿lo habría reconocido?- No había manera de saberlo.

 

Sonó el teléfono y los dos se abalanzaron a contestar, pero ella fue más rápida. Escuchó con atención la voz del otro lado del auricular.

 

-¿Nada? Pero ni siquiera…

 

El momento de espera mientras ella escuchaba la respuesta, le parecieron eternos a Mulder pero era claro lo que leía en su mirada. Ella no solamente escuchaba la negativa del otro lado de la línea, sopesaba las posibilidades y él lo podía ver en sus ojos. Había determinación en ellos.

 

Colgó el auricular y con la mirada semi perdida le dijo a Mulder.

 

-Tenemos que ir.

 

El asintió con la mirada, no tenían opción. No podían perder la oportunidad.

 

Salieron de la oficina sin haber reparado en algunos detalles, no tenían auto asignado pero se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Ella sacó las llaves del suyo y le dijo a Mulder -Maneja tú-.

 

Se metieron al auto y el sintió una punzada que casi le hace soltar una carcajada, prácticamente le fue imposible meterse en aquel asiento del auto tan cercano al volante. Ella sabía lo que vendría, el ácido humor Mulder y con cansancio y monotonía lo miró y le dijo -Sí Mulder, mis pequeñas piernas siguen sin alcanzar los pedales.- Él achicó un poco los ojos y aquél primer impulso murió de inmediato en su estómago dándole paso a un amargo sabor en la boca -No dije nada Scully.- ella resopló un poco, volteó su mirada hacia la ventana perdiendo su vista en el horizonte y murmuró entre dientes para que fuera casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte y claro como para que él no lo pudiera ignorar -…pero lo pensaste.- Ambos guardaron silencio, durante el resto del camino, no cruzaron palabra y ninguno de los dos lo quería. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones en que habían discutido y guardado silencio después, ésta se sentía mortalmente incómoda.

 

 

Llevaban suficiente tiempo como para aproximarse al lugar con precaución. Ambos sabían que debían tener cuidado, Skinner les había advertido claramente que las cosas habían cambiado, que el Sindicato estaba de nuevo en funciones y ellos no sabían nada al respecto. Scully se dio cuenta de que en el tiempo que habían estado en la oficina no habían hecho lo que debían, no investigaron nada, ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de pensar con calma en la situación en la que se estaban metiendo, de alguna forma estaban un poco fuera de forma, habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que habían investigado un caso que ninguno de los dos había previsto el mundo de posibilidades y riesgos a los que se podían enfrentar. Su situación personal los había desviado de lo que debieron haber hecho mientras discutían en la oficina. Scully pensó para sí -Por eso el Buró siempre prohibió las relaciones sentimentales entre compañeros.-

 

Se aproximaron al lugar, Mulder estacionó el auto lejos de la entrada. Ambos descendieron y por inercia se llevaron la mano a la cintura, momento en el que se percataron de otra pequeña omisión de su parte, ninguno había recibido nuevamente su arma de cargo, es más ni siquiera tenían placa. Mulder resopló un poco, -Parecemos novatos…- Scully lo miró, levantó su ceja y frunció un poco los labios -Creo que estamos un poco oxidados.-

 

Ya estaban ahí y no podían dar marcha a atrás, ella se encogió un poco de hombros y le indicó con la cabeza que prosiguieran.

 

Se acercaron a la reja de entrada, obviamente tenía un candado pero, a pesar de parecer instalaciones abandonadas muchos años atrás, el candado era nuevo. Mulder se encogió de hombros, entrelazó sus manos y se hincó en señal de ayudar a Scully a subir. Ella frunció un poco el entrecejo, miró hacia abajo y le dijo -Mulder… traigo falda, indicando con su mirada la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

 

Era verdad, Mulder no se había percatado de que Scully llevaba falda y tacones, pero no le extrañaba, muchos años las uso y salió a labores de campo así, lo que le extrañaba era su expresión, -¿De cuándo a acá eso te ha impedido algo Scully?.

 

Scully reparó un poco en lo que acababa de decir, efectivamente eso nunca le había impedido nada, pero ahora se sentía extraño, ahora se sentía una mujer normal, con una vida normal. Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana no imaginó que terminaría saltando rejas y mallas en una propiedad abandonada. Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana no imaginó nada, no pudo visualizar de qué manera volvería a cambiar su vida. Recordó haber tenido la misma sensación el día que conoció a Mulder, el día en que entró por esa puerta, recordó haber hecho una pequeña pausa antes de entrar… recordó no haber imaginado ni por un segundo que aquello cambiaría su vida por completo. Ahora sentía la misma extraña sensación.

 

Sin pensarlo mucho se volteó y metió sus manos debajo de su falda, se quitó los tacones, bajó sus medias y las tiró a un lado del camino.

 

Cuando volteó se encontró con la mirada indescifrable de Mulder. Medio atónito, medio sonrojado, medio… a punto de reír.

 

Ella trató de no reparar en el caleidoscopio del rostro de Mulder, tomó sus tacones, los aventó sobre la malla y se arremangó la falda un poco. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Mulder permanecía hincado con las manos entrelazadas, no se había movido un milímetro. A ella le hizo un poco de gracia -Ojalá te hubieras hincado por otras razones Mulder.- Con el signo de interrogación en que se convirtió el rostro de él, ella no le quiso dar tiempo de reaccionar o que le pudiera contestar, así que puso su pequeño pie en la mano de Mulder y se impulsó para trepar la malla.

 

De pronto Mulder se descubrió pensando en cosas que le parecieron no venían al caso en esa situación pero no pudo impedir el flujo de pensamientos. Era demasiada información visual para el cerebro de Mulder… falda negra arremangada, tacones, piernas de Scully, blusa de seda y todavía tenía que procesar la última expresión de Scully… -¿otras razones? ¿que otras razones Scully?- pensaba Mulder, mientras ella trepaba con una agilidad que le impresionó.

 

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí hincado todo el día Mulder?

 

Mientras ella se acomodaba los tacones de nuevo y arreglaba un poco su falda, él comenzó a trepar la malla con más dificultad de la que recordaba y a comparación de la agilidad con la que ella había subido. -¿Te has estado ejercitando Scully?- Ella sonrió un poco, apretó un poco los labios… pensó para sí -Hay tantas cosas que ahora no sabes de mí…- y respondió con un dejo de superioridad, al ver que a Mulder le estaba costando un poco más que a ella trepar -Yoga Mulder, deberías probar algún día, te ayuda con  la elasticidad y agilidad, a nuestra edad… es necesario algo de ese tipo de ejercicio- Mulder sintió un poco agredida su hombría pero sobre todo no pretendía quedarse con el golpe de la edad, obviamente ella trató de minimizarlo pero era evidente, él era mayor que ella, así que su expresión de “a nuestra edad” le pareció falsamente amable de su parte. Respondió como creyó que debía, corriendo el riesgo de que sonara a otra cosa -Espero que me lo muestres más tarde Scully-  Ella captó una doble intención en la respuesta de Mulder pero a la vez se percató de que quizás por el esfuerzo, él no había pensado con claridad, pues se puso a modo para que ella clavara la estocada final -Creo que ya te lo he demostrado Mulder-.

 

No le dio tiempo a responder, mientras él terminaba de bajar no con poca dificultad, ella comenzó a correr un poco encorvada, presuponiendo que los podrían estar observando, él la siguió.

 

 

Desde un cuarto oscuro, únicamente alumbrado por la luz que emitían las pantallas instaladas frente a él, el joven observaba en silencio todos los movimientos de aquél par de personajes. Pensaba, un poco con nostalgia, todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento. Sentía la adrenalina correr por su pequeño cuerpo, su pulso acelerado y la respiración un poco agitada. -Mucho trabajo… he pasado por mucho para tenerlos de vuelta.-

 

Mientras se acercaban con sigilo a la entrada de la fábrica, ambos eran consientes de que debían tener mucho cuidado, debían actuar con mucha cautela, no venían armados y definitivamente no sabían que esperar.

 

Mulder de tras de ella, susurró -Yo voy por este lado y tú por ahí-. Scully sintió un golpe de pasado en esas palabras, hacía muchos años que no trabajaban juntos pero recordó el tiempo en el que, por alguna extraña razón no se permitía siquiera caminar junto a él, quizás un poco por que se sentía con menor jerarquía, quizás otro poco porque ella sentía que él no se lo permitiría y definitivamente porque él era mucho más alto que ella, obligándola a la larga a acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo. Pero eso era pasado y muy lejano, además creía que eso lo habían superado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, así que no permitiría que de nuevo se instaurara esa dinámica en su relación, por lo menos no de nuevo en el trabajo. Si iban a estar juntos de nuevo, debían poner las cosas en claro desde el principio, ella debía marcar su línea. Giró su cabeza y le respondió con tono firme -¿Quién te puso al mando Mulder? Yo voy por ahí y tú por allá-.

 

A Mulder le extrañó la reacción de Scully, ¿de cuándo a acá ella se sentía de esa manera? ¿al mando? ¿quién había hablado de mandos? Sentía a Scully en una actitud defensiva que comenzaba a exasperarle un poco, no es que él no se sintiera de la misma manera, por el contrario, él sentía que debía defenderse de ella pero a nivel emocional, no laboral. Para él estaba claro que si estaban ahí era por una cuestión meramente práctica. Luego reparó en su análisis -No te mientas nuevamente Mulder, nada que la involucre a ella podrá separarse de lo personal-. Pero en el fondo, detrás de la molestia no podía evitar sentir cierto grado de ternura. Verla a la defensiva le mostraba que se sentía vulnerable y a él, esa máscara tan bien trabajada de Scully siempre le generó un sentimiento cálido de mucha ternura.

 

Él atinó a asentir con los ojos, a diferencia de lo que había esperado, Scully no percibió molestia en la mirada de Mulder. Le descolocó un poco ver ternura en esa mirada -¿Qué diablos le causaba ternura a Mulder?- pensó. Se sintió un poco descubierta, un poco desnuda. Había olvidado o por lo menos se había adormecido en ella aquella sensación de sentirse un libro abierto ante alguien. No le pasaba ahora con frecuencia, no tenía a nadie que se hubiera tomado la molestia de escudriñar en su mirada, en sus expresiones y sentirse descubierta. Hacía muchos años que sus máscaras eran suficiente protección.

 

Ya separados, entraron con cautela cada uno por su lado en la fábrica. De pronto un pensamiento les asaltó al unísono. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?, no tenían idea de a qué iban, ni qué podían esperar de eso. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo separados?, debían afrontarlo juntos, nuevamente sus sentimientos estaban interfiriendo de manera determinante en sus acciones y de ninguna manera estaba siendo positivo, por el contrario, era cada vez más evidente que los estaba poniendo en riesgo. Ambos sintieron una punzada en el estómago, era la conciencia clara del peligro que estaban corriendo.

 

Mulder fue el primero en tratar de volver sobre sus pasos, sintió una desesperación inexplicable, debía estar con ella para protegerla, debían estar juntos para protegerse. No quiso gritarle para no delatar su presencia, si es que alguien los observaba, pero apresuró el paso al tiempo que se aceleraba su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco. Fue el momento en que giró y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó al piso de una.

 

Scully escuchó el fuerte golpe, seguido de lo que parecía el desplome de un cuerpo. Lo supo de inmediato, sintió de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho que te indica que el terror ha invadido tu cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, el grito se gestó desde lo más profundo de su estómago -Muldeeeeeerrrrr…-

 

No terminó el grito cuando ella misma sintió un golpe en la cabeza que la mandó derecho al suelo, antes de caer en la inconciencia vio un par de zapatos aproximarse a su campo de visión, pero ya estaba tan borroso que no alcanzó a percibir ningún detalle antes de quedar inconsciente. 


	4. Tienes que cerrar el círculo IV

Son muchos años de observarles, de seguirles, creo que los conozco mejor de lo que ellos mismos se conocen, de alguna forma ellos me han orillado a tomar medidas extremas, deben estar juntos y yo los necesito juntos. Desde el día que me abandonaron no he dejado de pensar en ellos, ambos prometieron protegerme y lo intentaron, sé que lo hicieron pero no fue suficiente, ahora puedo solo y por mi cuenta, pero los necesito a ambos. Perdónenme por lo que tengo que hacer, pero lo tengo que hacer. Siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo los seres humanos se complican tanto la vida?, si debería ser más sencilla. Yo les voy a facilitar la vida y voy a facilitarme la mía.

 

 

Un dolor punzante en la base del cráneo le despierta poco a poco, no logra tomar conciencia de su cuerpo, lo poco que alcanza a percibir es dolor. Su cabeza, sus brazos, sus piernas. Comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, su cabeza esta tirada hacia atrás y lo poco que alcanza a percibir con los ojos entreabiertos es una luz tenue pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le haga doler los ojos también. Su primer reflejo es taparse el rostro con su mano, en ese momento no sabe si está tumbado, sentado o parado, pero se percata de que le es imposible llevarse la mano al rosto, un sonido metálico le indica que tiene las manos esposadas o amarradas. Pasa su lengua por sus labios y siente el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Aún no ha incorporado su cabeza, la sigue teniendo echada hacia atrás, le parece un esfuerzo monumental tratar de levantarla y al intentarlo, comienza a tomar conciencia del resto de su cuerpo. Finalmente logra abrir por completo los ojos y se da cuenta que se encuentra en un cuarto oscuro con una lámpara pequeña en el techo que apenas le ilumina el rostro, pero lo que más le altera es cobrar conciencia de que sobre su cuerpo se encuentra un peso muerto que le impide moverse. De pronto todas sus alarmas interiores se dispara, incorpora su cabeza abruptamente y se encuentra con el rostro de ella sobre su hombro. 

 

Mulder está sentado en una silla metálica anclada al piso y sobre su cuerpo se encuentra el cuerpo inmóvil de Scully, su primer impulso es tratar de abrazarla, de ver si está viva pero ambas manos se encuentran esposadas a la misma silla o eso parece y le impiden tocar a Scully, no la alcanza, sus manos no alcanzan el pequeño cuerpo de Scully.

 

Pero su rostro está tumbado sobre su hombro por lo que con su mejilla rosa la de ella para ver si percibe calor en ella, necesita saber si está viva. Su cuerpo le indica que lo está, siente su calor corporal sobre el suyo lo que lo tranquiliza de momento. Pone su mejilla sobre la mejilla de Scully, necesita saber que tan mal está, obviamente está inconsciente pero necesita saber si está bien.

 

-Scully… Scully…

 

Le susurra al oído, siente su mejilla caliente junto a la suya y eso le tranquiliza, percibe su aroma, su perfume… su cuello está descubierto, él apenas alcanza a verlo pues está muy oscuro y la luz es muy tenue pero la blanca piel de su Scully le permite ver su cuello, el cuello de la camisa y su cadena de oro.

 

-Scully… Scully…

 

Casi por inercia, sin pensarlo comienza a darle pequeños besos cerca de su oreja. Entre el cuello, oreja y mejilla va depositando pequeños besos mientras sigue susurrándole al oído. Él recuerda cunado la despertaba así por las mañanas, porque algo que él no sabía de su Scully al principio, es que le costaba despertarse en las mañanas y sobre todo después de que hacían el amor. Ella se remolía en la cama y como niña chiquita, se negaba a abrir los ojos y él se había inventado un ritual donde le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, la espalda, y se acercaba a su oreja para susurrarle su nombre mientras poco a poco ella despertaba. Ella misma le había pedido que lo hiciera pues tenía que ir a trabajar y le costaba mucho despertar mientras dormía entre sus brazos. Ella le había dicho que nunca había dormido tan bien como cuando dormía abrazada a él o cerca de él. Antes de dormir junto a él, a ella no le importaba levantarse temprano y arreglarse para ir a trabajar, pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos, le parecía casi imposible y hasta un crimen dejar la cama.

 

-Scully… Scully…

 

Continuaba propinándole besitos, estaba muy angustiado de que no reaccionara. De pronto ella comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos guturales, muy tenues al principio, como intentando responder a su llamado, sin conseguir salir de la inconciencia.

 

-Por favor Scully, despierta…

 

Había urgencia en la voz de Mulder pero sobre todo mucha preocupación.

 

Alguien observaba en múltiples pantallas toda la acción, a pesar de estar prácticamente a oscuras, las cámaras infrarrojo captaban desde todos ángulos sus movimientos y los micrófonos de alta sensibilidad captaban las palabras de Mulder. El silencioso observador, no hacía más que mirar desde la penumbra en su propio cuarto oscuro de observación.

 

Mulder rozaba tiernamente el rostro de Scully, tratando de hacerla retomar la conciencia. Ella comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos que en principio sonaban como leves quejidos, mientras él se percataba de que había un pequeño rastro de sangre en el blanco cuello de Scully pero no sabe si era de él, de ella o de ambos.

 

Scully comenzó a escuchar la voz de Mulder a lo lejos y entre sueños, en su mente se revolvían varias sensaciones. En su inconciencia sólo resaltaba la lejana voz de Mulder y ella se sentía tan bien, poco a poco su voz comenzó a acercarse. Ella, como siempre no quería despertar. Sentía su calor cerca, su cuerpo cerca del suyo y eso era lo único que registraba su adormecido cerebro. Sueño, Mulder, su cuerpo… el sopor del sueño la envolvía, no sabía por qué diablos tenía que abandonar esa sensación tana agradable. Comenzó a responder a esa melodiosa voz como siempre lo hacía, con un poco de remilgo. Con una negativa a abandonar esa sensación, comenzó a emitir los sonidos que su casi inconsciente garganta era capaz.

 

Pero poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de su cuerpo, apareció algo que no sabía por qué debía sentir, un dolor en la base del cuello y el quejido fue cobrando fuerza, no entendía por qué si estaba en su cama junto a Mulder debía sentir un dolor así. Su cama, Mulder su voz despertándola como siempre… de pronto un centellada de conciencia atravesó su mente. ¿Cuál cama? Su inconsciente había jugado con ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano trató de despertar, no sin antes tomar conciencia de todo su cuerpo dolorido, su cabeza, sus brazos que descansaban colgando a los lados del pecho de Mulder, sus piernas… diablos…

 

Trató de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo lo único que alcanzaba a ver era el cuello de Mulder, trató de articular palabra pero la mandíbula le dolía. Estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Mulder y él continuaba susurrándole al oído.

 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Scully estás bien?

 

Él sintió un gran alivio al sentir que ella comenzaba a reaccionar y a abrir los ojos. Ella con sus labios casi pegados a su cuello murmuró -Estoy bien Mulder-.

 

No sabe de dónde sacó fuerzas para hacerlo, su voz era apenas un susurro. Trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible, no sentía sus brazos, su cuerpo apenas le respondía, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para recobrar la conciencia.

 

Lo primero de lo que fue totalmente consiente fue del suspiro profundo de alivio de Mulder al escucharla, lo sintió en todo su pecho. Esa bocanada de aire en los pulmones de él que le era tan familiar, con sus pechos pegados respirando acompasadamente y al unísono. También sintió vívidamente la exhalación de Mulder sobre su cuello y oído, lo que la hizo encoger un poco el hombro, él sabía que eso le producía cosquillas o algo parecido a eso. Su cabeza confundida no sabía donde acomodar todas esas sensaciones, estaban en una situación de riesgo, lo sabía o por lo menos lo intuía pero su cerebro confundido no era capaz de discernir en ese momento.

 

La mirada oculta que los observaba no revelaba ningún gesto ni hacía algún movimiento, simplemente observaba.

 

Finalmente ella abrió los ojos completamente, movió un poco la cabeza y logró ver la verde mirada de Mulder, esos ojos verdes y profundos que le decían que estaba preocupado. Ella repitió ahora con la mayor claridad de que fue capaz -Estoy bien Mulder-.

 

Él le sonrió con la mirada, pero después ella leyó algo que no le gustó. Algo andaba mal, finalmente levantó la cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella trató de llevarse la mano a la cabeza, pues sintió una fuerte punzada en la base del cráneo y no pudo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada, esposada o algo por el estilo, también se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban dispuestos. Trató de incorporarse pero Mulder emitió un gemido de dolor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ella trató de tomarle el rostro con las manos pero nuevamente las esposas se lo impidieron, no eran lo suficientemente largas como para que ella pudiera tocarlo, únicamente alcanzaba a poner sus manos sobre su pecho. -Estás bien Mulder, te he hecho daño… perdóname, no era mi intención…-. Se dio cuenta de que al tratar de incorporarse y estar sentada sobre el regazo de Mulder le había hecho daño. Mulder a su vez trató de defenderse encogiendo un poco las piernas, momento en que ambos se percataron de que también se encontraban encadenadas a las patas delanteras de la silla anclada al piso. Ella trató de acomodarse para evitar hacerle más daño pero le fue casi imposible, ella también se encontraba encadenada pero a las patas traseras de la silla, lo que le impedía poner los pies en el piso. Sin más remedio, Mulder tomó la cintura de Scully y la levantó ligeramente, hasta donde las esposas se lo permitían. Estaban tan estrechamente atados que el rango de movimiento era mínimo, casi nulo. Ella únicamente pudo erguir su espalda y Mulder acomodarse levemente en la silla, encontrando la posición menos incómoda posible.

 

-¿Qué diablos es esto Mulder? ¿Qué mal chiste es este?

 

Mulder sabía de la sensación de claustrofobia de Scully y entendía su desesperación, desde que la secuestró Pfaster ella no soportaba estar atada.

 

-Tranquila Scully, saldremos de esta…

 

Ni él mismo creía sus palabras, también a él la parecía un chiste de mal gusto una fantasía estúpida de algún enfermo estancado en la adolescencia.

 

Scully comenzó a jalar de las esposas sin conseguir absolutamente nada, más que lastimar un poco a Mulder. -Scully por favor…-. Ella se dio cuenta de que nuevamente le estaba haciendo daño. -Discúlpame… pero es que no puedo…-

 

Mulder le tomó nuevamente de la cintura pues era lo único que alcanzaba, fue un acto de reflejo para confortarla y comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos con sus dedos en forma de caricia sobre su cintura -Tranquila, pensemos con calma- Un poco se lo decía a ella y otro tanto se lo decía a sí mismo porque de pronto fue un poco consciente del la posición de sus cuerpos y eso lo comenzó a inquietar. Ella estaba furiosa y le impedía percatarse de que todo los movimientos que estaba haciendo comenzaban a… incomodar a Mulder.

 

 

Él echó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y fue el momento en el que ella vio la sangre en sus labios. -Mulder estás herido…- Él se incorporó y notó el tono de preocupación en ella, pero no sabía a qué se refería, volteó por inercia hacia su pecho para ver si había alguna herida que no había visto y ella de inmediato replicó -No, tu boca, tienes sangre en los labios…- Él negó con la cabeza levemente -No sé si es mía o tuya, no sé siquiera si tengo alguna herida en mi boca, no siento nada.- La doctora Scully se instauró de inmediato y con voz autoritaria le dice -Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, necesito ver si estás herido-. El replicó un poco -No es necesarios, estoy bien, no es nada- pero Scully no acepta un no por respuesta y levanta la ceja hasta casi tocar el nacimiento del cabello a lo que Mulder responde echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo un poco la boca en un gesto totalmente infantil. Ella pone sus manos sobre su pecho pues es lo único que le permiten las esposas y se reclina un poco hacia él tratando de ver, pero es imposible por la posición de la lámpara.

 

-No puedo ver nada…

 

Él sin pensarlo echa su cabeza de nuevo hacia delante y queda frente a frente con el rostro de Scully, tan cerca de sus labios que contiene la respiración, ella lo nota de inmediato pues tiene sus manos sobre su pecho. Siente como se acelera de inmediato su corazón pues en su pequeña mano comienza a percibir las fuertes palpitaciones en el pecho de Mulder. Ella no se ha dado cuenta de que ella ha hecho lo mismo, ha dejado de respirar. En un recorrido involuntario de su mirada, pasa de su ojos hasta sus labios, nota un pequeño hilo de sangre que recorre su labio inferior.

 

Sin saber bien por qué, quizás por la imposibilidad de tocarlo con sus manos o por simple respuesta a su instinto primario, es ella la que mata la poca distancia que hay entre sus labios, sin pensarlo su lengua roza levemente el labio inferior de él, siente el sabor metálico en la boca, el sabor a sangre. Puede percibir el leve aliento de Mulder combinado con el suyo, él no se mueve, tiene la boca entreabierta. En el momento en el que Mulder siente el pequeño roce de la lengua de Scully sobre su labio inferior, de golpe toda su sangre se detiene en un punto.

 

Todavía con su manos sobre la cintura de Scully, no puede evitar apretar sus dedos en una reacción refleja. Ella lo siente y de inmediato se aleja.

 

Casi tartamudeando le dice, tratando de retomar la compostura -Yo sólo necesitaba saber si estabas herido…-

 

El recuerdo de todo ese pasado del cual ella se quería olvidar, le impacta en la memoria con cientos de imágenes en las que él ha estado herido, las tantas veces que ella ha sentido que la vida se le va en el sufrimiento de la posibilidad de perderle. El miedo atroz que le producía la sola idea de pensar en verlo lastimado, herido o incluso muerto.

 

No quería esa oscuridad de vuelta en su vida, de hecho había dejado atrás en su vida lo que más amaba, lo había abandonado a él con tal de no volver a sentir la agonía de perderlo a pedazos, poco a poco y ese hilo de sangre que ahora recorría su labio, materializaba de nuevo todos los malditos miedos de ella. Les ponía realidad nuevamente, ahora como hacía muchos años era más real que nunca.

 

Él se detiene también en los ojos azules, la poca iluminación le ayuda a ver un tono en ella que se acerca al azul de sus ojos bajo la luz de la velas. Trata de leer en su mirada, él sabe que la herida no debe ser de gravedad, ha sufrido mucho peores pero no es eso lo importante, lo importante es lo que causa en ella.

 

Mulder siente que es casi insoportable mirar de nuevo sus ojos con esa iluminación tan parecida al día en que ella se marchó, pero sobre todo leyendo en ella la determinación de no volver a atrás, de no cometer el error de Orfeo.

 

Él fue el que como Orfeo no pudo resistir mirar a atrás y la perdió para siempre o más bien se perdió él en el infierno de su ausencia. Ella no volteó nunca a atrás, nunca lo buscó. De echo ella decidió no volver más al pasado desde el momento en el que recibieron el maldito llamado del Buró y él como enloquecido por el canto de las sirenas, acudió sin importarle nada, siquiera perderla -Fuiste un maldito egoísta Mulder, pero ella lo fue más- Para Mulder, ella se fue sin remordimiento, sin culpa, convencida de que era lo mejor para los dos -¿Quién diablos te convirtió en la tutora de la relación Scully? ¿Quién te dio el derecho a decidir por mí?-

 

Ver el pasado reflejado en los ojos de Scully, el dolor, el miedo, le recordaba a Mulder el por qué, antes de su abducción, él había decidido que sería mejor que ella se alejara, que viviera esa vida normal que anhelaba. Lo que no entendía y seguiría sin entender era el por qué ella había finalmente decidido alejarse, justo cuando la vida era como la que ella quería, la que ella soñaba. Él había estado dispuesto a vivirla, él le había demostrado que podía quedarse a su lado en esa vida “normal” y cotidiana. -Si te di lo que quisiste Scully, entonces por que diablos me abandonaste-.

 

Él es el que ahora se percata de que la cercanía con ella le está haciendo más daño de lo que imaginó. No puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, ha tenido tantas ganas de gritárselo a la cara, de escupirle la pregunta sin remordimiento, pero siempre se detienen en un -Para qué, qué sentido tiene. A ella no le importó antes por qué ha de importarle ahora-.

 

Pasa saliva y con las voz ronca, un poco por el adormecimiento de su cuerpo y otro poco por controlar las lágrimas y el coraje que sentía que ya subía por su garganta.

 

-Estoy bien Scully…

 

Su voz es seca, fría  y sin tonalidad específica, pero golpea el rostro de Scully como bofetada. Es un muro frío e infranqueable el que él ha levantado entre los dos. Él siente la incomodidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, si por él fuera estaría a mil kilómetros de distancia de ahí, por lo que su cuerpo reacciona al unísono con su pensamiento, se trata de incorporar un poco y hace un gesto de incomodidad por sentir el peso de Scully sobre su cuerpo, trata de tomar las muñecas de Scully para retirar sus manos de su pecho, en este momento siente el simple toque de ella le quema, no la quiere cerca. -Por favor Scully… no es nada- y la aleja todo lo que le es posible para la posición física en la que están. Scully trata de articular palabra, decirle algo, pero la frialdad de Mulder le duele, le desconcierta y piensa en una retahíla de ideas que el enojo le producen sin control. Finalmente se aleja todo lo que puede de él, pone sus puños sobre sus piernas y las palabras que salen de su boca salen con más cansancio que enojo, le parece estúpida e infantil la reacción de él, ella simplemente se preocupó por él como siempre lo había hecho, que tenía eso de malo -Qué diablos te hice Mulder como para que me trates de esta manera...- el enojo acumulado y la frustración la hacen materializar en palabras una sensación que ha sido reiterad en su historia y la masculla entre dientes -…si fuera Diana no te importaría, la defendiste hasta el último día. La pusiste siempre sobre y delante de mí y a ella, te apuesto que nunca la trataste con la frialdad con la que me tratas ahora. Ella te traicionó, te abandonó… y nunca le dedicaste una mirada como esta…-

 

Él sonrió de lado, no entendía a qué venia a cuento Diana en este momento pero había sido recurrente en sus pocas discusiones. Con el asido sarcasmo que le caracteriza contestó sin más, con la mirada oscurecida por el dolor y la rabia -Nada diferente a lo que tú hiciste… ella por lo menos me creía.-

 

El rostro de Scully enrojeció, respiró profundo y aguantó las ganas de… no sabía de qué tenía ganas… de salir corriendo, de alejarse lo más posible de él, pero no podía, la maldita situación se lo impedía, además no podía bajar la mirada, si lo hacía se sentiría humillada, derrotada y eso no lo permitiría nunca. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, no se podía quedar con la última palabra atragantada, pero lo único que su cerebro hirviendo de coraje le permitió, fue su clásica expresión -Si, está bien, como sea…- y volteó  el rostro hacia un lado, sin agacharlo.

 

Mulder se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras, las dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, era muy bajo lo que había dicho pero en el fondo lo sentía y no se echaría a atrás. De alguna forma quería que ella lo supiera, que ella fuera consiente de todo el daño que le había hecho. Efectivamente no tenía comparación con Diana, él nunca amó a esa mujer como amó a Scully, aquélla mujer no tenía el poder de destrucción que Scully poseía sobre él. Lo que Scully había hecho con él era mucho peor, ella acabó con su alma, Diana no poseía ese poder.

 

Tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos autodestructivos, comenzó a buscar una solución a la situación. Sabía que estaban en peligro pero sobre todo, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de alejarse del cuerpo de Scully, no lo soportaba, no soportaba en ese momento tenerla cerca.

 

-Tenemos que salir de aquí…

 

El sólo hecho de oír de nuevo su voz, en ese momento le hizo hervir la sangre, no quería estar cerca de ese hombre, no podía estar tan cerca y mucho menos en ese momento.

 

-Bueno, hasta que dices algo coherente…

 

La mirada atenta del observador no quería perder detalle de la situación, necesitaba ver hasta qué punto eran capaces de llegar. Su curiosidad casi infantil lo mueve a observar, nunca ha entendido los porqués.

 

Ambos inhalan la mayor cantidad de aire posible, necesitan calmarse o nadie necesitará matarlos, lo terminarán haciendo ellos mismos. Mulder agradeció en ese momento al Dios en el que no creía, el que ninguno de los dos estuviera armado y que estuvieran atados.

 

Mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, él pensaba en las posibilidades. -¿No traes algún pasador o un clip?- Ella giró la cabeza como exorcizada y puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco -Por el amor de Dios Mulder, cuándo en tu maldita vida me viste ponerme un pasador- La expresión de Scully le causó gracia, primero porque era cierto, ella no era el tipo de mujer que utilizara pasadores y la segunda porque le pareció tan infantil su expresión y su enojo que le hizo levantar ambas cejas en una expresión de “por lo menos lo intenté” pero tampoco pudo evitar responder de inmediato -Bueno Einstein, entonces que sugieres…- Ella por el enojo se removió un poco en sus piernas, giraba su cabeza con el resto de su cuerpo volteando hacia todos lados mientras susurraba. -Seguramente hay cámaras Mulder, pero… ¿ya intentaste zafarte de las esposas? Cuando finalmente se encontró con el rostro de Mulder, lo encontró apretando los ojos y el resto del rostro en un gesto que ella no pudo descifrar al instante. -¿Mulder…? Él abrió un poco los ojos y le dijo con la voz falsamente apretada en la garganta. -Deja de moverte o tendremos verdaderos problemas Scully…- De entrada no entendió el comentario pero luego volteo hacia las manos con los puños apretados de Mulder y su rostro. Al darse cuenta ella encogió un poco los hombros y se sonrojó. -Perdón… no era mi intención…- Él trató de desviar un poco su atención y sobre todo su pensamiento -Sé que eres una varita de nardo Scully pero después de un rato pesas.- Ella cesó su movimiento y no quiso pensar que Mulder se refería a otra cosa que no fuera eso que le dijo, le estaba lastimando con su peso.

 

Nuevamente tuvieron que estar frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos y de alguna forma se conectaron con esos Mulder y Scully que eran antes, las situaciones de riesgo les facilitaban la labor. Comenzaron a comunicarse con la mirada, ambos sabían que estaban pensando en las múltiples posibilidades. Primero, tenían que descubrir qué los había llevado hasta ahí y posiblemente eso les lograría decir el cómo salir de eso.

 

El observador comenzó a inquietarse, de pronto sus objetos de observación se habían quedado callados e inmóviles. Se veían mutuamente y no decían nada, había algo exasperante en aquello. -¿Por qué no dicen nada? Pensaba el joven detrás de las pantallas. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su observación, se removió un poco en la silla y se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzar la perilla del zoom, necesitaba saber si estaban murmurando algo, lo que parecía imposible, porque él tenía instalados micrófonos de alta sensibilidad. No podría escapársele nada -¿Qué diablos pasa, qué hacen?.

 

Los procesos mentales eran muy distintos y lo sabían, pero tenían entrenamiento y mucha historia de investigadores juntos. Scully dejó de mirar a su alrededor y comenzó a recorrer con su mirada sus cuerpos. Mulder al principió no alcanzaba a entender el escrutinio de Scully, pero al poco tiempo lo captó y comenzó a analizar lo mismo. Por qué esa posición, por qué ponerlos en aquella situación, qué era lo que querían ver o saber. Mulder volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Scully y ella mordió su labio inferior y entrecerrando un poco los ojos, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Mulder y se reclinó sobre su pecho hasta acercarse a su oído izquierdo, ahí donde había estado recostada un rato antes y le susurró -Voyerista…- Mulder al principio se descolocó un poco, pensó que se lo decía a él pero de inmediato su cerebro reaccionó. Scully tenía razón, el que los había llevado ahí por lo menos era voyerista, si no de qué otra forma se explicaría la posición en la que había dispuesto sus cuerpos. Qué otro motivo enfermo tendría alguien para ponerlos así. Pero la pregunta de Mulder era, de que les serviría saber eso. Cómo los sacaría de ahí el saber eso. Comenzó a entender cuando Scully comenzó a actuar de manera extraña.

 

Ella se incorporó de nuevo y le vio a los ojos, él la conocía a la perfección y lo que vio en su mirada no le gustó nada. Era una mirada resignada, preocupada… ¿ultrajada? Scully se sentía ultrajada por la situación, esa mirada no la había visto nunca en ella, ni cuando había sido atacada. Su situación con Scully era difícil pero de ninguna manera permitiría que ella se sintiera de esa manera por un imbécil. Él único imbécil que la había hecho sufrir hasta el momento había sido él y no formaría parte de este estúpido juego, debía haber otra forma de salir de ahí.

 

Ella se reclinó ligeramente de nuevo y acercó su rostro al de Mulder, él podía ver esa mirada en ella y eso le mataba, tenía ganas de matar al hijo de puta que les estaba haciendo esto. Ella se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios y se detuvo. Él le murmuró casi sobre sus labios -Por favor Scully no lo hagas…- Ella desvió su movimiento hacia su oído, ambos sabían que estaban siendo observados y escuchados, así que Scully utilizó su tan conocido lenguaje a medias, diciendo sin decir -Déjame hacerlo Mulder… te lo suplico…- Estas palabras susurradas a su oído, el tono suplicante de ella le dolió más que todo. Él había soñado tantas veces con volver a estar cerca de ella, sentir su aliento, su cuerpo, sus manos, pero aquello era denigrante, aquello se parecía más a su peor pesadilla que a un hermoso sueño. Él se negaba con todo su ser a seguir el juego, era un juego perverso y denigrante. ¿Qué pretendía ella, que la violara, la ultrajara, que se prestara para ser la herramienta de ultraje de un enfermo mental?.

 

Ella se volvió a alejar para ver la mirada de Mulder, ya rodaba una lágrima por el rostro de Scully, ella no encontraba otra salida, no encontraba otra solución en ese momento. Había que darle al voyerista lo que quería. Necesitaba ver, pues entonces ella se iba a encargar de que viera. Ella sabía que podía fingir, ese no era el problema, el problema era que tendría que fingir con Mulder. Ese acercamiento era para ella mucho más peligroso que tener una pistola puesta en la nuca. No quería descubrirse frente a Mulder, no quería derrumbar las barreras que tantos años le había costado construir. En la mirada de Mulder vio miedo, rabia, negación. Vio un NO rotundo dibujado en su rostro y no entendió a qué se debía en específico. ¿A la situación, a ella o a qué? Le dolía la posibilidad de que Mulder, a parte de la situación, lo que realmente sintiera fuera rechazo por ella. Su historia reciente no le podía indicar otra cosa, todo lo que había expresado Mulder hacia ella era más bien rencor, en el mejor de los casos. Ella había sentido odio de su parte y le dolía tener que rebajarse a pedirle a aquél hombre que le correspondiese, ni en sus peores pesadillas ella se hubiera atrevido a rogarle, ella no era así, ella no se lo permitiría nunca, pero en ese momento ella no encontraba otra opción y Mulder no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, por el contrario, le hacía patente su rechazo y eso era mortalmente doloroso para ella.

 

Volvió a acercarse a sus labios y él le murmuró -Por favor Scully, no lo hagas…- y ella respondió con sus labios pegados a los de él -No te lo pediría si no lo quisiera.- Las últimas palabras de Scully confundieron terriblemente a Mulder, su mirada le decía lo contrario pero sus palabras sonaban suplicantes.

 

Mulder finalmente cerró sus ojos, un poco porque no era capaz de ver los ojos de ella, no podía soportar su mirada y por otro lado su aliento combinado, sus labios entreabiertos tan cerca de los suyos, podía sentir claramente el pecho de Scully palpitar rápidamente sobre el suyo, lo último que vio antes de cerrar completamente los ojos y apretarlos un poco fue la lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de Scully. Finalmente esperó el beso, no lo quería, no así. Sabía que dolería, que esa era la última manera en que quería sentir los labios de Scully sobre los suyos pero no se negó del todo. De alguna forma le erizaba la piel el sentirla tan cerca, le aceleraba el corazón su aroma, el aroma de su aliento, de su Scully. Pero de pronto le pareció demasiado largo el tiempo de espera y abrió los ojos abruptamente al sentir en su mejilla la mejilla húmeda de Scully, ella se derrumbó sobre su hombro y exhaló sonoramente junto con un pequeño gemido -No puedo…-

 

Mulder sintió que toda la rabia contenida por años se acumulaba en su estómago, en su vientre, en sus pulmones. La sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños y tomó la cintura de Scully con fuerza y se incorporó todo lo que pudo, sosteniéndola para que no cayera por el impulso del cuerpo de él y entonces gritó con todo su ser. -Maldito hijo de puta, no te voy a permitir que le hagas eso a mi mujer, métete con un hombre, si es que lo eres… da la cara cobarde…- Scully se sobresaltó por el violento movimiento de Mulder pero sobre todo por sus gritos. Se había incorporado y la sostenía con fuerza, sus gritos resonaban en su oído derecho haciéndolo estallar. Sus manos aún estaban en su pecho, sintió todo el aire de sus pulmones abandonar su cuerpo, el ritmo de su corazón casi a punto de estallar -Mulder… Mulder…- le susurró al oído en un pequeño intento por calmarlo. Apretó un poco sus manos contra su pecho que a la vez estaba pegado al suyo. Repitió sus palabras con la mayor calma de la que fue posible -Mulder… Mulder por favor…-

 

Una voz juvenil se escuchó en el pequeño cuarto, envolviéndolos. -Siento mucho el malentendido Agentes… creo que ustedes han entendido todo mal.

Mulder a pesar de los intentos de Scully sentía que no se podía controlar y continuó gritando. -Ven aquí maldito, da la cara y compórtate como hombre… maldito enfermo… ¿Qué es lo que querías ver ¡ah!?... enfermo hijo de puta…

 

El joven hombre observaba con calma a las pantallas -Nada Mulder, yo no quería ver nada… mejor dicho si quería ver… quería verlos a ustedes pero no de la forma en la que se pensaban mostrar…  lo que quería ver ya lo vi, lo que quería escuchar ya lo escuché… la llave está en el saco del agente Mulder… Scully puedes tomarla y liberarse… saben amigos, a veces… sólo a veces… las cosas son mucho más fáciles de lo que parecen, en ocasiones sólo necesitamos pedirlas y nos serán dadas… ¿no es eso lo que te enseñaron las escrituras Scully?... Un “por favor” no le hace daño a nadie mi querido amigo Mulder… ¿Cómo haces para no poder ver nunca la verdad que está ante tus ojos? Es difícil ser tan ciego, creo no haber conocido a nadie tan ciego como tú Mulder. Ah… se me olvidaba… Scully, por favor deja de ir por ahí prometiendo a los niños que los protegerás, cuando ni siquiera pudiste proteger al que te correspondía…- Scully volteó con fuego en los ojos, con la mirada centelleante y a ceja levantada hasta casi tocar el nacimiento de su cabello. Mulder le apretó la cintura esperando que se calmara, necesitaban dejarlo hablar, debían dejarlo que continuara.

 

Pero no hubo nada más, sólo el silencio le siguió a aquellas palabras. Mulder sintió que eso último había sido un golpe muy bajo, nadie tenía derecho a decirle a Scully que no había protegido a su hijo. Nadie podía aseverar que ella no hubiera hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar, no sólo a los niños, sino a todo al que se le había atravesado en el camino incluido él. Ella lo había salvado muchas veces y de todas las formas posibles. Él quiso confortarla de alguna manera, buscó su mirada y apenas alcanzó a articular algunas palabras -Scully no…- pero ella lo interrumpió abruptamente -No Mulder, no importa… salgamos de aquí-.

 

Buscó entre el bolsillo del saco de Mulder y encontró la pequeña llave. Liberó primero una de las manos de Mulder y él hizo el resto del trabajo. Cuando ya se habían liberado, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto oscuro y que efectivamente estaba rodeado de cámaras. -No está aquí Scully, vámonos.- Puso su mano en su espalda y trató de guiarla a la salida a la pequeña puerta que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación. Ella aceleró el paso en un claro intento de no sentir su roce.

 

Mulder agachó la cabeza -No te entiendo Scully, de verdad que hay días que no te entiendo.- murmuró entre dientes mientras la veía alejarse y observó su esbelta silueta a contra luz mientras ella atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

 

Scully salió tapándose los ojos por el golpe de luz, giró para ver si Mulder le seguía y le vio salir. Ella limpió un poco sus ojos de las lágrimas que aún le molestaban. -Por qué diablos tengo que soportar esto de nuevo.- Pensó para sí mientras se dirigía al auto.  


	5. Tienes que cerrar el círculo V

Mientras se dirigían al auto y saltaban de nuevo la cerca, la joven figura que seguía observando en sus pantallas cavilaba las posibilidades. Todo aquello había sido más extraño para él de lo que había imaginado. Ese Dios en el que tampoco creía, en ocasiones le parecía que era mejor guionista de lo que él había pensado, tantos años de espera y preparación no le sirvieron de nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que imaginó sucedió de la forma en la que pensó. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo esperado. En su momento soñó tantas veces en cómo haría para manipular a ese par, creía conocerlos a la perfección, sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos y creyó que ese era poder suficiente para controlarlos, lo que nunca imaginó fue que no sería suficiente para manejar y encausar el sentimiento humano y mucho menos los sentimientos de esos dos.

 

Se sentía frustrado, por decir lo menos. La rabia y la ira le invadían, no creyó ni por un instante que las cosas se le saldrían de control y que no pudiera manejarlas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez -¿Qué diablos sucede con esos dos… qué les pasa?-  Daba vueltas como león enjaulado en el pequeño espacio. -¿Cómo diablos había hecho aquél hombre para controlarlos de esa manera?- Poco a poco se fue percatando de una verdad que él mismo se negaba a ver, le faltaba vida, le faltaba experiencia de vida. Podía conocer el pensamiento humano, pero distaba mucho de conocer su naturaleza, desconocía por completo la naturaleza humana. Le habían negado la posibilidad de vivir, se había enfocado en sobrevivir y eso le había impedido tener una vida normal… una vida, la que fuera. En ese momento, con todo el odio acumulado en sus entrañas, entendió la magnitud de lo que le habían arrebatado. Se sintió inútil, incapaz de continuar con su plan. No tenía la fuerza, la experiencia, el conocimiento necesario para hacerlo. Dudó de todas sus capacidades -Eres únicamente un maldito fenómeno de circo, no eres más que una rata de laboratorio…- se repetía incansablemente mientas daba palmadas sobre su frente.

 

Trató de tranquilizarse, sacó uno de los cigarrillos del bolsillo de su saco y lo encendió; no le gustaba, no lo disfrutaba, pero le daba una falsa sensación de calma. Ese era uno más de los daños que esos malditos le habían causado, ni siquiera fue capaz de decidir si quería comenzar a fumar o si le agradaba, simplemente había sido una prueba más que lo hizo dependiente de la nicotina. En su momento pensó que le podría ser útil, no tenía muy claro el por qué, pero sentir algún parecido con ese maldito fumador que había arruinado su vida, le causaba cierto placer morboso.

 

Bocanada tras bocanada fue retomando la compostura -¿Cómo pretendes dirigir una organización de esa envergadura si no eres capaz de superar el primer obstáculo?- Nuevamente aspiro profundamente el humo del cigarrillo. -No salió del todo mal Gibson, hay cosas que puedes rescatar de esto…- Se repetía mientras veía consumirse el cigarro entre sus dedos.

 

Había dejado crecer lo suficiente su cabello para tapar las cicatrices en su cráneo, lo que se negó a hacer fue operar sus ojos y despojarse de los lentes, representaban un ancla a su humanidad y su pasado. Ya no le quedaba nada, sólo ese leve recordatorio de que alguna vez fue humano. Antes de ser una rata de laboratorio, fue un humano que veía caricaturas en su casa. Recordó cuando escuchó en los pensamientos de los pseudo científicos que lo destazaban, que le consideraran más humano que cualquiera. -No saben lo que es ser humano… no saben lo que es la humanidad… yo no lo sé.-

 

Tenía claro que su objetivo era uno y que no descansaría hasta conseguirlo, debía encontrar la forma. Él ahora tendría que convertirse en el titiritero si quería dejar de ser el títere. No tenía escapatoria, lo había intentado todo y la claridad de saber que nunca lo lograría lo llevó a la siguiente conclusión. Tendría que ser él el que manejara la organización y brindarles una nueva rata de laboratorio. Para esto los necesitaba a ellos, nunca le había quedado del todo claro cómo había hecho ese par para ponerse siempre en esa posición estratégica, en la que casi todo dependía de ellos. En ocasiones pensaba que habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para que todo sucediera de esa manera, pero después dudaba y concluía que quizás simplemente eran un par de idiotas guiados por un cúmulo de circunstancias aleatorias que los puso siempre en esa posición.

 

De cualquier forma, de no haber sido por ellos, él no estaría ahí. De eso no le cabía duda, era lo único que tenía verdaderamente claro y se recriminaba constantemente el haberles creído. En su fantasía infantil los consideró sus salvadores y posteriormente en su adolescencia los idealizó como lo único a lo que se podía asir pues representaban a los padres que ya no tenía y que no tendría nunca más. El día que lo dejaron, que lo abandonaron en el desierto, se dio cuenta de que él no representaba más que una herramienta para ellos; algo desechable, prescindible. Ellos no lo trataban diferente a los malditos que lo utilizaron como rata de laboratorio. -Siempre has sido un idiota útil… un “se usa y se tira…”-

 

Cada vez que recordaba esos momentos se le revolvía el estómago -¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil? Te dejaron con esos idiotas que no pensaba más que en salvar su propio trasero, ¿cómo pudieron confiar en que ellos me protegerían? ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?. Sentía asco de sí mismo cada vez que ese sentimiento infantil de abandono lo embargaba. -Porque eres una carga Gibson, por eso… porque eres un idiota útil y ya no te necesitaban… por eso.- Ya era un hombre ahora, ya no tendría por qué permitirse ese tipo de sentimientos, pero era superior a él y además eran su motor, la única razón de seguir, si no era eso, no tendría ninguna.

 

Vio en la pantalla que ellos se subían al auto y no pudo evitar el golpe de recuerdo, nuevamente se iban, nuevamente lo dejaban solo. Él continuaría con sus planes, no permitiría que sentimientos absurdos nublaran su razonamiento. -A final de cuentas somos pensamiento.- y su poder es poseer el de cualquiera.

 

Mulder arrancó el auto a toda velocidad, el único impulso que abarcaba su mente en ese momento era sacarlos de ese lugar a toda prisa, no tenían idea de lo que les pudiera esperar.

 

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y se aseguró de que no les siguieran, entonces otro tipo de pensamientos comenzaron a rondarle por la cabeza, ideas que no le permitían concentrase del todo en el camino. Tenía que mirarla a los ojos, tenía que saber qué diablos estaba pasando por su mente, pero sobre todo necesitaba descubrir qué diablos la había orillado a tomar esa decisión, qué maldito razonamiento la llevó a pensar que la única solución a su situación era aquélla.

 

No quería pensar o más bien no se permitía creer que el juicio de Scully había sido nublado por la necesidad de estar con él nuevamente. -Eres un idiota egoísta y egocentrista Mulder.- Se repetía una y otra vez -Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que esa haya sido una posibilidad, ella no es así, te ha demostrado en estas últimas horas que lo menos que quiere es estar cerca de ti.- No se atrevía a mirarla, muy dentro de su corazón, no quería saber la respuesta, temía que no se acercara a su fantasía. Prefería seguir siendo egocentrista, aunque supiera que se mentía descaradamente.

 

Por su parte Scully, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte se cuestionaba lo mismo. Qué diablos le había pasado por la cabeza, por qué había llegado a esa conclusión. No se podía negar, por los acontecimientos de las últimas hora, que el estar cerca de Mulder la había hecho perder piso, parecía estar fuera se sí. No se había sentido así nunca antes con él, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes, esto no se parecía ni de cerca a nada de lo que pudieron haber vivido juntos antes.

 

Años atrás habían compartido hasta la cama, literal y figuradamente. Hoy era diferente, no tenían entonces más de veinte años de historia, no tenía ella este dolor que ahora le carcome las entrañas. -Es mucha maldita historia juntos, es demasiado dolor compartido, dolor distinto.- Quizás no, quizás ahora lo que veía era la realidad. En aquél entonces estaba perdidamente enamorada, no podía ver más allá de sus narices, sólo podía ver a través de los ojos de Mulder, se sentía caminar por las nubes. Todo parecía hermoso en aquél momento, hasta que la maldita realidad les volvió a restregar su verdad en la cara. Ahora sólo quedaba la realidad y el dolor. -¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con tu reacción Dana? No te engañes a ti misma, eso no justifica tu reacción.- Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y no sabía el por qué, quizás porque se sentía estúpida al no lograr siquiera identificar sus emociones o quizás porque simplemente el estar cerca de él y todo los sentimientos que se revolvían en ella, le producían una enorme tristeza.  

 

Sentía el nudo formarse en su garganta, pasaba saliva casi compulsivamente y los movimientos involuntarios se parecían mucho al impulso incontrolable de volver el estómago. Mulder volteó la mirada al escucharla pasar saliva, parecía sentirse muy mal. -¿Estás bien Scully? Si quieres puedo detener el auto.- Ella cubrió sus ojos con su mano y asentó con la cabeza. En cuanto Mulder orilló el auto al pie de la carretera y detuvo la marcha, ella salió del mismo como ráfaga.

 

Mulder apretó los puños sosteniendo el volante -No puedo causarle tanta repulsión, no al grado de volver el estómago.- Pensó en darle un momento y que no tenía derecho a invadir su espacio, pero al percatarse de que quizás necesitaba de su ayuda, miró por el retrovisor esperando verla en la parte posterior del auto, pero no fue así. Giró su cabeza buscándola y se dio cuenta de que ella simplemente estaba recargada sobre la cajuela del auto en un costado. Con la cabeza baja, sostenía su rostro con una mano cubriéndose los ojos y la otra abrazando su cintura. Supuso que ella estaba llorando y quiso salir del auto para confortarla pero este primer impulso fue reprimido de inmediato por su cerebro -No seas idiota Mulder, si quiso bajar del auto es porque no quería que la vieras llorar.- Pero otro pensamiento se tropezó con el primero. -Pero ¿por qué diablos está llorando?- Decidió que ya era momento de afrontar las cosas, de hablarlas con claridad.

 

Scully por su parte no sabía que pensar, no sabía por qué había asentido a la propuesta de Mulder, no sabía por qué había descendido del auto, no sabía por qué diablos estaba reaccionando de aquella manera. Estaba totalmente fuera de su papel, esa no era ella. -¿Que diablos te pasa Scully?- Se repetía en su mente, pero era lo único que circulaba por su pensamiento, era incapaz de identificar algún otro, parecía tener la mente en blanco. No podía pensar y eso le sacaba aún más de sus casillas, si algo hacía su cerebro a la perfección era pensar todo el tiempo, era casi imposible detenerlo y ahora parecía estar apagado. -Piensa Scully… piensa…- Pero no podía y la frustración recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

 

Se sobresaltó al escuchar abrirse la portezuela del auto, sabía que él vendría a ella, que querría saber si estaba bien. -Diablos Mulder, conoces la respuesta…- Murmuró para sí. Esperó escuchar su voz, esperó escuchar la pregunta, pero no esperó escuchar lo que finalmente escuchó.

 

Mulder con el estómago hecho un nudo, tomó todo el valor que se creía incapaz de tener y le soltó a rajatabla la sentencia -Tenemos que hablar.-

 

Scully abrió los ojos pero estos seguían cubiertos por su mano, por lo que Mulder no pudo percatarse de su reacción. Mulder continuó, aún creyendo que no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. -No podemos seguir así Scully, yo comprendo que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero créeme, también lo es para mí. ¿Crees que para mí es fácil estar cerca de ti después de todo lo que hemos pasado? Pero tenemos que dejarlo a un lado Scully, tenemos que retomar nuestro centro, tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo… por William… sólo por él estamos aquí, sólo por él estamos juntos de nuevo… estaremos juntos siempre… por él.-

 

Esta ráfaga de palabra acribillaron a Scully, una a una fueron traspasando su alma. Eran verdades, todas ellas eran verdades pero eso no les quitaba lo mortales que podían ser. No había nada más entre ellos y al escuchar a Mulder verbalizar aquella verdad la desmoronó. Ella lo sabía, se lo había repetido miles de veces, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de la propia voz del hombre que amaba hasta la muerte. El mortal filo del cuchillo había penetrado en el corazón de Scully, derrumbando la coraza construida durante años. Le desquebrajaron el alma en mil pedazos y casi pudo escucharla derrumbarse. Ahora sí tenía en que pensar, ¿por qué diablos se sentía morir en ese momento?, ¿por qué volvía a sentir que el aire le faltaba y ese dolor inmenso en la boca del estómago? Recordó la misma sensación cuando esperó ver a Mulder aparecer en el reflejo del retrovisor cuanto ella se marchó del hogar que compartían. Finalmente sus oídos lo habían escuchado de él y no de su fantasía dolorosa. En su mente se ahogaba un grito desgarrador -Eres un imbécil Mulder.- pero no era más que la expresión de su dolor, no podía culparlo por decir la verdad, no podía culparlo por su frialdad, no podía culparlo por no amarla. Ese era el verdadero origen de ese grito desesperado en su interior, Mulder no la amaba más… Mulder no la amaba. Pero eso ya lo sabía, ¿por que dolía tanto de nuevo? ¿por qué dolía tanto ahora?.

 

 

Pero no podía permitirse mostrarse acabada frente a él, era un orgullo estúpido que en otro momento había logrado controlar, pero hoy no, de otra manera no podría continuar. En ese sentido Mulder tenía razón, después de haberlo perdido a él, lo único que le quedaba el la vida era la esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo.

 

La voz salió de su garganta enronquecida, no fue un murmullo, no quiso parecer frágil, no quería sonar destrozada, su voz fue firme -Tienes razón Mulder… tienes toda la razón…- Ella no había retirado la mano de su rostro, no había descubierto su mirada y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Mulder sintió un frío aterrador recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintió pánico. Solamente una vez en su vida había visto esa mirada en Scully, esa mirada vacía, fría y atemporal. Esa mirada, que a él le pareció carente de sentimientos el día que Scully descargó su arma contra Donnie Pfaster. Él sabía que sí había algo en el fondo de esa mirada y eso lo mantuvo despierto varios días después del incidente, pero nunca logro identificar qué era. Hoy sentía lo mismo, no lograba identificar qué había detrás de ese frío aterrador en la mirada de Scully.

 

Ella se dio la media vuelta y subió al auto, Mulder por su parte se quedó petrificado -¿Qué has hecho Mulder? ¿Qué diablos dijiste?- Sus palabras regurgitaban en su mente, las repasaba una y otra vez y cada una de ellas le parecía más atroz que la anterior. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás y se maldijo -Eres un idiota Mulder… eres un verdadero patán.-

 

Corrió hacia el auto y al entrar en este, se percató de que Scully recargaba su cabeza en el cristal de la portezuela con la mirada fija en el camino, totalmente inexpresiva. Lo desarmó, no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa que dijera ahora sonaría a justificación, sonaría más estúpido de lo que ya había dicho. Sintió el impulso de tocarla, tenía la necesidad urgente de sentir su piel, de reconectarse con ella, porque lo que ahora sentía era un claro abismo entre los dos y le daba vértigo. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de la mano de ella. Lo que recibió como repuesta fue una fría sentencia -Arranca Mulder, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Fría, distante, ejecutiva, profesional… Scully.

 

Él apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se aferraron al volante como si en ello se le fuera la vida, no volvió a desviar su mirada del camino. El silencio invadió el ambiente el resto del viaje.

 

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad, la noche y la lluvia caían a plomo. Él no supo si abrir la boca, tenía miedo de volver a decir algo que terminara definitivamente con lo poco que quedaba, si es que quedaba algo. Para Mulder estaba claro que no quedaba nada, que si había existido un algo al inicio del día, él se había encargado de desaparecerlo de un brochazo. -Así de frágil es la conexión humana.- pensó para sí y de inmediato se rió internamente de su estúpida conclusión -Pero que elemental eres Mulder, cómo puedes reducir a un análisis barato un algo prácticamente indescriptible e indescifrable.-

 

Pensó que lo mejor sería restarle importancia a todo lo acontecido y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Evadir era su especialidad así que echaría mano de su dudosa habilidad. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

 

Scully achicó los ojos, ¿realmente iba a tomar esa actitud? ¿pretendía aparentar que nada había sucedido? Por ella estaba bien, realmente sentía un agotamiento físico, mental y emocional que hacía muchos años no sentía. A final de cuentas ellos se habían convertido en los reyes de la evasión. Con cansancio respondió -¿Cuál casa Mulder? ¿A cuál casa me piensas llevar?- No quiso en ningún momento que sonara de manera tan ambigua, quizás él lo pudiera tomar como una insinuación, pero francamente en ese momento le importaba un bledo lo que él pudiera pensar.

 

Mulder ni siquiera sabía si ella vivía en la ciudad. Le descolocó el pensamiento que le gestó -Dios, realmente no sé nada de ella ahora, ni siquiera sé donde vive.- Quizás su subconsciente habló por él en ese momento -Te puedo llevar a donde quieras.- No supo cómo sonó aquello pero algo debió haber tenido el tono en el que pronunció esas palabras, porque por primera vez desde que arrancó de nuevo el auto, Scully volteó su rostro con la ceja levantada. Había una chispa extraña en su mirada y algo raro en su voz cuando dijo, sacando el celular del bolso del abrigo -Deja hago una llamada.-

 

No supo por qué pero sintió que el corazón se le paralizó por un instante, ¿a quién llamaría, a quién tendría que llamar en ese momento? La cabeza de Mulder daba vueltas, su sangre comenzó a hervir cuando escuchó el tono extraño en la voz de Scully. -Hola, ya estoy en la ciudad…- era familiar, era cálido, era cotidiano. -Maldita sea, ¿a quién diablos le hablas Scully?- Se percató que sus fosas nasales se expandían, medio en expresión de coraje y medio por necesidad de aire.

 

Scully continuó -…No, no te preocupes, yo llego… No es necesario… Sí, sí traigo mi auto. Ok, en veinte minutos te veo ahí… Sí, todo bien… Ya te contaré.- Mulder hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por identificar al interlocutor de la llamada. Solamente le quedó clara una cosa, la voz al otro lado de la línea era la de un hombre.

 

Scully prosiguió -No, ahora no puedo… No te preocupes, estoy bien…- Mulder no pudo escuchar más, la sangre se agolpaba en todo su ser y sus oídos no eran la excepción, sintió un pitido en ambos, lo que le indicaba que su coraje había llegado al punto culminante, las palabras de Scully le retumbaban en la cabeza y el estómago “Estoy bien”, ¿a quién diablos Scully le decía que estaba bien? Por qué diablos ella tenía que utilizar esa frase clave para ellos… ese “estoy bien” solamente tendría que estar dirigido para él, él tendría que tener los derechos únicos sobre esa expresión. Le reventaba tener que escuchar esa conversación, por qué diablos tendría que soportar tal derroche de… tenía ganas de golpear el volante, de gritar, de… de… de no sabía qué.

 

Dentro de su arranque de furia no se percató de que Scully había terminado la llamada -Maldita sea, ni siquiera terminé de escuchar lo que dijo- se recriminaba internamente. Todo el enojo acumulado en sus entrañas se amasó en una sola palabra -¿Terminaste?-

 

Scully lo miró con un dejo de triunfo en la mirada y un esbozo de sonrisa. -Así es, te dejo en la oficina y yo me voy.-

 

Mulder no había considerado eso tampoco, efectivamente iban en el auto de ella, lo que se traducía en -Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabré a dónde va.- El Mulder egoísta y posesivo apareció y con un falso tono de caballerosidad le dijo -No, si quieres te dejo a donde tengas que ir y yo tomo un taxi.- Scully lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que lo que le estaba carcomiendo era la curiosidad. Esa había sido la intención deliberada de su llamada, molestar al Mulder controlador que necesita ser dueño de toda la información. En ningún momento le pasó por la mente que a él pudiera provocarle celos, Mulder nunca había sido celoso, por lo menos nunca con ella.

 

Scully se equivocaba rotundamente, Mulder estaba muriendo de celos en ese momento, quizás nunca se había autodefinido como un hombre celoso y menos se había permitido mostrar esa faceta con ella. Ella siempre había sido suya, él nunca lo había dudado, por ello nunca había sentido eso, pero ahora era diferente, ya no era así y el pensar que pudiera ser de alguien más le enloquecía. Se mordió el labio inferior en ese gesto de molestia hacía él mismo, no sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento.

 

Scully zanjó el tema con una frase contundente dicha en el tono correcto y con la determinación adecuada, dejándolo sin posibilidad de réplica -No te molestes Mulder, no necesito que me lleves.- enfatizando esta última parte.

 

Mulder al llegar a su polvoso apartamento 42 temió encontrar algo más que sólo polvo en su interior. Tiró su chaqueta en el sofá y él siguió el mismo curso con la misma inercia, se dejó caer con todo su peso. Estaba agotado, necesitaba pensar pero no sabía si reuniría las fuerzas para hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido, tenía que aceptar que ya no tenía años ni fuerzas suficientes para ese ritmo de vida. Había perdido forma y no porque no se ejercitara, pero había perdido forma mental. Ya no sabía si tenía las fuerzas suficientes para lidiar con esas situaciones.

 

-Pero a quién engañas Mulder.- Comenzó a hablar en voz alta, no era algo que acostumbrara pero en ese momento no quería sentirse solo y necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien aunque fuera únicamente la suya. Era patético y lo sabía, pero hoy se sentía particularmente patético y solo. Era por ella, su presencia le hacía magnificar esa soledad. Siempre había estado solo antes de conocerla, siempre se había sentido de esa manera aunque estuviera acompañado, estaba acostumbrado, hasta que ella llegó a su vida y fue entonces en que ya no pudo soportar más la soledad.

 

Por otro lado había un mundo de imágenes y pensamientos acumulados en el día que se agolpaban en su mente. La reacción de Scully ante el voyerista, la frialdad en su mirada, la maldita llamada. No sabía por donde empezar. Había un pensamiento y una realidad que le caía de golpe y no lo dejaba sopesar el resto. -Scully no está sola, ella está con alguien… eres un idiota Mulder, ¿pensaste que te esperaría? ¿creíste que ella estaría ahí para ti, por siempre?... imbécil, eres un verdadero ingenuo… Pero ¿no la odiabas Mulder? ¿No habías prometido no verla nunca más?... ¿qué más te da si está sola o no?- Sintió un impulso irrefrenable por romper algo, salir corriendo a buscarla, quería gritarle… no sabía qué pero quería gritarle a la cara algo, quería sacudirla por los hombros para que reaccionara… quería verle a los ojos y que le dijera en su cara que él ya no significaba nada para ella… necesitaba matar ese maldito sentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas y que no lograba identificar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla, las odió tanto como se odió a sí mismo. Las limpió con furia pero eso no evitó que siguieran brotando. Golpeó el sillón de cuero, lo golpeó con tanta furia que sintió que se rompería algo. Su muñeca se torció al hacerlo y sintió un dolor punzante en ella, lo que acrecentó el llanto. Sus sollozos terminaron en claros gemidos. Podía escucharse a sí mismo emitiendo sonidos que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba que su garganta emitiera. -Maldita seas Scully… no de nuevo… por qué de nuevo.-


	6. Tienes que cerrar el círculo VI

Scully abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con la cama matrimonial de la habitación, pero era lo último que quería ver en este momento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella, dejándose deslizar hasta alcanzar el piso. De alguna manera se sentía aliviada de haber sobrevivido a ese día. No tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado, era una proeza haber llegado hasta ahí. No quería pensar, definitivamente sabía que si permitía que los pensamientos invadieran su mente, no podría dormir esa noche y quería dormir. De ser posible, quería desaparecer del mundo, desterrar de su mente ese maldito día y regresar al pasado en el que medianamente había logrado sobrevivir -Un día antes, sólo te pido despertar ayer y que este maldito día no hubiera sucedido nunca.-

 

No quería acercarse a esa cama, desde que Mulder no estaba con ella, había desarrollado una fobia casi inexplicable a las camas. Así había logrado comprender el por qué Mulder no quería dormir en una. Durante muchos años ella no entendió el por qué Mulder dormía en su sofá, hasta el día en que ella sintió la ausencia de Mulder en su cama. Ella no quería dormir nunca más en una si el calor de su cuerpo no la acompañaba. Era estúpido y lo sabía, pero ahora las aborrecía. En ocasiones no deseaba pensar hasta qué punto la presencia o ausencia de Mulder había trastocado su vida. No le gustaba permitirse aceptar el grado de influencia e importancia que tenía él en su historia, pero era estúpido negárselo a ella misma. Quizás podría aparentar ante el mundo, pero tampoco lo quería. Él había sido el único mundo que le importaba y ahora no lo tenía, hacía mucho tiempo que no, por lo tanto ya nada le interesaba realmente.

 

Así recargada sobre la puerta y sentada en el piso, cerró los ojos y recordó la cálida sensación de cuando estaba regresando de la inconciencia y su mente le jugó la mala pasada de hacerle creer que se encontraba despertando en los brazos de Mulder, como hacía tantos años no sucedía. Por un momento no quiso pensar en lo estúpida que fue, sino más bien se quiso dejar llevar. Había sido casi un sueño, de hecho lo había anhelado tantas veces que, aunque hubiera sido por un instante, agradecía a todos los Dioses haberlo vivido nuevamente.

 

Esa calidez le despertó la necesidad de envolver su cuerpo en agua tibia y reconfortarse como ella acostumbraba. Necesitaba el sopor de un buen baño caliente, pero no quería perder su aroma. Se negaba a sacar de su ropa y su cuerpo ese olor. Aspiró profundamente para verificar que permanecía. Ahí estaba; innegable, inconfundible… Mulder.

 

Estaba sola y no necesitaba engañar a nadie, no se permitiría engañarse a sí misma. En el momento que escuchó las palabras de Mulder, las frías palabras de Mulder, lo supo. Sintió su alma desmoronarse y su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Eso no significaba otra cosa más que lo que había tratado de ocultarse todos estos años, en vano afán de protección. Lo amaba, lo seguía amando como el primer día, quizás mucho más. Pero había otra verdad de plomo que le estrujaba el corazón y que nuevamente se hizo presente en este día como en aquel en el que ella esperó en vano verlo aparecer en la imagen del retrovisor. -Él no te ama, quizás nunca lo hizo y simplemente se engañó todo este tiempo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de su error.- Lo que sí ya no se permitiría creer más, es que el amor que ella sentía sería suficiente para ambos. Eso los llevó a la ruina y a ese catastrófico final. -No más, ya no más engaños Scully, él no te ama y nunca te amará.-

 

Nunca se quiso considerar masoquista pero revolver esos pensamientos y sentimientos le hacía doler el alma profundamente. Es como clavar un cuchillo muy lentamente. Eso es cuando duele lento y pausado, pero cuando es desesperado, es como alucinar que insectos penetran tu epidermis y tratas de extraerlos cortando todo tu cuerpo. En ocasiones Scully sentía ganas de arrancar ese amor a plomo limpio. Llegaba a ser tan exasperante que no parecía tener otra solución, era imposible sacárselo de la piel, de las entrañas. -Si no las tuviera, no sentiría nada.- Pero necesitaba paz y hacía muchos años que no la tenía. En algún momento pensó en haber logrado adormecer ese dolor o se había acostumbrado a él, pero hoy se había avivado, Mulder había logrado derribar todas las barreras nuevamente, había desquebrajado de un solo golpe toda la coraza que ella había logrado formar alrededor de su maltrecho corazón. 

 

Dolía tan profundamente que le producía nauseas, había estado enferma de amor tanto tiempo que le parecía increíble haber sobrevivido. Ahora no sabía si lo lograría de nuevo. Era irreversible, el daño estaba hecho y nuevamente sus sentimientos habían quedado a flor de piel. No odiaba a Mulder por eso, a final de cuentas nunca había sido su culpa. Él no era culpable de que ella lo amara de esa manera, él siempre trató de evitarlo. Para ella estaba claro que Mulder luchó para que ella no se enamorara de él. Ella era la única responsable de ese amor y tendría que cargar con las consecuencias.

 

Padget lo dijo claramente “La Agente Scully ya está enamorada” y efectivamente así era -La estúpida Agente Scully estaba enamorada, pero él no. El Agente Mulder no estaba enamorado.- Siempre se recriminó el no haberse dado cuenta de que el amor en una sola de las partes no es suficiente. Ella creyó que lo sería, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba acabando la vida al obligarlo a permanecer a su lado por lealtad, compromiso o costumbre.

 

Sintió frio en su pecho y se percató que su camisa de seda estaba empapada por sus lágrimas. Decidió meterse a la ducha para dejarlas fluir con mayor facilidad y también para enjuagarlas. No quería que al día siguiente él notara la hinchazón en los ojos, producida por el llanto. Se había convertido en una experta en excusas y modos de ocultar sus permanentes ataques de llanto. Al dirigirse a la ducha y pasar por un lado de la cama, se resignó a dormir en ella por esa noche.

 

Sabía que tenía que hacer esa llamada, pero no tenía ánimo para dar explicaciones, además él notaría un tono extraño en su voz, ahora la conocía mejor, así que no se arriesgaría a confrontarse con él. Él entendería sus razones y sabía que en el fondo tampoco tendría que darle ninguna explicación, que él no se atrevería a pedírsela, pero sentía cierta obligación moral. Mañana hablaría con él… mañana sería otro día y esperaba que fuera mucho mejor que el de hoy.

 

Se dirigió a la tina y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, necesitaba lavar sus dolores, físicos y emocionales. Antes de sumergirse en el agua, reparó en la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo, vio sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Posó sus manos en el lavabo y miró detenidamente su rostro. -¿Qué pasó contigo Scully? ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?- Recordó de golpe haber hecho el mismo ritual muchos años atrás, mientras se preparaba para enfrentar al mundo con una nueva vida gestándose en su interior y sin él. Saboreando la mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado la amargura y el dolor de sentirse destrozada de haberlo perdido, por no saber si volvería a verlo y por el otro lado la felicidad de saber que un milagro se había concebido. -¿Por qué la vida siempre tiene que ser así, por qué mi vida tiene que pender del abismo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que perder?- Las lagrimas rodaban y ella miraba en el espejo a esa mujer que ahora desconocía.

 

Una sonrisa amarga asomó por su mirada -Scully…- Hacía mucho tiempo que no se llamaba a sí misma de ese modo y no había reparado en ello. En ocasiones pensaba que Scully era un personaje que ella había creado sólo para él y distaba mucho de la Dana que había sido. Ahora le quedaba difícil definir cual de las dos era. Se había prometido no preguntárselo de nuevo, había jurado no volver a ser Scully nunca más. Le entristecía no poder mantener ninguna promesa cuando se trataba de él.

 

Se despojó de toda su ropa, la acomodó con calma, no tenía prisa para continuar sintiendo todo ese dolor. Finalmente se sumergió y dejó que el calor del agua la envolviera, era como sentir un abrazo en soledad. Hundió su cabeza bajo el agua, quería ahogar sus pensamientos. Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua, literalmente había perdido la necesidad de respirar. Pudieron haber pasado segundos o minutos, realmente no lo sabía. Un estallido de conciencia la hizo salir abruptamente del agua. No se hundiría más por él, no le permitiría arrastrarla en su oscuridad.

 

 

La luz que se colaba entre las cortina la hizo despertar, le dolían los ojos por la transgresión luminosa. Como pesada rutina, logró salir de la cama, ducharse, escoger la ropa adecuada y maquillarse, poniendo especial esmero en esa área, tratando de no dejar huella visible de su dolor nocturno, de las lágrimas derramadas.

 

Cundo consideró que había conseguido una máscara lo suficientemente convincente, tomó su abrigo, las llaves y el celular. El maldito aparato le recordó que ya no había llamadas nocturnas con falsos pretextos, ya no habrían más llamadas cotidianas para corroborar que todo estaba bien o para encargar alguna minucia del supermercado. Ya no había número asignado a la memoria 1, es más, ya no existía tal cosa. Ahora sólo habían pocos números guardados en la agenda y un número que aparecía frecuentemente en su registro de llamadas y que no era el de Mulder, lo que le recordó que debía hacer la llamada que no se atrevía aún a hacer. -Cuando llegue a la oficina.- se dijo en tono de falso pretexto.

 

Efectivamente iba decidida a hacerla pero fue interceptada en la entrada del Buró por la nueva secretaria de Walter. Nueva es un decir, lo que sucedía era que ella no la conocía. Había tanto que ahora no conocía de esa oficina, del propio edificio, de las nuevas dinámicas y políticas. Cavilaba mientras subía por el ascensor hasta el piso de la “nueva” oficina de Skinner.

 

La secretaria le indicó que siguiera de inmediato, que la esperaban. No creyó haber llegado tarde, de hecho pensaba llegar con suficiente anticipación para realizar su llamada sin que tuviera que preocuparse por Mulder.

 

Justo pasó el nombre por su cabeza cuando la imagen se materializó tras abrir la puerta. Se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de Walter, el que se levantó de golpe a verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Mientras caballerosamente se acercaba a ella para tomar su brazo y dirigirla a su asiento -Pasa Dana, te estábamos esperando…- Ella no alcanzó a articular palabra, aunque lo intentó, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por la voz maliciosa de Mulder -Noche intensa ¡eh! Scully, te vez un poco develada.-

 

Walter los miró a ambos desconcertado, parecía no entender o no querer ahondar en el asunto. Por un instante cruzó por su mente que el comentario de Mulder podría insinuar que ellos finalmente habían arreglado su situación, pero esta idea fue pulverizada por la respuesta mordaz de Scully -Así es Mulder… al parecer la tuya no lo fue, te vez muy descansado.-

 

Skinner sintió una punzada en el estómago, este par le habían sacado canas verdes y le habían tirado el poco cabello que le quedaba, ya había olvidado lo que era lidiar con ellos. Ahora tendría que aumentar a su carga el que estos dos no pretendían poner de su parte. Decidió poner los puntos claros, antes de que la línea se perdiera en el horizonte -Agentes…- la sola expresión categórica y tajante, arrancó las primeras expresiones de extrañeza en ambos. -Sí, así es, de ahora en adelante son agentes. Les guste o no, de nuevo han entrado en este maldito mundo y ustedes decidieron hacerlo por su propia voluntad. No confundan mi cariño y aprecio… no se confundan.- Ambos agacharon la mirada, ellos sabían que Walter tenia razón, pero este prosiguió con las aclaraciones -… no es posible que no hayan pasado apenas unas horas y ustedes ya violaron la mitad del código de conducta. Por qué no me informaron de la llamada que recibieron y que, además decidieron “atender” e investigar, sin siquiera tener una insignia y un arma de cargo…-

 

Mulder hizo el primer intento de justificarse pero Skinner se lo impidió -…No Mulder, no hay excusa que valga, ¿no se dan cuenta de todo lo que está en juego?, sus vidas… William, por el amor de Dios. No se pueden comportar como adolescentes y además como agentes novatos.-

 

Scully ni siquiera hizo algún intento de replicar, sabía que Walter tenía razón. -Ahora tengo que hablarles como amigo.- Se dirigió primero a Scully -Dana, quizás nunca le comentaste a Mulder todo lo que pasamos para encontrarlo. Yo estuve contigo cuando encontramos su cadáver, yo estuve ahí cuando tuvimos que enterrar su cuerpo… Dana, yo no podría soportar verte pasar de nuevo por algo así…- Mulder se dio cuenta en ese momento de que nunca se lo había preguntado, de que en ningún momento reparó en lo que pudo haber vivido Scully en aquella época y aunado a todo lo que dijo Walter, ella estaba embarazada de su hijo y era obvio que Skinner evitó mencionarlo para no sonar demasiado crudo. Mulder apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Quería mirar a Scully a los ojos pero la cobardía se lo impidió. Mientras tanto Walter continuaba -…si para evitarlo tengo que pedirles que olviden su situación personal, incluso que olvide su historia juntos, tendré que hacerlo. No puedo separarlos porque se trata de su hijo, pero por la misma razón, creo que ninguno de los dos posee la distancia y objetividad necesarias para continuar con esto.-

 

Scully sintió pánico, no podía permitir que la sacaran del caso, que la alejaran de la única posibilidad de volver a ver a su hijo. Scully había entendido que mientras estuvieran en el Buró deberían seguir las reglas y respetar las apariencias, además se sintió desesperada ante la posibilidad de tener que esperar sentada otros quince años, manteniendo la esperanza de volver a ver a su hijo. El terror habló por ella -Señor, por favor… yo le prometo que no volverá a pasar.-

 

Walter se extrañó con las palabras de Scully, quizás había entendido mal, no les estaba pidiendo que lo trataran como jefe o que lo respetaran como tal, simplemente les estaba pidiendo sensatez. Él era su amigo, antes que nada y sobre todas las cosas. -Dana, no es eso… por favor no te dirijas a mí de esa manera, sabes que si a alguien aprecio es a ustedes, son mis amigos y por eso me preocupan. Simplemente quería que retomaran el rumbo y hacerles saber, que por más duro que parezca, yo estoy aquí para volverlos a la realidad y a impedir que pierdan piso. No por obligación laboral… porque quiero lo mismo que ustedes… queremos tener a William de vuelta.-

 

Ambos asintieron al unísono y Mulder masculló -No te preocupes Walter, no volverá a pasar.- Skinner sacó del cajón central de su escritorio las dos placas y sendas armas de fuego. -Por favor, mantengan la cabeza fría y el objetivo claro.-

 

Tomaron sus armas, sus placas y se encaminaron a la salida pero la voz de Skinner los detuvo, sólo para dirigirse directamente a Scully -¿Dana, me permites un segundo, podemos hablar un minuto?.- Mulder entendió y salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta, no con mucha sutileza.

 

Su primer impulso fue esperar a Scully fuera de la oficina, pero después se sintió estúpido, él bien podría adelantarse y lo hizo. Mientras el elevador descendía hasta el sótano, pensaba en que, efectivamente la relación de Scully con Skinner había cambiado después de su abducción, ellos eran claramente más cercanos. Mulder se recriminaba haber sido tan egoísta e insensible en aquél momento, pero él creía tener razones suficientes. El dolor físico por las pruebas, el trauma de saberse enterrado vivo por tanto tiempo y además ser arrastrado en un torbellino de confusión al ver el estado en que Scully se encontraba, le habían impedido ver las cosas con claridad. Se justificaba pensando que él no tenía claro el tiempo que había pasado desde su secuestro, pudieron haber sido días, meses o años. En aquél entonces no entendía nada, trató de evitar hacer preguntas, quería descifrarlo por sí mismo pero, su plan cambió abruptamente en cuanto vio el vientre de Scully. ¿Qué quería ella que pensara? ¿Que había detenido su vida, que lo había esperado…? su Mulder infantil se sentía traicionado -En ocasiones enterramos a nuestros muertos vivos.- Esa frase se la había dicho Scully años atrás, pero en su caso había sido literal. La conciencia de que la vida pasa aún cuando tú ya no estás es abrumadora. Te hace cuestionar tu lugar en el mundo de los que continuaron sin ti. Sabía que era infantil, pues todos le creían muerto, pero aún así, no podía evitar pensar que él había mantenido la esperanza cuando ella fue raptada, que se negó a darla por muerta. -Pero a ti te encontraron muerto, idiota.- Su propio pensamiento le respondió con la cruda verdad en la mano. -¿Por qué no lo pensaste Mulder, por qué en aquél momento ni siquiera te lo cuestionaste?.

 

El timbre del elevador le anunciaba que había llegado al sótano y se detuvo un momento antes de entrar nuevamente en su oficina. Percibía esa sensación extraña de enfrentarse al pasado inconcluso. Había tantas cosas que no se había detenido a pensar, a pesar de todos esos años que pasó tratando de analizar el por qué Scully lo había abandonado, únicamente se centró en los últimos años que vivieron juntos. -Eres un egoísta Mulder, un maldito egoísta irracional.-

 

El flujo de pensamientos de Mulder se vio interrumpido al ver una figura masculina sentada frente a su escritorio, la que al percibirlo se giró de inmediato dejándole ver su rostro. La expresión de Mulder transitó entre la pregunta y el asombro -¿¡Doggett…!?- El frío y estoico Ex-Marine mostró algo de efusividad en el saludo -Mulder… que gusto…- la expresión física del saludo fue menos efusiva que lo transmitido por sus palabras. -¿Qué haces aquí Doggett, quién te dijo?- Doggett frunció un poco en seño extrañado por lo pregunta. -Skinner y D…- pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono celular. -Discúlpame- dijo dirigiéndose a Mulder y girando un poco para conseguir un poco de privacidad -…Doggett… Hola a… Ajá… Así es… Entiendo… Pero… Está bien…-

 

La expresión en el rostro de Doggett le generó a Mulder extrañeza, parecía haberse puesto incómodo después de iniciar la llamada, lo veía a él reiteradamente con una expresión indefinida.

 

Scully corrió por el pasillo sosteniendo el celular mientras apretaba insistentemente el botón del elevador. Hablaba con el aliento entrecortado. -John, no digas mi nombre… ¿Estás en el sótano?... ¿Está Mulder contigo?... Por favor no le digas nada, yo después te explico… Por favor, hazlo por mí.- Scully sintió alivio por haber logrado hablar con él antes de que dijera nada. -Maldita sea, ¿y si le dijo algo?.- Resopló y pasaba compulsivamente su dedo índice por debajo de su labio -Maldita sea… maldita sea…-

 

Al llegar al sótano tomó una bocanada de aire, no quería hacer evidente su agitación. Doggett contra toda su naturaleza, aún balbuceaba sin saber qué decir ante los leves cuestionamientos de Mulder. Doggett no era un hombre al que le gustara mentir, le era prácticamente imposible. Al escuchar los tacones, que supuso eran de Scully, sintió alivio.

 

Apenas apareció por la puerta, Scully soltó el nombre de John como en un soplido -¡John, que gusto!- Pero contrario a lo que a Mulder y a Doggett les hubiera parecido normal en esa situación, ella no lo abrazó, simplemente le extendió la mano.

 

Doggett se veía francamente desconcertado y Mulder igual, ninguno de los dos entendía. -…acabo de estar en la oficina de Skinner y quiere que lo pases a ver…- Doggett dibujó un signo de interrogación en su rostro e intentó hacer un gesto con la mano, pero ella se la tomó al vuelo y le dijo -URGENTE-

 

Mulder mientras tanto era un mudo espectador, no recordaba haber visto una escena tan extraña nunca. Scully actuaba de forma tan poco natural, que le pareció una actitud cómica, hasta que dejó de serlo al percatarse de que ahí había algo raro.

 

Scully prácticamente arrastró a Doggett a la puerta tomándolo del brazo -Es muy urgente que subas a la oficina de Skinner.- Pero Doggett se detuvo en seco en el quicio de la puerta, la miró a los ojos y le dijo -Después hablamos.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

 

Mulder ahora no perdía un solo detalle; esa mirada, el roce de sus manos, la forma en que Scully había tomado la mano de Doggett. -No saques conclusiones Mulder, no te precipites… por arranques como este has perdido mucho…- Trató de parecer lo más ecuánime y clamado posible. Se sentó y reclinó en su asiento. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonar impaciente e inquisitivo.

 

Frotaba su muñeca dolorida y cubierta por un inexperto vendaje hecho por él mismo -¿Qué quería Skinner?- Scully no había pensado en qué diría cuando llegara ahí, apenas había tenido tiempo de salir corriendo de la oficina de Skinner en el momento en el que le informó que John Doggett había sido designado como el agente que los apoyaría con la investigación. La reacción de Scully fue tan incomprensible para Skinner como para el resto, apenas alcanzó a escucharla decir mientras desaparecía tras la puerta -Después te explico Walter.-

 

Scully se sentó tratando de ganar tiempo suficiente para no mostrar que estaba buscando una respuesta, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano y lo supo cuando Mulder le dijo -No es examen profesional Scully, solamente quiero saber para qué quería hablarte Skinner en privado.-

 

Scully tomó un poco de aire -Nada… nada importante.- bajó la mirada. Mulder ya no pudo contenerse, había sido todo lo paciente que había podido, le había otorgado el beneficio de la duda y ella salía con esa respuesta. -Por Dios Scully… puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.- Scully al sentirse descubierta trató de defenderse -Lo que pasa es que a ti no se te puede decir nada sin temer a tu reacción.- Mulder sabía que ella tenía razón, pero de cualquier forma lo que lo impulsaba en este momento era la certeza de que Scully por alguna razón le estaba mintiendo y eso era grave, tenía que continuar -No soy un niño al que tengas que proteger…- Ella subió la mirada hasta encontrase con la de él -Pues no lo parece Mulder, siempre te has comportado como niño cuando de defender tus cosas se trata… eres territorial, posesivo… no permites que nadie se meta con lo tuyo.-

 

La mirada centellante de Mulder le causó cierto temor, conocía esa mirada y se creía preparada para su respuesta, pero como siempre Mulder tenía la capacidad de salirse del guión que la mente de Scully preparaba para él -¿Qué es lo mío Scully? Yo no tengo nada, nunca he tenido nada… así que no me protejas, ya no tengo nada que perder.- El dolor que transmitía la voz de Mulder le caló hasta los huesos. -Mulder…- Mulder supo lo que le iba a decir, pero también era una mentira a los oídos de él, no era verdad que la tenía a ella. Eso lo pudo haber pensado en otra época, en otro momento, hoy sabía que no era verdad. Negó en forma reiterada con la cabeza mientras pensaba -Simplemente la noche anterior, hubiera dado la vida por tenerte a mi lado, si tan siquiera me hubieses permitido estar un tiempo más conmigo.- pero no, ella ya tenía una vida sin él y se lo dejó claro con la llamada a su amante.

 

-No Scully, no te esfuerces… por más patético que parezca, esa es mi realidad, así que dime lo que te dijo Skinner.- Scully bajó su tono, no quería revelar la verdadera razón por la que había actuado de esa manera, los motivos por los que no quería decirle a Mulder la verdad, así que decidió contar solamente parte de ella -Kevin se contactó con un agente encubierto, al parecer está implicado en la investigación de varios homicidios, es sospechoso pero no le han podido comprobar nada. Skinner tiene miedo de que nos acerquemos a él, no quiere que nosotros hagamos esa labor, por eso llamó a John para que él se encargara de interrogarlo.- Mulder se llevó las manos a la cabeza, por lo que les había dicho Walter en su oficina, sintió un punzada de impotencia -Te das cuenta Scully, nos están sacando del caso, nos están alejando de la posibilidad de encontrar a William… Kevin sólo hablará con nosotros y si no es así, huirá.- Scully negó con la cabeza -No Mulder, vez por qué no te lo querían decir, no te das cuenta de que el chico no es confiable… es sospechoso de una serie de homicidios y John es un buen policía, él sabrá si podemos confiar en el chico o no.- Mulder no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades, si algo no había perdido en todos estor años era su paranoia -Yo no dudo de la capacidad de Doggett como policía, pero él no sabe lo que tú y yo sabemos, él no ha vivido todo lo que nosotros hemos vivido… es nuestro hijo, no el suyo.-

 

Scully alargó su mano para tomar la suya, momento en el que se dio cuenta del vendaje en su muñeca pero decidió que ya no actuaría de esa forma con él, por lo que omitió comentar cualquier cosa al respecto y prosiguió con su idea -No seas injusto con John, él también perdió a su hijo y sabe perfectamente lo que tú y yo hemos sufrido.- En estas últimas palabras, Mulder pudo percibir un tono extraño en la voz de Scully, quiso prestar más atención, algo había disparado una extraña alarma en su interior, la dejó continuar -Además, él no arriesgaría a mi hijo por nada.- Mulder levantó la vista y miró a Scully, ¿qué era lo que llevaban implícito esas palabras? La seguridad de Scully sobre lo que fuera que le estaba tratando de decir de John le pareció muy significativa. Miles de preguntas se comenzaron a gestar en la mente de Mulder.

 

El celular de Scully comenzó a timbrar, lo que le dio un pequeño respiro, contestó sin mirar quién era -Scully…- La voz al otro lado de la línea le pareció a Mulder era la misma que la de la noche anterior, pero parecía infantil llegar a esa conclusión cuando verdaderamente no podía escucharla con claridad, simplemente era una voz masculina que podría ser la de cualquiera, pero era la actitud de Scully la que era igual.

 

Ella se levantó del asiento y se alejó un poco hablando en un tono más bajo -Nada, no sucede nada… Sí, ya te dije, te platicaré más tarde… Y ¿qué te dijo?… Lo siento, de verdad… Yo… Ok, más tarde…-

 

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a timbrar, Mulder casi se negaba a contestar porque nuevamente no quería perder detalle de la llamada de Scully, pero el destino parecía impedirle escuchar el final de la conversación, ante la insistencia del timbre no tuvo más remedio que contestar -Mulder… Sí, está bien vamos para allá.-

 

Ambos colgaron sendas llamadas al mismo tiempo. Scully cuestionó con la mirada a Mulder, cosa que él no podía hacer. Mulder resignado le contestó al cuestionamiento silencioso -Hubo un homicidio y nos quieren allá, al parecer, tiene que ver con Kevin.-

 

Tomaron su abrigos y salieron de la oficina. Al llegar a la escena del crimen, ambos descendieron del auto y Mulder se dirigió de inmediato al interior del edificio casi en ruinas. Al entrar observó la escena, un detonador inconsciente se disparó en su interior, parecía haber estado adormecido todos estos años. Se sorprendió analizando todo con una claridad que le sorprendió, al parecer no había perdido la forma y eso le produjo una sensación de alegría y confort. Hubo otra reacción de su subconsciente y era la sensación clara de la presencia de Scully a su lado. Quiso compartir de inmediato su hallazgo con ella, pero al voltear a su lado no había nadie. Esa sensación de vacío repentina le estrujo el estómago -¿Scully?- Ella no estaba a su lado o al alcance de su visión.

 

Mulder salió del edificio en busca de Scully, le extrañaba sobremanera que ella no lo hubiese seguido, que no estuviera a su lado. Buscó con su mirada esperando encontrar su pequeña figura y la halló. Ahí estaba ella, él podía observarla a lo lejos platicando con Doggett. Su primer impulso fue acercarse pero algo lo detuvo, se paró en seco al percatarse a lo lejos de la extraña dinámica de ambos. Doggett parecía confrontarla y ella agachaba la cabeza, eso disgustó a Mulder. Al sentir el impulso de protegerla, decidió acercarse pero nuevamente otra acción lo paró en seco. Doggett tomó el mentón de Scully y levantó su rostro para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Mulder se quedó petrificado y aún contra su voluntad continuó observando, parecía hipnotizado, imposibilitado para moverse. Ahora analizó hasta el último gesto e indicio, ella tenía sus brazos cruzados pero la distancias de sus cuerpos era mínima, apenas la indispensable, invadiendo espacio personal y ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo con ello. Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras le decía algo y el no retiraba su mano de su pequeño mentón. Vio como ella negaba con la cabeza mientas él tomaba con su otra mano el brazo de ella. Finalmente ella volvió a bajar su rostro y mientras Doggett negaba con la cabeza la atrajo hacia él. Ella no se resistió, simplemente se recargó sobre su pecho.

 

Mulder sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies, un vértigo abrumador entró en su cabeza, pensó que perdería el piso. Nunca había tenido esa sensación, siempre creyó que ese tipo de sentimientos eran un mito popular de adolescentes enamorados, de novelar rosas. Pero ahí estaba él,  sintiéndose fuera de su cuerpo y observándose a lo lejos. Parado en medio de la multitud de policías, petrificado sin saber que hacer, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y la garganta, cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, percibió la sudoración en sus manos y en su frente. No sabía qué hacer, cómo debía reaccionar, si es que le quedaba la posibilidad de decidir. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logró mover su cuerpo al interior del edificio, del que le pareció no debió haber salido nunca.

 

Una tristeza enorme embargaba su pecho, su ser completo. La sentía fluir por su torrente sanguíneo y le pareció inverosímil que un sentimiento se pudiera transformar en una manifestación física. Había sentido dolor, muchísimo dolor cuando Scully se fue, pero esto, por alguna razón era diferente. Su mente enceguecida era incapaz de pensar. Al llegar como autómata a la escena del crimen, se detuvo ahí como un bulto.

 

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, hasta que la mano de Scully sobre su espalda seguida de su voz, le saco de su letargo -Mulder, te estaba buscando…- Scully se encontró con su mirada y notó de inmediato que algo le sucedía -Mulder, ¿estás bien?- Mulder veía los labios de Scully moverse pero no parecía recibir la señal sonora o estaba imposibilitado para descifrarla. Le veía a los ojos y él la veía a ella en un vano intento de preguntarle con la mirada ¿por qué?. Pero tampoco su mensaje fue recibido. Scully insistió en su cuestionamiento -¿Te encuentras bien?-


	7. Tienes que cerrar el círculo VII

Scully descendió del auto y su primer instinto fue seguir los pasos de Mulder como siempre, pero su andar fue interrumpido por la imagen a lo lejos de John. Vio a Mulder alejarse e introducirse en el edificio casi en ruinas, detuvo su andar y se dio cuenta de que Mulder ni siquiera se percató de que ella ya no le seguía. El pensamiento de Scully reparó en una verdad -Siempre delante de ti y ahora ni siquiera le importa si le sigues o no.-

 

John la vio llegar, la estaba esperando y sabría que llegaría, él mismo dio la indicación de que se les notificara, un poco porque sabía que así debería ser y otro poco por la imperiosa necesidad de verla y hablar con ella. No sabía si tendría oportunidad y tampoco creyó que fuera tan pronto.

 

Los observaba a lo lejos y vio cuando ella se detuvo, pensó que entraría en el edificio junto con Mulder, pero le sorprendió ver que no fue así. Al verla ahí, como suspendida en la nada y que Mulder había desaparecido en el interior del edificio, decidió aproximarse. Sabía que quizás más adelante no tendría oportunidad.

 

Scully permanecía como petrificada en medio de la nada cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba por el brazo, al girar se encontró con esa mirada de águila, azul penetrante. Ella sabía lo que seguía, así que no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó guiar por él hasta apartarse un poco de la escena, cruzaron la cinta amarilla y él al considera que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo.

 

Ella cruzó sus brazos, leía en su mirada todos las preguntas y sabía que ella ya era incapaz de no responderlas, él no tuvo necesidad de articularla y ponerla en el aire, ella comenzó a hablar con la cabeza agachada -Estoy bien John, es sólo que necesitaba espacio y tiempo para pensar.- Ella casi susurraba sus palabras por lo que él tuvo que acercarse a ella, lo suficiente para que le fueran audibles, ella prosiguió -Yo sé que no necesito explicarte, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que significa esto para mí… te prometo que estoy bien, creo que puedo manejarlo…- Él la interrumpe pues nota en su tono de voz todo lo contrario a lo que expresa. -Dana, no creo que estés bien, lo noté ayer en tu llamada, sabía que no llegarías y eso me da mayores motivos para dudar de lo que me dices. De otra forma, no me hubieras llamado.- Ella continuaba justificándose -No, no es eso, es sólo que necesitaba espacio y tiempo, necesitaba pensar…- Él comenzó a exasperase un poco -Es justo a lo que me refiero, si todo está bien, ¿por qué necesitabas espacio y tiempo para pensar? Esto no está bien Dana, es muy peligroso para ti… yo sabía que lo verías y tú no quisiste ni si quiera sopesar esa posibilidad, te negaste a creer que esto podía ir más allá.- Scully sabía que tenía razón, que ella corría muchos riesgos al estar ahí, sobre todo riesgos emocionales. -Yo puedo manejarlo John… él me lo está facilitando.-

 

Doggett observaba atentamente pero le era imposible ver su rostro, él necesitaba corroborar que todo aquello que ella le decía, tenía por lo menos un poco de verdad. -No Dana, no voy a permitir que te mientas, para eso estoy aquí.- Alargó su mano hasta su mentón, lo tomó y la obligó a alzar su rostro. Ella no pudo sostener más su mentira mirándole a los ojos. -No puedo John, no se si pueda seguir con esto… no han pasado veinticuatro horas y me está siendo imposible… no sé si pueda…- Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él mientras le decía -Claro que puedes, por eso pedí estar cerca de ti, yo te voy a ayudar y lo sabes. Para eso me tienes a mí.- Ella simplemente se dejó llevar por el movimiento y recargó su rostro sobre el pecho de Doggett. En un murmullo ahogado le respondió -Lo sé.-

 

Doggett continuó hablando mientras la sostenía en sus brazos -¿No le has dicho, verdad? Él no sabe…- Ella de inmediato se separó de su abrazo -No, por supuesto que no. No he encontrado el momento, no sé si sea conveniente, es más, ni siquiera creo que le importe en lo absoluto.- Él la miró con ternura y le sonrió -Pero si no tiene nada de malo, ¿por qué no decirle?- Ella le devuelve la sonrisa pero con cansancio -No lo conoces… con él nunca se sabe.- Doggett amplía su sonrisa con un poco de malicia -Entonces sí le importa.- Ella se lleva las manos al rostro cubriéndolo en un gesto de desesperación -No lo sé… no lo creo… no quiero pensarlo.- Él le quita las manos del rostro y le toma del brazo invitándola a caminar junto a él -Está bien, no pensaremos en eso ahora.- zanjando el tema comienza con otro de suma importancia -Tengo que hablarte del chico, voy interrogarlo pero he pensado que quizás Mulder deba acompañarme en el interrogatorio. Hay cosas que sólo él puede ver y tú me conoces, ni tú ni yo seríamos capaces de tener las locas teorías de tu adorado Mulder.- Sabía que al soltar la última sentencia recibiría por respuesta una mirada asesina acompañada de una ceja levantada, así que no hizo el intento de corroborar la reacción, sabía que se daría y así fue.

 

Ella se detuvo en seco y le dijo -Me parece muy bien, adelántate a la estación, yo le diré a Mulder.- Él asintió y se dirigió a su auto patrulla sin mirar a atrás. Mientras ella se dirigía al edificio abandonado, notó en un par de oficiales una extraña mirada, parecían cuchichear a su paso. -Estás paranoica Scully.- Pensó para sí mientras otro pensamiento le asaltaba -Ni siquiera le extrañó, Mulder no hizo el intento de buscarte, definitivamente ya nada es como antes Scully y más vale que te vayas acostumbrando.-

 

Cuando finalmente lo encontró dentro del edificio le pareció que su expresión corporal era extraña, se veía desgarbado y eso era poco usual en él, en general su figura era altiva. Se aproximó a él y le preocupó aún más encontrarlo con esa mirada. Algo le sucedía, quizás el golpe de recuerdos le abrumó -¿Te encuentras bien?-

 

Mulder no supo como reaccionar, quizás la tristeza era tanta que le impedía pensar, literalmente se había quedado en blanco y pasmado. En sus delirios de abandono había imaginado lo que pasaría si en algún momento se encontraba en esa situación y siempre concluía que su reacción lógica sería violenta. Para su sorpresa no fue así, su cuerpo era casi incapaz de reaccionar, se había convertido en autómata y su respuesta correspondía a su estado de ánimo -Estoy bien, ¿para qué me buscabas?- Sonó frío y seco, su respuesta fue escueta cuando escuchó la explicación de Scully -Doggett quiere que le acompañes en el interrogatorio a Kevin, le he dicho que lo alcanzábamos en la estación.-

 

Por un segundo, Mulder sintió un alivio liberador y se sintió casi adolescente al pensar -Era eso de lo que hablaban…- pero éste pensamiento  fue seguido de la contra -No Mulder, no pudo haber sido eso, era demasiado personal.- Scully vio pasar por su mirada un chispazo de luz pero de inmediato sus ojos avellana se tornaron oscuros de nuevo. -Está bien, vamos.-

 

Ahora era Scully la que conducía a petición de Mulder, él necesitaba tiempo y no se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo la labor. Scully notó que algo no andaba bien con él, pero se lo achacó a la posible preocupación por enfrentarse a Kevin y sus implicaciones o quizás al impacto de volver a una escena de crimen, lo que le parecía menos plausible. Los pensamientos de Mulder volaban, dolían y punzaban -John Doggett… lógico, ¿por qué no?... tan racionales y escépticos… pero ¿por qué él, por qué no cualquier otro?- Mulder se repetía ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él y no un extraño, un desconocido? ¿por qué le daba la sensación de que eso incrementaba su dolor? ¿No debía ser lo contrario? Él conocía a Doggett y aunque nunca fue una de sus personas favoritas, le parecía un hombre respetable, cabal, responsable y honesto. Fiel, Doggett le parecía un perro fiel. Sabía que debía alegrarse por ella, lo correcto era que la felicidad de Scully fuera la suya, pero no podía contener la sensación de dolor acumulado que se desbordaba como presa. -El llavero… ella le regaló mi regalo… ¿desde cuándo?... ¿entonces desde cuándo Doggett está en su vida de esa manera?- La batalla interna de Mulder apenas comenzaba. Tenía que calmar sus demonios pues debía afrontar la nueva situación y sobre todo tener la mente fría par llevar el interrogatorio y enfocarse en ello. Ahora debía priorizar y William en su mente cobró forma. Debía asirse a esa imagen si quería conseguir resultados positivos.

 

Ahí estaba ahora, a punto de entrar a la sala de interrogatorio. Trató de volver a traer a su mente la imagen de su hijo, mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta. Tomó un instante para reunir fuerzas pues realmente no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, la imagen de Scully también se coló entre sus pensamientos y la buscó con la mirada. Ella permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y un rictus de dolor que él sabía que compartía con ella. Estaba seguro que ambos se veían igual de desencajados y Scully no era mas que el reflejo de su propia angustia.

 

Scully lo vio perderse tras la puerta de interrogatorios, él le regaló una última mirada antes de entrar. Ella inconscientemente le rogó con la mirada, ella sabía que se estaban acercando a algo y que esto descocía heridas profundas y añejas. Se estaban acercando a William o se estaban acercando a materializar el peor de sus miedos, la conciencia de lo imposible. La espera fue larga y exasperante, ella creía que al verlo salir sabría la respuesta de inmediato pero no fue así.

 

Después de una larga espera, Mulder finalmente salió de la sala de interrogatorios y se dirigió directamente a Scully, quiso sacarla de ahí, debía prepararla antes de permitirle enfrentarse a eso. Scully supo cual era la intención de Mulder en cuanto le vio a los ojos, por lo que se dejó llevar, él la tomó por el brazo y la condujo al estacionamiento de la estación, consideró que ahí tendrían suficiente privacía. Ella se preparó durante el trayecto, sabía que debía reunir toda la fortaleza de la que era capaz. La voz de Mulder sonó compadecida y era un tono que a Scully no le agradaba. Él no tenía la obligación de protegerla, por su hijo, ella podía convertirse en la mujer más fuerte del mundo. -¿Estás lista para esto Scully?. Ella ya no tenía la necesidad de aparentar, la certeza de estar más cerca de su hijo que nunca le daba la fuerza suficiente, por lo que contestó como un roble, necesitaba demostrarle a Mulder que ella podía manejar esto, no sólo como madre desesperada, sino como profesional -No sé si es una opción.- Mulder asintió y ella prosiguió -Llévame con él, necesito escuchar lo que tenga que decir.-

 

Mulder y ella caminaron juntos hasta llegar de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorios, en el trayecto se cruzaron con Doggett pero ninguno de los dos detuvo su paso. Ella tomó el picaporte de la puerta e hizo un pequeña pausa, él posó su mano sobre la de ella, se miraron, él quería estar seguro de que ella estaba preparada y vio total determinación en ella, él asintió entendiendo el mensaje, por su hijo, ella estaba preparada para afrontarlo todo y como cuando se disponían a irrumpir en la escena, ambos acordaron en silencio el momento de entrar, ella asintió levemente e ingresaron.

 

Scully reconoció de inmediato aquél rostro angelical, la mirada infantil y asustada. Vio los vendajes ensangrentados en sus manos y recordó haber acariciado aquellas manos, en aquél entonces pequeñas manos. Ahora era un hombre joven de treinta años que no había perdido la claridad en su mirada. Sus tiernos ojos azules se clavaron en los de Scully -Le dije que me volvería a ver Agente Scully.- Scully tomó asiento frente a él, a pesar de la mirada, el desenfado con el que él joven actuaba no parecía acorde con la tranquilidad y serenidad de su voz. Su expresión corporal indicaba rebeldía y reto a la autoridad. Mulder sintió temor de que el juicio de Scully se viera nublado nuevamente por sus creencias y aún peor, por las afirmaciones de aquél hombre. Mulder no confiaba del todo en él, le parecía incoherente su actitud con su dicho.

 

Scully posó su mirada nuevamente sobre las vendajes ensangrentados, Kevin se recompuso en la silla y con voz calma le dijo -Han vuelto Agente Scully, estoy en peligro de nuevo y sabía que vendrías, eres la única que me puede salvar… nos puedes salvar.- Mulder trataba de mantener la clama, había escuchado la versión de Kevin en torno a los asesinatos pero se negó a hablar de otra cosa si no lo hacía con Scully, dijo que solamente a ella le revelaría la verdad. Scully quería escucharlo, fuerte y claro con todas sus letras, por ello formuló la pregunta -¿A quiénes Kevin? ¿A ti y a quién más…?- Kevin sonrió, sabía qué era lo que ella quería escuchar y no la haría esperar más. -A William y a mí… a su hijo Agente Scully.-

 

Mulder creyó que al escuchar pronunciar su nombre Scully se doblaría como estaba a punto de doblarse él mismo, pero ella, estoica continuó -¿Qué sabes de William?- Kevin acerco un poco sus manos a las de Scully, lo que provocó una pequeña reacción en Mulder, pero ella lo detuvo con la mirada y finalmente fue ella la que acortó la distancia de sus manos a las de Kevin, las tomó entre las suyas y lo miró profundamente a los ojos, necesitaba saber si lo que le decía era verdad. El muchacho respondió -Es muy joven, impetuoso… en eso se parece a él… pero tiene sus ojos Agente Scully, tiene su mirada…- Scully soltó las manos del chico y posó una sobre su propia boca, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse pero necesitaba ver los ojos de Mulder, necesitaba encontrar su centro, éste permanecía recargado sobre la pared, inmóvil. Pero Mulder tampoco era la mejor ancla, él mismo tenía un gesto indescifrable, la sola imagen generada por esas pocas palabras fue suficiente para descomponerlos a ambos. Scully apenas atinó a formular la siguiente pregunta que se gestó desde el fondo del alma -¿Lo has visto?-

 

El joven no apartó la vista de ella -Los puedo llevar con él pero…- Ese “pero” resonó en la pequeña habitación como sentencia. Había un pero y eso no les agradaba a ninguno de los dos. -…pero necesito estar libre para hacerlo.- El Mulder paranoico saltó de su cueva -No nos vas a utilizar, nos tienes que dar algo más que una vaga y simple descripción.- El chico impávido continuó dirigiéndose a Scully -Agente Scully, me lo han dicho, puedo llevarlos a él. A mí se me revelará el paradero de su hijo, si ustedes me ayudan a seguir las señales.- Mulder negó con la cabeza -Entonces no lo has visto, no sabes donde está… Scully…- hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándolo a Scully que debían salir.

 

Ella le siguió y una vez estando fuera, Mulder contundente comenzó a hablar.

 

-No sabe nada Scully, quiere jugar con nosotros, nos quiere utilizar para salir de esta situación.

-Es lo único que tenemos Mulder, quiero creer en él… necesito creerle… Conozco a este chico… Mulder, yo sé lo que vi hace veinte años.

-Tú lo has dicho Scully, hace veinte años. Ahora no sabemos nada de él, más que es sospechoso de una serie de homicidios. ¿Qué valor puede tener su testimonio? Además, no nos está dando nada concreto Scully, sólo ideas vagas… juega con nuestra necesidad de creer.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión Mulder? Muchas veces han jugado con nuestra necesidad de creer, pero ahora, no creo que tengamos otra opción. Mulder, se trata de William, de nuestro hijo… ¿no crees que es momento de dejar de lado nuestras posturas personales para poder encontrarlo? Necesito creer Mulder, por favor.

 

Mulder tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de frustración y regresó para clavar su mirada en Scully.

 

-Yo también quiero creer Scully, pero a qué costo. Tengo miedo Scully…

-¿De qué, Mulder?

-Que no nos lleve a nada, de que esto sea solamente un callejón sin salida… No quiero… No quiero verte pasar por eso.

-Tomaré el riesgo Mulder.

-Entonces yo estoy contigo… pero necesitamos saber más, él necesita darnos más que eso.

 

Scully asintió, pero antes de dejarlo continuar caminando hacia la puerta, le detuvo posando su mano en el antebrazo. -Necesito que estés abierto a las posibilidades Mulder.-

 

Ambos entraron nuevamente a la sala de interrogatorios, al verlos, Kevin sabía que estaba hecho, que el primer paso estaba dado y que era el comienzo de la travesía. -Sé que necesitan más… no sé si podré dárselos en este momento, no sé si sea seguro.- Ambos creyeron entender las implicaciones de lo que Kevin decía, pero no tenían idea de la magnitud.

 

Detrás de las pantallas del monitor, Gibson observaba y escuchaba con atención. No le extrañaba que las cosas no fueran tan sencillas, para eso sí se había preparado. Sacó otro cigarrillo, sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, ellos terminarían haciendo todo el trabajo por él. No recordaba cuál de todos esos programas de vida animal le había enseñado que en la naturaleza existían también esa clase de depredadores, aquellos que esperan a que otros cacen por ellos. Quizás eran la hienas y la referencia le parecía excelente, pues su contrincantes se sentían tan poderosos como los leones, pero las hienas aprendieron a atacarlos cuando estaban solos, evitando que se defiendan entre sí. No le molestaba auto considerarse carroñero, más bien, le parecía astuto. También se sentía agradecido por las asignaciones, las placas de identificación y los autos oficiales, todo aquello le permitiría estar al tanto de todo o casi todo.

 

Mulder y Scully salieron de la sala de interrogatorios con Kevin esposado, se dirigían al estacionamiento cuando fueron interceptados por Doggett, quien esquivó la mirada de Mulder y se dirigió a Scully en un tono poco amigable -¿A dónde creen que van? No pueden llevarse a este hombre, no tienen autorización.- Scully lo tomó por el brazo y lo apartó un poco -John, necesitamos llevarlo, yo me hago responsable de lo que pase con él.- Doggett se aproximó un poco más a Scully, bajó un poco la cabeza para hablarle casi al oído -No te lo puedo permitir Dana, va en contra de todo el protocolo y procedimiento, te recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo de esta investigación y soy yo el responsable de lo que pase con este hombre.- Scully alzó un poco su rostro para hablarle de frente con tono firme -Entiendo John, pero no puedes impedírmelo. Primero no tienes pruebas contra él como para retenerlo y segundo, recuerda que si se te asignó al caso es porque tenemos otras prioridades. Él puede llevarnos hasta William, Mulder y yo nos encargaremos de él. En caso de que encuentres alguna prueba contundente que lo incrimine, házmelo saber de inmediato.- Ella apretó un poco el antebrazo de Doggett, lo que a Mulder le pareció un pequeño gesto cargado de significado, tenía todas las características de una señal compartida, de un pequeño ritual como los que él tuvo durante mucho tiempo con ella. Nuevamente la punzada en el estómago.

 

Scully se apartó de Doggett y se aproximó a ellos, con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza les indicó que prosiguieran. Mulder conocía esa determinación en ella, sabía que nada se interponía cuando ella estaba decidida a conseguir algo y al parecer a Doggett también le quedaba claro, pues no hizo el menor amago por detenerla. A lo lejos alcanzaron a escuchar la expresión exasperada de uno de los oficiales -¿A dónde lo llevan?- seguida de la voz firme de Doggett -Seguridad nacional, no pregunte.-

 

Al llegar al auto, introdujeron a Kevin en la parte posterior, mientras Mulder conducía, Kevin le observaba y al sentirse seguro comenzó a hablar -Estoy seguro Agente Mulder que está lleno de dudas acerca de mí y de lo que yo pueda saber, le trataré de explicar lo mejor que pueda. Existe una línea muy tenue entre la verdad y la mentira, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, pero existe otra línea que es quizás más delgada que la otra.- Scully giró su cuerpo tratando de observar las expresiones del hombre, éste observó su acción y prosiguió -Yo creo que existe algo superior, un algo que me ha puesto a mí y a ustedes en el mismo camino y no estoy hablando solamente de grandes conspiraciones globales, terrestres o extraterrestres.- Kevin observó la mirada de Mulder a través del espejo retrovisor -He andado por caminos intrincados que me han llevado a cruzar las líneas de lo terrestre y lo divino, corro peligro y siempre lo he corrido. ¿Usted por qué cree que he sido perseguido siempre? Porque soy una pieza fundamental en ambos terrenos. Yo poseo información, he tenido acceso a ella porque he tenido que sobrevivir en este mundo subterráneo, literal y figurado. Agente Mulder, usted siempre creyó que la lucha se libraba en el terreno de lo material… extraterrestres, invasiones y conspiraciones para llevarla al cabo y no se equivoca del todo, pero siempre omitió el otro lado del campo de batalla. Esta batalla no solamente se libra en dos frentes sino en tres.-

 

Mulder trató de entender sus palabras pero creía no estar entendiendo nada, le parecía que Kevin rondaba sus ideas en círculos sin llegar a nada concreto, por lo que detuvo el auto en el primer callejón que encontró, necesitaba enfocarse en lo que este hombre les estaba diciendo y por otro lado, no les había dado una sola pista o locación a la que se pudieran dirigir. -A qué te refieres, explícate.-

 

Kevin prosiguió -Así es Agente Mulder, es ahí donde radica la importancia de su hijo en esta historia… ¿no se ha dado cuenta? ¿nunca pensó en ello? Su hijo es un ser especial, eso lo habrán escuchado miles de veces, pero ¿se han preguntado por qué lo es tanto? Porque él implica el milagro que ninguna de las tecnologías ha podido recrear. Todos estos años lo han intentado, fuerzas terrestres y no terrestres han tratado de replicar aquello que no es replicable. ¿Pero sabe por qué su hijo es irrepetible? Porque en su creación, en su concepción hubo la intervención de una fuerza que ellos desconocen.-

 

Mulder y Scully se miraron entre si, sabían que nunca les había quedado claro ese aspecto. No hubo tiempo, siempre fue prioritaria la seguridad de su hijo y cuando pensaron tener ese aspecto cubierto, su ausencia únicamente dejó dolor a su paso. Dolor que fueron incapaces de mirar a la cara, cavilaron por separado todas las posibilidades pero nunca se permitieron compartirlas, siempre se interpuso el miedo de lastimar al otro con cuestionamientos. Tantas noches compartidas en la misma cama, tantos amaneceres y nunca una sola explicación. Siempre las mismas preguntas, las mismas respuestas.

 

Kevin vio la duda dibujada en el rostro de aquellos seres humanos que de pronto habían dejado de ser agentes para convertirse en padre angustiados y ávidos de respuestas -Dios… la tercera fuerza que está librando esta batalla es la de Dios. Su hijo es elegido, no solamente por las fuerzas terrenales sino también por las divinas. Es aquí donde yo me he convertido una pieza fundamental en este tablero de ajedrez de tres dimensiones. ¿por qué cree que algunos quieren sacarme del camino u obstaculizar mi empresa?- Mulder, con su paranoia característica formuló la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de los dos -Entonces, ¿por qué no te han matado? Tienen el poder y los medios suficientes.- Kevin sonrió -Por la misma razón por la que no lo han hecho con ustedes, porque somos útiles, porque sin mí no pueden llegar a él, no saben como encontrarlo, no pueden encontrarlo. Aún con todos los medios que poseen les ha sido imposible, porque como a mí, ha habido enviados para protegerlo. Hizo usted bien Agente Scully, realmente lo protegió al separarlo de su lado. No sienta nunca que pudo haber sido de otra manera, de lo contrario, ni ustedes ni él hubieran sobrevivido.-

 

Scully cerró los ojos, quería creer en las palabras de Kevin, las quiso creer de todo aquél que se las dijo, pero nunca lo logró, incluso cuando ella trataba de auto convencerse, nunca lo creyó realmente. En algún punto llegó a la conclusión de que se había dejado arrastrar por la paranoia del momento y que quizás nada de aquello en lo que en ese momento creía, era cierto. Fue entonces cuando, muy en su fuero interno, culpó a Mulder. Su ausencia en aquél momento decisivo de sus vidas le había pesado siempre, si él hubiera estado, quizás ella hubiera tomado otra decisión. Ahora que escuchaba aquellas palabras, se sentía culpable por haber albergado ese sentimiento en lo profundo de su corazón. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

 

Kevin alargó su mano y aún con los vendajes ensangrentados y las esposas puestas, limpió la lágrima que rodaba -No lo dude ni por un instante Agente Scully, hizo lo correcto. ¿Recuerda el día en que nos encontramos?, en ese momento supe que usted había sido enviada para protegerme. En el camino de mi crecimiento, maldije mucho tiempo el poseer estas marcas que intermitentemente aparecían y desaparecían de mi cuerpo. Hemos sido elegidos Agente Scully y usted sabe que el camino del elegido es el más intrincado y doloroso. Después de tiempos terribles de enojo y recriminación, finalmente acepté mi destino, acepté el papel que me toca desarrollar en esta historia. Acepten ustedes el suyo, somos un medio y a la vez somos el caminos mismo. Ellos creen manejar y manipular el futuro porque tienen la falsa fantasía de que son ellos los que lo construyen. Es una mentira repetida tantas veces que se la han creído, ellos y ustedes. No nos será fácil pero debemos tener fe de que Él sabe mejor que nosotros, lo que hace. Debemos ayudar a William a cumplir su destino.-

 

Estas últimas palabras sonaban dolorosamente ambiguas, a los oídos de dos padres desesperados, incluso sonaban peligrosas. Mulder se sentía prácticamente excluido, desde el fondo de su dolor se gestó su afirmación -Yo voy a protegerlo.- Kevin dirigió su dulce mirada a los oscurecidos ojos de Mulder -Por supuesto que usted lo hará, ese es su papel. No se menosprecie Agente Mulder, usted es tan importante en esta ecuación como cualquiera de nosotros. Nadie conoce mejor el campo enemigo que usted, no sólo ha sido víctima de ello, sino que también ha logrado penetrar la médula de su accionar.  Cuando uno ve permanentemente al vacío corre el riego de que el vacío vea en el interior de uno mismo. Usted es el que observa pero también se ha convertido en el vacío mismo. Lo conoce, ya es parte de usted. No me malinterprete, su paranoia ha sido siempre justificada, lo que usted vio, existe. ¿No lo comprenden? Todo en lo que ambos creen, existe. No se excluye una cosa de la otra, se complementa y es por ello que ustedes juntos son peligrosos para ellos… pero juntos. Por separado serán destruidos utilizando sus propias creencias, deben permanecer en equilibrio. No excluyan sus ideas, compleméntenlas… quizás no esté todo el camino con ustedes para recordárselos.-

 

Agacharon la mirada, el tono de reprimenda fue recibido por ambos. El impulso de alargar la mano y tomar la del otro fue reprimida por sus pensamientos, en su lugar intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Scully articuló las palabras -Kevin, ya nos dijiste los porqués, ahora necesitamos saber los cómos.- Kevin asintió -Yo los guiaré a un lugar seguro.-

 

Gibson había escuchado todas las palabras con todas sus letras y le parecía inconcebible la estupidez de todos los que hablaban. ¿Realmente creían en esa sarta de patrañas? Cómo podían dar crédito a un estúpido y falso profeta de un Dios inexistente. -Debe ser un enfermo megalómano, ávido de atención.- Él sabía que Mulder y Scully lo guiarían hasta William, pero nunca se preguntó el método que utilizarían, le parecía inverosímil que esa fuera precisamente la forma. Se sintió frustrado -Eso no los llevará a nada.- Él sabía que Mulder era capaz de creer casi en cualquier cosa y por ello lo sabía vulnerable y manipulable, pero aquello rayaba en la locura. La frustración corría por sus venas, no solamente porque consideraba totalmente infructífera la escucha, sino porque además, a partir de este momento cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas se le complicaran aún más, quizás en lugar al que se dirigieran le fuera imposible continuar su vigilancia. Se dijo sarcásticamente a sí mismo -No soy Dios.-

 

Kevin se acomodó en el asiento -Espero que estén preparados, porque nos espera un largo viaje, yo estoy acostumbrado a viajar sin equipaje... y con las esposas puestas.- Scully miró a Mulder y entablaron una conversación silenciosa, posteriormente Mulder se giró y retiró las esposas de las muñecas de Kevin, no sin antes advertirle severamente -Si intentas algo, estoy armado y ella tiene muy buena puntería.-

 

Como Kevin había dicho, el camino era largo. Mulder continuaba conduciendo con la mirada fija en el camino, miró por el retrovisor y se percató de que Kevin dormía profundamente, después giró su mirada hacia su costado derecho, Scully parecía dormir también. Alargó su mano y rozó ligeramente su mejilla izquierda, no tenía claro si quería despertarla o simplemente rozar su piel mientras ella no era consiente de ello. Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato lo que sobresaltó un poco a Mulder, no sabia cómo tomaría ella ese gesto pero su respuesta fue natural -¿Qué sucede Mulder?- Él aclaró un poco su garganta -Nada, Kevin duerme y quería comentar algunas cosas contigo.- Scully se incorporó en su asiento -Dime, que quieres comentar.- Mulder no sabía bien que inventar en ese momento, lo que le aclaraba que realmente lo que había pretendido con ese rose era simplemente tocarla.

 

-Eh… ¿qué piensas de todo lo que nos dijo, a dónde crees que nos lleve?- No fue la salida más brillante pero sonó lo suficientemente convincente a sus oídos y a los de Scully. -No lo sé Mulder, eso estaba pensando en este momento.- Mulder se sintió un poco descubierto, Scully no dormía simplemente pensaba con los ojos cerrados, pero al no ver ningún tipo de reacción adversa de su parte, se tranquilizó. -¿No te parece que aún no nos ha dado nada concreto Scully? Aún no sé si podemos confiar en él.- Scully le miraba con atención, leyendo sus gestos -Yo tampoco lo sé Mulder, ya lo discutimos en la estación, no tenemos muchas más opciones ¿no crees?- Era verdad, el asunto le parecía redundante pero había que enfatizar algunos puntos -¿Y si es una trampa Scully? Apenas ayer caímos en una como novatos.- Mulder tenía razón, no podían confiar del todo en él, a final de cuentas no sabían nada todavía y se estaban arriesgando nuevamente, pero ella intuía que en esta ocasión no se equivocaba -Debemos estar preparados Mulder pero siento que debemos confiar en él, no sé como explicarlo pero así lo siento.-

 

La voz de Kevin los sobresaltó -Lo he visto, ya les dije que se parece mucho a usted pero tiene la mirada de ella, tiene sus mismos ojos.- Scully finalmente preguntó -Lo has visto, ¿dónde?-  Kevin bajó un poco la voz, sabía a lo que sonaría lo que diría a continuación -En mi cabeza, en mi mente… sé lo que pueden pensar pero yo estoy conectado con él de alguna manera. He tenido visiones que sé que no son mías, tengo casi quince años padeciéndolas. Supe que era él cuando los vi a ustedes, los vi a través de sus ojos… eso creo.- La última aseveración fue confusa pues Scully se giró abruptamente -Lo has vito… ¿nos has visto a través de él? Eso quiere decir que él nos ha visto, ¿él sabe donde estamos?- Kevin trató de enmendar el mal entendido -No Agente Scully, no me mal interprete. Él los recuerda vagamente, él sabe de su existencia pero son simplemente una imagen borrosa, indefinida y además no sabe cómo encontrarlos, por eso estoy yo aquí, yo debo conducirlos a él.- Scully cubrió sus ojos con su mano, no sabía si creer pero si aquello que decía era verdad, entonces su hijo debía estar sufriendo, “no sabe cómo encontrarlos” resonaba en su mente -¿Nos está buscando?- Kevin trató de aclarar las ideas -De alguna manera sí, pero no sabe cómo ni dónde buscar. Los tiene en su pensamiento constantemente pero no ha podido hacer nada. Está confundido, es muy joven aún para entender todo lo que implica su existencia y sus capacidades.- Mulder guardaba silencio, él sólo quería dejar que hablara y en algún momento poder tener la certeza, o de que decía la verdad o mentía. Kevin de pronto puso los ojos en blanco y su tono de voz cambió por completo -Él conoce ese secreto que sólo ustedes dos saben y del que hablaron mientras lo sostenían en brazos a pocos días de su nacimiento… yo puedo ver incluso aquello que él mismo no alcanza a recordar o comprender - Comenzó a tararear una canción entre dientes -Jeremiah was a bullfrog, he was good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said but, I helped him drink his whine…- A Scully se le heló la sangre, más que a Mulder, él recordaba la canción de aquél día en el bosque pero no sabía que Scully se la cantaba a su hijo. Mulder vio por el retrovisor que Kevin tenía los ojos en blanco -¿Qué le pasa Scully? Scully desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y alargó su mano para inspeccionar en sus ojos, alzó uno de sus párpados -Parece estar teniendo un ataque, creo que está convulsionando.- Mulder no pudo evitar verbalizar su escepticismo -¿Y los que convulsionan cantan Scully?- Kevin volvió poco a poco a su estado natural, asomaban por su frente pequeñas perlas de sudor -Gire a la izquierda Agente Mulder por el camino de terracería, ya estamos cerca.-

 

Contrario a lo que pensaron, tuvieron que andar por ese sendero un par de horas más. -¿Seguro de que este es el camino correcto?- preguntó Mulder un poco cansado, estaba comenzando a pensar que este hombre no tenía la menor idea de a dónde los dirigía -Así es Agente Mulder, Dios nunca se equivoca y Él nos ha traído hasta aquí.- Mulder luchaba internamente por aplacar sus demonios y su escepticismo natural en este tipo de casos, recordó la petición de Scully con un grado de tristeza, pues él lo había pedido en tantas ocasiones antes, pero parecía imposibilitado a corresponder la cortesía -Abre tu mente a otras posibilidades.- le había dicho Scully y en aquél momento le había parecido hasta irrisorio escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero ahora cobraba mucho sentido su petición y a él le estaba quedando muy difícil cumplir con ella.

 

A lo lejos comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte el tejado de una casa, parecía una pequeña construcción en medio de la nada. Mulder detuvo la marcha del automóvil -A partir de aquí seguiremos a pie.- dijo bajándose del auto. Abrió la portezuela de atrás y sacó nuevamente sus esposas. Con un gesto le pidió a Kevin que le diera una de sus manos, él sonrió y alargó su brazo sin oponer resistencia. -Te quedarás aquí mientras nosotros vamos a inspeccionar.- Kevin asintió pero Scully parecía estar paralizada aún dentro del auto -¿Que sucede Scully?- Scully murmuró entre dientes. La respuesta a su pregunta sin formular le parecía obvia, pero aún así se decidió a hacerla -¿Qué estamos buscando Mulder, que se supone que vamos a encontrar aquí?- Mulder reparó en ello e inquirió a Kevin con la mirada, él respondió -Es la casa en la que creció su hijo… pero no sé qué puedan encontrar en ella.- Esto les sonó a advertencia, quizás estaban siendo guiados a una trampa nuevamente, por lo que Scully sacó su arma y descendió del auto, Mulder preparó la suya y comenzaron a aproximarse al inmueble.

 

A lo lejos no parecía haber movimiento en el lugar, pero aún así pensaron en acercarse con la mayor cautela posible. Mulder tomó la delantera, pensaba en cubrir a Scully con su cuerpo si era necesario. Al llegar al pórtico de la casa confirmaron que parecía más bien un lugar abandonado, sacaron sus lámparas, se colocaron a los costados de la puerta, la abrieron con cautela e ingresaron empuñando sus armas al frente. Estaba oscuro y el aroma a abandono se mezclaba con el del polvo, sus sentido se agudizaron, podían no estar solos. Scully se adelantó recorriendo el pequeño pasillo oscuro, el haz de luz dibujaba un camino imaginario. Apuntando a su derecha se encontraba otra puerta por la que Scully ingresó seguida de Mulder, ambos continuaban empuñando sus armas y sosteniendo sus linternas para ayudarse a ver. Las ventanas estaban semi tapiadas pero algunos rayos luminosos se colaban por algunas rendijas. Continuaron recorriendo el lugar, daba la impresión de no haber estado habitado por años.

 

En la estancia en la que estaban no había nadie, Scully indicó con la cabeza que debían subir al segundo piso. Iniciaron el acenso con cautela y al entrar en una pequeña habitación se percataron que parecía haber sido ocupada por un niño, lo poco que aún quedaba de papel tapiz con nubes dibujadas en él indicaba que así había sido. Scully sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero pensó en que debían terminar primero la inspección de lugar. Una vez que finalizaron la inspección y al no encontrar a nadie, concluyeron que el lugar estaba vacío y comenzaron a inspeccionar a detalle cada rincón, cada uno por separado.

 

La voz de Mulder alarmó a Scully -Scully ven aquí, mira esto.- Scully se aproximó hasta donde Mulder se encontraba en cuclillas dándole la espalda, al aproximarse pudo ver que Mulder sostenía un pliego de papel en blanco -¿Qué es Mulder?- Mulder giró para posar su mirada en la de Scully, lo que veía podría no significar nada -Mira aquí abajo.- Mulder le mostró en la esquina inferior derecha lo que a sus ojos parecía una letra W.

 

Scully inquirió con la mirada Mulder, no quería permitirle a su corazón sacar conjeturas de algo tan vago cono una sola letra puesta en un pliego de papel. Mulder leyó la pregunta en su mirada y giró el pliego que sostenía en sus manos, Scully frunció el seño y cerró los ojos para contener la ola de sentimientos que aquella imagen le produjo. Lo que Mulder sostenía en sus manos era una réplica del poster que durante años había tenido en su oficina y en su despacho, en él se leía “I WANT TO BELIVE”.

 

Scully se quedo de una pieza, estática a un lado de Mulder, él comenzó a enrollar el poster -Mulder no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas…- Ella luchaba con su fuero interno y articuló aquellas palabras más por tratar de convencerse a sí misma que a Mulder, este se incorporó -No estoy concluyendo nada Scully.- Con el poster en la mano se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, más específicamente a la habitación en la que habían observado lo que parecían ser objetos que pertenecieron a un niño. Mulder se dio cuenta de que Scully aún no se movía, creía adivinar los pensamientos y sentimientos que le impedían avanzar pues eran los mismos que lo acosaban a él, pero debían continuar -¿Vienes Scully?- Ella le siguió, no sabía si estaba preparada para encontrar más, no tenía idea de qué esperar, no quería pensar en las posibilidades o implicaciones. La madre en su interior quería correr y revisar hasta el último rincón de esa casa, que bien pudo haber formado parte de la vida de su hijo, cada objeto que observaba le daba la impresión de haber sido tocado por él, pero su ser racional le decía que guardar la calma, que todo aquello podía no ser nada más que un fantasía, un doloroso espejismo y no quería hacerse ilusiones. Se protegía del dolor que todo aquello le estaba causando.

 

Cuando finalmente logró llegar a la habitación vio a Mulder hurgando en un pequeño cajón, ella lo observaba desde el quicio de la puerta y no se sentía capaz de introducirse en aquél lugar, si era la habitación de su hijo, le desmadejaría el alma y si no lo era también. Mulder la vio con el rabillo del ojo, estaba parada ahí sin moverse con los brazos colgando a sus lados como si no tuviera fuerza siquiera para mover un musculo. Supo que estaba paralizada, que la emoción del momento estaba siendo abrumadora para ella, él sentía lo mismo pero tenía un motivo que lo impulsaba a hurgar y moverse como desquiciado y ese motivo era ella. Él necesitaba llegar antes que ella a lo que tuvieran que enfrentarse, necesitaba protegerla.

 

En lo que a su hijo respecta, ella había vivido tanto sin que él pudiera acompañarla, que le parecía lo mínimo que podía hacer en aquél momento, pero verla ahí, casi imposibilitada para moverse le partió el corazón. Paró abruptamente sus movimientos y movió la cabeza en sentido negativo en reiteradas ocasiones. -No, no, no Scully.- Se levantó y dirigió hacia ella. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de absorberla con su abrazó, de convertirse en su caparazón y armadura. Fue casi violenta la forma en que la abrazó, rodeó con un brazo su espalda y con el otro su cabeza, ella seguía paralizada y se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Mulder, no atinó a responder de principio, simplemente sintió el pecho de Mulder en su rostro y todo se le oscureció, literal y figuradamente. Cerró los ojos y un sollozo entrecortado se ahogó en su pecho, cuando finalmente pudo exhalar el aire contenido levantó sus brazos y rodeó la cintura de Mulder con ellos, giró su cabeza para poder respirar mientras sentía la mano de Mulder acariciar su cabello -Estoy aquí Scully, contigo. Vamos a pasar esto juntos, no te voy a dejar, no voy a permitir que enfrentes esto sola. No te voy a permitir que aparentes fortaleza ahora.- Ella apretó su abrazo -Estoy bien Mulder.- pero se asía más a su cuerpo, parecía estar buscando anclarse al mundo para no derrumbarse. -No, Scully, hoy no te permito que me digas que estás bien.- La retiró un poco para poder tomar su rostro con las dos manos, necesitaba ver sus ojos -Hoy no Scully, hoy permíteme ser tu fuerza. Sólo por este momento permíteme sostenerte, déjame apoyarte.- Ella asintió con sus ojos llenos de las lágrimas que no habían alcanzado a brotar y que simplemente se asomaban. Él le sonrió con la mirada, depositó un largo beso en su frente y la acercó a su pecho nuevamente. -Podemos hacerlo juntos Scully.- Giró su cuerpo y observó junto con ella la habitación -Vamos a descubrir si nuestro hijo estuvo aquí.- La tomó de la mano y la haló hasta introducirla en la habitación, sabía que debía obligarla un poco, una vez atravesado el umbral, lo demás fue menos difícil.

 

Había una pequeña cajonera que parecía no haber sido tocada en años, Scully se aproximó a ella mientras Mulder continuaba su búsqueda donde la había dejado, al abrir uno de los cajones encontró algunas prendas que parecían pertenecer a un niño, las hizo a un lado conteniendo su primer impulso de olerlas, sabía que en ellas no encontraría el más mínimo rastro de aroma pues estaban llenas de polvo. En el siguiente cajón encontró algunos pedazos de juguetes averiados y algunos lápices de colores con las puntas bien afiladas, eso le recordó el juego obsesivo de Mulder e involuntariamente volteó su mirada hacia el cielo raso en el techo pero no había nada, no había lápices clavados en él. En ese momento pensó que se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con todo aquello, volvió a hurgar entre los juguetes haciendo a un lado un viejo móvil de búfalos blancos y encontró un pedazo de papel amarillento por el tiempo, lo desdobló y la imagen golpeó todos sus sentidos -Mulder…- No supo de dónde salió su voz, incluso le pareció un reflejo involuntario de su subconsciente, al percatarse de nuevo, Mulder se encontraba ya detrás suyo -¿Qué es Scully?- Ella de momento no entendió por qué Mulder no veía lo que ella estaba viendo. Era un pequeño dibujo hecho con crayolas de colores, en él se veía dos figuras y al pie de cada una de ellas se leía con letra de preescolar “YO - MAMÁ”. A un lado también se observaba lo que parecía un vago intento de un zapo mal dibujado y al pie se podía leer “JHEREMIAH” -Es él Mulder… es William.- Mulder no alcanzaba a entender el por qué Scully había llegado a tal conclusión.

 

Scully sacó su linterna nuevamente y apuntó hacia el techo, al cielo raso y se aproximó hacia un punto en el que se podían observar varios pequeños orificios en él -Es él Mulder…- Mulder trató de ver lo que ella veía, pero no entendía nada -Scully, estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, no hay nada aquí que nos indique que sea él el que haya estado en esta habitación, te estas dejando llevar por la sugestión.- Ella negó con la cabeza -No Mulder, es él. Yo lo sé, lo siento.- Guardó el pequeño dibujo en el bolsillo de su saco -No lo entiendes, no puedo explicarlo. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero sé que es él.- Mulder la tomó por los hombros -Siento la misma necesidad que tú, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por falsas esperanzas Scully. Al igual que tú, necesito creer que él estuvo aquí, pero necesito más que suposiciones Scully, necesito pruebas.- Scully exhaló con fuerza -¿Por qué no puedes creer en lo que yo creo?, ¿por qué siempre que yo tengo la certeza de algo, te es imposible creerme…?- Mulder entendió que era el dolor el que hablaba a través de los labios de Scully -Quiero creer, pero no quiero creer en una mentira. Tú lo dijiste Scully, es más fácil creer en la mentira.-

 

Era verdad, se estaba dejando llevar por meras pruebas circunstanciales y vagas, se deshizo de las manos de Mulder sobre sus hombros y volvió al cajón, tomó algunas prendas y se las mostró poniéndolas casi en su rostro -Estoy segura que esto lo usó mi hijo en algún momento y te lo voy a demostrar.- Él agachó el rostro, sentía el tono frustrado y dolido de Scully, pero lo pasaría por alto.

 

Tomó todo lo que le cupo en las manos pues en las palabras de Scully había coherencia, si su hijo había estado ahí o algo de todo aquello le había pertenecido, debía haber dejado algún rastro comprobable. Comenzaba a oscurecer y debían buscar algún lugar donde quedarse. No podían pasar la noche en aquella propiedad abandonada. -Scully, necesitamos irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí- Scully hizo un gesto de desaprobación, ¿por qué no podrían quedarse en aquél lugar?, ¿por que no podía ella permanecer más tiempo en el mismo lugar en el que pudo haber vivido su hijo?, quería prolongar la sensación por más tiempo. Mulder entendió lo que ella necesitaba pero le parecía inútil -Scully, ya no tenemos nada que ver aquí, si él estuvo en este lugar tenemos que corroborarlo y además, esto nos podría llevar a encontrarlo. Ya no necesitarás más ropa y juguetes viejos si lo tenemos a él.-

 

Salieron de la casa con el atardecer en el horizonte recibiéndolos de frente, Mulder pensó que quizás eso veía su hijo todos los días y sintió la extraña sensación de estar compartiendo algo con él, la misma sensación vivida en otras ocasiones cuando pensaba en su hermana en los años de búsqueda, le gustaba observar al cielo estrellado pensando que quizás su hermana estaría viendo lo mismo. Cuando Scully se fue, también experimentó el mismo sentimiento y ahora le sucedía con su hijo. Scully lo sacó de su ensueño -¿A dónde iremos Mulder? Estamos muy lejos de la ciudad y prácticamente estanos en medio de la nada.- Mulder sonrió, habían sido tantas veces las que se encontraron en esa situación que la sensación de déjà vu lo invadió  -Vi un motel en la interestatal, quizás nos podamos alojar ahí.- Scully había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de moteles que conoció en su búsqueda interminable, en ocasiones pensó que quizás había pasado más noches en la cama de un motel que en la propia.


	8. Tienes que cerrar el círculo VIII

Después de un largo viaje de regreso, apenas estaban a mitad de camino, efectivamente como Mulder había dicho, el motel estaba apenas saliendo del camino de vecinal, a un par de horas del lugar donde se encontraban. Mulder detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento -Espera aquí.- Se dirigió a Kevin e hizo un pequeño gesto a Scully para que le acompañara. Llegaron al mostrador del pequeño motel, en cuanto el encargado se asomó, Mulder pidió dos habitaciones. Scully achicó los ojos en señal de desaprobación y murmuró -¿Y Kevin?- Mulder sonrió por lo que creyó que implicaba la reprimenda de Scully, ella estaba pensando que él quería compartir la habitación con ella, por lo que ácidamente contestó -Kevin se quedará conmigo o ¿piensas quedarte en la misma habitación con él?- El rostro de Scully se sonrojó de inmediato, no había pensado en sus palabras, de hecho la pregunta le surgió sin siquiera analizarla, la incómoda situación la hizo balbucear -No, bueno…-

 

La voz del encargado la salvó de dar más explicaciones no pedidas -Habitaciones 10 y 13.- Mulder trató de evitarle también el mal momento y alargando su mano con la llave le dijo -Nosotros nos quedaremos en la 13, ya sabes… soy escéptico.- Scully negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y sonrió un poco, ella sabía que ese tipo de bromas él las utilizaba para evadir situaciones incómodas, pero en esta ocasión, por extraño que pareciera, era a ella a la que estaba salvando de una de ellas.

 

Scully se introdujo en su habitación y vio como ellos desaparecían detrás de la puerta de la suya, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, sus habitaciones no estaban contiguas. Echó sobre la cama su pequeño maletín de viaje, pese al tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que tuvo que estar en servicio, habían cosas que no había olvidado y una de ellas era estar preparada para emprender cualquier viaje inesperado. Después del primer día en este reencuentro con su pasado, se había obligado a recordar ciertas cosas que durante años trató de olvidar, aunque algunas parecían tan familiares que su mente y cuerpo parecían tenerlas grabadas en su cerebro primitivo, como portar su arma. Había otras que también parecían estar tatuadas a fuego en su inconsciente, como el sentir a Mulder cerca. Pensó en ese momento que ellos debían hablar de lo que habían visto en aquella propiedad, que tenían que discutir el siguiente paso. Scully se descubrió tratando de buscar escusas para salir a verlo, no era sólo eso lo que la motivaba y lo sabía, era la sensación de vacío la que le carcomía. La noche anterior había sido muy dolorosa pero ésta estaba siendo exasperante. Sentirlo y saberlo cerca le producía ansiedad, parecía que su cuerpo le reclamaba la ausencia de Mulder, su cercanía. Le preocupaba en demasía el estar teniendo ese tipo de sensaciones -¿Qué harás después Scully, cuando ya no puedas estar cerca de él, cuando todo esto se termine?- No habían pasado dos días completos y aquél cúmulo de sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar incontrolables en ella. Se sentó sobre la cama y mordiendo nerviosa su labio inferior, tomó todo el valor de que fue capaz y se abalanzó sobre la puerta, agarró la perilla y la giró. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de ver la figura de Mulder frente a ella -¿Tienes una cita Scully? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

 

Mulder llevaba casi un minuto parado frente a la puerta de Scully, decidiendo si tocar o no. No tenía claro que escusa utilizaría ahora, creía recordar haberlas utilizado todas a lo largo de todos estos años -Voy a salir a correr Scully, ¿no gustas?- Recordaba haber utilizado esa la primera vez. Sabía que había una que era la más obvia, hablar de lo sucedido en el día, pero aún esa le parecía carente de validez. En esa disertación interna se encontraba cuando fue sorprendido por el sonido de la puerta. Fue tan rápido el movimiento que le fue imposible reaccionar y finalmente lo agradecía, pues hubiera sido peor tratar de salir corriendo como niño. Su cerebro más rápido que él, reaccionó de inmediato -¿Tienes una cita Scully? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-   

 

Scully se sobresaltó al verlo, no esperaba encontrarse con él ahí mismo, no tuvo la misma agilidad mental que él -¡Por Dios Mulder! me asustaste.- y se llevó una mano al pecho. Mulder agachó la cabeza y balbuceó -Perdón, no era mi intención… ¿a dónde ibas?- Scully sopesó las posibilidades, sería demasiado infantil de su parte tratar de dar escusas estúpidas -Iba a verte, ¿qué más crees que podría hacer en medio de la nada?- Mulder sonrío -No sé ¿Salir a correr? Yo lo hacía, ¿recuerdas?- Scully sonrío -Pasa Mulder ¿o te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche?-

 

Mulder hizo el amago de responder y ella sabía que sería con otra de sus bromas, por lo que lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló introduciéndolo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Mientras él se dirigía hacia el centro de la habitación ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho -¿Qué querías decirme Mulder?- La voz de Scully le pareció tenía un tono severo y serio, pero él realmente no sabía bien a bien qué decirle, no lo había pensado con claridad, simplemente había respondido al impulso irrefrenable de verla. Sólo quería estar cerca de ella, pero sabía que no podría decirle eso sin correr el riesgo de ser lanzado de la habitación en el acto. -Creo que tenemos que hablar, pero qué era lo que me querías decir tú, ¿para qué ibas a buscarme?- Al igual que él, ella se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, apenas si había logrado reunir el valor para abrir la puerta, quizás su cerebro había pensado que tendría tiempo suficiente para encontrar la escusa antes de llegar a su puerta. -Eso, que teníamos que hablar de lo que pasó hoy. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Mulder?-

 

Mulder se sentó sobre la cama mientras Scully lo observaba desde la puerta. Él comenzó a hablar - He dejado a Kevin esposado a la cama, no sé si sea necesario, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de perderlo, es lo único que tenemos. Scully… ¿realmente crees que nos pueda llevar hasta William?- Scully descruzó sus brazos, era obvio que tenían las mismas dudas -Mañana mismo mandaré a hacer las pruebas al laboratorio de Quántico. Tú mismo lo dijiste Mulder, si nuestro hijo estuvo en contacto con esos objetos, lo sabremos. Pero tendremos que esperar los resultados, mientras tanto ¿qué haremos con él?.- 

 

Mulder comenzó a morder su labio inferior, ella sabía qué estaba pensando, que cavilaba sobre las posibilidades -Sabes Scully, creo que Kevin no nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe. Tengo la impresión de que nos está ocultando algo. Me cuesta mucho creer esa historia de que Dios le habla y que tiene una conexión divina con nuestro hijo.- Scully le replicó con un tono de cansancio -¿Vamos a tener esta discusión de nuevo? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en algo así, por qué eres incapaz de aceptar que algo así pueda existir? Por el amor de Dios Mulder, eres capaz de creer hasta en la aparición de Elvis en una papa frita, pero no cabe en tu cabeza que algo superior a nosotros, a tus conspiraciones globales y monstros, pueda existir.-

 

Mulder se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde Scully se encontraba, se sintió nuevamente confrontado y el tono de eterno reproche le exasperó. -No es eso Scully, es simplemente que no confío en él y no entiendo por que tú sí.- Él nunca había logrado concluir qué era aquello que le causaba ese escepticismo en relación a esos temas. Si bien había llegado a la conclusión de que había algo superior, también le costaba trabajo comprender ese cúmulo de supersticiones que rodeaban la imagen supuestamente divina de un Dios encarnado y descrito en un libro. Ella por su parte estaba cansada de enfrentar el mismo argumento, ya no se sentía preparada para jugar el mismo juego de roles que hace años -Si no confías en él, entonces dime ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

 

A pesar de sus dudas y resquemores, Mulder pensó que en esta ocasión le estaba devolviendo la cortesía, ella siempre le había seguido aún sin creerle y le parecía inverosímil que Scully fuera incapaz de reconocérselo, por primera vez se permitía estar abierto a ese tipo de posibilidades y ella se atrevía a cuestionarlo -¿Qué hacemos aquí? Seguir tu corazonada, seguir tu impulso. Yo no confío en él, pero sí confío en ti…- Pero este frustrante sentimiento fue atropellado por uno mayor, una sensación guardada por años en el fondo de su ser y que finamente veía la luz, aún sin su permiso -…y en que tú sabes más de nuestro hijo que yo. ¿No es verdad? En lo que concierne a nuestro hijo tú sabes más que yo, ¿no es cierto?- Sonó a amargo reproche y esto descolocó a Scully, ¿qué implicación tenían aquellas palabras salidas desde el fondo de su inconsciente? ¿qué era eso que Mulder le estaba tratando de decir y que nunca antes se había atrevido? Ella presionó un poco para  finalmente develarlo y que eso que él guardaba, quedara al descubierto -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

 

Mulder quiso tragarse sus palabras, trató de retener nuevamente el impulso de gritar lo que se había gestado en sus entrañas y que carcomía su ser desde que supo que Scully había tomado esa decisión respecto a su hijo, pero ella presionó más -Ten el valor y dilo de una vez Mulder, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?- Finalmente fue incontenible, la avalancha de sentimientos putrefactos se había desbordado y él no fue capaz de retenerlos más -Lo que escuchaste es lo que pienso. Si de nuestro hijo se trata, la única que sabe eres tú. Tú fuiste la que tomó la decisión… tú eres la que ha sufrido por él… tú fuiste la que lo perdió.-

 

Todas aquellas palabras sonaron terriblemente mal, no salieron de su boca con la intención que les quería dar. Lo que su mente quiso decir pero su lengua no articuló correctamente fue que siempre se sintió excluido por ella y no lo dejó consolarla, que ella se había encerrado sin permitirle que compartieran el dolor que ambos sentían. En pocas palabras, que él había sufrido tanto como ella, pero no pudo decirlo de esa manera y por el contrario, lo que salió de su boca fue una daga asesina. Pero una vez clavada, le fue imposible retraerla. Casi pudo ver como sus palabras atravesaban el corazón de Scully, vio su rostro descompuesto y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, se sintió morir al verla así. De todas las cosas estúpidas que había dicho en su vida, estas no tenían comparación. Trató de recomponer, reaccionó al impulso y se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de abrazarla -No, no no no… no quise decir eso, perdóname… yo…- Ella esquivó su brazos -No me toques. Finalmente lo dijiste… finalmente dices lo que piensas. Me alegra que te liberes de esa carga.- Scully caminó a media habitación cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

 

Al verla así y saberse el causante, Mulder golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared a un lado de la puerta, sintió nuevamente un dolor punzante en su muñeca ya lastimada, pero ese era el menor de los dolores que sentía en ese momento. La vio a ella de espaldas y no pudo contenerse, no saldría de ahí hasta que lo escuchara. Caía preso de la desesperación y se sentía impotente. Sabía que prácticamente había perdido cualquier posibilidad de diálogo. Reaccionó a su impulso primario y brutal, a sabiendas de que si no utilizaba la fuerza no podría obligarla a escucharlo. Nuevamente acortó la distancia hasta donde ella se encontraba y la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda con toda la fuerza que la desesperación le imprimía, sabía que de otra manera no lograría que escuchara nada, es más, no sabía si podría lograr recuperar algo de lo que acababa de masacrar, tenía que obligarla a hacerlo -No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches…- Ella trató de deshacerse de sus brazos, pero Mulder la sostenía con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que dejaría de respirar -Suéltame Mulder… déjame…- Él la giró para tenerla de frente, necesitaba ver sus ojos y que ella viera los suyos, nuevamente la retenía fuertemente contra sí. Ella en actitud defensiva trató de interponer sus brazos contra Mulder en el momento que la giraba, pero quedaron atrapados entre su pecho. -No te voy a dejar hasta que me escuches…- la rodeaba fuertemente imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento -Lárgate de aquí Mulder, no quiero escuchar nada… ya has dicho suficiente.- Removía su pequeño cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de zafarse, sus respiraciones agitadas golpeaban el rostro del otro. Mulder sentía terror de soltarla, sabía que si lo hacía nada tendría marcha a atrás, ya no habría remedio. Sentía un golpe de adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo, la sangre bombeaba con fuerza, se sentía fuera de control, desesperado -Aún no has escuchado nada Scully… nada de lo que tengo que decirte y que se me está pudriendo por dentro.-

 

El dolor corría por todo el pequeño cuerpo de Scully, las palabras de Mulder le quemaban el alma. Siempre supuso que eso era lo que él sentía, pero escucharlo de su boca era devastador. Ella sabía lo que vendría, estaba segura de todo lo que Mulder le diría y no quería escucharlo, había tenido suficiente con escuchar lo que pensaba sobre lo que había pasado con William, no se sentía capaz de soportar nada más. -No quiero escuchar nada más… no me importa.- Él ya estaba en caída libre, era incapaz de detenerse -No me importa que no quieras, me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras…- Mulder trató de no gritar pero vio como el aire que emanaba de sus pulmones golpeaba el rostro de Scully -Soy un idiota pero este idiota también sufrió como tú el dolor de no tener a William, ¿crees que no me duele, crees que no siento la misma desesperación que tú…? tú no me dejaste nunca ser parte de tu dolor, no me dejaste acompañarte… maldita sea Scully, por qué nunca me dejaste compartirlo contigo… me alejaste de ti hasta que no pude hacer nada… te encerraste y nunca me dejaste entrara… crees que no maldigo cada día que pasa el haberlos dejado solos… crees que no me siento un miserable cobarde por no haber podido estar con ustedes… hubiera preferido que me mataran, pero no podía hacer eso… tú no me lo permitirías… mi vida únicamente valía porque tú la valorabas… en ese momento pensé que no podía hacerte eso… que no me podía morir… por ti… por William… no los podía abandonar y mira lo que pasó… Los perdí a los dos.-

 

Las lágrimas corrían abiertamente por el rostro de ambos, pero Mulder no aminoraba ni un poco la fuerza de su abrazo, no pensaba soltarla. Scully sentía que los oídos le estallarían en cualquier momento, sentía el golpe de la sangre en su cabeza, -Yo nunca te reproché nada Mulder, nunca te recriminé absolutamente nada… fui yo la que abandoné a nuestro hijo, ¿no es eso lo que dijiste hace un momento?- Ella sabía que en parte no era cierto, que en algún momento de su profundo dolor había formulado esos reproches contra Mulder, pero siempre en silencio, nunca los exteriorizó. No podía evitar sentir que de alguna forma habían traspasado su barrera protectora y habían sido percibidos por él. Lo que le desquebrajaba el alma, era escuchar de él esa verdad que ella se había repetido interminablemente, que ella había abandonado a su hijo.

 

Mulder bajó uno de sus brazos hasta la cintura de Scully agarrándola con fuerza y con el otro tomó la base de su cuello, trataba de hacerla reaccionar, que de alguna manera entendiera sus palabras -Nooo, lo que te estoy diciendo es que yo los abandoné… yo te dejé sola Scully… te dejé sola luchando por nuestro hijo mientras yo, como un maldito cobarde me escondía tratando de evitar que me mataran… ¿eso era lo que querías escuchar? Sí, soy un maldito cobarde…- Le gritó a la cara.

 

Al calor del momento ella no pensó en sus palabras, simplemente reaccionó en la misma intensidad de tono que él -No eres un cobarde, eres un maldito idiota, pero no un cobarde… yo te pedí que te fueras, fui yo la que te convenció para que te escondieras mientras buscábamos la manera de salvarnos… no de salvarte, de salvarnos… No me subestimes Mulder, yo no me enamoré de un cobarde. Quizás sí de un idiota testarudo y necio, pero no de un cobarde…- Ella no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues el cerebro de Mulder lo único que registró fue, el temblor de su propio cuerpo al escuchar de los labios de Scully “me enamoré”, la urgencia de probarla de nuevo, de absorber su aliento, lo cegó.

 

Sin previo aviso, Mulder aprisionó los labios de Scully con la mayor desesperación que haya sentido nunca, con tanta fuerza que pensó que quizás la lastimaría, pero necesitaba sentirla de nuevo. Scully se vio sorprendida por la descarga que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Mulder sobre los suyos, pero el arrebato y la confusión del momento le impidió pensar, se sentía transgredida y en un acto defensivo se liberó de los labios de Mulder, pero parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar instintivamente y sin control, así que sin pensarlo tomó el carnosos labio inferior de él entre sus dientes, lo rozó con la punta de su lengua y percibió la hinchazón de la herida que la caída del día anterior le había producido y percibió que aún permanecía en él aquél sabor metálico. Mulder sintió el eléctrico toque de la lengua de Scully recorrer hasta el último rincón de su ser. Pero ella aún sentía la necesidad de liberarse, así que succionó el labio herido, aún a sabiendas de que le dolería, no sólo no le importaba, necesitaba hacérselo sentir. Mulder reaccionó a la punzada de dolor, tirando levemente del cabello de Scully con la mano que rodeaba la base de su nuca y la separó de él.

 

Ninguno de los dos ya era dueño de sus actos, ambos estaban inundados de adrenalina. Mulder la miró a los ojos, aún podía sentir que su labio inferior palpitaba por la fuerte succión, pero eso, lejos de aminorar sus sensaciones las incrementó. Apretó el brazo que rodeaba la pequeña cintura de Scully lo suficiente como para hacerla exhalar con fuerza una bocanada de aire que fue acompañada por un gemido que le erizó toda la piel. Sus bocas quedaron tan cerca que podían percibir la agitación de su respiración y la combinación de su aliento. Los brazos de Scully empujaban en su pecho en vano intento de alejarlo, pero sólo conseguía que él imprimiera mayor fuerza para evitarlo.

 

Mulder no se había dado cuenta que sus manos apretaban fuertemente la cintura de Scully y la base de su nuca. La mano que abarcaba gran parte de la pequeña cabeza de Scully, apretó con fuerza y tomó nuevamente parte de su cabellera tirando ligeramente hacía atrás, lo que le permitió tenerla a modo. Su rostro quedó de frente a él, totalmente dispuesto y con los labios entreabiertos por la agitada respiración. Él observó esa boca que en otro tiempo le había recorrido el cuerpo entero y necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, saborearla e invadirla. Tomó firmemente su cuello y ahora la invadió por completo tratando de evitar que ella volviera a lastimarle.

 

Ella trataba en vano de defenderse haciendo pequeños esfuerzos por alejar su rostro, pero las embestidas de la lengua de Mulder dentro de su boca y la sensaciones que le producía el sentir de nuevo su aliento y su lengua invadiéndola toda, le despertaron un instinto dormido hacía años y pasó su lucha a otro campo de batalla. No solamente comenzó a permitirle sus embates, sino que ella misma respondió con la misma furia. El aire incontrolable pasaba de los pulmones de uno a la boca del otro, únicamente entrecortado por el obstáculo de sus lenguas en plena batalla. Querían dolerse y hacerse sentir el uno al otro, era la manifestación física de la lucha en su interior. Scully finalmente logró liberar sus brazos, solamente para asirse al cuello de Mulder con una de sus manos, clavando sus uñas en su nuca y la otra en su hombro. Ambos se obligaron con fuerza a ladear sus cabezas en contra punto profundizando aquél beso, que más que a beso sabía a lucha campal. La guerra sin cuartel había comenzado y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Mulder apretó nuevamente el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, subiéndolo un poco más para lograr que su pecho quedara completamente pegado al de él. Nuevamente le arrancó un gemido que fue a parar en el fondo de su garganta y las uñas de ella se enterraron un poco más en su piel, fue entonces que no pudo más, necesitaba más.

 

La alzó en vilo por la cintura y con la mano que había sostenido su cabeza, tomó uno de sus muslos tratando de que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas. Scully sintió la fuerte mano de Mulder y ese simple contacto electrizante le bastó para dejarse llevar por la inercia del movimiento, ella le ayudó sosteniéndose por su cuello con las dos manos. La agitación casi les impedía continuar con la lucha que se libraba entre sus bocas, pero a pesar de ello, no se separaron. Él la llevó a la pared más cercana y la azotó levemente contra ella, un poco por el impulso y otro poco porque así lo quiso. Ella se quejó sobre su boca pero él no le permitió separarse de él ni un milímetro. Sosteniéndola contra la pared y su cuerpo, él tuvo la libertad de accionar con sus manos y lo primero que hizo fue tomar los bordes de su camisa de seda y jalar con fuerza hacia los lados, reventando todos los botones, dejando al descubierto su blanco y agitado pecho. Por primera vez en muchos años, su piel estaba al descubierto y al alcance del tacto de Mulder, tomó con sus dos manos su breve cintura rozando cada milímetro de su piel desnuda, luego las fue deslizando hacia su espalda. Mulder podía sentir bajos sus manos como se iba erizando la blanca piel de Scully al contacto.

 

Ella revolvía sus manos entre los cabellos de Mulder, éste se separó de golpe de sus labios sólo para arremeter contra su cuello, mordiéndolo sin importarle sus pequeños quejidos. Necesitaba saborear de nuevo su piel, absorber el aroma de aquella pequeña parte de Scully que le encantaba porque sabía lo que en ella producía. Su fuerte mano ahora autómata, abandonó su labor inicial y fue a parar a uno de sus senos, apretando y masajeando firmemente, después comenzó a rozar con su dedo pulgar sobre la tela de encaje, sintiendo la reacción involuntaria del pezón endurecido por su accionar, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo apretó un poco, ahora con cierta delicadeza. Fue en ese momento en que ella pronunció su nombre sobre su oído, en un susurro cargado de urgencia que le sacudió el alma -Mulderrr.- Al aliento caliente de ella sobre su oído, le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la espina dorsal y fue a desembocar en la manifestación física de su deseo, produciéndole un doloroso placer.

 

Mulder se separó de su cuello para verla a los ojos y percibió su mirada oscurecida por lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. No había delicadeza, no había romanticismo, sólo había apasionada furia. Ninguno de los dos había sentido ese huracán arrasador que les nublaba el juicio. Ella sabía que ya no había marcha a atrás, en ese momento ya no quería que la hubiera, aquello era un tren a punto de descarrilarse y ella no quería detenerlo. Comenzaba a sentir la frustración de no tener la piel de Mulder a su alcance como la había soñado durante largas noches solitarias, trató de quitarle la corbata tomando el nudo con ambas manos, pero él quería más de ella y se lo impidió tomando sus muñecas con fuerza y subiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, volvió a besarla, ahora mordiendo él su carnoso labio inferior y recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, aprisionándola con más fuerza sobre la pared. La urgencia de Mulder lo tornaba egoísta, sentía que podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Nuevamente profundizó el beso, recorriendo palmo a palmo la cavidad oral de Scully, sintiendo que el aliento se le iba cada vez que sus lenguas chocaban con furia, quería invadirla por completo, no quería dejarla respirar, no pretendía darle la oportunidad de pensar. No se habían dado cuenta de que ambos emitían profundos gemidos hasta que éstos comenzaron a resonar en las paredes de la habitación.

 

La espera se estaba comenzando a tornar dolorosa, sobre todo cuando Mulder comenzó a percibir la calidez y humedad de Scully. Su olfato sintió el golpe del aroma de sus deseos combinados y el dolor en sus cuerpos ya no les permitía pensar más que en aliviarlo, en liberar la urgente necesidad de sentirse el uno en el otro, fusionados, uno solo. Pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse ni un instante o un milímetro por miedo a perder el momento, no querían darse la oportunidad de pensar. Él tomó nuevamente el pequeño cuerpo de Scully, abrazándolo por completo, rodeándolo entero. Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la cama y ahí la depositó, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el de ella.

 

Nuevamente tomó sus muñecas y colocó sus brazos sobre su cabeza sin suspender el profundo beso, sentía terror de separase y perderla. Ella tenía el pecho descubierto y él estaba completamente vestido, necesitaba que lo sintiera, que se diera cuenta de su urgencia, pero no sabía cómo despojarse de todas las barreras de tela que se lo impedían sin separase de ella. Scully sentía las fuertes manos de Mulder aprisionando sus muñecas y en ocasiones le gustaba sentirse así de controlada, pero ahora era mayor su urgencia por tocarle, sentir con sus manos nuevamente su piel, por ello esta vez no se dejaría maniatar. Logró liberar sus manos de la fuerte atadura de Mulder y retiró con urgencia el saco que cubría su fuerte espalda, la corbata que rodeaba su musculoso cuello y retribuyendo el gesto, arrancó de un tirón todos los botones de su camisa sin soltar sus labios, mientras Mulder la ayudaba en lo que podía.

 

Mientras desprendía una a una las prendas de Mulder, ella iba palpando la piel que le quedaba descubierta, con la yema de los dedos dibujaba los contornos de sus músculos, descubriendo el mapa de su cuerpo al tacto, reconstruyendo nuevamente en su mente la orografía del musculoso cuerpo de Mulder. Bajo su roce percibía como iba erizando la piel que tocaba.

 

Sintió el fuerte pecho de Mulder depositarse contra el suyo, momento en el que Mulder deslizó uno de sus brazos bajo su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ella sintió su dureza, lo sintió en todo su esplendor sobre su vientre y la sensación la hizo posar sus manos sobre su espalda y clavarle las uñas urgiéndole más. Aún los separaba la barrera de ropa que todavía conservaban de sus cinturas para abajo, pero ello no impidió que las caderas de Mulder comenzaran a balancearse sobre de ella, haciéndola sentir toda su hombría. Scully flexionó una de sus piernas y rodeó con ella la cintura de Mulder, dejando que él continuara su movimiento pero ahora en su entrepierna. El primer roce de sus cuerpos le hizo arquear la espalda, sus centro ahora coincidían en un vaivén que les producía doloroso placer en cada movimiento.

 

Aquello rayaba con un excitante juego de prohibición y anhelo, quizás propio de un par de adolecente que tienen miedo de transgredir las barreras pero que al la vez son incapaces de controlar sus impulsos. Pero ella no quería que quedara solamente en eso, no quería correr el riesgo de que todo terminar ahí, por lo que deslizó sus manos por el largo de su espalda, dejando un rastro con sus uñas, él hinchó su espalda al sentir el doloroso y excitante roce.

 

Él sentía la pierna de Scully empujar rítmicamente su cadera hacía ella y sintió que un rayo le partía cuando finalmente el trayecto de las manos de Scully sobre su espalda terminó apoyando el movimiento en sus caderas, urgiéndole más. Mulder necesitaba darle todo lo que ella quisiera, el quería darse todo aunque fuera por ese momento.

 

Scully paseo sus manos por le final de la espala de Mulder y dibujó un camino imaginario sobre el cinturón que sostenía y ajustaba el pantalón, hasta finalizar su movimiento debajo del su ombligo. Introdujo sus dedos por el pliegue del pantalón sobre la cintura y finalmente cuando se encontró con ella, desabrochó la hebilla. El roce de los dedos de Scully en la piel de sus cintura, le hacían sentir la urgencia de ir más rápido, de liberarse él mismo de todo, pero el miedo de que todo terminara de pronto se lo impedía, así que prefirió dejarla a ella hacer y disfrutar cada uno de sus toques.

 

Mientras Scully luchaba con su hebilla, él deslizó una de sus manos por el largo de la pierna de ella, la extensión de sus brazos le permitía tener casi todo el cuerpo de Scully a su alcance, era tan maravillosamente pequeña, ella tenía el tamaño exacto para él, su pequeño cuerpo había sido diseñado para encajar a la perfección con el suyo; sus pequeños pies, sus manos, sus labios, su breve cintura y ese par de senos que tenían la mediad precisa para sus manos.

 

Recorrió con la palma de su mano desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, sintiendo el calor de su piel bajo su toque, entre más se aproximaba más calor percibía al tacto. Llegó hasta donde la tela se lo permitió y la frustración se apoderó de él, así que volvió a alzarla por la cintura y terminar el trayecto de su mano, tomando la ropa interior de ella y tirando hacia abajo. Ella al tiempo desabrochaba el botón de la cintura del pantalón de él, pero no quería tocarlo, necesitaba guardar ese toque final para cuando él estuviera en ella. Sabía que ese juego lo enloquecía, sabía tantas cosas de él que todas fluían sin pensarlas, adquirían su propio ritmo, tomaban su propia inercia. Él finalmente se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella, con tanta furia que la rasgó, produciéndole un leve quejido pero acompañado por una sonrisa en sus labios, él la percibió en los suyos. Sabía que Scully no lo tocaría, así que él mismo se liberó de la dolorosa opresión y al sentirse liberado su primer impulso fue saciarse de ella pero ella avanzó antes que él y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros haciéndolo girar hasta ponerlo de espaldas sobre la cama.

 

Lo depositó sobre sus espaldas en un felino movimiento en el que él no tuvo oportunidad de participar, solamente alcanzó a posar sus dos manos a los costados de las caderas de ella, la visión le pareció celestialmente excitante, ella sobre su regazo, con la camisa de seda franqueando su blanco pecho, cubierto únicamente por el fino encaje que él no había hecho desaparecer, dejando aquella maravillosa imagen frente a sus ojos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba embelesado y anonadado, toda su energía se concentraba únicamente en el proximidad de la calidez del centro de Scully y la suya. Scully posó su manos sobre su pecho, apretando hasta que doliera un poco, sus pulgares danzaban sobre sus pezones produciéndole descargas eléctricas insoportables. Todos los movimientos de ella, no hacían más que acrecentar su deseo y se hacía ostensible en su fisionomía. Scully lo sintió bajo su ser, no se haría esperar más, ella misma no quería prolongar la espera. Tomó las muñecas de Mulder con firmeza y posó sus brazos sobre su cabeza retribuyendo aquél movimiento posesivo de él, inclinó todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios, ahora fue ella la que comenzó el ataque, su lengua recorrió el carnoso labio inferior de Mulder y sentía su aliento exhalar, su respiración acelerada era incontrolable y ella la sentía sobre su boca.

 

Mulder buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, quería que continuara y no se detuviera y se asían con fuerza a esa ancla. Sentía claramente la calidez de Scully tan próxima a su virilidad que parecía buscarla, pero él solamente obedecería a su mandato, ella decidiría.

 

Ella alzó un poco sus caderas, no necesitaría ayudarse pues sabía que la firmeza de él sería suficiente para hacer el trabajo completo. Ella se acomodó en la cresta de su placer y comenzó a deslizarse tan lentamente que ambos sintieron la vista nublárseles. Ella comenzaba a recibirlo en todo su esplendor y él palpitaba con tanta fuerza como ella. Cada milímetro que ella avanzaba, era un pequeño adelanto de muerte. Ella iba tan dolorosamente lento que parecía que él sentía que no sería capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo. El anhelo de esa sensación guardado por tantos años, era dolorosamente irrepetible. La imaginación trataba en vano de recrearlo pero ahora que se tornaba en realidad, parecía mortalmente sensual.

 

Ella comenzó a sentirlo palmo a palmo, milímetro a milímetro en ella. Todo aquél excitante descenso, les cortó de tajo la respiración a ambos y sabían que no la recobrarían hasta que ella no concluyera por completo su invasión. Ambos apretaban con fuerza sus manos entrelazadas y su bocas hicieron una inconsciente pausa. Finalmente todo estaba dicho, no había marcha atrás. Mulder sintió como finalmente tocó el tope de su ser, ya no había más a donde ir, sólo al paraíso. La sensación de estar completamente invadida por él la hizo casi desfallecer, apretando fuertemente los ojos por la potente sensación y la exhalación de todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones sobre la boca de él, la hizo soltar sus labios y depositar su rostro ente el cuello y hombro de Mulder, apretando fuertemente sus manos. Él la sintió vibrar y esta sensación le arrancó de golpe, con todo el aire contenido, un gemido entrecortado que terminó en el cuello de ella -Scullyyyy- Estaba cargado de urgencia y desesperación. Tratando de amortiguar los sonidos guturales que se escapaban de su garganta, se lanzó a morder y succionar la delicada piel de su blanco cuello. El calosfrío provocado por los labios, dientes y lengua de Mulder en ese punto específico de su cuerpo, le recorrió toda la piel erizándola íntegra.

 

Ella comenzó el movimiento en sentido inverso, con la misma cadencia que el primero, dolorosamente lento. Ella estaba tan preparada para él que no había obstáculo físico alguno, simplemente ella quería prolongar aquella sensación que soltaba descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su pequeño cuerpo de  pies a cabeza. Mulder parecía invadirla toda, sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo recorrer cada milímetro de sus ser, esa sensación que le arrancaba pequeños gemidos entrecortados y quería que se prolongara indefinidamente, pero él sabía como incrementar su placer, hacerla sentir y hacerse sentir en todo su esplendor. La dejó continuar con su pausado movimiento hasta que le supo insostenible si pretendía seguir en el juego.

 

Se soltó del amarre de sus dedos y tomó el pequeño rostro de Scully entre sus manos, alcanzando nuevamente su boca. Una vez que sus lenguas comenzaron una nueva batalla, él depositó sus manos sobre las caderas de Scully y empujó hacía él con fuerza, arrancándoles un ahogado grito de placer y ahora fue él el que tomó las riendas del compás, incrementando el ritmo de todo su accionar. Él apenas comenzaba y necesitaba sentirla piel a piel, por lo que mientras continuaba con su rítmico movimiento, comenzó a deslizar la blusa de seda por sus brazos hasta despojarla completamente de ella. Recorrió la orografía de Scully hacia arriba, deslizando sus manos desde sus caderas, pasando por su cintura y terminando en su blanca espalda, donde se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo que necesitaba superar, por lo que con maestría desabrochó y libero a ese pequeño cuerpo de la opresión en sus pechos, lo que le debeló un nuevo campo de exploración, que si bien había sido levemente recorrido, no le había dedicado la atención debida.

 

Con sus fuertes manos la incorporó para tener aquella visión en primer plano, lo que provocó que él profundizara en ella aún más, si es que aquello era posible y les arrancó un fuerte gemido a ambos. Inconscientemente las manos de él fueron a parar en los pechos de ella, quizás en el intento de separarla un poco, pero al encontrarse con aquélla deliciosa sensación de su suave y cálida piel, los pezones exaltados de placer, no pudo más que reaccionar e incorporarse para alcanzarlos con su boca. Apresó uno con una mano y el otro con sus labios, mientras ella le tomaba de la cabeza meciendo sus manos entre sus cabellos.

 

La visión de tener a Mulder en su pecho, jugando con ella y todo lo que su mano y su boca tenían al alcance, le pareció endemoniadamente sensual, era en esos momentos en los que agradecía la fijación oral de ese hombre. Él comenzó a lamer y succionar con delicadeza, a medida que los movimientos de la cadera de Scully incrementaban el ritmo, él sabía que iba por buen camino, por lo que puso mayor empeño, aumentando la fuerza de su acción. Scully sentía que poco duraría a ese ritmo y con el empeño que Mulder imprimía sobre sus pechos, por lo que no pudo contener su reacción involuntaria, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y abandonando la cabeza de Mulder, posó sus manos sobre los muslos de él y balanceó sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, acompañando las embestidas de él, mientras Mulder hundía su rostro entre sus pechos, absorbiendo todo su aroma hasta saciar sus pulmones y sosteniendo ambos pechos con las manos, acariciaba con sus pulgares los pezones. El olor de la piel humedecida de Scully mesclado con el suyo, le comenzaba a producir un delicioso mareo, sabía que estaba a punto de liberarse, de dejarse ir completo.

 

Ella lo sintió acelerar y alcanzar el tope de su ser en repetidas ocasiones y por el roce acompasado y rítmico sabía que la tiraría al abismo de un momento a otro. Por más que quería controlar sus gemidos, le era imposible por el desborde de sensaciones que le sobrepasaban cualquier posibilidad de control. Ella podía dejarse ir las veces que quisiera, siempre había sido así, él era capaz de llevarla al abismo a placer, la conocía a la perfección. Él sabía que estaba logrando alcanzar su objetivo al sentirla fluir sobre de él y necesitó saborear nuevamente sus labios. La tomó por el cuello y atacó de nuevo su boca, sintiendo como sus glándulas salivales comenzaba a producir mayor fluido recibiéndolo de lleno en la suya. Le parecía estar tomando elixir de los dioses, sabía que eso significaba que ella estaba apunto de estallar y él de acompañarla, por lo que la rodeó con sus brazos y sus manos se posaron sobre sus blancos hombros y atrayéndola hacia su pecho la haló hacia abajo haciendo sus embestidas más profundas, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

 

Sabía que de continuar así alcanzarían a llegar juntos, ambos gemían con fuerza sobre sus bocas pero los de ella comenzaban a ser pequeños gritos ahogados. Las señales estaban vistas así que incrementó ligeramente el ritmo y la potencia. Ella lo sintió tan profundo que cada vez que él alcanzaba el tope, a ella le recorrían poderosas descargas eléctricas que cada vez se hacían más potentes hasta que se convirtieron en una sola, convulsionándola por completo. Finalmente el estallido del pequeño cuerpo sobre de él le hizo sentir que ella se deshacía y corría por todo sus ser. Los movimientos involuntarios de su pequeño cuerpo fueron contenidos por los fuertes brazos que rodeaban toda su espala aprisionándola. La tomó con fuerza por el cuello y hundió su lengua en su boca de inmediato para ahogar el grito que salió de su garganta. Él se deleitaba con las convulsiones de aquel pequeño cuerpo que se contraía y expandía como el universo, envolviéndolo. Esta maravillosa sensación de descarga eléctrica que recorrió su miembro al sentirla desfallecer completa en él y el movimiento compulsivo de sus caderas, lo tiraron por la borda acompañándola. Un intenso gemido se gestó desde el fondo de sus entrañas hasta alcanzar su garganta e ir a parar en el fondo de la de ella.

 

Scully lo sintió fluir en ella, derramándose en su interior con tal furia que le pareció que ambos se derretían, que sus cuerpos se tornaba líquidos de pronto; sus bocas, su centro, sus ojos, todo. Ella apresaba con fuerza la cabeza de Mulder entre sus brazos y los gemidos incontrolables de ambos resonaba por la habitación. Los espasmos del hermoso cuerpo de Mulder, le traspasaron nuevamente todo su ser y no pudo identificar si el siguiente estallido que recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo fue simple continuación del primero u otro independiente, pero la sensación era tan poderosa y abrasadora que le impidió mantener su eje y sin poder contener sus propios jadeos, cubrió su boca con una mano, para finalmente derrumbarse sobre el hombro de Mulder, llevándolo con su impulso hasta hacer caer sus cuerpos sobre la cama.  


	9. Tienes que cerrar el círculo IX

Mulder abrió los ojos como volviendo de un hermoso sueño, su cuerpo se sentía liviano y aún percibía que le recorría un ligero hormigueo por su torrente sanguíneo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado en esa posición, había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Tomó conciencia del peso que aún yacía sobre de él, sus manos trémulas movieron un poco sus dedos sobre su piel, sólo para recordarle cuadro a cuadro las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente como flashazos. Todo había sido tan rápido que no conseguía asirlas e hilarlas con coherencia. Lo más vívido permanecía en su piel y en el aroma que inundaba la habitación.

 

La respiración ahora acompasada de ella le indicó que dormía profundamente entre sus brazos, su piel en su blanca espalda ahora estaba fría y temblaba un poco. El primer pensamiento que surcó su mente fue el de envolverla con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos, pero fue cuartado de inmediato por un miedo atroz. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué seguía después de esto? ¿Acaso seguía algo?.

 

Recordó de golpe la imagen de ella tratando de deshacerse de sus brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza, la discusión que le precedió al encuentro. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago -Eres un idiota Mulder, eres un maldito egoísta… Tú la necesitabas, tú fuiste el que la orilló a esto.- Pero su corazón le indicaba algo distinto, él la había sentido, la había palpado, no podía ser todo aquello una mentira -¿Y si solamente se dejó arrastrar por tú furia? ¿Si solamente se dejó llevar por el momento… por el impulso?- Recordó el mar de confusión que le invadió cundo comenzaron a dormir juntos, ella parecía poner distancia, lo dejaba con la cama vacía. Siempre se preguntó por qué lo hacía, cuando él moría por dormir junto a ella y abrazarla toda la noche. En ocasiones ella creía que él continuaba durmiendo cuando la escuchaba recoger su ropa y vestirse. Nunca tuvo el valor de hacerle ver que estaba despierto, que era consciente de que ella decidía dejarlo solo, siempre quiso evitarle el mal momento o forzar una explicación a lo que parecía obvio, siempre decidió respetarla. Sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que ella lo hacía, que ella decidía irse. Otra de las miles de cosas que evitó preguntarle, pues dio por sentado que aquello había acabado en cuanto ambos aceptaron de forma tácita que ahora eran una familia, con su hijo recién nacido en brazos. Después de aquello, todo pareció tornarse normal, ella nunca más lo dejó solo en la cama, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar mucho de dormir entre sus brazos, ¿pero ahora? ¿ahora qué?

 

Mulder sintió pánico de que ella despertara y se lo dijera con todas sus letras, que por favor se fuera y la dejara. No quería enfrentar a su débil alma a tal confrontación, menos ahora que se sentía el hombre más vulnerable del universo. Se había mostrado ante ella, se había entregado al impulso irrefrenable de sentirla así de nuevo, pero ¿si ella no sentía lo mismo? No quería afrontarlo, no se sentía preparado para recibir ese golpe, no tenía claro si quiera si sería capaz de lograrlo, de salir de aquella habitación sin enfrentarse a esa realidad.

 

Comenzó a sentir que una lágrima rodaba por la comisura de sus párpados, el miedo le paralizaba ¿Qué pasaría si ella despertara? ¿Qué le diría? Cualquier posible explicación de su parte le parecía absurda, por decir lo menos. Él sabía que era un especialista en echar a perder cualquier tipo de situación con sus palabras, de hecho eso había sucedido antes de esto, había herido el alma de Scully y no quería que volviera a suceder. No pensaba ponerla en la incómoda posición de tenerle que decir que se fuera de su habitación, que todo aquello no había sido más que un loco impulso, que él había presionado la situación para que llegara a tal grado. Efectivamente él estaba en la habitación de ella, por lo tanto el que debía marcharse era él, sin tener que presionarla con su presencia. Pensó que al día siguiente, al verla sabría lo que ella hubiese decidido, pero necesitaba darle espacio y tiempo para ello.

 

Alargó una mano y tomó el edredón de la cama pasándolo por encima ella, debía cubrirla puesto que su piel estaba helada en las partes en las que sus brazos no la abrigaban. La cubrió y se pensó en rodar su cuerpo para depositarla sobre la cama, pero antes debía absorber su aroma, necesitaba guardar eso en su memoria, podría ser la última oportunidad que tuviera. Acercó sus labios y su nariz al tope de su pequeña cabeza, inhaló pausadamente, deseaba que ese olor se impregnara en cada poro de su ser, en cada neurona, en cada átomo de su cuerpo. Depositó un pequeño beso ahí y lo mantuvo por largo tiempo, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a quemar sus mejillas. Nuevamente se estaba despidiendo de ella, pero ahora tenía su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos para hacerlo, la última vez no tuvo ni eso. No quería hacerlo, luchaba contra todo su ser, pero sabía que no podía hacerle eso a ella y tampoco creía que él mismo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo. En el mejor de los casos, imaginaba que podría encontrar duda en su mirada azul y sentía que ni siquiera para eso estaba preparado. Se armó de valor y giró sobre su costado para depositarla en la cama, sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, no podría hacerlo después. Sintió pánico al sentirla removerse un poco, pero se calmó al saber que ella aún dormía, pues conocía a la perfección el ritmo de su respiración al dormir.

 

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, una última punzada de dolor le inundó todo su ser, una duda partió su mente en dos ¿Estás haciendo lo correcto Mulder? ¿Y si te equivocas de nuevo? Apretó sus manos sobre su frente y negó con la cabeza reiteradamente -Es lo correcto Mulder, ella debe ser libre para decidir.- Acumuló todo el valor que pudo y se puso de pie, comenzó a recoger sus prendas y a colocarlas con una dolorosa parsimonia, un tanto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y por el otro aplazando el momento de llegar a esa puerta. Finalmente cuando ya no hubo más prendas que colocar, perdió cualquier excusa que le mantuviera en el mismo espacio vital que ella. Se acercó a la puerta y con el mayor cuidado, giró la perilla. Cuando ya se encontró del otro lado del umbral, sintió el impulso irrefrenable de voltear a ver, quizás ella se despertaría y le pediría que no se fuera. Giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría, ella aún se encontraba envuelta con el edredón sin moverse, seguramente inconsciente de su huida, pues él comenzaba a sentir que era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Su vista nublada por las lágrimas desdibujó aquella última imagen, su esbelto cuerpo envuelto por aquél ridículo edredón sustituyendo lo que deberían ser sus brazos. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado.

 

Ella lo escuchó cerrar la puerta, estaba despierta desde el momento en que él se removió para alcanzar la orilla y sentarse en el borde de la cama, lo sintió moverse por el cuarto buscando su ropa, vestirse y finalmente salir. En todo ese tiempo las lágrimas quemaban su rostro, trató de controlar su respiración para que él no lo notara. Se recriminaba una y otra vez su credulidad -Eres una estúpida, ¿por qué pensaste que sería diferente? ¿por qué creíste que esto cambiaría algo? ¿qué hiciste Scully… qué diablos hiciste?- Cuando lo escuchó salir se incorporó y sentó sobre la cama, con su piernas levemente flexionada depositó sus codos sobre sus muslos y sus manos sobre su cara, la sentía ya empapada de llanto.

 

Todo esto ratificaba en ella la idea que había prevalecido desde que se fue del hogar que compartían, él no la buscó en aquél momento porque no la quería lo suficiente, porque realmente no la amaba, porque aquello que los había mantenido unidos era un gran afecto, compañerismo y lealtad. Ella concluyó que lo que mantenía a Mulder a su lado era la lealtad y lo que había pasado esa noche no cambiaba nada de aquello. Simplemente debió haber sido un impulso, una situación que se salió de control y que como adulto la debía  encarar como lo que era, simplemente un encuentro sexual y no más.

 

El alma se le desquebrajaba en mil pedazos pero trató de tranquilizarse y pensar con calma, ella lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, lo había dejado solo por dignidad, porque ella no pretendía obligarlo a asumir nada, ¿sería eso lo que él estaba haciendo en este momento?. Pero por más excusas que inventaba, ninguna disminuía la sensación de vacío en su pecho, no encontraba razón suficiente. Las contras a sus propios argumentos eran más avasalladoras que los pros. No se sentía utilizada puesto que ella había respondido en la misma medida, ella lo había deseado y lo había hecho consciente de que lo quería, pero se sentía lastimada, dolida por las expectativas que quizás de manera inconsciente ella misma se había generado.

 

-¿Ahora qué? ¿qué diablos hago con esto que siento? …maldita sea ¿qué hice?-

Esta frase se la auto inflingió después de que su mente le recordó el resto de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de suceder. Se recriminaba haberse dejado llevar por su impulso, por su necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo sin haber pensado en las consecuencias, ahora tenía que asumirlas todas. Lo que había logrado construir lejos de él en estos años podría desmoronarse por esto y su alma se inundó de culpa -¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasar?- No quería pensar en esas consecuencias, no ahora y la culpa daba paso a la auto justificación.

 

No pensó, se juraba a ella misma que no había pensado en nada mientras todo aquello sucedía, simplemente se dejó sentir, pero no podía negarse a sí misma que quizás su corazón había sido tocado y removido por lo sucedido sin que ella lo tuviera previsto. Si era sí, entonces él no era culpable de ello y quizás eso era lo que más dolía, que la barrera había sido franqueada sin ella poder defenderla, la verdad había sido develada ante sus ojos nuevamente, sin pudor -Lo amas y los seguirás amando el resto de tus días... y ahora qué hago con esto.-

 

Además del resto de las consecuencias, había una que le producía especial temor, cómo poder evitar que su cercanía le hiciera perder el piso y sentir que el universo desaparecía detrás de él, cómo poder continuar sin perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos avellana o sin desmoronarse por una sonrisa ladeada enmarcada por ese labio infinito. Ella sabía lo que era eso, sabía el infierno que significaba para ella estar cerca de él sin estar con él. Aún así, esta situación no tenía precedentes en su historia, nunca habían pasado por alguna como la que estaba enfrentado ahora y eso la aterraba, a ella le gustaban las cosas seguras, cuantificables y susceptibles de ser ordenadas y catalogadas. No podría tener control sobre su actuar si no tenía referencias y en este caso, no tenía ninguna.

 

El agotamiento físico y mental pudieron con ella, ya no quería pensar más y el sentimiento de culpa le carcomí el alma, no lograba determinar si podría llegar a arrepentirse de lo que había pasado, pero lo que sí le quedaba claro era que tendía que afrontar todas las consecuencias y para ello debía reunir fuerzas.

 

Mulder sintió que los rayos de luz le lastimaban los ojos a través de sus párpados, no los quiso abrir pues sabía que dolería aún más. La voz de Kevin lo obligó a hacerlo -Buenos días, me podría hacer el favor… necesito ir al baño.- señalaba las esposas que aún lo mantenían atado a la cama -Usted cree que todavía sea necesario?- Mulder hizo un gesto con la boca en señal de duda -Aún eres sospechoso de muchos crímenes, así que…- el joven no hizo el intento de rebatir -Hasta que me gane su confianza, supongo…-

 

Scully ya estaba lista, las pocas horas de sueño y los rastros de la noche anterior le parecían demasiado ostensibles en su rostro, especialmente en el marco de sus ojos. Había tenido que levantar los restos de la batalla de la noche anterior, cada botón que recogía y tenía que tirar a la basura, le parecía el símbolo de todo aquello de lo que tendría que desechar esa mañana. Se apresuró a alistarse pues no quería reparar en la lucha interna que libraban sus ganas de mantener en ella algún indicio de lo que había pasado y su necesidad de borrarlo todo de tajo. Escuchó el claxon del auto y le sonó a llamado al cadalso, no quería afrontarlo pero debía hacerlo.

 

Por lo pronto Mulder esperaba ya en el asiento del conductor con Kevin en la parte trasera, tocó la bocina del auto y espero a verla cruzar la puerta, sólo esperaba ver su rostro y él sabía que leería la respuesta que estaba esperando. Al verla salir, todo se volvió obvio para él, ella portaba en su rostro un rictus de cansancio y molestia, lo que le desdibujó de inmediato el esbozo de sonrisa estúpida que comenzaba a asomarse en sus labios por las falsas expectativas. Ella se aproximó directamente a la cajuela del carro esperando a que Mulder la abriera, él observó con detenimiento todo el trayecto de su andar y por el retrovisor la vio exasperada por la ínfima espera, finalmente accionó el botón para abrir la cajuela, ella depositó su maleta y subió al auto sin pronunciar una palabra, mirando por su ventanilla hacia la nada y posando una mano sobre su frente.

 

Toda esta danza fue observada con atención por Kevin, mientras Mulder encendía el auto y arrancaba con rapidez, el joven intentó aliviar un poco la tención que se cortaba con cuchillo en el ambiente -Buenos días Agente Scully.- Ella no cambió su posición y desde ahí le respondió con cierta cortesía, sin poder ocultar el tono cansado de su voz -Buenos días Kevin.- Después de eso no se volvió a pronunciar una palabra hasta muy avanzado el camino, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre del celular de Scully. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo con sus dos manos observando la pantalla, cavilando la posibilidad de no contestar a esa llamada.

 

Mulder la vio detener el celular observando la pantalla, ¿por qué no quería contestar? ¿quién era la persona a la que dudaba responderle el teléfono? Cuando pareció interminable la espera y exasperante el insistente sonido del timbre, se decidió a preguntar -¿No vas a contestar?- Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo demasiado evidente su conflicto, por lo que decidió atender, pero el problema no radicaba en contestar o no, sino de qué manera hacerlo, nuevamente por segunda ocasión en estos días no quería enfrentar a la voz del otro lado de la línea y eso nunca antes le había pasado, finalmente contestó -Scully… Buenos días… Sí, ya vamos en camino… Iré al laboratorio, llevo algunas cosas que debo analizar…- Mulder la conocía muy bien y sabía que detrás de ese tono frío había algo más, ella hizo una larga pausa mientras escuchaba a la voz que le hablaba del otro lado de la línea, Mulder la vio por el rabillo del ojo bajar el volumen en el celular con toda la intención de que fuera inaudible para él la conversación, finalmente ella volvió a hablar -…Ahora no puedo, más tarde te marco, ¿está bien?...- Esta última pregunta la hizo cambiando inconscientemente el tono y la expresión en su rostro, dejando entrever una amarga sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Mulder desde que escuchó el timbre y la vio titubear supo que se trataba de John, todo encajó a la perfección, el rompecabezas estaba resuelto en su mente, le parecía que lo había estado desde el día anterior pero por alguna extraña jugada de su estúpido inconsciente lo había olvidado y ahora caía de golpe sobre sus hombros. Todo aquél dolor acumulado que sintió al verlos juntos, aunado al martirio que significó para él todos esos años imaginar que existía la posibilidad de que eso pasara, de que ella pudiera estar con alguien más, lo que ahora le parecía más que obvio, le reventaba en las manos en este momento aumentando sentimiento de culpa a lo sucedido la noche anterior -¿Qué hice? ¿qué la orillé a hacer?-

 

Sabía que ninguno de los involucrados era un adolescente, todos eran dueños de sus actos, pero él la conocía y eso debía estarle causando un conflicto enorme, aún si lo sucedido no significaba nada para ella, no podía desaparecer el hecho de que había pasado. Más allá de los celos que le producía el pensar en ellos juntos, le dolía aún más la posibilidad de haber dañado algo que era valioso para ella, él a pesar de todo nunca pensó en producirle un mal mayor, él quería saberla feliz aunque eso le doliera en el alma, porque implicaba que había encontrado la felicidad lejos de él.

 

No podía hablarlo con ella, ahora mismo le parecía que ya no había nada más que decir. Durante el resto del camino trató de lidiar con el ardor en su pecho y aminorarlo pensando en que las cosas estaban más que claras y se recriminaba haber albergado la esperanza de que otra cosa estuviera pasando.

 

Kevin estaba cansado de sostener sobre sus hombros todo el peso de ese ambiente cargado de incomodidad, en lugar de disminuir se había visto  incrementado después de ella haber colgado el teléfono -Siento interrumpirlos pero creo que debemos hablar…- El joven no sabía bien a bien si lo que estaba diciendo, lo hacía por aplacar esa sensación o porque realmente tenía algo que comentar. Mulder lo miró por el retrovisor, interrogándole con la mirada. -Ambos habrán escuchado aquella profecía que recaía sobre el destino de su hijo y usted Agente Mulder…- Mulder frunció el entrecejo en señal de que no entendía aquella afirmación, por lo que Kevin continuó -…que el destino de su hijo estaba ligado a su muerte o supervivencia, que si usted moría su hijo estaría destinado a ayudar a la raza colonizadora y que si usted vivía, él seguiría sus pasos y ayudaría a la preservación de nuestra especie…- Scully giró sobre su asiento para mirar al joven a los ojos -Sí Agente Scully, quizás no lo recuerda pero aquello tiene algo de verdad…- Ella sintió una punzada de miedo que le recorrió la médula espinal -¿Quieres decir que quieren matar a Mulder? Pero si es así ¿por qué no lo volvieron a intentar? Yo tuve que alejar a William de nuestro lado tratando de protegerlos a ambos y creí que había funcionado…-

 

Mulder por primera vez escuchaba las razones de Scully, aquellas que no se atrevió a preguntar nunca -… y así fue, usted hizo bien ya se lo había dicho, pero ahora que encontremos a William, el peligro estará latente de nuevo, sobre todo porque ELLOS piensan que la profecía es posible y real.- Scully sintió que el pasado volvía caminando en un círculo interminable, en el que ella era incapaz de identificar el principio o el final -Pero entonces, eso nos deja donde comenzamos, ¿cómo vamos a proteger a William?... ¿cómo voy a proteger a Mulder?...- El miedo era ostensible en aquellas palabras, Kevin lo notó y sonrió -Tenga fe, Dios le dirá como.-

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Scully mantenía un conflicto interno con su fe, se negaba a dejar de creer en Dios, pero se le dificultaba cada vez más no hacerlo y aquellas palabras las sintió resonar en lo más profundo de su alma, ya no sabía siquiera si permanecía en ella esa fe o si quería tenerla, la vida parecía demostrarle que Mulder siempre había tenido razón, que todo aquello en lo que ella había creído parecía no existir.

 

Mulder reparó en la última expresión de Scully “¿cómo voy a proteger a Mulder?” ella no debía albergar ese sentimiento, él debería ser el que los protegiera, pero comenzaba a comprender y no le gustaba nada saber que una de las razones para alejarse de su hijo, había sido el protegerlo, ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca y además estaba esa expresión de Kevin -¿Fe? Necesitamos un poco más que eso Kevin.- El joven negó con la cabeza -Ese es justo su problema, ella podrá tener dudas pero sabe a lo que me refiero, pero usted es tan ciego que no alcanza a ver la verdad aunque la tenga en frente… hay cosas buenas que parecen malas y viceversa… ¿No es verdad Agente Scully?...- Mulder tuvo la clara sensación de que ya no hablaba de William -…Si deja de confiar sólo en lo que sus ojos le dicen, quizás comience a ver realmente…- Scully percibió lo mismo que Mulder, que ese muchacho había dejado de referirse a la situación de William -… y eso también va para usted.- La mirada del chico había cambiado, había una agudeza que no le habían visto antes.

 

Ambos se miraron cuestionándose mutuamente, ¿a qué se refería Kevin? Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Mulder, éste lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Scully sin mirar siquiera quien era, quería hacer patente que él no tenía nadie que le llamara y que ella no pudiera enterarse. Ella puso el altavoz al percatarse de quién era -Hola Walter…- la voz alterada no les causó sorpresa -Qué diablos está pasando Mulder, apenas me acabo de enterar lo que están haciendo, creí haber sido suficientemente claro la última vez… ¿con autorización de quién se llevaron a Kevin?, saben que es parte de una investigación…- Scully trató de justificarlos -Walter, tú sabes que es muy importante lo que estamos haciendo…- Skinner bajó un poco el tono exasperado -…Lo sé Dana, pero tenemos cosas que cubrir aquí, no sabemos quiénes puedan estar tras de ustedes y aquí todo se sabe… trato de cubrirles las espaldas, de protegerlos, pero no me están ayudando… me tuve que enterar por John de lo que estaban haciendo…- Mulder resopló pero Skinner detuvo su carrera de pensamientos -… No Mulder, tuve que obligarlo a decirme y lo hizo únicamente cuando le expliqué la cantidad de peligros innecesarios que están corriendo… tienen que confiar en mí… Necesito que vengan a la oficina de inmediato, hay algo que tengo que decirles y no puede esperar.- No hubo más, Walter había colgado sin más explicación.

 

Scully miró a Mulder -Tenemos que pasar al laboratorio a dejar las muestras.- Kevin volvió a interrumpirles -Yo entiendo que necesiten pruebas, pero no tenemos tiempo. Su hijo está cada vez más cerca de perder el rumbo… les dije que la profecía tenía parte de verdad… se dice que su hijo seguirá sus pasos, pero no puede, pues nunca ha estado cerca de usted Agente Mulder y ese es un problema. Yo sé que “El hijo es el padre del hombre” y él guiará su camino pero está en riesgo de perderse él mismo… no tiene camino que seguir, no lo tuvo a usted… tiene que encontrar su camino y su camino son ustedes, de lo contrario estamos a punto de perderlo.- Las palabras del joven dejaron en claro la gravedad de la situación.

 

Una vez que pasaron por el laboratorio de Quántico a dejar las muestras que habían recolectado, se dirigieron a la oficina de Skinner en donde ya les esperaban. Skinner sentado en sus escritorio y al frente John con un par de agentes más. Un golpe de sangre asestó en el cerebro de Mulder al ver sentado a Doggett ahí, la carga de adrenalina que su cuerpo liberaba le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza, recordó su primer encuentro con aquél hombre y tuvo que controlar el impulso de repetir la escena, mandándolo a volar contra esa silla de nuevo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y respiró profundamente, a final de cuentas él no tenía ningún derecho.

 

Skinner se levantó de su asiento y con voz adusta les pidió que tomaran asiento los tres. Kevin se sentó en el sillón de sala que se encontraba detrás de todos aquellos agentes y con sus manos esposadas, no pudo contener una leve sensación de huida que se gestó en su interior. Nunca le habían gustado los policías y menos todos juntos. Mulder y Scully tomaron asiento frente a Skinner.

 

Mulder no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que John no había perdido de vista a Scully ni un instante, le buscaba la mirada y ella discretamente la evitaba. Quería matar a ese hombre, de verdad el impulso se tornaba cada vez más vívido. Skinner comenzó a hablar -Agentes, los he traído aquí porque al parecer hemos sufrido de un ataque cibernético en el que algunas áreas han sido afectadas. Existen varias líneas de investigación hasta el momento, algunas de ellas conducen a la posibilidad de ser un nuevo evento tipo “WikiLeaks” y que estén tratando de publicar información clasificada dentro del Buró. Así que agente Carter y Morgan, quiero que se encarguen de esa línea de investigación y me mantengan informado de sus avances. Ahora, pueden comenzar.- Les entregó un par de memorias flash, un folder y con un gesto de su cabeza, les pidió que se retiraran.

 

Mulder en un gesto de fastidio, pues sentía insoportable tener que respirar el mismo aire y compartir el mismo espacio vital de aquellos dos seres con los que ahora mismo no quería estar, golpeó levemente los descansabrazos de la silla e impulsó su cuerpo al tiempo que decía -Si eso es todo Subdirector Skinner, nosotros tenemos mucho en que trabajar.-  Skinner retiró las gafas de sus ojos y frotó levemente sus párpados -¿A dónde crees que vas Mulder? Si los llamé, es porque hay algo que no podía decirle a ese par de agentes. Entre los archivos afectados están algunos que quizás sean de nuestro interés.- Lanzó un folder por encima de su escritorio en dirección a Mulder y éste cortó el trayecto de los documentos con un manotazo.

 

Scully guardaba silencio y no había intervenido para nada, simplemente observaba las reacciones en el rostro de Mulder y sólo leía una gran interrogación gestándose entre las arrugas de su frente -¿Qué es esto Walter? Son expedientes de el área de contabilidad… no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros… en todo caso querrán poner al descubierto el exceso de gastos del Buró…- Skinner sonrió -Lee con cuidado Mulder… efectivamente son archivos de contabilidad, pero eso no es lo realmente importante… extrajeron todo lo que encontraron, pero pusieron especial énfasis en los archivos de una agente en especial… Leyla Harrison. Quizás no la recuerden con claridad, pero ella se obsesionó con ustedes y su trabajo en los expedientes por mucho tiempo, se dedicó a recabar toda la información que tenía al alcance e incluso logró ser asignada al área… tú la debes recordar John…- esté asentó con la cabeza -…los que realizaron el ataque, sabían qué y dónde buscar sin que fuera obvio lo que trataban de encontrar. Tenemos una dirección, hemos logrado rastrear la fuente pero es probable que no nos lleve a nada pues han utilizado un rebote de direcciones IP para cubrir su rastro, necesito que ustedes dos investiguen…- dirigiéndose a Mulder y Doggett.

 

Scully se adelantó a cualquier posible orden -Yo iré al laboratorio, debo realizar yo misma las pruebas de ADN.- Skinner no se opuso a ello por lo que los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida seguidos por Kevin, cuando la voz de Skinner detuvo su andar -Scully, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- ella asintió y regresó a tomar su asiento en tanto los tres hombre salían de la oficina.

 

Mientras aquellos cerraban la puerta, Walter retomó su posición entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su escritorio y mirándola directamente a los ojos, comenzó a hablar de nuevo -Necesito saber cómo estás.- pero como respuesta únicamente obtuvo una mirada esquiva y un titubeante -Estoy bien…- él sabía que eso no era verdad -No te creo Dana, me preocupas… hay algo no me has dicho, estoy seguro de ello… yo sólo te quiero ayudar, pero si no me dices las cosas, no puedo hacerlo… entiendo que las cosas son complicadas, que el estar cerca de Mulder en este momento y por lo que me contaste, debe ser difícil, pero siento que hay algo más… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-

 

Ella negó con la cabeza -Es sólo que… es muy personal…- se negaba a hablar, de hecho no sabía si quiera que decirle -Se han complicado las cosas y realmente no sé qué hacer…-Él no alcanzaba a comprender -Si quieres que hable con Mulder, lo puedo hacer…- ella reaccionó de inmediato -No, no, no. No es necesario… creo que no hay nada de que hablar… simplemente debemos enfocarnos en la búsqueda de nuestro hijo y después… después no sé… no sé que pueda pasar…- Skinner no pensaba dejarla ir -Eso es lo más importante ahora, quizás después ya tendrás tiempo de reflexionar pero por ahora creo que debes enfocarte únicamente en eso, trata de dejar de lado el aspecto personal…- ella sonrió tristemente -…lo intento, créeme que lo intento, pero es prácticamente imposible… no sé si algo vaya a quedar de mí después de todo esto, todo lo que había logrado en estos años lejos de él, está a punto de venirse abajo, no creo que nada de eso pueda sobrevivir…- Él notó un profundo dolor en su tono de voz -¿A qué te refieres?- Ella cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos y titubeó antes de responder -A mí… no sé lo que estoy haciendo, me estoy perdiendo completamente y no creo que pueda rescatarme a mí misma después de esto… pasaron muchos años para que yo pudiera sentir que había logrado recoger los pedazos y comenzar a recomponerme, ahora siento que ya no lo lograré.- Walter extendió su mano por encima de su escritorio aproximándola a ella -Dana, mírame…- Ella levantó sus ojos y vio su mano extendida, por lo que alargó la suya para dejársela tomar -Yo estoy aquí para ti, sabes que no te dejaré desmoronarte y si eso sucede, yo te ayudaré a recoger los pedazos… pero sabes que también estoy aquí para él… debe sentirse igual que tú… lo conozco y sé que está sufriendo… además está John.- Ella retiró su mano de golpe -Qué con él…-

 

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y la secretaria irrumpió -Disculpe Subdirector, pero deben bajar de inmediato al sótano, son los agentes Mulder y Doggett...- Ninguno de los dos terminó de escuchar, corrieron por el pasillo hasta el elevador y la espera pareció eterna. Mil pensamientos pasaron por la mente de ella, parecía que sus piernas no la sostendrían y no pudo esperar mas, corrió por las escaleras seguida por Skinner. Al aproximarse al sótano escuchaban los gritos de ambos hombres -Suéltame Mulder o no respondo…- Scully corrió con más fuerza y estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta de su oficina cuando los cuerpos de ambos hombres atravesaron el umbral como bólido.

 

Mulder empujaba a Doggett y le gritaba, sosteniendo con una mano la solapa de su saco y con el antebrazo empujaba sobre su cuello, mientras Doggett sostenía ambas solapas del saco de Mulder -¿O qué?... ¿qué piensas hacer?...- Scully trató de interponerse entre ambos -Mulder suéltalo…- Skinner lo tomó por la espalda aplicándole una llave inmovilizadora -Suéltalo Mulder.- éste trató de zafarse mientras les decía -Al que deben detener es a él, no a mí…- En ese momento Scully vio como John se dirigía rápidamente hacia el interior de la oficina y corrió para cortarle el camino -John…- Él se detuvo de golpe al sentir su mano sosteniéndole el brazo, lo que le permitió a ella ponérsele de frente, posando sus dos manos sobre su pecho para detenerle, él clavó su mirada en ella y mientras respiraba agitadamente señaló a Kevin -Es un farsante y te lo voy a demostrar, está jugando con ustedes y no se lo voy a permitir… no le voy a permitir que te haga esto.- giró y se dirigió al elevador, antes de doblar hacia el pequeño pasillo y perderse volteó hacia donde estaba Mulder, que se deshacía de la llave que Skinner le imprimía y le dijo -…y no me vuelvas a tocar.-

 

Mulder apretó los dientes junto con los puños y se dispuso a alcanzarlo, momento en el que Scully se interpuso en su camino y colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su abdomen empujándolo para detenerlo -Mulder… por favor.- le suplicó. Él sintió su cálido tacto y se detuvo en seco, más que por su petición, por la reacción que provocó en su cuerpo. Sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorría su médula, la adrenalina que corría por su torrente sanguíneo más la excitación que le produjo sentir su toque junto con un suplicante “por favor”, le descolocó. Sintió un impulso irrefrenable de volverla a tomar ahí mismo, de besarla. Tomó su rosto con las dos manos y lo hizo, la invadió completamente con un beso rápido pero violento, casi de inmediato la separó y clavó su mirada en ella sacudiendo levemente su rostro atrapado entre sus enormes manos -Por ti… sólo por ti.- La soltó y se introdujo en la oficina, Scully cubrió sus labios con sus dedos mientras se enfrentaba a la mirada de Skinner, quien agachó la cabeza pues ahora sabía que tan complicadas estaban las cosas y regresó sobre sus pasos por la escalera.

 

Scully permaneció por un momento en la misma posición, pasando la yema de sus dedos por sus labios, sintiendo las pequeñas punzadas en ellos por la rápida succión de Mulder y tratando de estabilizar su cuerpo. Lo había temido y ahora se volvía una realidad, después de lo vivido la noche anterior, su cuerpo prácticamente reaccionaba sin su permiso, la recorría un calor intenso y su pecho palpitaba sin control. No sabía si podría controlar sus impulsos y aparentemente Mulder no pretendía hacerlo. Se preguntaba qué significaba aquél arranque, pudo haber pensado que era un mero gesto territorial de parte de él, pero John ya no estaba para presenciarlo por lo que quedaba descartado, al menos que Skinner estuviera incluido entre los machos a alejar. Eso implicaba otro cuestionamiento, Mulder era así de territorial con sus asuntos, pero ella ya no era uno de ellos o al menos eso le había parecido que implicaba su huida de la habitación. Su mente era un mar de confusión y caos, quizás esa era la intención de aquél beso arrebatado, desbalancearla y confundirla. Esperó suficiente para que el ardor en sus mejillas disminuyese, se armó de valor y entró al despacho.

 

No se había dado cuenta de que Mulder hablaba con la voz alterada, no escuchó el antecedente pues estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos y tratando de controlar sus sensaciones. -…te defendí porque me parece que no es la manera, pero comparto las mismas dudas que Doggett, estoy comenzando a cansarme de tus jueguitos mentales y tus cuentos inverosímiles… es hora de que nos des algo concreto o yo mismo te refundiré en esa celda o en un manicomio hasta que verdaderamente hables con Dios…- Kevin sonrió de lado y respondió con un dejo de superioridad que hizo dudar a la misma Scully -Hombre de poca fe… verdaderamente está ciego Agente Mulder…- No terminó la frase cuando se desplomó frente a los ojos atónitos de ambos, comenzó a convulsionar de nuevo, Scully lo posicionó decúbito lateral, tratando de evitar que broncoaspirara pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que murmuraba, por lo que no podía ser un ataque, repetía sin control -187.189.157.241… 187.189.157.241… 187.189.157.241…- Mulder tomó un papel y escribió los números. Mientras ella le atendía, él tomó el teléfono y marcó al área de informática.

 

Aún el joven no terminaba de recuperarse, cuando Mulder obtuvo la información que solicitó y ante la interrogante mirada de Scully dijo -Lo tengo, es la ubicación en la que se encuentra esa dirección IP.- Entonces Scully cayó en cuenta a qué se referían esa serie de números que parecían inconexos -Vamos Scully, no hay tiempo, es posible que ya hayan detectado que los hemos localizado.-


	10. Tienes que cerrar el círculo X

Pasé los primeros años de mi vida entre cultivos y pasto, jugando con las cosas mas sencillas del mundo; una varita, las mariposas, los insectos y el río. Era un niño tan normal como cualquiera, inquieto, travieso, preguntón y curioso. Nuca fui bueno en la escuela, tendía a aburrirme en clases y ser un dolor de cabeza para cualquier maestro que le tocara lidiar conmigo, pues me encantaba soñar despierto pensando todo el tiempo en las cosas que me agradaban, sin poner atención en lo demás. Cuando volvía a casa debía ayudar a mi padre con las labores de la granja y lo disfrutaba mucho, era casi la mejor parte de mi día a excepción de la noche. Después de la cena, me gustaba correr por los llanos bañados por la luz de la luna y cuando me sentía agotado, me tiraba boca arriba a observar ese manto de estrellas que me cubría.

 

Siempre me pregunté ¿qué habrá allá?, a mi pequeño cuerpo le recorrían unas cosquillas y el estómago se me estrujaba al pensar que quizás alguien me estaba mirando de vuelta desde muy lejos, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de comunicarme y tomaba mi lamparita de noche, esa que me acompañaba en mis salidas nocturnas, la cubría con mi mano y la destapaba intermitentemente imaginando que enviaba señales a alguien que quizás entendería mi mensaje. Reía imaginando que me contestaban, escuchaba voces imaginarias que me hablaban y resonaban en mi cabeza, diciendo cosas divertidas hasta que escuchaba el grito de mi madre o mi padre que me pedían que me metiera a dormir.

 

Aguardaba un rato más hasta que viniera la tercera llamada, pero mientras esperaba, soñaba con lo que habría más allá de aquella granja, yo sabía que había algo más que me esperaba allá afuera. Yo sentía que pertenecía a eso que no conocía, era en esos momentos en que me abrumaba la certeza de que no pertenecía a este lugar y eso giraba en mi cabeza por horas, hasta hacerme sentir un ligero mareo que me impedía dormir.

 

Siempre fue un problema para mí el dormir a la hora que mis padres decían, me era imposible conciliar el sueño a esas horas, mi cerebro me lo impedía pues era apabullado por mil ideas que lo sacudían. Con frecuencia esperaba a que ellos se durmieran para salir de nuevo a ver las estrellas o esconderme en el granero en mi eterno juego de huida y supervivencia. Me gustaba imaginar que era un gran héroe que debía escapar y sobrevivir a la adversidad, por eso tenía todo lo necesario en mi escondite secreto, era mi bunker para sobrevivir al fin del mundo.

 

Lo que parecían simples juegos infantiles comenzaron a causar problemas sin que yo tuviera conciencia plena de ello, mis padres me veían con recelo y yo desconocía los motivos. Mis constantes noches de insomnio me producían un profundo cansancio en el día, sobre todo para atender la escuela pero desaparecía en cuanto salía de ella. Los maestros comenzaron a decirle a mis padres que era un niño caprichoso y rebelde, que lo único que quería era llamar la atención y que además, podía padecer de algún síndrome de déficit de atención e hiperactividad. Nada extraño para los niños de mi generación, pero menos frecuente en la comunidad en la que crecí, donde la mayoría éramos gente sencilla de campo con poco acceso a la tecnología y la televisión. Mi ansiedad y fijación oral iban en aumento, en clase mordía todo lo que encontraba a mi alcance; tapones de pluma, lápices, hojas y cuanto objeto se interpusiera en mi camino. Comencé a lanzar lápices al techo para clavarlos en el cielo raso, pues no encontraba nada más interesante que eso. La sensación de afilar las puntas y verlos clavarse ahí, era indescriptible, de hecho desarrollé una técnica para fallar lo menos posible, ya debía lanzarlos con cierto ángulo y velocidad para lograr que quedaran ahí. Aquello desquiciaba a mis maestros y uno que otro compañero que fue alcanzado por un tiro fallido o por una bola de papel que no alcanzó el cesto de basura. Otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos, después de comer, salir a tirar en la improvisada canasta de baloncesto que colgaba de la fachada del granero.    

 

Un día decidieron entre todos, que tenía ser tratado por un psicólogo que debía atender mis males. Hasta entonces comencé a entender que lo mío era malo, que lo que yo hacía no era del todo normal o por lo menos eso decía el doctor. Aquello no logró aminorar mi conducta, por el contrario, la exacerbó por completo, el hecho de sentirme un bicho raro me entristeció y molestó al tiempo. ¿Por qué había de ser malo ser como yo era?, no le hacía daño a nadie, por el contrario, antes de hacérmelo ver de aquella manera, yo me consideraba un niño muy feliz.

 

Finalmente pasó, se reunieron mis padre y el psicólogo en un concilio que determinó el resto de mi vida. Me sentaron frente a ellos y mientras mis padres se miraban con temor, el doctor les animaba con la mirada, haciéndome sentir un terror a lo desconocido. Nunca antes me había sentido tan atemorizado como aquél día, los minutos transcurrían y yo no hacía más que pensar que había hecho algo terriblemente malo para que aquello me estuviera sucediendo. No olvidaré nunca aquél día, yo apenas contaba con siete años y en mi memoria quedarán grabadas a fuego las palabras de mi padre -William… nosotros te amamos mucho hijo y eso no cambará nunca… lo que te tenemos que decir es que… nosotros te deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y soñamos con el día en que te tuviéramos entre nuestros brazos… pero tú no naciste de mamá…- Traté de entender sus palabras, de asimilar aquello que me decía, pero contrario a lo que ellos imaginaban, yo sentí un profundo alivio.

 

No es que no los amara, por supuesto que lo hacía pero eso no borraba la vívida sensación de estarme liberando de un peso de encima. Ahora me sentía libre, pero hubo otro sentimiento que se gestó en mí en ese momento, un profundo dolor que no he podido borrar con nada de lo que he hecho después a lo largo de mi vida y que se incrementó esa misma noche, cuando escuche a mi madre discutir con mi padre y decirle -Te dije desde el primer día que por algo su madre lo había entregado, que por algo lo había abandonado… William no es un niño normal, te lo dije y lo supe desde que nos avisaron que nos lo entregarían. Recuerdas que pregunté si le habían hecho todos los estudios necesarios… yo sabía que algo andaba mal con él… yo lo sabía…- Ella lloraba y él trataba de consolarla, pero yo estaba solo… ahí, sentado al pie de la escalera escuchando su dudas sobre mí y mi procedencia. Quizás sólo tenía siete años, pero en ese momento sentí que me convertía en un hombre, que estaba solo en el mundo y que debía asumir que las personas que debieron quererme simplemente por existir, no lo habían hecho, así que ¿qué valor puede tener un ser humano que es incapaz de generar ese sentimiento primario e instintivo?.

 

Corrí hasta mi bunker en el granero en donde por primera vez no me sentí protegido y me percaté de que aquél refugio únicamente servía para mis sueños y fantasías infantiles pero no para protegerme de la realidad, de la verdad que ahora me ahogaba el alma. Lloré hasta que los ojos y la garganta me dolieron y mirando por el pequeño ventanal que dejaba pasar los rayos de la luna, me prometí que nunca más lo volvería a hacer, que nunca nadie me volvería a hacer llorar. Aquél lugar me asfixiaba, cada vez se me hacía más pequeño y quería huir de todo, pero tomé consciencia de lo pequeño e inútil que era en aquél momento, así que decidí prepararme desde entonces. Debía alistar mi huida e incrementar mi capacidad de supervivencia para enfrentarme al mundo que me había despreciado desde mi nacimiento.

 

Desde entonces, nada me importó más que mi sueño de fuga, fui rebelde e ingobernable, tomaba las cosas de mis padres sin permiso o más bien, ya no pedía permiso para nada. Tomaba la computadora de la casa e investigaba en internet todo lo que consideraba me podría ayudar en mi huida, la que preparé tan meticulosamente y a conciencia para que nadie pudiera rastrear mis pasos. Descubrí que tenía una capacidad especial para comprender cosas que a los demás se les dificultaba, aprendí en muy poco tiempo a programar y entender lenguajes complejos, no solamente de computadoras. Aprendí todo lo que consideré útil y que me podría ayudar a sobrevivir, en el camino entendí que en ese mundo virtual podría vivir la vida que deseara y me alejara de aquella realidad que me era cada vez más insoportable.

 

A los once años emprendí el camino sin retorno de aquella granja, no quería volver y estaba determinado a no hacerlo nunca. Cada vez que lo pensaba, Hot Springs me parecía el lugar más alejado del mundo, no parecía haber un alma cerca o por lo menos a kilómetros a la redonda, de no ser por la escuela yo no hubiera conocido un humano aparte de mis padres adoptivos. Salir de Wyoming no fue fácil pero estaba preparado para eso, estudié todo lo que pude antes de partir y tomar mi camino casi sin rumbo en busca de la verdad… de mí verdad. Ahora sólo tenía un objetivo, saber el por qué, no quería justificaciones, necesitaba verdades y si nadie era capaz de dármelas, las encontraría yo mismo.

 

Al principio no fue fácil mi tránsito, quizás me enfrenté a muchos peligros pero en mi inconsciencia no lo entendí así. Cuando finalmente llegué a Nebraska, fui acogido por un remanente de una tribu Sioux, pues en cuanto me vieron dijeron que yo era el pequeño búfalo blanco que estaban esperando. Yo pensé que esa idea les había surgido por la bandera de mi estado que se encontraba estampada en mi pequeña mochila, pero ellos insistieron en que no era así, que yo llevaba la marca del búfalo blanco y me contaron la leyenda.

 

De entre los múltiples rituales a los que me sometieron, se encontraba el de beber una pócima preparada de hierbas y raíces, que decían me haría hablar el lenguaje de los dioses. Ahí comencé a tener las visiones, algo en mí me decía que no eran más que el resultado de los enervantes que suponía estaba consumiendo, pero la sensación de poder y sabiduría que me infundían me hacía hacer caso omiso del posible peligro que corría por consumir ese tipo de sustancias. En un principio todo era confuso, las imágenes y sonidos no eran claros, simplemente eran destellos en mi cabeza que iban y venían sin control. Comencé a recordar que de muy pequeño tenía las mismas imágenes, que aquella canción que sonaba como disco rayado en mi cabeza, la había tenido muy presente cuando era chico. Todo comenzaba a aclararse de a pocos, pero los mensajes en mi cabeza se parecían más a las parábolas de la biblia que mi madre adoptiva me leía contra mi voluntad y que me aburrían o confundían terriblemente. Parecían mensajes cifrados carentes de un significado claro, confusos e incoherentes. Escuchaba palabras, nombre y esa canción que provenía de esa voz que cada día se aclaraba más. Las imágenes eran borrosas y confusas pero comenzaba a aclararse con el tiempo, entre más consumía aquella sustancia, mayor claridad adquiría todo.

 

El día que estuve preparado huí de nuevo y no porque pensara que tenía que escapar de ellos, simplemente porque ahora sentía que ese era mi destino, alejarme sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No me gustaban las despedidas, no quería tener que dar explicaciones del por qué o a dónde me iba. Ellos me habían hablado de otras comunidades o tribus en el país y una de ella me llamó especialmente la atención, los Navajos eran una de las tribus más grandes. Yo no tenía raíces, estaba en busca de alguna, de un origen y ellos parecían tener muy claros los suyos, lo que me producía una leve sensación de pertenencia. Fue así como llegué hasta Arizona, había aprendido a desplazarme sin contratiempos y sin exponerme demasiado.

 

Todo lo que los Navajos me enseñaron me dio herramientas para encontrar mi camino, ahora había reunido las fuerzas necesarias para averiguar lo que me interesaba. Ellos me indujeron a buscar mi propio origen a indagar la verdad por dura que pareciera y todo esto me trajo hasta aquí. El lugar en el que ahora me encuentro parece una copia de mi refugio en el granero, igual de pequeño, oscuro y rebuscado, pero en él me siento seguro y he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para que así sea, ahora cuento con toda la tecnología y sabiduría para usarla a mi favor. Han pasado varios años a lo largo de los cuales me he preparado y he conseguido comenzar a jalar la punta del hilo para desenredar la madeja. Sé que aún estoy lejos de la verdad, aún no encuentro mi origen pero presiento que estoy cada día más cerca.

 

Cuando me recuesto en el viejo sofá que encontré entre los restos de una casa desmantelada, miro toda la noche a ese cielo opacado por las luces de la ciudad y siento una profunda nostalgia por el manto estrellado que ahora no puedo ver, pero la sensación de ser observado por algo más allá, prevalece intacta. La pocas imágenes y sonidos que logré recuperar de mi memoria, danzan incesantes frente a mí mientras consigo conciliar el esquivo sueño. Sin embargo esa voz que es lo más claro que conservo, logra hacer lo que nada ha podido hasta ahora, me provee de una extraña paz y tranquilidad que me adormece. Es una voz, un sonido difuso pero cálido y relajante, sé que me despierta un sentimiento adormecido en mi interior y es por mucho el único recuerdo coherente que poseo, el resto son imágenes indescifrables, confusas e irreales. En ocasiones, mientras caigo en el sueño profundo y lucho por abandonar ese estado de vigilia casi permanente de mi cerebro, veo y escucho objetos volando sobre mí, disparos y gritos que me hacen sobresaltar de inmediato y perder el camino que llevaba ganado de sueño. Sé que no tienen sentido, que no pueden ser más que producto de mi atormentada imaginación, pero se tornan tan vívidos que me asustan y lo único que logra aminorar los ataques de pánico que me producen, es tratar de traer a mi mente aquél canto y aquella voz.

 

Cuando definitivamente no puedo conciliar el sueño, enciendo la computadora y regreso a mi labor de todos los días, a aquello que ocupa el total de mi tiempo y pensamiento. He avanzado mucho en mis conocimientos en la materia, pero no lo suficiente como para superar todos los candados con los que me he encontrado, sé que estoy muy cerca de conseguirlo, sé que falta poco, tengo que encontrarlos y debo hacerlo aunque mi vida se vaya en ello.

Me he convertido en una sombra en la oscuridad de la noche, soy solamente un usuario en la gran telaraña informática, vivo y sobrevivo comerciando intangibles en la red, de vez en cuando salgo a la calle por las noche a dar una vuelta y respirar, comprar algunos víveres y vuelvo a mi refugio a seguir trabajando y aprendiendo. No tengo más vida que eso, no quiero otra cosa más que encontrar la verdad, quizás sólo así pueda permitirme soñar con una vida distinta.

 

En ocasiones siento que vivo tan desconectado del mundo y que estoy tan desadaptado a mi entorno que corro más peligros por no percatarme de lo que sucede a mi alrededor que por cualquier otro tipo de riesgo. Hoy simplemente estuve a punto de ser atropellado por una camioneta pues mientras camino pienso, sueño y no me percato del mundo que me rodea, quizás yo tuve la culpa, no lo sé, pude haber estado tan distraído que no me fijé que el auto estaba a punto de arrancar o quizás ya estaba en movimiento y yo tampoco me percaté de ello. En ocasiones me preocupa mi falta de atención y es entonces cuando entiendo por qué a mis maestros y padres les parecía cosa importante. Después del incidente, un poco asustado y molesto he vuelto a mi refugio a continuar con mi labor, después de haber conseguido un cúmulo de información que debo procesar y analizar con sumo cuidado, trabajo que me llevará varios días.

 

Aunque suene increíble, a mi corta edad soy un millonario virtual que cuenta con una pequeña fortuna en “Namecoins”, “Bitcoins” y “Quarks”. Monedas que rigen las transacciones en la red y que son muy difíciles de rastrear, sobre todo las “Namecoins” y de las cuales poseo grandes cantidades irrastreables de dinero virtual que me facilita obtener y comprar información a hackers de todo el mundo. Gracias a esto logré conseguir mis documentos de adopción, mismos que me llevaron al nombre de la mujer que me abandonó, no había más datos que su nombre completo, no había dirección pero sí figuraba la ciudad de procedencia del menor adoptado, Washington D.C. y por eso estoy aquí.

 

Los documentos que ahora debo analizar, son los que conseguí al seguir el rastro de aquella mujer, mi madre bilógica. Al leer su nombre por primera vez, sentí un cúmulo de sensaciones encontradas, quizás un poco de alegría mezclada con dolor. Creí que de ahí en adelante la búsqueda sería fácil, simplemente ubicarla por nombre, conseguir su dirección y de ahí… bueno a partir de ahí no había decidido que hacer, pero eso quedó en segundo término cuando descubrí que no sería tan fácil como había imaginado, todo comenzó a tomar un tinte más que extraño, parecía haberme encontrado con un callejón sin salida. Toda la información que en algún momento hubiera existido de ella, había desaparecido o estaba clasificada al más alto nivel. Nada de aquello me hacía sentido, ¿por qué un ser humano normal no podía ser rastreado?.

 

Me encontré con que había sido Agente del FBI y lo único accesible de su información terminaba hasta el año 93, únicamente figuraba el periodo de entrenamiento y posteriormente que impartió clases en la academia de Quántico, no había una fotografía, en donde debía aparecer únicamente se veía un sello de “CLASIFICADO”.  Sentí una opresión en el pecho cuando leí en la plantilla de personal “Muerta/Desaparecida - 2002. Última asignación: X-Files”, A pesar de figurar esa unidad como su última asignación, el FBI negaba la existencia de la misma y por más que busqué y encargué buscar algún dato sobre ella, todo había desaparecido, pero estaba seguro de que por alguna razón aquello aparecía en su expediente clasificado. Ahí me surgieron un millón de dudas y conjeturas, quizás mi madre era una especie de agente secreto o espía y eso daría sentido a mi abandono, aunque no lo justificaba. Si algo de aquello era cierto, entonces por qué razón me tuvo, por qué no mejor abortar a abandonar a un hijo a sabiendas de que no lo quería o le estorbaba en su trabajo.

 

Nada de aquello aminoraba mi dolor y la sensación de rechazo permanente, pero mi obsesión por la verdad iba incrementándose, ya había comenzado mi búsqueda así que ahora no la abandonaría por nada del mundo, a pesar de que cada pista me generaba más preguntas que respuestas. Pasé días pensando en cómo haría para conseguir más información y fue casi una epifanía cunado viendo un estúpido programa policiaco escuché una frase que me iluminó la mente “sigue el rastro del dinero”. Puse a mis muchachos a trabajar en ello, si aquella unidad ahora fantasma, le causaba tonto ruido al FBI, debíamos ser muy cautelosos al buscar información relacionada con esos, por lo que les pedí que cubrieran su rastro y trataran de despistar haciendo parecer todo aquello como un simple ataque para filtrar información de gastos del Buró. Lo que encontraron fue mucho más de lo que esperaba, aparentemente había un registro detallado de gastos de la unidad, llevado con sumo cuidado y detalle por una Agente asignada al área de contabilidad, que por alguna extraña razón guardaba un poco más de información que sólo gastos y costos. Esta es la información con la que ahora cuento y que debo analizar, la mayoría me parece sin sentido pero sé que debe haber algo aquí que me sirva, sólo debo ver con cuidado.

 

Al realizar una somera revisión me encontré con lo que debe ser datos en clave, pues de otra manera pensaría que aquella mujer estaba loca de remate. Hay anotaciones al margen en cada una de sus cuentas que suenan por decir lo menos totalmente desquiciadas, como por ejemplo X-1568Z487-Hombre Termita o X-1013W911-Súper Soldado, entre otras incoherencias como fantasmas, vampiros, desanguinación o extraterrestres. 

Quiero creer que todo aquello no son más que claves por el carácter confidencial de los operativos, aunque para ser eso los gastos son ínfimos, hospedajes en moteles de cuarta, renta de automóviles y pocos alimentos, aunque en algunos casos, aparecen gastos exorbitantes por transportación aérea y cosas por el estilo. Por hoy ha sido suficiente, estoy agotado y el frío de la madrugada le indica a mi cuerpo que ya debe descansar y nuevamente escucho aquella lejana voz que me arrulla, que ahora tiene un nombre pero aún sigue sin rostro.

 

 

A escasos metros de donde se encontraba William, Scully conducía la camioneta asignada por el Buró para esta nueva búsqueda, a su lado en el asiento del copiloto Mulder continuaba mirando a su alrededor -Scully, estamos cansados y sabes que no encontraremos nada dando vueltas por las mismas calles sin tener ninguna otra referencia más que la de buscar en un kilómetro a la redonda, hemos perdido todo el día sin sentido. Piensa racionalmente, Kevin nos trajo hasta esta pista pero no tenemos más datos que una dirección IP que ahora brinca de Croacia a México y de Paris a Japón, no tiene ningún sentido seguir buscando algo que es imposible de rastrear.-

 

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, habían tenido que trasladar a Kevin al hospital pues su convulsiones parecían ser más frecuentes y podían poner en peligro su salud, lo dejaron bajo custodia mientras ellos proseguían con su búsqueda. Aquella dirección IP los había conducido hasta aquél barrio, pero la zona se expandía hasta un kilómetro a la redonda, lo que significaba una búsqueda casi imposible si no se contaba con todo un escuadrón que tocara de casa en casa, lo que además era imposible pues el Buró no les proporcionaría ese apoyo sin saber exactamente lo que buscaban.

 

Scully detuvo la camioneta en la siguiente esquina, efectivamente estaba cansada, pero no sólo físicamente, la carga emocional de esos últimos días le pesaba sobre los hombros como loza, de hecho aquél cansancio y desconexión les había provocado un pequeño incidente o un casi accidente, al ir tratando de ubicar alguna posible señal que les indicara el lugar que estaban buscando, arrancó sin mirar y casi atropella a un joven que pasaba por el frente del auto, el chico golpeó el toldo de la camioneta en señal de disgusto y con toda razón, ella pensó ene se momento en aquella frase -“Los accidentes o los casi accidentes suceden por alguna razón, todas las cosas pasan por algo.”- Pensó en ese momento que eso podía ser la señal para que hiciera un alto en el camino, retomar y recomponer el rumbo.

 

En el momento en el que Mulder le hizo ver lo infructífero de su búsqueda, le pareció la señal definitiva de alto, debían parar y retomar el camino. Detuvo el auto y apagó el motor, no sabía qué más hacer, un sentimiento de frustración le invadía todo el cuerpo, tapó su rostro con sus manos y se inclinó hacia el volante depositando su frente ahí y comenzó a hablar casi en un susurro, dejando que se materializaran en palabras su miedos -¿Que va a pasar si no lo encontramos? No sé si pueda manejarlo, no sé si estoy preparada para perderlo de nuevo… Estoy cansada pero me siento culpable de sentirme cansada, apenas hemos comenzado con su búsqueda y no tengo derecho a sentir cansancio…-

 

Mulder la escuchó en silencio hasta ese momento, no quiso interrumpir el fluir de sus palabras hasta que escucho que se recriminaba y no pensaba permitírselo -Dana… tienes derecho a sentir lo que quieras, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar cansada, no te sientas culpable por algo tan humano… para seguir buscando necesitas tener la mente clara y el cansancio te impide ver las cosas con claridad.- Alargó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con pequeños movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, con toda la suavidad y ternura acumulada en su interior. -Déjame manejar, yo te llevo a donde quieras para que puedas descansar.-

 

Aquella afirmación surgida de sus palabras le parecía llevaban más de una intención, pero estaba tan cansada de pensar que decidió no hacerlo, no quería analizar el fondo de aquello, simplemente tenia unas ganas enormes de tirarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos… no pensar, daría cualquier cosa por evitar que su cerebro continuara trabajando, estaba mentalmente exhausta. Había tenido que dejar para después tantas cosas en que pensar que se la había acumulado la tarea; Mulder, William, John, estar nuevamente envuelta en esa oscuridad que había tratado de evitar a toda costa… tantas cosas que le abrumaban. Finalmente sintió la mano de Mulder acariciar la suya con la yema de sus dedos, levantó su rostro y le dedicó una cansina sonrisa -Está bien, maneja tú.-

 

Ambos descendieron del auto y cuando cruzaban por el frente del mismo, él la interceptó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se sintió desconcertada en primera instancia pero al sentirlo así, un calor reconfortante la envolvió y se dejó llevar hundiendo su rostro en su fuerte pecho mientras él depositaba un beso sobre su cabello -Todo va a salir bien Scully, te prometo que lo encontraremos.- Ella levantó su rostro y se encontró con sus ojos avellana, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios y la separó para verla nuevamente a los ojos -…te lo prometo.- A ella ese beso le supo más a la firma de una promesa, a un pacto de amigos que a otra cosa y respondió con una sonrisa, afirmando con su cabeza. Él la soltó de entre sus brazos y la acompañó hasta la puerta del copiloto en un acto de caballerosidad que no recordaba haber tenido nunca antes con ella, pero que en ese momento le pareció lo más natural .

 

Finalmente cuando ambos se encontraban ya dentro del carro, él preguntó con desparpajo -¿A dónde te llevo?- Ella caviló un poco y por su mente cruzó la idea de mantener su paradero en secreto pero estaba tan cansada que ahora le pareció muy infantil -Al hotel donde me estoy hospedando, yo te guío.- Mulder se guardo la sonrisa que se gestó en su interior, una leve sensación de triunfo le recorrió el alma -Quizás no está con él.- Un resquicio de esperanza encontró lugar en su corazón, lo que le animó el alma.

 

Ella lo fue guiando hasta llegar al hotel y mientras lo hacía él reconsideraba su último pensamiento -Quizás no signifique realmente que no está con él, es posible que simplemente ella está resguardando su espacio… no sería raro en ella.- y de pronto otra idea le nubló la conciencia -¿Y si él la espera ahí? Quizás ese sea su punto de encuentro.- No sería la primera vez que sucediera algo como eso, ellos mismos lo habían hecho en su momento cuando querían mantener sus encuentros en secreto, pero aún no le quedaba claro el por qué debería ella guardar su relación con John en secreto, posiblemente él mismo fuera la causa o lo más lógico, ella había sido recientemente reasignada y eso los convertía, a John y a ella nuevamente en compañeros de trabajo y él sabía perfectamente de las reglas y lo que implicaba quebrantarlas. Finalmente llegaron al hotel, a él no le pareció correcto dejarla en la puerta, un Mulder caballeroso comenzaba a ver la luz ante su propio asombro, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa no era la razón de su nueva faceta de caballerosidad, necesitaba presionar hasta el punto de encontrar la verdad y en eso era un especialista, por lo que insistió en acompañarla hasta el interior mientras ella afirmaba en que no era necesario, toda aquella actitud le parecía por decir lo menos extraña, él nunca había sido así de caballeroso, nunca había tenido ese tipo de detalles con ella, siempre la había tratado como igual, sin miramientos e incluso llegaron al punto en el que ella parecía tener más ese tipo de detalles con él que viceversa, así que ella decidió seguirle el juego, sabía a la perfección que aquello llevaba un trasfondo muy claro y quería saber hasta que punto era capaz de llegar, él simplemente recurrió a su humor característico -No voy a correr el riesgo de que seas abducida, recuerda que cuando estás conmigo ese riesgo se incrementa…- Finalmente ella accedió esperando que solamente la acompañara hasta el ascensor, no creía que fuera necesario más, no creyó que él se atreviera a más, pero la testarudez de Mulder no conocía límites y a ella casi se le había olvidado.

 

Sin decir una palabra más ella llamó al ascensor y él esperó a su lado, cuando las puertas se abrieron, se introdujo junto con ella. Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros y le respondió con una pregunta -¿A qué piso?- ella resopló un poco junto con una sonrisa y apretó el botón del piso 10, pero comenzaba a sentir cierta presión sobre sus hombros, no sabía que pensar sobre la actitud de él, no cabía duda de que Mulder no había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderla con su empeño. Además en el ambiente no dejaba de flotar de manera silenciosa el hecho de que no habían pasado tan siquiera veinticuatro horas desde que habían estado juntos en aquél motel y a pesar de que no habían dicho nada al respecto y que a ella le parecía que él había dado por terminado el tema antes de siquiera comenzar, al abandonar la habitación y dejarla sola, no dejaba de sentir cierta incomodidad aún a sabiendas de que la intención de ambos era saber hasta qué punto eran capaces de llegar en ese juego de fuerzas encontradas. Él quería corroborar algo y ella quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar en su intento. Él continuó actuando como si nada extraño pasara, por el contrario, su actitud era un poco más infantil a cada instante.

 

Mientras el ascensor continuaba su movimiento, él con cara de niño inocente comentó -Mmm… piso diez… mayor riesgo de abducción Scully… ¿sabías que en los pisos más altos de los edificios es en los que más frecuentemente se reportan casos así?.- Ella sonrió, el comentario le causó gracias pues no dejaba de sorprenderla la capacidad de ese hombre para cubrirse detrás de una broma -Mulder…- pero él prosiguió interrumpiéndola -No, de verdad… yo sé que tú no crees en esas cosas, pero también están todos los casos de fantasmas en los hoteles… creo que no nos tocó investigar ninguno por el estilo, pero te juro que nuestros antiguos expedientes estaban repletos de casos como esos… hay que tomar precauciones… siempre, en los hoteles y sobre todo en las habitaciones más altas… sabías que las habitaciones que se encuentran en…- Finalmente el elevador se detuvo y junto con éste la verborrea de Mulder.

 

De pronto él sintió que la duda le invadía, ¿realmente quería saberlo?, y si de repente entraba a esa habitación y se encontraba con él ¿qué haría?, en ese momento el juego se le tornó en contra, si ella simplemente lo estaba dejando proseguir con la intención de darle con eso en la cara, de dejarle claro de una vez por todas cuál era su lugar en su vida ahora. Un frío le recorrió el pecho, él había comenzado el juego pero qué pasaría si terminaba siendo el cazador cazado, ¿sería capaz de soportarlo?. Mientras todo esto recorría su mente, no se había percatado de que se había quedado paralizado dentro del ascensor mientas ella ya se encontraba del otro lado, detenida ahí como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, lo miraba con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa en sus labios y eso lo descolocó aún más, le comenzaba aquedar claro que ella había sido consciente de su juego desde el principio y que ahora lo retaba a proseguir.

 

Ella sentía un infinito cansancio, físico, mental y emocional, pero todo aquello comenzaba a parecerle un tanto divertido dentro del mundo de sentimientos y sensaciones encontradas de los últimos días y el rostro de él le pareció un poema, vio su cara de pánico, estaba paralizado dentro del ascensor y pensó en darle la estocada final, él inició el juego ahora debía asumir todas sus consecuencias. -¿No vienes Mulder?-

 

Éste continuaba paralizado dentro del ascensor, las palabras de Scully fueron el motor que impulsó sus piernas, finalmente logró recomponerse y salir de aquél cubo metálico que de pronto le había dado la sensación de sepultura en vida. Ella comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo y él únicamente lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, la sensación comenzó a incomodarle, pensó que de un momento a otro podría ser descubierto por aquella fuerte palpitación que parecía retumbar en todas la paredes del pasillo, trataba de controlarse pero cada paso que daba incrementaba el accionar de la máquina de los latidos, no había manera de controlarla -Maldito Alan Poe, maldito corazón delator.- La cita literaria de su mente le causó gracia, quizás era otro de sus mecanismos de defensa y nunca se había percatado de ello.

 

Ella llegó a la puerta de la habitación, sacó la tarjeta llave y giró su rostro esperando encontrar alguna señal de que el juego estaba apunto de concluir pero en su lugar, se topó con la franca sonrisa de Mulder lo que le pareció un reto, él no aparentaba tener la menor intención de echarse atrás, por el contrario parecía muy divertido con todo aquello, lo que le produjo a ella una leve punzada de disgusto, ¿qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido? ¿estaba tan seguro de que ella estaba jugando con él? ¿estaba tan seguro de ella o era él el que jugaba con ella? Le quedó claro que la estaba midiendo y la retaba, por un momento pensó en ponerle fin a el estúpido juego y mandarlo a volar en ese instante pero eso le dejaría un amargo sabor a derrota, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo -La curiosidad mató al gato.- pensó mientras deslizaba la tarjeta por el lector. -Adelante Mulder, pasa.-

 


	11. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XI

Ella abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación esperando que él la siguiera pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado, Scully no alcanzó a ver que la sonrisa de Mulder se había desvanecido de tajo tras escuchar sus palabras, un flashazo de imágenes surcaron su mente en ese momento, las sintió casi premonitorias, ¿si al entrar encontraba algún indicio de que él estuviera ahí con ella? Un saco, quizás una corbata, algo… peor aún, su aroma… el sólo imaginar que al entrar pudiera percibir la colonia de John combinada con el aroma de ella le produjo nauseas, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y no se iría sin tener la certeza.

 

Aunque a él le pareció una eternidad, en tiempo real su indecisión no duró más que un instante, mientras su pecho aún palpitaba sin control, tomó la fuerza de la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo pues la necesitaba para impulsarse y proseguir, resistiendo las ganas de cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que creía se le avecinaba, finalmente llegó hasta la puerta que se había entrecerrado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue recargarse sobre el marco y dar tres pequeños toques en ella -¿Se puede?-

 

La escuchó aproximarse y vio girar la puerta frente a su cara, la expresión de ella en ese instante fue de cansancio pero se tornó de inmediato en una amplia sonrisa al ver el clásico rostro de Mulder de perrito desvalido -¿Pensé que te había dicho que pasaras?- él no quería desviar su mirada de los azules ojos que le miraban, no quería ver lo que había dentro de aquella habitación, no quería ser obvio y nuevamente el escudo protector de un chiste surgió sin proponérselo -Los vampiros necesitamos de invitación explícita para ingresar a un lugar nuevo, ¿no sabías?- Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo haló al interior de la habitación, siguiendo el mismo tono de juego que él, ella musitó -Necesito que revises hasta por debajo de la cama, no quiero que los fantasmas me impidan dormir y además, para que puedas irte tranquilo.- Aquello lo dijo con toda la intención de sonar ambigua, ella sabía lo que él estaba buscando, así que quería que aquello acabada de una vez por todas.

 

Él dio un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación, obviamente todo aquello se encontraba impecable, primero porque era un hotel y las habitaciones las arreglaban todos los días y segundo porque era la habitación de Scully, no había nada fuera de su lugar. Inspeccionó el tocador en espera de ver algún tipo de aditamento masculino… nada. Lo asaltó el impulso de abrir el closet y revisar los cajones pero eso era estúpidamente ilógico, no podía hacer eso y lo único que se le ocurrió para disimular lo que ya era más que evidente fue pedirle permiso a Scully para pasar al baño, quizás ahí encontraría algo. Ella le observaba aún desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados, parecía niño tratando de ocultar que miraba todo con absoluto detenimiento, cuando finalmente le pidió pasar al baño, tuvo que contener una carcajada, verdaderamente era infantil, pero le causaba mucha ternura verlo como sabueso en busca de algo -Adelante Mulder, después te puedes ir… creo que ya viste que no corro ningún peligro aquí.- Mulder apenas alcanzó a escucharla pues cerró de inmediato la puerta tras de sí.

 

Ella no pensaba esperarlo ahí parada hasta que terminara su cautelosa búsqueda, sabía que no se iría hasta estar convencido, por lo que se quitó el saco, desfajó su blusa y buscó su celular para revisar si tenía algún mensaje. Escaló sobre la cama pues hasta ese momento no se había percatado del dolor en sus pies y espalda, tantas horas manejando la habían agotado. Mientras alcanzaba su objetivo y sacaba sus zapatos, se desplomó sobre su costado sosteniendo el celular con el brazo extendido, la verdad sea dicha, por el cansancio prácticamente no alcanzaba a visualizar nada y además necesitaba sus lentes, no quiso irlos a buscar pues el esfuerzo en ese momento le parecía monumental.

 

Mulder hurgaba con el mayor cuidado todo los cajones y recovecos que tenía al alcance, sólo rogaba por que ella no se diera cuenta o él tuviera la torpeza de tirar algo y descubrirse en el acto. No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de buscar, ahora cada frasco que encontraba lo abría con sumo cuidado y absorbía el aroma que emitía, reconociendo en cada nota un palmo de la piel de Scully. La búsqueda se transformó en dulce y tormentoso reencuentro, cada cosa que sus dedos palpaban le transportaba a ella y a la imagen de ella tocando el mismo objeto, el frenesí se tornó en pausa y calma. Rozaba con la yema de sus dedos cada objeto, logró identificar la pequeña toalla que ella utilizaba para secar su cara después de lavarla para retirarse el maquillaje, recordó haberle regalado en alguna ocasión una parecida y se sorprendió tratando de identificar si era la misma, pero no había manera de saberlo. Se sentó en el piso con tres objetos en sus manos, tocaba y olía cada uno alternadamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizás había pasado ya demasiado tiempo ahí encerrado, reacomodó todo y salió buscando una escusa para su dilación pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con que ella estaba sobre la cama recostada de lado, le pareció que dormía y guardó silencio.

 

Su primer pensamiento fue lógico, debía irse, pero Mulder era todo menos racional cuando se trataba de ella y no podía evitarlo, todo lo que le impulsaba era la necesidad de estar un instante más con ella compartiendo el mismo espacio, el mismo aire. Se aproximó a la cama para corroborar que ella estaba dormida y efectivamente lo estaba, no sabía que hacer así que se sentó en el piso recargando su espalada en la base de la cama como aquellas noches en las que sus pláticas eran interminables, quería hablarle pero temía despertarla y que le pidiera que se fuese, así que decidió hablarle en silencio como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo los últimos años -¿Qué hemos hecho Scully, ha valido la pena todo lo que hemos pasado lejos el uno del otro? Hemos perdido más de lo que hemos ganado, ahora estamos más lejos que nunca estando tan cerca… te tengo a mi lado y no estás conmigo.- giró su rostro para verla y contemplarla un instante más ates de irse pero se dio cuenta que por su posición debía tener frío pues su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse un ovillo casi en posición fetal, se incorporó y pensó en cubrirla con el edredón, no sin antes posar su mano sobre su brazo y al hacerlo sintió la helada tela que lo cubría. Sabía que no era más que un pretexto pero no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla, se recostó a su lado sintiendo su espalda sobre su pecho a sabiendas de que corría el riesgo de despertarla pero ella únicamente se reacomodó un poco acoplando todo su cuerpo con el de él. Pensó para sí mismo que sólo sería un momento hasta que sintiera que su pequeño cuerpo había recobrado su temperatura normal, sabía que era otro pretexto estúpido pero omitió la voz de su conciencia y finalmente pasó su brazo sobre el de ella, percatándose de que su mano quedaba sobre la pequeña mano que sostenía aún el celular, ella soltó el aparato y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, jalando sus manos entrelazadas hacia su pecho para finalmente soltar un pequeño suspiro. Él pensó que la había despertado y que aquello lo había hecho con toda conciencia, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que permanecía completamente dormida. Su cabeza sobrepasaba completamente la de ella lo que le permitió acercar su rostro hacia su cabello, depositar sus labios ahí y absorber con toda su capacidad pulmonar aquel aroma embriagador, dejándose caer a los brazos de Morfeo. 

 

“Hermosos” era la única palabra que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento, Gibson no podía ocultarse a sí mismo todo el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que ese par de ser humanos despertaban en él, pero nada de aquello impediría el cause de sus acciones, nada tenía marcha a atrás, pero ahora se encontraba en la soledad de su guarida, observándolos y disfrutando. Cuando era niño, le gustaba poner el televisor a todo volumen tratando en vano dejar de escuchar al mundo que lo rodeaba y al tiempo descubrió que la noche lo protegía un poco pues las personas dormían y era el único momento en el que dejaban de mentir -No me molesta escuchar lo que piensan, me molesta saber que mienten descaradamente.- Ese par no eran la excepción, pero había algo diferente en ellos, un algo que a él le desconcertaba, a pesar de sus mentiras había un profundo grado de honestidad, pero sobre todo le intrigaba sus procesos mentales, no podía negarse a sí mismo que ese par eran seres humanos fuera de lo común.

 

No hablaban de sus sentimientos, no los hacían públicos. La mayor parte de los humanos quieren que el resto se entere de lo que sienten, tienen la imperiosa necesidad de compartirlo con el resto, un tanto en afán de reconocimiento y notoriedad y otro tanto por recibir la aprobación del mundo que los rodea, pero ellos no eran así, por el contrario, ellos guardaban tan recelosamente sus sentimientos que en ocasiones ni ellos mismos alcanzaba a percatarse de que existían o los confundían. En ocasiones le daban la impresión de que eran honestamente inmaduros e infantiles, aquello les daba un toque de autenticidad y originalidad que le intrigaban profundamente, además pensaba constantemente -Hay que juzgar al hombre tanto por la calidad de sus amigos como por la de sus enemigos.- y ellos poseían gran calidad en ambos, lo que lo hacía a él aún más importante.

 

Sumido en la oscuridad, hallaba una profunda paz al observar la fugaz quietud de sus oponentes, él podía descansar a la par que ellos porque “Cuan preciosa y eficaz es la colaboración involuntaria del enemigo acérrimo para el triunfo de la idea que combate”. Pasaron horas en las que soñó a la par, imaginando la calidez que proporcionaría aquél estrecho abrazo, era la añoranza de aquello que nunca tendría, nunca más unos padres, nunca una pareja que le amase de aquella manera. La soledad era su karma y castigo, -“Mi reino por un caballo” pensó, -… Todo mi poder por una vida normal.- El sabor amargo de lo imposible le mojaba los labios, recordándole sus porqués, reencontrándole con sus motivos ahora inamovibles.

 

El cuerpo de Mulder reaccionaba con pequeños movimientos inconsciente, quizás producto del sueño que perturbaba su descanso cada noche, lo que le hacía sudar profusamente y permanecer en un estado de pseudo vigilia permanente. La mano de ella reaccionaba también dentro de su inconsciencia apretando la de él y rozando levemente con su pulgar sobre el dorso, lo había hecho por tantos años cuando a él le asechaban los malos sueños que su cuerpo simplemente lo hacía por inercia. El timbre del celular lo sacó de golpe de ese estado y con un movimiento felino, lo tomó y contestó de inmediato -Mulder.-

 

La persona del otro lado de la línea guardó silencio por lo que Mulder insistió en tono exasperado y somnoliento -Mulder-, finalmente la voz del otro lado de la línea articuló palabra -¿Mulder?- El sobresalto de su cuerpo despertó a Scully sin saber que sucedía, dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando -Sí Mulder, ¿quién habla?- La voz varonil del otro lado de la línea titubeó de nuevo -Mmmm… John, habla John Doggett supongo que Dana está contigo…- Fue en ese momento en el que Mulder se dio cuenta de su garrafal error, había contestado el teléfono de ella y sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía sobre los hombros, sabía que no lo había hecho con intención, simplemente fue una reacción inconsciente pero ahora cómo se lo explicaría a ella, como explicaría el por qué estaba él ahí abrazándola, por qué no se había ido y peor aún, por qué había contestado su teléfono; con lo que había pasado anteriormente le costaría mucho trabajo convencerla de que nada de aquello estaba planeado, de que él no había tenido la intención de crear un malentendido de esa magnitud. 

 

-Discúlpame John, yo…- Realmente no sabía que decirle y ahora no quería voltear para no tener que ver la mirada fulminante de ella, sabía que ahí estaría esperándole, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que podría pasarle el teléfono a ella y huir mientras ella atendía la llamada, pero le pareció la idea más infantil, cobarde y estúpida de la historia, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero John le resolvió el dilema de momento -No, de hecho quería informarles que hemos hecho una redada y capturado a tres jóvenes, necesito que vengan a la estación de inmediato.-  y colgó, no hubo nada más. Mulder se extrañó de la fría reacción de aquél hombre, por un momento hasta le dio la impresión de que después de la primera reacción de duda, no le había extrañado el escucharlo a él. Por un instante se quedó con el aparato en las manos observando la pantalla, realmente la opresión en su pecho le estaba matando, un profundo miedo e incertidumbre lo invadían, no sabía que haría ahora, qué diría. Sintió los movimientos de ella y sólo espero a que cayera la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre él, estaba acabado, lo había arruinado todo.

 

La voz de ella sonó baja y profunda, sin ningún otro matiz -¿Qué te dijo?- él quería explicarle y aminorar el daño pero sabía que eso era casi imposible -Dana yo… yo puedo…- ahora ella sonó tajante -¿Qué te dijo?- decidió responder sin más preámbulos -Que debemos ir a la estación de inmediato, han capturado a tres chicos.- Ella se incorporó y se dirigió al baño, pero él quería explicarse -Dana, yo…- ella contestó determinada mientras desparecía tras la puerta del baño -Por favor Mulder… Voy a bañarme y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-

 

En unos cuantos minutos ella salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en su bata de baño mientras él no se había movido un milímetro de su lugar -Báñate, tenemos que irnos.- Él como autómata entró al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo del agua fría pues necesitaba despertar y castigarse, el Mulder culpable emergía sin mayor dificultad. Mientras se colocaba debajo del chorro de agua fría, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de ella y prestó atención creyendo que le hablaba a él, para percatarse de inmediato de que no era así, su voz casi inaudible mencionó un nombre “John”. Al cuerpo de Mulder le recorrió una oleada de calor que neutralizó el frío que había sentido de principio por la temperatura del agua. -Eres un estúpido, nunca tuviste que luchar por ella, tu única lucha ha sido por la verdad ¿pero y ella?, cuándo en tu maldita vida tuviste que hacer algo por ella, siempre la diste por hecho, ella te amó y tú nunca tuviste que hacer nada para preservar ese amor o conservarlo.  Ella está con él ahora y debes respetar su decisión pero… pero tampoco has hecho nada por recuperarla, la has confrontado, te has dejado llevar por tus impulsos y quizás cosas peores pero ¿reconquistarla?- Sintió de pronto que el mundo se le iluminaba, parecía una epifanía, por absurdo que sonara no había considerado nunca esa opción, no estaba dentro de su esquema mental, ni siquiera parecía plausible, todo el dolor que le había embargado por su ausencia le había impedido visualizar esa opción pero ahora ella estaba cerca, la tenía ahí y de ahora en adelante no pensaba dejar que siguiera pasando el tiempo sin hacer nada, pero debía actuar con cautela, de ninguna manera tenía la intención de interferir en la relación que ella tenía con John, no quería caer tan bajo pues él no era así pero debía hacerle sentir a ella que él también estaba en la jugada, que él estaba interesado en luchar por ella y por volverla a enamorar. No se lo diría pues eso era demasiado para él, sabía que le sería imposible articular aquél cúmulo de palabras, pero ya se las arreglaría para hacérselo notar. Terminó su baño revitalizado, con la nueva convicción sobre sus hombros, ahora nuevas fuerzas y motivos lo invadían.

 

No tenía más ropa que ponerse así que utilizó la misma que llevaba puesta, al salir se encontró con ella y con que estaba ya perfectamente lista para salir. Las nuevas ideas que ahora rondaban por su cabeza y la situación en la que se visualizó de pronto le llenaron el alma, el salir del cuarto de baño y encontrarla a ella le pareció casi un sueño premonitorio de lo que quería que pronto sucediera; la cotidianidad, la familiaridad de la dinámica, eso lo quería de nuevo en su vida y no se había dado cuenta en tantos años de cuanto lo extrañaba, de lo mucho que echaba de menos ese hogar que en su momento sintió impuesto por ella, no se había percatado de cuanto le gustaba. Trató de evitar la sonrisa que se gestaba en su rostro pues no quería que ella pensara que él se sentía triunfante por el malentendido que había causado, no pretendía darle una impresión equivocada, así que se controló en medida de lo posible pero de lo que no tenía control y no se percató, fue de la dulce mirada de ternura que emanaba de sus ojos.

 

Ella lo leyó en su mirada, no sabía lo qué era ni qué la producía, pero algo en él había cambiado de pronto. Todo su ser emanaba algo dulce y plácido, era algo muy parecido al estado en el que él quedaba después de que hacían el amor y eso la descolocó, sabía que no había pasado nada esa noche, que no habían hecho nada más que dormir abrazados y además no tenía esa mirada cuando entró a ducharse. Lo cuestionó con la mirada pues ella a diferencia de él, era un mar de confusión y caos mental, ¿Qué le daba a Mulder esa paz y placidez que ella era incapaz de sentir?

 

Ella no supo si abordar el tema de la llamada o simplemente dejarlo pasar, ya lo había hablado con John así que no le veía caso tratarlo, no quería que Mulder sintiera que tenía relevancia o que tenía el poder de afectarla de alguna manera, ella sabía controlar sus cosas por lo que decidió obviar el tema y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos articuló palabra pero él, de cuando en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo o directamente volteaba a verla y le sonreía. Ella no entendía un ápice de su nueva actitud y por su parte él no tenía idea de lo mucho que había cambiado su semblante en tan poco tiempo, solamente se dejaba llevar por la cálida sensación que invadía su cuerpo, únicamente quería verla, grabar a fuego nuevamente aquella imagen en su mente; sus labios, su nariz, su cabello, aquellos ojos azules… todo. Parecía que las barreras había caído finalmente para él.

 

Cuando llegaron a la estación, ella se adelantó mientras él estacionaba la camioneta. Al ingresar él pudo ver a la distancia que John y ella discutían, no supo si aproximarse pues finalmente tenía la certeza de que él era el causante de aquella discusión, quizás un poco por mesura y otro poco por cobardía no quiso formar parte de aquello.  Vio el momento en el que John se percató de su presencia y que se lo informaba a ella pues de inmediato ella volteó hacia donde él se encontraba. Continuaron intercambiando palabras por uno instantes y finalmente ella se dirigió a su encuentro. -Han arrestado a tres muchachos, aparentemente son los que han hackeado la base de datos de contabilidad… son unos niños Mulder, todos son menores de edad entre los trece y los dieciséis años… ninguno de los tres quiere dar su nombre verdadero y así no podremos localizar a sus tutores. Están esperando a que se les asignen abogados de oficio, no han podido hablar con ellos por lo mismo y quieren que en cuanto lleguen los abogados nosotros nos hagamos cargo del interrogatorio.- Mulder leyó en la mirada de Scully una duda, algo que le ensombrecía el brillo. -¿Qué pasa, qué es lo que estás pensando?- Ella dudó un poco, pensando en su respuesta -No sé Mulder, algo aquí no encaja. ¿Por qué muchachos tan jóvenes tendrían interés en ese tipo de información? John me dijo que los habían encontrado en un pequeño cuarto apenas con lo indispensable para vivir, no sé.- Mulder la tomó por los hombros -Ya lo averiguaremos tú y yo juntos, hemos perdido forma pero la magia está ahí, no creo que hayamos perdido el toque.- y le sonrió. Las palabras de Mulder y aquél gesto le parecieron por demás extraños. La voz de un oficial los sacó de la conversación -Llegaron los abogados.- Scully accionó de inmediato -Necesito verlos a los tres juntos antes de comenzar el interrogatorio y además hay que interrogarlos al mismo tiempo por separado.- Mulder sabía que algo más inquietaba a Scully y era obvio que por algún motivo no quería compartirlo con él.

 

Cuando estuvieron listos en el área de reconocimiento, el oficial hizo pasar a los tres jóvenes, mientras John, Mulder y ella observaban desde el otro lado del espejo falso. Los tres chicos eran de complexión y estaturas diferente, pero de inmediato uno de ellos llamó la atención de Scully quien apretó un poco el antebrazo de Mulder y éste reaccionó ante el gesto volteando a mirar la expresión de ella, extrañamente no apartaba su vista de aquél joven, esto desconcertó a Mulder pero sabía que ella estaba viendo algo que él no era capaz de comprender. Finalmente la escuchó decir -Yo interrogó a ese y necesito que un oficial traiga a Kevyn de inmediato.- Mulder trataba de seguir el hilo conductor de los pensamientos de Scully pero no alcanzaba a unir las piezas. Se dirigió al oficial que presenciaba la escena en el cuarto de reconocimiento y le dijo -Haga lo que la Agente le pide, sepárelos en cuartos de interrogatorio diferentes y en seguida vamos.-

 

Cuando Mulder estaba apunto de preguntarle a Scully el por qué de su actitud, John se adelantó, la tomó por la cintura delicadamente y la sacó del cuarto sin mayor preámbulo. Mulder contuvo el impulso de arrancarle la mano al tipo, pues ese lugar en la cintura de Scully debía tener exclusividad y le pertenecía a él. Cuando salió del cuarto de identificación, Scully ya se perdía detrás de la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorio y John que la acompañaba, cerró la puerta después de ver que ella entraba, giró y se encontró de frente con Mulder, le sonrió y prosiguió hacia el otro espacio para interrogar al chico que le correspondía. El macho que vivía en el interior de Mulder se sintió confrontado, ese tipo parecía tan seguro, tan pagado de sí mismo y no daba indicio de haberse molestado tan siquiera un poco por lo ocurrido con el teléfono, por lo menos no con él. El mensaje que Mulder recibió fuerte y claro fue “estoy seguro de ella y tú no me vas a hacer dudar”, aquello retorció el alma de Mulder, ¿En verdad aquél hombre estaba tan seguro del amor de Scully que no se sentía amenazado en lo más mínimo por él?.

 

Trató de alejar esa sensación, en otro momento se encargaría de eso pues él sabía que si bien, era probable que John pensara que los sentimientos de ella estaban muy claros, él no estaba tan seguro de ello. Se dispuso a hacer su trabajo como mejor sabía hacerlo.

 

Scully entró al cuarto de interrogatorio y lo primero que vio fue a un abogado muy joven tratando de aparentar que sabía algo del asunto, vistiendo un traje barato y mal alineado. A su lado, un muchacho muy joven que mantenía la cabeza baja  mirando hacía el suelo, le acompañaba, pero la pésima iluminación del lugar apenas dejaba ver algo más que un par de siluetas mal iluminadas. Scully se colocó frente al chico del otro lado de la mesa, dejó caer la carpeta sobre de ella y el ruido sobresaltó a ambos personajes, al parecer el abogado estaba tanto o más nervioso que el joven. Scully utilizó un tono grabe en la voz, dirigiéndose al chico -¿Ya comiste algo?- Éste negó con la cabeza, Scully pidió al oficial que resguardaba el lugar que trajera comida al chico y a regañadientes obedeció. -Ahora sí, dime ¿por qué tienes interés en los documentos que hackeaste?- El abogado novato brincó de su silla como impulsado por un resorte y se dirigió de inmediato al chico -No tienes por qué responder nada, ellos no tienen pruebas de que tú hiciste algo.- El chico permanecía con la cabeza baja y no se movía, Scully guardó la calma y se dirigió al abogado -Si quiere ayudarle dígale que coopere con nosotros, en cualquier momento cualquiera de sus otros dos compañeros lo incriminarán a él y no tendrá la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo. Yo le orezco un acuerdo para que nos diga todo lo que sabe a cambio de una condena reducida. Usted sabe que el delito del que se le acusa es muy grave, no solamente por el robo de información, sino por considerarlo un asunto de seguridad nacional, podría ser juzgado como adulto y pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, ¿eso es lo que usted quiere para su cliente?- El abogado agachó la cabeza y Scully prosiguió -Mis compañeros están en este momento interrogando a los demás, si quieres tener una oportunidad tienes que hablar ahora.- El chico seguía sin reaccionar pero ella sabía que había quitado el obstáculo del abogado de en medio así que prosiguió, a final de cuentas el interrogado no era más que un adolescente, casi un niño -Comencemos de nuevo, yo soy la Agente Scully y quiero ayudarte…- Scully paró en seco al momento en el que el chico reaccionó, al escuchar su nombre el joven levantó la cabeza de golpe y fijó su mirada en la de ella. Scully vio unos enormes ojos azules clavarse en los de ella pero el chico no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

 

Desde su cuarto oscuro, Gibson observaba la acción y no pudo evitar sentir que una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, no tenía manera de saber qué estaban pensando los involucrados pues se encontraba a kilómetro de distancia del lugar, pero su intuición le decía que estaban cada vez más cerca, quizás era él, pero no podría corroborarlo hasta estar cerca y la expresión en el rostro de Scully le daba esperanzas, ella finalmente haría el trabajo por él.

 

Scully tomó aire, inhaló profundo y se tomó un instante para continuar, la mirada del chico le había producido una sensación inquietante, un algo que le decía que quizás así podría ser su hijo pero no quería imaginarse que esa fuera la forma en que lo encontraría. Entre cientos de miles de jóvenes que tendrían la edad de su hijo, no podía permitirse verlo en cada muchacho de ojos azules que se encontrara por el camino, así que prosiguió -Nos ayudaría mucho saber tu nombre para poder avisarle a tus padres o tutores y que ellos se encargaran de tu defensa… no por menospreciarlo señor, pero creo que harían mejor trabajo.- dirigiéndose al abogado. El chico vio al abogado y regresó su mirada hacia ella respondiendo con voz muy baja -No tengo padres, así que no se moleste.- Scully nuevamente sintió la inquietud que le producía el paralelismo con la historia de su hijo, pero era demasiado precipitado hacer conexiones -Bien, entonces dime qué interés podrías tener tú en la información que robaron.- El chico respondió con un dejo de cinismo en la voz -Yo no robé nada, esa información debería ser pública… es la manera en que ustedes los del gobierno se gastan nuestro dinero.- y afloró una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto.

 

Aquello era relativamente fácil para Scully y el joven había dejado al descubierto su juventud e inexperiencia, acababa de aceptar su participación en el ilícito sintiéndose justificado -Muy bien, entonces dime ¿por qué ese período? ¿por qué buscar expedientes de una época en el que ni siquiera habías nacido, qué interés podrías tener tú en esa información en específico?...- Por respuesta únicamente obtuvo una amplia sonrisa, por lo que ella retomó -Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda y tú no quiere ser ayudado así que me iré a ver si alguno de tus compañero aceptó nuestra ayuda.- Tomó su carpeta y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la salida pero sintió claramente el movimiento y la voz del abogado tratando de que el chico reaccionara y por lo que le dio el suficiente tiempo para que lo aconsejara hasta que escuchó la voz del muchacho -Ninguno de nosotros tenemos interés en esa información…- ella se detuvo y giró para ver la fría mirada casi infantil que la penetraba, pero no hizo nada por acercarse hasta escucharle terminar la frase -… nos pagaron por ella.- Scully regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento de nuevo, inquiriendo al acusado a que continuara -No tengo nada más que decir…- el abogado presionó al muchacho pues entendía que aquello no sería suficiente -…es un fantasma dentro de la red, es una sombra más, nosotros no sabemos nada sobre la persona o lo que sea que estuviera interesado en esa información, somos solamente un medio… Usted sabe que en éste mundo no hay rastros, ni nombre… somos sombras nada más.- No era suficiente, Scully sonrió y volvió a tomar su carpeta sin decir una palabra retomando su camino hacia la salida, sabía que no tendría que formular la siguiente pregunta o insistir en su punto pues el chico comenzó a dar muestras de desesperación, un poco por la presión del abogado y otro poco por su inmadurez -Está bien, no sé quién es ni por qué querría esa información pero le puedo dar una dirección… es todo lo que podrá conseguir de nosotros… nadie le podrá decir más de lo que le estoy diciendo, ¡se lo juro!- En esta ocasión Scully ni siquiera giró, continuó su andar hasta que el chico le gritó -¿Tenemos un trato?- y ella pausadamente le respondió -No hay trato.- y sonrío en su interior, conocía la dinámica a la perfección y sabía que ya lo tenía en la bolsa, por lo que procedió en su andar, -¡Está bien! Sí sé que lo que estábamos buscando tenía que ver con algo en específico… estábamos buscando información de alguien con su apellido… Dana Katherine Scully…- Scully paró en seco, esperaba obtener más de aquellos chicos pero nunca imaginó que tuviera que ver con ella directamente, suponían que la intrusión la había motivado algo relacionado con los Expedientes X, pero nunca imaginó que fuera ella el objeto de la búsqueda. Respiró profundamente y giró -¿Ahora tengo un trato Agente?- Scully respondió con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz -No, no tienes un trato aún, hasta que no me digas todo lo que sabes y sé que es mucho más de lo que me acabas de decir… continúa o no tendrás el trato que te ofrecí.- El chico se frotó un poco las manos pensando en la respuesta que daría -Le digo que no sé quién nos contrató pero nos pidió rastrear ese nombre y el por qué había desaparecido de los registros públicos y por qué todo lo relacionado con esa persona ahora estaba clasificado…-

 

Scully nunca se había cuestionado su estatus en los archivos, no había pensado en ello, no sabía realmente cómo se encontraba registrada ahora. Controló todos sus impulsos para no abalanzarse sobre el chico a punta de preguntas y descubrirse en el acto como la persona rastreada, a final de cuentas él no tenía por qué saber que estaba hablando de ella, así que lo dejó continuar -…nos dio la orden de seguir el rastro del dinero, sólo teníamos tres datos: el nombre, fechas y una unidad dentro del FBI, los Expedientes X. Nosotros sólo teníamos que cubrir nuestro rastro y extraer toda la información posible con los datos que él nos pidió, pues no había indicios de que esa unidad hubiera existido, únicamente había información en el área de contabilidad… no sé para qué quería esa información, le prometo que realmente no lo sé…- comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos del muchacho, pero Scully no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente -Dices que no conoces al que te contrató, pero te refieres a “él” como tu patrón… ¿les ordenó? Dime quién los contrató, ¿para quién trabajan? ¿quién es “él”?... dijiste que me darías una dirección, ¿cuál es?- El muchacho no titubeó más y respondió con firmeza -187.189.157.241 esa es la dirección y es todo lo que sé.- Scully guardó silencio, sabía que ese número no era más que un callejón sin salida -La ubicación o no hay trato.-

 

En ese momento la voz de Mulder irrumpió por el altavoz -Lo tenemos Scully.- Ella simplemente hizo un gesto de resignación y dirigiéndose al muchacho -Te lo dije, cualquiera hablaría más rápido que tú.- El muchacho hizo el amago de levantarse de la silla pero el abogado lo detuvo, sabía que entraría un guardia a contenerlo de inmediato si no se sentaba, el joven desesperado comenzó a gritar -Búfalo blanco… se llama búfalo blanco y utiliza un contra fuego que impide que lo localicen… yo sé donde lo pueden encontrar, ¡por favor! yo los puedo llevar a él, es más yo les doy la dirección… no me puede dejar aquí, yo les puedo dar todo lo que tengo, copia de todos los documentos… todo, dígame qué más puedo hacer… Arlington… Edison y la 19, por el Virginia Hospital… ¡por favor! Busque el búfalo blanco…- Scully salió del cuarto de interrogatorio de inmediato mientras la voz del chico se perdía a lo lejos.

 

Al salir se encontró con Mulder que la esperaba recargado junto a la puerta de las sala de interrogatorio, con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa le dijo -Nunca falla, el eslabón más débil… y tú tienes un ojo cínico para identificarlo que me impresiona Scully, creo que debería abrirte otro Expediente X… te dije que no habíamos perdido el toque.- Las palabras del chico aún se escuchaban a lo lejos detrás de la puerta. Scully no reaccionó ante el comentario de Mulder, simplemente exteriorizó lo que sentía -Me parte el corazón Mulder, es un niño que no sabe lo que hace… podría ser mi hijo… nuestro hijo… La ubicación que nos dio, es la zona que estuvimos rondando todo el día…-

 

A lo lejos observaron la figura de Kevin ingresar esposado y custodiado por un oficial, su semblante pálido y demacrado lo hacía parecer un espectro. Scully que fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia, caminó rápidamente hasta él y le ordenó al guardia retirarle las esposas de inmediato mientras Mulder lo rodeaba con su brazo evitando que se desvaneciera, era obvio que estaba muy mal, sus manos vendadas sangraban en demasía. Scully tomó ambas y le miró a los ojos, leyendo en ellos una extraña paz -Estoy bien Agente Scully, es sólo que han aparecido todas las marcas… estamos muy cerca.- Ella se percató de que portaba un nuevo vendaje en la frente que cubría en lo posible las marcas y el sangrado en ellas, preocupada por el deteriorado estado que presentaba el muchacho se apresuró a decirle a Mulder -Creo que debemos llevarlo de vuelta al hospital, no debí haber ordenado que lo sacaran.- Sin dejar que respondiera, Kevin intervino -De ninguna manera, esto es una señal divina y sé que ustedes han recibido la suya… ya estamos cerca, permítame cumplir mi misión…-

 

Ambos asintieron y le ayudaron a dirigirse a la salida, mientras John les daba alcance -Dana, he ordenado un grupo de asalto y ahora mismo se dirigen al lugar…- Tomándola por la cintura la apartó un poco -…cómo podemos saber que estos tres no están involucrados con Kevin, ¿y si todo esto es un plan orquestado por este muchacho para no sé qué fines?… Dana, ¿por qué confías tanto en él? Hasta donde sé, fue él quien los guió a esa zona el día de ayer, ¿no te parece demasiada casualidad que estén hablando del mismo lugar? Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, yo no sé trabajar así, necesito pruebas y nada de lo que ha sucedido alrededor de Kevin tiene sentido para mí… ¿qué sabes que yo no?... te estás dejando arrastrar nuevamente por las creencias de Mulder… sabes que lo respeto pero nunca he compartido sus métodos.- Ella le respondió con prisa y sin detenerse a ahondar en las suposiciones de John pues no tenía tiempo para discutir -Te agradezco tu preocupación pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Mulder, sólo se que debo seguir mis instintos ahora más que nunca, no tengo tiempo para más John, sólo confía en mí, es todo lo que te pido… yo sé lo que hago.- John, tomando su mano -Está bien, sabes que no es eso pues confío ciegamente en ti, pero ¿en ellos?... Estoy aquí para protegerte, por eso ya mandé un equipo de avanzada pues no quiero que les sorprendan, yo me quedaré aquí terminando el papeleo para trasladar mañana mismo a los muchachos a la correccional de menores mientras inicia su juicio. Cuídate y sabes que aquí estoy para lo que me necesites.- En un gesto cariñoso rozó el brazo de ella y dio la vuelta alejándose.

 

Mientras iban en camino a la dirección que les habían proporcionado, Scully no dejaba de percibir en su interior un dejo de inquietud que le molestaba pero que le atribuía al aparente estado crítico que presentaba Kevin -Mulder creo que debemos llevarlo de vuelta al hospital, lo veo en muy mal estado, parece que a cada momento se deteriora más.- Kevin intervino -No por favor, de verdad me encuentro mejor… el sangrado está disminuyendo paulatinamente, necesito ir con ustedes.- Scully giró para observarle y efectivamente su semblante mejoraba, recobraba poco a poco su tono normal.

 

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio y los tres descendieron del auto, en tanto Mulder y Scully se dirigían hacia la entrada, Kevin se quedó parado con la mirada fija hacia el último piso en donde se observaba una pequeña ventana iluminada. Ellos detuvieron su andar para observar lo que el joven veía con tanta atención, ella regresó a sacar al muchacho de su abstracción -¿Qué sucede?- Él continuaba sin apartar la vista de su objetivo y sin hacerlo contestó con voz extraña, profunda y baja -No lo sé… algo no… No está aquí, él ya no está…- Scully le tomó por el mentón para verlo directo a los ojos -¿Quién no está aquí?- con la mirada opacada por algún pensamiento Kevin respondió -Él ya no está aquí…- Scully repitió la pregunta y como si lo sacara de un trance, la mirada del chico recobró el brillo y la normalidad -¿Quién no está aquí?- El chico levantó una ceja y respondió en tono confundido -¿Qué? No sé a qué se refiere… ¿dije algo?- Ella lo observó detenidamente, era evidente el cambio en su rostro cuando tenía esos episodios y lo atribuyo a los ataques que el muchacho padecía. Pensando en su bienestar le propuso quedarse en la camioneta custodiado, pero él se negó -Quiero acompañarlos, me necesitan ahí.-

 

El grupo de asalto rodeaba el inmueble, Mulder ya se había puesto de acuerdo con ellos para coordinar la entrada, le habían dicho que nadie había salido del lugar desde que habían llegado. Comenzaron el operativo con Mulder a la cabeza seguido por Scully, quien ordenó que Kevin fuera hasta el final resguardado por el último oficial. Iniciaron la incursión subiendo por las escaleras y pidiendo silencio a los pocos vecinos que se atrevieron a asomarse. Se colocaron frente a la puerta del cuarto de azotea, era evidente que la luz estaba encendida por lo que redoblaron precauciones. Mulder levantó la mano en señal de “preparados” y al cerrar el puño, el oficial con la barreta se abalanzó contra la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Mulder y Scully fueron los primeros en entrar con las armas empuñadas apuntando al frente y gritando -FBI- y fueron seguidos únicamente por un par de oficiales más, ya que no era posible que nadie más entrara, las dimensiones del cuarto eran ínfimas, a golpe de vista se podía observar todo el interior, a excepción del baño a donde se dirigió Mulder sin encontrar nada. No había nadie ahí, el lugar estaba lleno de papeles desordenados y regados por doquier, una computadora, un sillón viejo, una parrilla eléctrica, un horno de microondas y un pequeño refrigerador. Eso era todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver y todo apenas iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de escritorio que se encontraba encendida.

 

El resto de los oficiales corrían la voz de uno al otro gritándose -Despejado… despejado… despejado.- Mientras escuchaba a lo lejos como la voz de los oficiales corría, Mulder percibió de pronto un algo familiar en todo aquello, no sabía como identificar esa sensación pero le parecía que todo eso tenía un extraño aire conocido. Mientras todos bajaban sus armas y las guardaban, Mulder continuaba empuñando la suya como paralizado, Scully al verlo así se preocupó, -Qué sucede Mulder.- Éste la buscó con la mirada -No lo sé… mira, ven aquí… ¿vez lo que yo veo?- Se aproximó a él tratando de identificar aquello que le quería enseñar -No, ¿qué es?- Mulder trató de explicar algo que ni él mismo comprendía -No sé, es una sensación extraña… ¿no te parece familiar?- y en tono sarcástico ella contestó -¿Qué, el desorden? Sí Mulder, me parece muy familiar.- Él sonrió, esa era su Scully -Buen punto, olvídalo… busquemos.-

 

Mulder se aproximó a la computadora y al encenderla se percató de que la habían formateado, que no encontraría nada ahí. Por su parte Scully giró sobre su eje en busca de algo relevante y reparó en que entre el sillón viejo y un montón de papeles y libros arrumbados se encontraba una pequeña mochila, se aproximó a ella y al jalarla se encontró con el bordado del escudo de Búfalo -El búfalo blanco Mulder, aquí estaba al que estamos buscando.- En el momento en el que ella volteó para mostrarle su hallazgo, se encontró con Mulder sosteniendo un folder con una expresión indescriptible -¿Qué es?- Él titubeó, no supo en ese momento si mostrarle el contenido o guardarlo pero no tenía ningún caso ocultarlo, de cualquier manera se enteraría. El tiempo que le tomó decidirse fue suficiente para que ella ya estuviera arrebatándole el folder de las manos y al ver el contenido su mente cayera en una vorágine de pensamientos inconexos y caóticos, balbuceando entre dientes lo que de sus ojos pasaba directamente a su boca -Expediente de adopción de William Scully.-

 

Dentro del mar de confusión lo único que atinó a pensar y articular con claridad fue -Lo están buscando, lo que querían obtener de toda esa información era los registro de nuestro hijo Mulder.- Él estaba igual de confundido que ella, comenzó a hurgar entre el mundo de papeles y todo lo que emergía era en relación a ellos dos por lo que algo comenzó a no hacerle sentido en la teoría de Scully, los que estuvieran buscando a William, específicamente el nuevo Sindicato, no tendrían por qué indagar sobre ellos pues poseían toda la información necesaria sobre su pasado, en todo caso buscarían su pasado resiente a partir de su huida y desaparición pero no hacia atrás. Todas estas dudas las compartió con ella causándole más confusión -No entiendo Mulder, por un lado no tiene sentido pero por otro quizás sí lo tenga. Están buscando a William y creen que la forma de llegar a él es por medio de mí, pero tienes razón, de mí lo saben todo, aunque ahora sean documentos desaparecidos o clasificados… además, ellos deben saber que yo no sé nada de él, que no he tenido contacto ni lo he intentado…-

 

En ese momento la voz de Kevin emergió de entre los policías arremolinados en los pasillos y la entrada -Nos son ellos, es él.- Kevin, comenzó a tambalear y se sostuvo del hombro de uno de los oficiales, llevándose la otra mano a la frente que comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Mulder y Scully se aproximaron a él mientras el oficial que le había servido de sustento lo ayudaba a no caer y a tomar asiento en el primer lugar disponible, el sillón viejo sirvió para recostarlo un momento.

 

La voz firme de Mulder ordenó -Llamen a una ambulancia.- pero Kevin se incorporó negando con la cabeza -No es necesario, solamente estoy un poco débil, necesito comer algo y con eso me iré recuperando… no puedo alejarme de ustedes… él estuvo aquí pero no volverá, estuvimos muy cerca de encontrarlo… abra la mochila.- Ambos al escuchar esas palabras supieron de inmediato a lo que se refería, ahora todo cobraba otro sentido, él había estado ahí, todas las cosas que les rodeaban eran de su hijo, la mochila que Scully sostenía entre sus manos junto con el folder, habían pertenecido a su él. Ella como autómata obedeció el mandato del muchacho y abrió la mochila, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de golpe, sintió su pecho estallar en una mezcla de dolor y felicidad indescriptible. Mulder sintió algo similar, pero entonces todo cambió en ese momento, ahora ya no era la escena de un crimen, por el contrario, ahora se convertía en un santuario que no quería que nadie tocara, que no quería que nadie profanara. Ordenó a todos salir de inmediato, no quería que los oficiales tocaran o hurgaran entre las cosas de su hijo, aquello comenzaba a parecerse más a un ritual fúnebre que a una investigación. Quería preservar intacto todo aquello para que Scully tuviera la libertad de hacer y sentir lo que quisiera, no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara el derecho a la catarsis que él mismo comenzaba sentir.

 

Cuando todos abandonaron el lugar dejándolos solos a los tres, el mismo Kevin se sintió un intruso, no tenía derecho de invadir aquél espacio y menos interferir con el momento íntimo de esos padres que seguramente querrían llorar nuevamente la pérdida de su hijo, pues él sabía que a ese lugar William nunca volvería. Se levantó e hizo mutis, sin que ellos se percataran realmente de su partida.

 

Scully aún sostenía la mochila abierta sin atreverse a hacer nada con ella, ni siquiera metió la mano para conocer su contenido, solamente veía caer las gotas de llanto que emanaban de sus ojos, encontrando como última morada la tela en la que se encontraba plasmada la imagen de un búfalo blanco. Mulder no soportaba verla así nuevamente, petrificada de dolor, aunque él mismo no podía controlar la opresión en su pecho y las lágrimas que brotaban, la envolvió en sus brazos y la arrastró con él hasta el sillón viejo donde lloraron un largo rato abrazados.

 

Cuando sintió que sus gemidos y la respiración entrecortada por el llanto comenzaban a aminorar, separó el rostro de ella para verla de frente, su rostro empapado por las lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada pero con un trasfondo de júbilo, ella le dijo -Es lo más cerca que hemos estado de él en más de catorce años Mulder, ¿te das cuenta?.- Él sonrió abiertamente, comenzó a reír y ella reaccionó de la misma manera, era una risa cargada de emociones encontradas, él tomó su blanco rostro con sus dos manos y la besó, uniendo sus labios sonrientes en un gesto de amarga alegría con sabor a sal.

 

Al separarse, ella le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello fundiéndose en un profundo abrazo, mientras él apretaba fuertemente su espalda y le hablaba al oído -Estamos cerca, lo vamos a encontrar.- Ambos reían y lloraban la tiempo, cuando concluyeron el abrazo giraron para ver su entorno y analizar palmo a palmo el lugar en el que se encontraban -Sus cosas Mulder, todo esto es de él… ¿qué te dicen de él?- Mulder sonrío -No quiero psicoanalizar a mi hijo Scully, pero creo que heredo mi propensión al desorden y a la fobia a las camas.- Ella cubrió su rostro con su mano y una sonrisa volvió a brotar en sus labios, ese era el Mulder de siempre, tan cálido, tan natural en él, pero además era verdad, todo aquello parecía muy familiar, él prosiguió -Sin saberlo, esa era la sensación a la que me refería cuando entramos, hay algo de mí que reconozco en este lugar Scully…- la voz se le quebró cuando trató de continuar -…siempre me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que mi hijo no tendría ninguna conexión conmigo, que no estuve con ustedes… pero me reconozco en él ahora y… me parte el corazón Scully, él tiene algo de mí y esa sensación solamente la pude tener unos días mientras estuve con ustedes…- sus palabras entrecortadas y el puchero que apareció en sus labios derritieron el corazón de Scully, lo que la impulsó a depositar un tierno beso en sus labios carnosos y después ceñir su cabeza entre su pecho, meciéndolo para consolarlo. -No sabes cuanto se parece a ti, el tiempo que estuve con él y que no te tuve a mi lado, lo pude soportar porque te veía en él todos los días, a cada instante.- Mulder se separo de su pecho -Lo conocemos tan poco que ambos necesitamos saber más de él.- Ella asintió y ambos se levantaron para comenzar a buscar, ahora había pasado a segundo término la investigación policiaca y eran los padres los que buscaba a su hijo entre sus cosas, sus manías y costumbres.

 

Fueron descubriendo cosas que les inquietaban sobremanera, su hijo vivía sólo, rodeado de papeles, libros y computadoras, no había indicio de que un adulto le acompañara, ¿cómo había sobrevivido? ¿qué circunstancias lo habían llevado hasta ahí?, pero habían cosas que les estrujaban el corazón, Scully descubrió que su hijo conservaba en su mochila dibujos de su cercana infancia, un juguete, algunos collares, amuletos y un pequeño diario en clave. -También heredó tu paranoia.- Mulder giró desde el refrigerador con un bote en la mano -Y tu dudoso gusto por el helado de tofu bajo en calorías del que no quieres compartir con la clase.-

 

Scully comenzó a buscar entre la ropa y unos cajones que servían lo mismo para guardar documentos que calcetines, al abrir uno de ellos que por el poco peso parecía estar vacío, extrañamente solo se encontraba en su interior algo envuelto en papel y que en el que se podía leer “mamá”. Ella lo tomó y dudo en desenvolverlo, parecía un atentado a la privacidad y por otro lado le estremecía el corazón el sinnúmero de dolorosas posibilidades que aquello podría encerrar, pero era más fuerte su necesidad de saber. Casi sintió su vista nublarse al descubrir que el contenido de aquel envoltorio era el pequeño gorro que ella le ponía en su cabecita casi sin cabello para cubrirlo del frío. No se percató de que un gemido se había escapado de su cuerpo, por lo que Mulder acudió de inmediato a su encuentro, sabía que debía haber encontrado algo muy importante. Ella se llevó la pequeña prenda a su rostro, quería sentir su aroma, su textura, quería sentir a su hijo cerca como hacía años no lo hacía. Mulder no preguntó, supo de inmediato el significado de aquella acción, la abrazó por la espalda rodeándola por la cintura, mostrándole su apoyo y soporte, sintió como a ella le flaqueaban las piernas y la sostuvo con mayor fuerza, ella inhaló profundamente y le mostró el papel donde se leía “mamá”, quedando claro el contexto y la importancia de todo aquello. -No quiero que toquen nada Mulder, necesito hablar con Walter y John para que nadie pueda entrar aquí.- Mulder sintió una punzada en el vientre, ese ser irracional que habita en él emergió, ¿por qué John? ¿a qué diablos venía al caso ese nombre ahora?, Scully le sintió resoplar y supo de donde provenía aquello y quiso explicarse -Él es el encargado de este casos, es el que debe dar la orden.- Mulder asintió depositando su barbilla sobre el tope de la cabeza de ella -Está bien, tienes razón. Háblale por teléfono.- Por el tono en que lo dijo sonó más un condescendiente permiso y orden que a lo que quería que sonara, a respaldo y apoyo. El primer impulso de ella fue el de contestar a aquella… no sabía como denominarla… ¿demostración de machismo? Pero en el mismo instante desistió, a final de cuentas fue ella la que dio explicaciones sin que se las pidieran abiertamente. -Prefiero ir a hablar con él, necesito explicarle todo para que encuentre la manera de justificarlo… voy a tener que convencerlo.- Esto último era innecesario pues aparentemente llevaba implícito un doble sentido y lo supo en el momento mismo en que las palabras salieron de su boca y Mulder la soltó en el acto diciéndole -Está bien, supongo que con eso no tendrás problemas.- En un par de zancadas ya se encontraba en la puerta y desde ahí remató al tiempo que abría la puerta -Te llevo a la estación para que “hables” personalmente con él y lo convenzas.- y dirigiéndose a los oficiales que aguardaba en el pasillo junto con Kevin -Vámonos, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.- Scully refrenó las ganas de gritarle mientras se alejaba junto con el equipo de asalto, “maldita sea Mulder, contigo siempre es un paso adelante y tres atrás”, pero era inútil, primero porque ya había desaparecido como era su costumbre, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y segundo porque le parecía un esfuerzo en vano -Siempre es lo mismo contigo Mulder, ¿cuándo aprenderé?-

 

En el trayecto de vuelta el que menos entendía lo que pasaba era Kevin, le había parecido que todo aquello les uniría pero aparentemente había causado el efecto contrario, parecía erguirse de nuevo el frío muro entre los dos, ese del que fue testigo cuando salieron de aquél motel y de verdad que no entendía a ese par. Algo en el ambiente le afectaba sobremanera pues entre más se acercaban a la estación su estado de salud se deterioraba considerablemente, pero decidió guardar silencio pues no pretendía regresar al hospital.

 

En cuanto llegaron a la estación y aún sin terminar de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pudieron ver que John acompañaba a los tres chicos arrestados, seguramente los dirigía a los separos, pero al percatarse de la llegada de ellos se dirigió a su encuentro a pasos agigantados, levantando la mano y señalando a Mulder -Me avisaron que él ordenó cerrar la escena y que nadie entrara, con qué derecho das una orden así sin mi consentimiento, es mi caso…- Scully se apresuró a interceptar a Doggett, no sin antes dirigirle a Mulder una mirada fulminante que le indicaba “contrólate”.

 

Mulder apretó puños y dientes con la clara intención de hacer caso omiso a la indicación de Scully, pero fue distraído por una escena que apareció de pronto frente a sus ojos y no era Scully y Doggett discutiendo, de hecho ellos quedaban en medio de aquello que estaba pasando y que llamó su atención. Era Kevin, que había quedado delante de él y clavaba su mirada fijamente en uno de los tres chicos y éste hacía lo mismo en reciprocidad, de hecho se había detenido en seco ante el disgusto del policía que los custodiaba. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ambos y aquello fue muy obvio por lo menos para Mulder. El instante se rompió en el momento en el que el policía empujó al muchacho que Scully había interrogado y que era al que Kevin miraba fijamente.

 

Kevin giró mostrándole su rostro palidecido a Mulder y dejándolo con la pregunta en los labios se dirigió hacia donde estaba Scully, la tomó por el brazo y la haló con él regresando hasta donde estaba Mulder, los tomó a ambos por los brazos y los llevó fuera de la estación dejando a Doggett a mitad de la nada, con una interrogante en la mirada. Scully no entendía y Mulder tampoco, alguno de los dos intentó hablar pero Kevin los interrumpió con la respiración tan agitada que parecía que en cualquier momento perdería por completo el aliento -Hasta que estemos fuera.- Una vez que se encontraron casi en medio de la calle, el muchacho los colocó frente a frente y quedando él en el medio, les dijo -Tienen que hacer algo, ese chico no puede estar ahí… es peligroso…-

 

Sus ideas parecían incoherentes y caóticas, no lograba explicarse. Mulder y Scully se miraron con extrañeza pues la velocidad a la que hablaba parecía ser imposible de alcanzar y comprender -…deben sacarlo de ahí, tarde o temprano lo descubrirán…-

 

Todas sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar y se hizo evidente pues sobrepasaba los vendajes que ya no lograban contenerla -…está infiltrado…- el oxígeno se le agotaba de los pulmones -…William…- y lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento -Es él…-


	12. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XII

Mientras Kevin se desplomaba y Mulder alcanzaba a evitarle la caída de lleno en el suelo, Scully le tomó los signos vitales y comenzó a darle un masaje con los nudillos en el pecho intentando volverlo a la conciencia pero mientras lo hacía sólo un pensamiento invadía su mente “William”, pero debía tratar de ayudar al muchacho -Está muy débil…- Mientras decía esto, Kevin comenzó a abrir los ojos -No, no, no, yo o importo… debemos sacarlo de aquí…- Trató de incorporarse pero ella se lo impidió -Estás muy débil, deben atenderte.- El chico miró a Mulder -Por favor… debemos hacer algo pronto.- Se logró sentar y con un gesto de la cabeza les indicó que se acercaran -No podremos confiar en nadie, ellos tienen ojos y oídos en todos lados… ustedes deben actuar con naturalidad, no pueden descubrirlo, es posible que ni él sepa que nosotros descubrimos quien es, no sé por qué está aquí.-

 

Las palabras del chico flotaban en el aire pero ninguno de los dos parecía captarlas con claridad, todo en sus mentes era un mar de confusión y caos, miles de preguntas se agolpaban y luchaban entre ellas, ¿cómo sabía o podía estar seguro de que el chico ahí dentro era William? Pero el instinto de padres les decía que debían actuar sin cuestionar, que las preguntas deberían aguardar. Scully exteriorizó la voz de su conciencia y lo que en ese momento le pareció lo que era la mejor opción -Únicamente podemos confiar en Walter y John, sólo en ellos.- En ese momento Mulder no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con ella, no podrían hacer el trabajo solos así que tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Skinner mientras Scully se dirigió al interior de la comandancia en busca de John, era evidente que estaban en shock pues parecía que no sentían nada, solamente podían actuar rápido. Nada de aquello se acercaba al escenario de ensueño en el que pensaron encontrar a su hijo, llenarlo de besos y abrazos, esto se parecía más a una de sus peores pesadillas que a un dulce sueño.

 

Scully no podía evitar que todas las dudas le distrajeran del punto neurálgico de emoción. Mientras caminaba, los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos; caóticos, inconexos, erráticos y arrítmicos. El mundo que se había paralizado por un momento, cobraba vida de nuevo pero ahora en cámara lenta, los sonidos del mundo se escuchaban como debajo del agua, lejanos y sordos. Sabía que aquello podía encajar a la perfección con un estado de shock y eso era lo que estaba experimentando puesto que no lograba identificar ningún sentimiento en particular. Durante años, se gestó un ejercicio recurrente en su rutina diaria, imaginar los posibles escenarios en los que se desarrollaría el encuentro con su hijo y nada más distante que esto. Quince años de posibilidades y ninguna, por más catastrófica que pareciera, tenía un parecido cercano con lo que acababa de vivir, pero ahora no sabía que hacer.

 

Ella había estado delante de ese muchacho y si bien había experimentado aquella sensación de supuesto reconocimiento, eso no era extraño en ella, le sucedía con cualquier muchacho que tuviera ciertas características físicas y en ese rango de edad. Escudriñaba en su corazón mientras continuaba su andar, ¿qué había sentido realmente al estar frente a su hijo? ¿era su hijo?. Quizás ese era el verdadero meollo, la incertidumbre y la falta de pruebas le impedían sentir con libertad, pero un enorme complejo de culpa comenzaba a gestarse a la par; si era su hijo, ¿por qué no era capaz de sentir el júbilo y alegría que debería?.

 

No se había percatado que su andar era errático y autómata hasta que se descubrió de frente a la mirada preocupada de Doggett -¿Qué pasa?- Fue directo y conciso como siempre y ella respondió acorde con la misma tesitura en la que venía andando -William… tienes que ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí.- La mirada de John reflejaba el absoluto desconcierto que aquella afirmación en tono de orden le producía -¿William?...- No obtuvo respuesta, era evidente que ella no se encontraba bien, la expresión en su rostro era totalmente desconocida para él, nunca la había visto en ese estado, perdida, aún en los peores momentos no había sucedido, y eso que había tenido la mala suerte de compartir muchos a su lado -¿Dana?- continuó sin recibir respuesta.

 

La abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho pues era evidente que no era ella, algo terrible estaba pasando y él no sabía cómo ayudarla. Una vez que se vio envuelta en ese abrazo y con la cercanía pensó que era la mejor forma de comunicarle lo que tenía que decir sin que nadie a su alrededor escuchara, así que habló bajo y firme, encontrando la coherencia en un lugar desconocido en su interior -Uno de los muchachos que están detenidos es mi hijo… el chico que interrogué es mi hijo y debes ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta… corre un gran peligro si lo descubren… si nos descubren.- Él la separó de su pecho, había escuchado con claridad pero no entendía una palabra de lo que le había dicho, a pesar de eso, había aprendido a lo largo de todos esos años que cuando ella hablaba así de determinada él no debía cuestionarla, simplemente debía actuar en consecuencia y las preguntas las haría después.

 

Mulder apenas había logrado localizar a Skinner, desde que tenía ese puesto la comunicación con él se hacía cada vez más complicada -Skinner.- Mulder trató de mostrase lo menos afectado posible, no podía delatar sus intenciones pero debía dejarle claro a Walter que tenía actuar sin preguntar -Walter, es Mulder. Tenemos una situación con los muchachos detenidos por lo que encontramos en el lugar de requisa, es muy probable que uno de ellos nos pueda guiar a nuestro objetivo. Debemos trasladarlos a un lugar seguro mientras Scully acompaña al muchacho que puede darnos esa información…- El anzuelo estaba lanzado y llevaba doble intención; la primera, descubrir si efectivamente alguien estaba detrás de ellos, cosa que parecía obvia ante los acontecimientos de los días anteriores y la segunda, distraer a sus perseguidores. Skinner escuchó aquello y la petición no le pareció extraña viniendo de Mulder, lo que encendió la alarma fue la última sentencia que salió de sus palabras y que le hizo ostensible que algo ahí no marchaba bien -Le he pedido a Scully que le diga a John que se encargue de todo, yo estoy verdaderamente agotado y preferiría descansar, si me lo permites.- Si una afirmación así que proviniera de él no le parecía extraña a Skinner, entonces no sabía que más decirle. No hubo necesidad de más, la respuesta fue clara -No hay problema Mulder, debes descansar. Ahora mismo me comunico con John para coordinarlo todo.-

 

Mulder ayudó a Kevin a incorporarse -Voy a llamar a la ambulancia, necesitamos hacer “el traslado”… tú traslado.- El énfasis puesto en esas palabra fue suficiente para que el chico entendiera el mensaje. A partir de ese momento toda paranoia era poca, quedaba claro que no podían confiar en nada ni en nadie y menos en las comunicaciones, pues no sabían quién pudiera estar escuchando. Marcó al 911, pidió la ambulancia y acto seguido le llamó a Scully informándole que la ambulancia estaba en camino.

 

El plan de Mulder era montar un falso traslado de los muchachos a diferentes sitios, incluida la ambulancia que llegaría por Kevin. Si alguien les seguía los pasos, deberían desviar la atención a diversos puntos y para ello utilizarían a Scully de distractor principal y él debía fungir como distractor secundario.

 

En el momento en el que John vio la mirada de Scully entendió que algo debía hacer cuando la escuchó decir -Kevin está muy mal, Mulder ha llamado una ambulancia.- Scully sentía que las palpitaciones de su corazón eran audibles para todos y que la delatarían en cualquier momento. El teléfono de Doggett comenzó a sonar y contestó de inmediato pues se trataba de Skinner, simplemente se limitó a escuchar las instrucciones tratando de captar todos los mensajes ocultos que pudieran contener. No había terminado la llamada cuando vieron aparecer a los tres chicos esposados y custodiados por sus respectivos oficiales. Scully casi pierde el piso al momento de ver el rostro de su hijo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano controló todos los impulsos que se generaron en ella en ese momento, debía guardar la clama y tomar el control de la situación pues de ello dependía que William estuviera a salvo.

 

Los chicos pasaron delante de ella, apretó los dientes y respiró profundo pues no quería ser testigo de aquella escena, pero la imagen se tatuó en sus pupilas haciendo imposible borrarla de su mente. Su niño esposado como delincuente común, completamente desamparado y desprotegido, pero lo que le hirió el alma en lo más profundo fue la fría mirada de William, perdida hacía la nada y posteriormente mirando al piso, ¿cómo podía una madre soportar eso?. En un momento él levantó su rostro y la miró fijamente, no había nada en su mirada, un frío vacío inundaba aquellos hermosos e infantiles ojos azules.

 

Lo que siguió a continuación fue sumamente rápido y desconcertante para todos, un grupo especializado de asalto irrumpió en el lugar rodeando a los muchachos y cubriéndolos con capuchas. Tres oficiales se identificaron como elementos del Servicio Secreto -Seguridad nacional.- gritaban mientras tomaban a los chicos dirigiéndolos a la salida. El pánico se apoderó de Scully, no podía permitir que se llevaran a su hijo, en el momento que intentó reaccionar uno de los tipos que se había identificado, la tomó por el brazo y le dijo -No trate de interponerse en nuestro camino, sabemos lo que hacemos así que espere nuestras instrucciones.-

 

Mulder entró corriendo por la puerta principal, ella al verlo sintió que algo podían hacer. Él venía desenfundando su arma y ella hizo lo propio al igual que John, defenderían a William con uñas y dientes, pero el grupo de asalto iba fuertemente armado y de inmediato les apuntó a cada uno, gritando en canon -Suelten las armas… suelten sus armas.- El intento rayaba en lo ridículo, ninguno de los oficiales de la estación haría nada pues estaban adiestrados para obedecer órdenes de superiores y aquél grupo se había identificado como tal, por el contrario, en lugar de ayudarles, todos desenfundaron sus armas apuntándoles a ellos. No tuvieron más remedio que soltarlas, no por miedo a perder la vida en el intento, si no porque su hijo se encontraba de por medio.

 

El grupo de asalto salió del lugar con los tres chicos encapuchados y fueron subidos en camionetas diferentes todas ellas con cristales polarizados y obviamente blindadas. Mientras todos recogían sus armas nuevamente y corrían hacia la salida para tomar sus vehículos y seguirlos fueron interceptados por Kevin, quien haciendo acopio de fuerzas, sostuvo a Mulder y Scully; ambos sintieron el impulso de matar al chico en el acto y apuntándole con sus armas le gritaron -Quítate..- pero en ese momento John se interpuso entre ellos, dejando su pecho frente a los cañones de las armas -Así no arreglan nada, vamos a encontrarlos.- Mulder en ese momento pensó que esta vez no lograría controlarse y evitar que su impulso le obligara a jalar el gatillo. Scully supo en ese momento que si no lo evitaba, aquello se convertiría en una tragedia, por lo que alargó su brazo desviando el arma que Mulder empuñaba.

 

John alargó su mano y le mostró a Scully la pantalla de su celular, ella leyó el mensaje que se veía “Amor, supongo que se te hizo tarde y estás ocupado, ¿nos vemos en el lugar de siempre?” y su semblante cambió de inmediato.

 

La ambulancia llegaba en ese momento y Scully sin decir nada tomó el rostro de Mulder, le depositó un violento beso y al momento de soltarlo le habló labio a labio -Ve con Kevin en la ambulancia, John y yo iremos tras ellos, confía en mí.- Mulder estaba hecho un mar de confusión, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando; el mensaje, el beso y las palabras de Scully no tenían sentido. Supo que su rostro debía ser un signo de interrogación completo pues ella le sonrió con la mirada y con sus ojos le hizo un leve gesto indicándole que mirara al interior de la ambulancia. De ella descendían un par de paramédicos que corrían con una camilla hacia donde ellos estaba y mientras maniobraban depositando a Kevin en ella, Mulder pudo identificar la figura de Skinner semi oculto en el interior. Aún no entendía pero algo comenzaba a cobrar cierto sentido, por lo que no preguntó más y siguió a los paramédicos junto con la camilla que transportaba a un debilitado Kevin. En cuanto las puertas de la ambulancia cerraron y se puso en marcha, Scully y John corrieron a su camioneta, arrancando a toda velocidad.

 

Gibson no paraba de hacer llamadas a diestra y siniestra, vociferaba y gritaba tratando de controlar la situación. Apretaba botones en su panel de control de manera frenética mientras las imágenes en sus pantallas brincaban de una a otra -¿Qué pasó, dónde están?, Maldita sea, alguien tiene que darme una respuesta…- Se desplomó sobre su silla y podía escuchar sus propios gritos rebotar contra las paredes -…Son una partida de inútiles… No, eso no es escusa…-

 

William sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, nada de lo que estaba pasando lo tenía previsto y ahora le quedaba claro que su inexperiencia le podría haber costado muy caro. Su plan iba muy bien hasta el momento en que sin previo aviso o explicación alguna les informaron que serían trasladados, de ahí todo fue caída libre, nada tenía sentido y todo estaba fuera de control. Ahora que escuchaba el motor del auto en el que lo trasladaba y el absoluto silencio de las personas que le acompañaban, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en no llorar como niño, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero estaba desesperado y aterrado. Nunca había sentido un miedo de esa magnitud y una incertidumbre así; abría los ojos con todas sus fuerzas intentando ver algo que le indicara hacia dónde lo trasladaban.

 

 

La vívida sensación de estar enfrentándose a su muerte le producía un miedo que nunca había experimentado y todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones le comenzó a producir un fuerte mareo, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, pero de pronto sucedió algo que su mente no pudo descifrar; comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, sabía que no eran las que percibían su ojos pues seguía encapuchado, pero eran imágenes nítidas, era como si no tuviera la barrera de tela que le impedía ver. Todo aquello duró un instante, pero lo desconcertó de tal manera que por un momento olvidó la situación en la que se encontraba.

 

No sabía como explicarse lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Quizás la tensión y el miedo le habían jugado una mala pasada jugando con su imaginación, pero pasado el momento, el miedo volvió a invadir su corazón, y el sentir que el auto detenía su marcha no le ayudó a aminorarlo. Podía percibir su respiración agitada chocar contra la tela que le cubría el rostro humedeciéndolo, escuchó que las personas que iban con él descendían del auto y por un instante todo fue silencio. Al poco tiempo alcanzó a escucha a lo lejos algunas voces que aparentemente discutían, pero él era incapaz de identificar el diálogo. Nuevamente el silencio invadió el espacio y podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón, hasta que éste se vio interrumpido por el sonido de portezuela del auto. Lo bajaron, no con delicadeza pero tampoco con brusquedad, le comunicaban órdenes pero sin ser groseros o demasiado bruscos. Era evidente la formación castrense de aquellos hombres por la manera de conducirse; lo dirigían y obligaban a andar con indicaciones fuertes y claras. Finalmente percibió que el ambiente cambió de golpe, se podía percibir una calidez que contrastaba con el frío del exterior y se hizo evidente que lo habían introducido en algún inmueble por el que le hicieron caminar hasta llegar a un punto en el que lo sentaron. Unos instantes después pudo escuchar una puerta cerrarse seguida de un absoluto silencio. En ese momento no supo que era peor, si la soledad o la compañía de aquellos hombres.

 

Para Scully los minutos se hicieron eternos, era consciente de la velocidad a la que John estaba conduciendo la camioneta, pero aún así todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Cobró conciencia de su piel trémula y la agitación de su respiración y sólo recordaba haber sentido algo parecido el día que encontraron el cadáver de Mulder en aquél paraje, nunca pensó volver a vivir aquella espantosa sensación de dolor, incertidumbre y desolación. No era capaz de articular palabra, no quería escuchar nada pero tampoco quería pensar, cualquier tipo de pensamiento aumentaba la opresión en el pecho.

 

William permanecía inmóvil, su brillante mente cavilaba sus opciones, pero la falta de información le impedía encontrar una solución, pensó que llegado el momento tendría que improvisar, había leído en alguna parte que debía crear un vínculo con sus captores y hacerles saber que era un ser humano, quizás tendría que suplicar por su vida, pero eso era lo menos importante, debía encontrar la manera de huir y salvarse. Esos pensamientos danzaban en su mente y sentía golpes se adrenalina cada vez que escuchaba algún tipo de ruido, pero sintió que el corazón se le saldría en el momento en el que escucho una voz varonil gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta -Son unos estúpidos, cómo se les ocurre…- y unas voces replicar -Señor, nosotros solamente seguíamos órdenes…- La voz más adulta y firme ordenó -Vayan a la salida y vigilen todas las entradas, no quiero que nadie que no esté autorizado entre en este lugar.-

 

William con todos sus sentidos puestos en aquél nuevo movimiento sintió que era el momento de actuar, que no tendría una nueva oportunidad para escapar. Escuchó cómo los hombres que habían estado fuera se movían alejándose, pero era evidente que aún había personas ahí pues alcanzaba a escuchar algunas voces sin poder entender lo que decían.

 

La perilla de la puerta giró y él pudo percibir que alguien entraba al lugar. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y la furia con que corría la adrenalina por su cuerpo la reservó para el movimiento final. El tintineo de unas llaves le avisó la posición de su oponente y esperó hasta que lo sintió cerca. Su primer pensamiento fue el de abalanzarse contra él, pero sabía que estaba esposado y cubierto del rostro lo que le restaba enormemente cualquier posibilidad de lucha. Esperó hasta saber qué era lo que su oponente haría, pensó que en esas circunstancias, si su captor estaba armado, él no tendría ninguna posibilidad más que la de suplicar. El tacto de unas manos lo hicieron sobresaltarse al tiempo que escuchaba como le liberaba de las esposas. No había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca y al sentir distraído en su acción a su captor, en un movimiento felino se abalanzó contra el hombre tratando de sorprenderlo. El intento fue inútil pues el hombre lo sometió en un solo movimiento aplicándole una llave que le inmovilizó por completo, él resoplaba con todas su fuerzas y gemía por la impotencia. La voz del hombre fue firme mientras apretaba un poco la llave sin lastimarle -Tranquilo todo está bien, estoy aquí para protegerte…- William seguía haciendo algunos intentos por soltarse -No tengas miedo, te prometo que no te haré daño… todo está bien.- El chico claudicó en su intento pues era evidente su ineficiencia, por lo que dejó de moverse - Prométeme que si te suelto no intentarás nada… no quiero lastimarte, voy a soltarte y a quitarte la capucha… ¿lo prometes?-

 

William aún no podía controlar su respiración y los pequeños gemidos que escapaban desde el fondo de su pecho pero atinó a asentir, percibiendo de inmediato como los brazos del hombre disminuían la fuerza de la opresión y poco a poco lo fue soltando. El chico había decidido que esa no era la vía adecuada así que no se movió un milímetro, comenzaba a asumir una postura sumisa y no quiso mover un músculo de su cuerpo. Sintió como la tela comenzaba a rozar su rostro mientras le desprendían la capucha, aún así no quiso moverse y cerró los ojos pensando que si veía el rostro de su captor significaría firmar su sentencia de muerte.

 

El aire pegó en su rostro haciéndolo estremecer, era una sensación entremezclada de libertad y llegada al cadalso. La voz de aquel hombre le pareció suavizada -William, puedes abrir los ojos…- el muchacho apretó más los párpados y no quiso abrirlos. Fue guiado hasta un algo acolchonado en el que se sentó mientras escuchaba la silla moverse hasta quedar frente a él, nuevamente la voz lo sobresaltó -William… ya puedes abrir los ojos, no tienes por qué tener miedo, soy agente del FBI y estoy aquí para protegerte… en verdad siento mucho que te hayan asustado, pero era necesario hacer todo esto para protegerte.- el muchacho poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos pues percibió verdad en aquellas palabras. Se encontró con un rostro recio enmarcado por un par de lentes y en el momento en el que abrió por completo los ojos pudo observar como se formaba una amplia sonrisa en aquél hombre y una expresión que no entendió -Dios… tus ojos…-. William no tenía idea de que pensar, el rostro de aquel hombre era todo menos amenazante y su voz profunda comenzaba a inspirarle confianza -William, nosotros hemos hecho todo esto para que tú puedas estar a salvo, no sabemos contra qué o quiénes nos enfrentamos.- La mirada del chico era un mar de confusión, si bien se había ido disipando su expresión de angustia, no alcanzaba a relajarse y era evidente que aún estaba a la defensiva, pero al escucharle decir -Soy Walter Skinner, Director…- su expresión cambió por completo, él había leído ese nombre infinidad de veces en los reportes, achicó los ojos y su semblante se tornó frío, parecía haber levantado una muralla entre ellos -¿Así que usted conoce a mi madre?. Era evidente que el miedo había desaparecido y había sido suplantado por arrogancia, William tomó una postura retadora.

 

Las palabras del muchacho fluyeron con un gélido aire, tajantes y definitivas. Skinner entendió entonces que el chico sabía sobre su mamá y sintió una punzada en el estómago; si él había sentido que el corazón se le estrujaba al escuchar la frialdad con la que el muchacho se refería a ella, no quería pensar lo que sería para Scully, lo que reafirmó la decisión de ser él quien hablara con William primero. Mulder había estado de acuerdo puesto que Scully aún no había llegado, ella se había asegurado de desviar cualquier posible persecución y no quería que su hijo le viera a él primero, en todo caso lo enfrentarían los dos juntos.

 

Walter irguió su espalda y retomó su compostura, debía hablar con claridad puesto que sentía que su misión era allanarles el camino, él debía explicarle a William cuál era la situación aunque obviamente la parte personal les tocaría a ellos, así que prosiguió -Así es, los conozco a los dos, pero cuando ella habló contigo no sabía…- William le interrumpió -No quiero saber de ellos, no me interesa… sólo quiero irme de aquí, si no estoy detenido entonces esto es un secuestro y no me importa quién sea usted ni que relación tenga con ellos.- Ambos sabían que mentía descaradamente, su rostro enrojecido podría confundirse con enojo pero lo que realmente pasaba era que un cúmulo de sentimientos se le revolvían en el pecho. Nunca pensó en que debería afrontar la verdad de esa manera y en ese momento, no estaba preparado para ello, eso lo hacía ponerse a la defensiva y atender a su primer impulso, huir. 

 

Skinner era un viejo lobo de mar así que un pequeño como William no lo haría desistir tan fácilmente, además el muchacho no tenía idea del cariño tan profundo que ese hombre sentía por él y sus padres. Skinner sonrió y continuó -Está bien, si no quieres saber sobre ellos lo respeto, pero entonces quiero saber sobre ti. Cuéntame, ¿cómo hiciste para ser arrestado? ¿No te parece que eres muy joven para estar metido en este tipo de problemas?- Para él era evidente que todo lo que había hecho William era con la intención de encontrar a sus padres y como buen heredero de su estirpe, emprendió el camino más complicado organizando toda una búsqueda llena de paranoia y retorcimiento. William se sintió confrontado; primero porque es un muchacho en la plenitud de la adolescencia y es normal que se sienta agredido por el mundo entero y segundo, porque no sabía cómo explicar su actuar pues en ese instante entendió lo ilógico de su proceder. Había mil formas de encontrar la información que quería y sin ponerse en riesgo, ahora lo podía ver con toda claridad y se cuestionaba el por qué no lo había considerado antes, así que su respuesta fue sencilla y honesta -No lo sé.-

 

Tres golpes en la puerta los distrajo de su escueta charla, Skinner tuvo el temor de que William quisiera escapar por lo que trató de explicarle a groso modo la situación -William, es muy importante que permanezcas a nuestro lado, no estás detenido y tampoco secuestrado pero necesito que entiendas que la situación en la que te encuentras es delicada, hay personas que quieren utilizarte para dañar a otros, para explicarte todo esto necesito tiempo y tu disposición. Me parece que aún no sabes nada de lo que verdaderamente es importante, si me permites te lo explicaré con calma pero para ello necesito que no intentes nada tonto. Créeme, nadie más que nosotros queremos que estés bien y a salvo, ¿me lo prometes?- William asintió, estaba más calmado y aquél hombre tenía un aire de calidez paternal que le comenzó a inspirar confianza.

 

Skinner le creyó, así que se incorporó y dirigió a la puerta no sin antes girar, sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. William en un acto reflejo le devolvió el gesto, a final de cuentas no era más que un niño jugando a ser hombre. En el intervalo de la espera William analizó un poco las palabras de aquél hombre y lo que resonaba en su interior con mayor fuerza era la posibilidad de estar más cerca de sus padres… “sus padres”, él nunca había pensado en dos, simplemente se había enfocado en la búsqueda de su madre pues era todo la información que poseía. En los documentos de adopción no figuraba el nombre de su padre y dio por hecho que no existía, que seguramente sería como muchos otros, un fantasma que pasó por la vida de su madre y la dejó. Un arrebato de un momento o una noche solitaria, pero nunca quiso hacerse una imagen de ese hombre y por el otro lado estaba su madre; la había visto, la había tenido de frente y a pesar de haber sentido un vuelco en el corazón en el momento en el que ella mencionó su apellido en la sala de interrogatorio, él no había querido apresurarse a sacar conclusiones, debía haber muchas persona con el mismo apellido en las corporaciones policíacas. Ahora ella tenía un rostro, ya no era solamente un nombre en un papel o una pesadilla angustiosa en la que la sentía cerca sin poder saber que era ella. Se había cansado de observar mujeres de cierta edad y pensar que cualquiera de ella podría ser su madre, la sola idea de que existiera la posibilidad de estar parado a su lado y no saberlo, le aterraba. De alguna manera esa pesadilla se había vuelto realidad pero ahora no sabía que pensar, no lograba discernir entre el cúmulo de sentimientos que se revolvía en su interior, sólo uno era reconocible para él y era un dolor enorme que no sabía cómo disipar, quería alejarlo lo más pronto posible y concluyó que la mejor manera de hacerlo era alejarla a ella de su vida… a ellos. No había considerado que el encontrarla le produjera ese sentimiento, había imaginado que lo único que su corazón albergaría sería una emoción enorme, pero no era así, prefería estar como antes, de alguna manera le pareció que la búsqueda había sido más esperanzadora que el encuentro. No se había imaginado a su madre así de dura y fría, no quería pensar que esa mujer que lo había enfrentado y encarado en la sala de interrogatorio pudiera ser la representación del amor de madre que esperaba.

 

Scully había llegado al lugar acompañada por John, pero éste había decidido esperar fuera junto con los demás oficiales -Yo me quedaré aquí para coordinar el resguardo del lugar…- Ella lo abrazó y él le devolvió el gesto apretándola con fuerza, la separó y le tomó por el rostro -Anda, no pierdas tiempo… aquí estaré por si necesitas algo.- Ella corrió hacia el interior subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, en el último piso pudo ver la figura desgarbada de Mulder al final del pasillo quien volteó a verla en cuanto escuchó sus pasos y salió a su encuentro deteniéndola -Aún no es momento, Skinner está con él.- Ella parecía verle pero no lo hacía, tenía la mirada perdida como desde el comienzo de este espantoso evento -Necesito verlo, no me puedes hacer esto… Mulder, ¡por favor!...- La voz suplicante de Scully era la de la madre con el alma desgarrada y eso era algo que Mulder no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, la rodeó con sus brazos -Paciencia Scully, ahora está con nosotros… tenemos que esperar por lo menos a que Skinner nos diga cómo está, tú lo viste en esa sala de interrogatorio…- A Scully se le presentó la imagen mental de ella acorralando a su hijo para sacarle información, lo vio llorar y no hizo nada, no sintió nada. Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensar que se había sentido triunfante en ese momento y recordó también la fría mirada en su pequeño, no podía creer que lo había tenido tan cerca y no la hubiera reconocido. Las lágrimas retenidas se agolparon en sus ojos azules -No supe que era él, cómo pude…- El la separó tomándola del rostro y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en sus mejillas, párpados y frente. Entre cada beso intercalaba una frase -No podías saberlo… todo esto lo hemos hecho por él… él lo sabrá tarde o temprano… nuestro hijo nos amará como nosotros a él…- y culminó su recorrido de besos en sus labios, al sentirlos se le escapó un sollozo que resonó en su boca y él en respuesta apretó más sus labios contra los de ella en señal de apoyo. La soltó sólo para abrazarla de nuevo depositando su mentón sobre su cabeza y ella pudo sentir las lagrimas que caían sobre su cabello directo de los ojos de Mulder. Apoyada sobre su pecho, ella podía escuchar su corazón latir y sus respiración irregular y sintió que si él la apoyaba quién lo sostenía a él, por eso rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, quería que él sintiera su abrazo protector también y al hacerlo pudo sentirlo sonreír. Estuvieron un momento abrazados mientras encontraban cierta calma, hasta que él dijo -Yo tampoco puedo esperar… ¿tocamos?- Se separaron del abrazo pero la duda cayó de nuevo entre los dos, ambos leyeron en sus miradas el miedo. Él fue quien tomó fuerzas para acercarse a la puerta y tocar tres veces, cada uno de ellos marcó un instante menos y un paso más cerca de su hijo.

 

Al salir Skinner se encontró con ese par de rostros que parecían estar esperando el veredicto de un juez, como quién aguarda la sentencia de muerte o la absolución. Ese cuadro le partió el corazón, no era eso lo que quería para ellos, pero la situación con William no era fácil y no lo sería en un buen rato. Estaba seguro de que ellos esperaban verlo, pero él debía prevenirlos y prepararlos pues aquél panorama no era alentador -Está un poco nervioso e inseguro, todo este numerito lo ha asustado mucho y se encuentra en una posición defensiva. No creo que sea el mejor momento para que lo vean, yo creo que… que deberían esperar un poco.- Sabía que su petición era casi imposible, él mismo no tendría las fuerzas para esperar si fuera ellos pero su intención era evitar un daño mayor para los tres.

 

Contra la voluntad de Skinner y ante la insistencia de Scully no hubo más discusión al respecto, entrarían a ver y hablar con su hijo. Scully tomó la perilla de la puerta pero Mulder posó su mano sobre la de ella en un último intento de hacerla reflexionar. Él mismo estaba lleno de dudas, miedos e incertidumbre, creía tener menos fuerza que ella para enfrentarlo pues él no poseía nada a que aferrarse, casi ningún recuerdo compartido. Le aterró la posibilidad de afrontar los cuestionamientos de su hijo, ¿qué le diría? ¿cómo respondería?, no tenía nada con que responder, pero ella, llena de dudas al igual que él, encontró la mirada indicada para darle el último impulso. Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo encontrándose de frente con la esbelta figura de su hijo a contra luz, estaba de espaldas y no giró para ver quién entraba. De alguna manera intuía de quién se trataba esta vez.

 

La voz de Scully fue un cristal rompiéndose cuando logró gestar y parir el nombre de su hijo -William…- Mulder posó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y la apretó un poco más cuando las primeras palabras que escucharon de su hijo fueron - Dana… Katherine… Scully…- la pausa entre cada una de ellas tomó un tono sarcástico que les atravesó como dagas el corazón -Así que usted es la mujer a la que buscaba y no me lo dijo. Un nombre en un papel eso es usted para mí; un nombre sin rostro, un fantasma que hay que cazar. Fui yo el que la tuvo que buscar, pero afortunadamente para mí nada de esto tiene ninguna importancia; solamente la necesitaba para llevar a cabo mis planes, lograr que gracias a usted yo pudiera infiltrarme con mayor facilidad…- Cada una de sus palabras y el tono que utilizó, fueron suficientes para que Mulder comenzara a reaccionar -William, tú no sabes…- Scully le tomó por el brazo para detenerle pero el gesto de inmediato viró su sentido ante la pregunta que William formuló -¿Y usted quién es? Creo que no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí…- Ella hizo el intento de intervenir pero él la detuvo mientras su hijo proseguía  -Ah, sí… la voz en el cuarto de interrogatorio, otro policía… ¿vino a ayudarla a enfrentarse con su vergonzoso pasado? Usted debe ser su compañero… No se preocupen, yo desapareceré sin dejar rastro y no seré un obstáculo para su carrera o una preocupación más… Seguramente fui un estorbo desde un principio para ti Dana… Sólo tengo una duda, me la respondes y me voy, ¿por qué no te decidiste de mí antes? ¿por qué preferiste espera y después tirarme a un lado? Si fui un estorbo desde un principio, entonces ¿por qué tenerme?- Indignado por el cúmulo de injurias en contra de Scully, Mulder no supo controlar su impulso y alzando considerablemente la voz intervino -Tú no sabes William… hijo, si nos dejaras explicarte…- El chico se giró y lo encaró de frente -Ya te dije que tú no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí, ni siquiera ella tiene derecho de llamarme hijo, ¿quién diablos eres tú?- Todo el dolor acumulado y las ideas confusas que rondaban su joven mente vieron la luz en ese momento, volcándose contra ellos sin medir consecuencias.

 

Scully se interpuso entre los dos hombres más importantes de su vida y con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que aceptar que no había manera de hacerlo entender en ese momento, su hijo estaba visiblemente dolido y era perfectamente comprensible, aunado a que estaba en una edad muy complicada, aún en una situación normal, es una etapa de la vida en la que te confrontas con el mundo. Mulder no compartía ese pensamiento, creía que era el momento de explicarle, no podía permitirle a él o a nadie que se refirieran así de ella, es más, no importaba lo que dijera, no podía permitirle pensar eso de su mamá. Si alguien sabía todo lo que había pasado ella por amor a su hijo y todo lo que había sufrido en su ausencia, era él.

 

Mulder trató de apartarla pues pensaba continuar, no le importaba lo que su hijo pensara de él, pero debía hacerle saber todo el amor y sufrimiento de su madre. -William, no importa que me quieras lejos de ti pero no voy a permitir que le hables así a tu mamá, tú no sabes…- William visiblemente fuera de control le propinó un pequeño empujón sobre el pecho -Ya te dije que tú no tienes nada que ver aquí, quién diablos te crees para hablarme así. Yo digo y pienso lo que quiera, tú no eres nadie… no me vas a intimidar con tu placa y aunque seas policía…-  Scully se sentía impotente, no sabía si parar aquél tren apunto de descarrilarse o dejar que todo aquello hiciera catarsis, pero lo que menos esperaba salió de los labios de Mulder, nunca pensó escuchar aquello -Tengo derecho porque soy el hombre que más ha amado a tu madre, daría mi vida por ella y por ti… tengo derecho porque yo he sido testigo de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ella ha tenido que pasar al estar lejos de ti… se le ha ido la vida extrañándote, esperando éste momento… el momento en el que pudiera volver a verte y creímos que nunca pasaría, por el amor de Dios William, a mí dime todo lo que quieras porque yo soy el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, si no hubiera sido por mí, ustedes hubieran estado juntos siempre… si tienes que odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí… Yo debí protegerlos y no dejarla sola…- Ella tratando de detenerlo, puso su mano sobre su pecho, negaba con la cabeza mientras le decía suplicante y con la voz quebrada -Mulder, no.- Pero él no pararía -No Scully, él debe saberlo. No puedo permitirle que te trate así sin saber la verdad.-

 

William por un momento sintió que el mundo se detenía ante sus ojos, por un instante pudo observar aquél cuadro desde lejos y detenerse en los pequeños detalles; él a tan corta edad confrontando su pasado; ese par de seres humanos que parecían todo menos malos; la pasión y el fervor con el que aquél hombre defendía a su mamá; el dolor profundo en la mirada de ambos, pero sobre todo, eso que se percibía en ellos… un algo que no sabría como describir, y finalmente el toque infinitamente amoroso de ella sobre el pecho embravecido de ese hombre.

 

Por las palabras de aquél hombre daba la impresión de estar mortalmente dolorido, pero a pesar de eso, adquiría una postura protectora sobre ella y eso le permitieron a William hacer una pausa en su propio pesar. Él nunca había sido un ser humano egoísta o agresivo y se desconocía en esa faceta, era algo que ahora emanaba de él sin autorización. Se había dejado llevar por la circunstancias porque todo aquello estaba fuera de sus planes, pues no pensó encontrarse con la verdad tan pronto y ahora que la tenía de frente no sabía cómo manejarla. En el momento en que escuchó la quebrada voz de su madre algo se rompió dentro de él, no era la mujer fría, fuerte y segura del interrogatorio, ahora era tan diferente, parecía tan vulnerable que pensó en abrazarla y protegerla. Nació en él un sentimiento que no recordaba haber albergado por nadie en su vida. Su mente le hizo recordar sus propias palabras, la manera en que las había dicho momentos antes y le parecieron monstruosas y brutales. Mulder que aún veía directamente a los ojos de su hijo vio transitar un desfile de sentimientos en su expresión, su mirada era tan parecida a la de su mamá, que le pareció reconocer cada uno de ellos y como corolario William cubrió sus ojos con su mano, en un gesto idéntico al de Scully. Era tan parecido a ella que a Mulder ya no le cupo ninguna duda de que se trataba de su hijo, produciéndole una paz y felicidad que desconocía. No importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, lo habían encontrado; ahí estaba su hijo frente a ellos y eso no tenía paralelo en su vida.

 

Después de cubrirse el rostro con su mano tratando de evitar que le vieran llora, William se sentó sobre la cama y les dijo -Perdón… es sólo que no puedo… ahora no puedo, es demasiado para mí, necesito tiempo… necesito que se alejen de mí, necesito espacio para pensar…- Scully refrenó su impulso por abrazar a su hijo e intercambiando miradas con Mulder decidieron hacer lo que su hijo les pedía. El silenció que se generó después de su petición le causó extrañeza al chico, abrió un poco los dedos que cubrían sus ojos para espiar a través de ellos, en un gesto infantil que sus padres no pudieron observar pues estaban perdidos en su acostumbrada conversación de miradas. Él pudo observarles por un instante y aquello le pareció por demás extraño, pues nunca había sido testigo de algo parecido. En muchas ocasiones había observado a las personas charlar y le parecía que ni siquiera con palabras lograban comunicarse como ellos. Cuando vio que aparentemente habían llegado a un acuerdo, él de inmediato volvió a cerrar su dedos para que ellos no se percataran de que los había estado observando, los escuchó moverse hacía la puerta y un impulso lo obligo a decirles -Sólo no se alejen demasiado.- y por primera vez esbozó una leve sonrisa.


	13. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XIII

Ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta con un dolor punzante en el pecho y el  sabor amargo del rechazo en los labios, a pesar de saber que ahora estaban cerca de su hijo eso no cambiaba la sensación que su primer encuentro había dejado en ellos, pero en el momento en el que escucharon su última expresión -Sólo no se alejen demasiado.- sus rostros se iluminaron dibujándoles una enorme sonrisa pues les regalaba una esperanza, aunado al hecho de que su voz y expresión habían cobrado un tono tan parecido al humor característico de Mulder.

 

Ella al escucharle soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones en una expresión que se quedó en el medio de la risa y el alivio, algo que sólo Mulder lograba producirle hasta hoy y no pudo mas que decirle en voz baja -Es tu sentido del humor Mulder.- mientras las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y él no pudo contener las suyas, al tiempo que le contestaba con la más amplia sonrisa en su rostro -Es el sello de la casa.- La rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y la acompaño en el trayecto de salida.

 

Ahora los que esperaban fuera eran Skinner, John y Kevin, con la misma expresión que ellos habían tenido hacía unos momentos. Al verlos salir con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos se entusiasmaron y el primero en preguntar fue Walter -¿Qué pasó?- pero Mulder negó levemente con la cabeza -Necesita tiempo.-

 

John no apartaba su vista de Scully y al escuchar las palabras de Mulder supo que ella necesitaba apoyo e hizo el amago de acercarse, pero Skinner le detuvo con un ágil y poco sutil movimiento mientras decía -Mulder, llévala a la habitación que está final del pasillo, debe descansar y tú también, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí vigilando, no se preocupen.- Scully observó toda la acción e hizo el intento por replicar pero Mulder se lo impidió -Tiene razón, además tenemos que hablar, necesitamos saber qué haremos ahora.- John notó la incomodidad en ella y decidió que lo mejor era no estorbar pues no quería añadir más complicaciones ante la situación -Vayan, nosotros nos quedaremos a vigilar.-

 

No hubo tiempo de abundar en el asunto pues se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba William y lo vieron asomarse tímidamente, Mulder y Scully sintieron la esperanza de que quería verles pero fueron detenidos por su voz -¿Puedo hablar con usted?- dirigiéndose a Skinner, quien sin decir nada se introdujo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mulder sabía la decepción a la que se enfrentarían cada vez que su hijo les rechazara y no quería que Scully afrontara todo eso con tanta frecuencia y sin estar preparada por lo que le insistió -¿Vamos, es mejor esperar con calma?- pero ella se rehusó -Quiero espera a que Walter salga, necesito saber qué le dijo.- Mulder la tomó por la cintura clavando su mirada profunda en la de ella, podía leer su angustia pero debían ser sensatos -Debemos darle espacio ¿recuerdas?- Ella le miró con un gesto de súplica pero finalmente recapacitó y accedió pues sabía que había razón en sus palabras. Mulder extendió su mano y ella la tomó dejándose llevar, caminaron juntos hasta la habitación del fondo.

 

Mientras Mulder cerraba la puerta una opresión en el pecho la invadió, su hijo estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Se sentó en la cama pues estaba agotada, llevaba días acumulando un cansancio emocional que le pesaba sobre los hombros. Él giró y miró sus acciones automatizadas, sabía que compartían el cúmulo de sensaciones pero se sentía con mayor fortaleza que ella por lo que se acercó, se hincó frente a ella tomando uno de sus pies con la intención de liberarla por lo menos de esa carga, ella negó con la cabeza -No Mulder, no es necesario, yo puedo.- Él sonrió, la Scully autosuficiente de toda la vida hacía su aparición. Mientras vivieron juntos, todo aquello se había transformado en un cuasi ritual, él intentar confortarla, darle masajes y relajarla después de todo un día de trabajo y a sabiendas de que lo primero que recibiría sería una negativa rotunda “No es necesario”, “Yo puedo, gracias”, pero el ritual incluía la insistencia de su parte hasta lograr convencerla; siempre lo lograba y no pensaba que esta fuera la excepción -Debes estar agotada, déjame ayudarte.- Sin esperar respuesta la comenzó a liberar de los zapatos de tacón que calzaba y los recuerdos se agolpaban en tanto sostenía un pequeño pie que abarcaba casi la totalidad de su mano pero no más. Lo terso de su piel aunado a la fijación que se había creado alrededor de esa pequeña parte del cuerpo de Scully y que había mantenido en secreto todos estos años, le evocaban recuerdos tan cálidos de esa época que compartieron juntos en su hogar. Su memoria casi fotográfica pudo traer la imagen de su hijo e imaginarlo en algún lugar de aquel hogar.

 

Por su parte Scully observaba a Mulder tan dedicado en su labor, la mataba la ternura que le despertaba pues ella sabía que solía encantarle proporcionarle masajes en los pies y la espalda. El juego consistía en que ella no se diera por enterada de la pequeña fijación de Mulder por sus pies, mientras él insistía so pretexto de ayudarla a relajarse. Era un juego entendido y divinamente familiar, ella nunca se lo confesó pero habían días en los que sólo anhelaba llegar a casa para disfrutar de los mimos que el le proporcionaba, la esperaba con una ensalada o un yogur y una taza de te bien caliente. Los buenos tiempos que se vieron empañados  siempre por la sombra del pasado y pero sobre todo, de un fututo incierto.

 

Mulder parecía concentrado en su labor mientras comenzó a hablar -Es igual que tú… tiene tus ojos y tu mirada…- Ella conocía sus subtextos y su entrelíneas, sabía que aquello llevaba una fuerte carga de melancolía pues había sido incapaz de reconocerse en su propio hijo, pero él no se veía todos los días ni se tenía memorizados todos sus gestos y manías, como ella. Nada de lo que hiciera Mulder le era desconocido y por supuesto que su hijo tenía mucho de él, pero era incapaz de verlo.  Le tomó por la barbilla, le dedicó una dulce mirada acariciando su rostro con sus dos pequeñas manos y como si continuara la frase que él no terminó -…y tiene tu cuerpo y por supuesto tu sentido del humor, lo acabas de escuchar… Creo que también tu sonrisa y tus labios.- decía esto mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por su carnoso labio inferior. Él detectó de inmediato su intención, sabía que siempre estaba ahí para tratar de aminorar su sentimiento de culpa, pero estaba convencido, de que su hijo no tenía una sola referencia de él -No es necesario Scully, yo sé que quizás sea mucho más difícil que me acepte a mí que a ti.- Comenzó a formársele un nudo en la garganta, pasó saliva tratando de controlarlo y en afán de auto convencerse prosiguió -…pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora, te das cuenta de que lo tenemos aquí, a unos cuantos pasos está nuestro hijo…- De sus labios brotó una sonrisa que se fue transformando en una mueca, finalmente no pudo contenerse pues le dolía en el alma confrontarse con el terror de antaño de que su hijo lo desconociera por completo, a final de cuentas ni si quiera lo había conocido y comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas. Ella no pensaba permitírselo de nuevo, el Mulder autodestructivo veía la luz de nuevo y a ella le destrozaba el alma leer el dolor en su mirada, se deslizó de la cama, se hincó frente a él y lo abrazó -E nuestro hijo Mulder y tarde que temprano sabrá que somos sus padres y nos reconocerá como tales. No sé si pueda llegar a querernos pero el amor de nosotros bastará. No creí que esto pudiera pasar… lo he soñado tantas veces. Desde el día que lo tuve que dejar ir, no ha pasado un solo día en el que no imagine la forma en que nos reencontraríamos con él pero en el fondo creía que nunca sucedería. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para su rechazo, pero lo prefiero a no tenerlo cerca.-  Mulder la rodeaba con sus brazos apretándola fuerte contra su pecho -Ya no es un sueño Scully…-

 

Pero en ella había un miedo latente y puso en palabras la inquietud que ambos sentían -¿Qué haremos ahora, qué pasará con nosotros y con él? Sabes que tenemos que escondernos, que debemos huir para protegerlo, aquí no podemos quedarnos, sería demasiado arriesgado.- Mulder sabía a lo que se refería, ella estaba hablando de la situación práctica y de los siguientes pasos a seguir, de la urgencia de protegerse, pero aquella pregunta “¿Qué pasará con nosotros?”, le inquietó sobre manera y cobró mayor fuerza que el resto de las preocupaciones. Confundido creyó que quizás era el momento de hablar de ellos, no sólo por todo lo que habían pasado los últimos días, sino porque además le parecía que su hijo merecía llegar a una situación estable y no como la que ellos mantenían en ese momento. Él sabía que la confusión en su hijo podría incrementarse, pero sobre todo ansiaba saber cuales eran sus posibilidades. En el fondo la voz de su conciencia le advertía que todas aquellas ideas no eran más que pretextos, pues su corazón tenía urgencia de ella.

 

Dudó en exteriorizar lo que pensaba pues no sabía si aquello generaría un conflicto que no quería afrontar en ese momento pues no le parecía el adecuado, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que no existiera otro en el cual lo pudieran abordar y finalmente lo dijo con todas sus letras -Yo quiero estar con ustedes.- Y la voz de Mulder se transformó en un rayo de realidad que de pronto la partió en dos, por una parte el corazón que pedía a gritos estar cerca de él y por el otro, la razón que le preguntaba ¿de qué forma pretendía estar con ellos?. Ella no soportaría la idea de tenerle cerca y no estar con él, si pudo sobrevivir todo el tiempo de separación fue porque no tuvo que verlo más. Ella rompió el abrazo, la duda la embargó y sintió que se había dejado ilusionar de nuevo y no por él, sino por su estúpido, y enamorado corazón, aferrado a un pasado ahora inexistente. La última vez que estuvieron juntos él se fue y la dejó llorando sola en la cama dejándole claro que solamente eran pasado no resuelto, pero ahora ¿Qué pretendía él? ¿Estar cerca de ellos, así como buen padre responsable y amoroso? ¿y ella? ¿qué pasaría con ellos ahora?. Ella se sentí incapaz de vivir una relación así aunque su hijo estuviera de por medio, lo prefería lejos. Por supuesto que no impediría que viera a su hijo, pero ella no quería estar presente, no creía poder enfrentar el golpe de verlo esporádicamente y además estar al tanto de su vida, simplemente no lo permitiría por su propio bien. Pero no le pareció el momento en el que lo debieran discutir, a final de cuentas ahora debían enfocarse en su hijo y en protegerlo.

 

A él lo recorrió un terror profundo pues sintió que había roto algo, que nuevamente se había equivocado. Ella lo miró con duda en la mirada, pretendió sondear el camino poniendo una distancia segura en la que tuviera la oportunidad de recomponer en cualquier momento. Obviamente él quería estar con su hijo pero no le permitiría pensar que ella se ponía como condición para que eso pasara, si no era por amor, no aceptaría ninguna otra razón por la que él estuviera cerca de ella  y tratando también de aplazar el aspecto personal virando la dirección de la conversación le dijo -Por supuesto que tienes que estar con nosotros, cómo se te ocurre que estés fuera de esto, tenemos que resguardarnos todos…- La mirada de él le dijo la verdad encerrada en su expresión y ella comprendió, pero no estuvo segura de que sus razones fueran válidas, quizás él sólo estaba angustiado por la posibilidad de tener que estar lejos de su hijo por culpa de ella -¿…te refieres a nosotros?- Parecía que no había posibilidad de desviar el tema, tras decir esto se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, el tono de su voz cambió -Mulder… yo no sé si sea el momento… si tú quieres estar cerca de William lo entiendo, pero eso no significa necesariamente que nosotros…- Dudó de nuevo, no quería ser ella la que lo dijera con todas sus letras “…debamos estar juntos, no soy la condición para que puedas estar cerca de tu hijo”.

 

Mulder la siguió con la mirada, la duda en su voz lo volvió a la realidad, en el momento sintió que había perdido de vista todos los hechos por el impulso de querer retenerla, sus dudas estaban eran visibles ante sus ojos, ella no quería estar con él porque ya estaba con otro. Se levantó después de escucharla -Entiendo, tú ya tienes tu vida hecha y yo no entro en ella…- Ella se giró pues sabía que por el tono en que lo decía él había dado por terminado el asunto y ella no quería que se fuera, pero al tiempo algo hirvió en su interior, ¿Ella tenía su vida hecha? Más bien le parecía que tenía su vida deshecha desde que lo volvió a ver, estaba llena de dudas desde el día en que se reencontraron y su “encuentro sexual” no había ayudado en nada a aclarar las cosas, por el contrario la había dejado hecha un mar de confusión y dolor renovado al ver que él se había ido. “…yo no entro en ella” él no había querido quedarse, se fue así sin más y ese recuerdo le hizo hervir la sangre, con qué derecho le recriminaba si el que la había dejado desnuda sin decir una palabra había sido él, entonces no pudo controlarse -Claro que tengo mi vida hecha ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que te siguiera esperando eternamente?...- Él comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, prefería dejar las cosas ahí pues creía saber lo que vendría, pero ella continuó, sentía que de nuevo la estaba dejando como aquella noche pero el maldito corazón le impedía dejarlo ir así y trató de recomponer, ahora utilizando a su hijo de pretexto -…Pero cómo puedes siquiera imaginar que ahora que hemos encontrado a William tú no formes parte de ello…- Él no reaccionó en lo más mínimo, continuó su camino hacia la salida mientras musitaba entre dientes -Olvídalo Scully, tienes razón, no es momento de hablar de eso… es más, queda muy claro que no hay nada que hablar…- comenzó a abrir la puerta con toda la intención de desaparecer de ahí. La furia y frustración se apoderaron de ella, ahora era ella la que no le permitiría irse hasta que no la escuchara por lo que corrió y le impidió salir empujando la puerta que ya estaba a medio abrir -No Mulder, para empezar debes comenzar a quitarte esa maldita costumbre de huir cada vez que las cosas no salen como tú quieres… ¿quieres hablar?, entonces vamos a hablar.- Él volvió a halar la perilla -Lo has dicho, no hay nada de que hablar, todo está clarísimo…-

 

Ella empujó la puerta de nuevo -¿Clarísimo?  Dime qué diablos está clarísimo porque entonces yo no entiendo nada…- incrementando el tono en su voz -…qué es lo que tienes claro, por favor explícamelo, porque yo no tengo claro el por qué después de tantos años regresas a mi vida, la sacudes, le pasas por encima y ahora pretendes alejarte como si nada hubiera pasado… ya no más Mulder, he soportado durante muchos años tus arranques infantiles, los he tolerado y permitido pero no más…- entonces él la encaró -No eres la única que ha tenido que tolerar, crees que para mí ha sido fácil soportar esa barrera que pones cada vez que quieres… dice que yo me voy… tú fuiste la que dejó la casa, la que huyó sin miramientos, ni siquiera volteaste a atrás, seguiste con tu vida como si nada… yo no tengo vida Scully… yo no tengo vida a la que pueda volver… tú te llevaste todo. Todos estos años me los he pasado tratando de recoger los pedazos de lo que tú destruiste…-

 

Aquello había comenzado y finalmente no tenía marcha atrás -¿yo destruí? A ti fue al que nunca le importó que me hubiera marchado… creí que había sido un acuerdo entre los dos ¿ahora me culpas a mí?, con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que aceptar que si no me buscaste nunca fue porque siempre tuve razón… lo único que nos mantenía unidos era mi maldita terquedad, este amor obsesivo que me hizo dejarlo todo por ti…- No había más que verdad en las palabras que ambos pronunciaban, pero eran verdades unilaterales y él prosiguió con la suya -Por eso no te busqué nunca, no podía permitir que siguieras sacrificando tu vida por mí…- Ella resopló  -Yo no sacrifiqué mi vida por ti, yo te entregué mi vida porque lo único que quería era vivirla contigo, pero un día me di cuenta que tú únicamente estabas pagándome lo que creías que me debías… yo no podía permitirlo, si no era amor lo que te mantenía a mi lado yo no podía seguir... te das cuenta lo imbécil que he sido, yo pasé años creyendo que me amabas y que esa era la razón por la que estabas a mi lado, sabes lo que fue para mí darme cuenta de lo engañada que había vivido… simplemente estabas conmigo por tu maldito sentido de lealtad, por agradecimiento, por compromiso… eso es lo más denigrante que alguien me hecho en la vida… tú sacrificio es el insulto más grande y ahora quieres repetirlo poniendo a nuestro hijo de por medio, ya no más…-

 

Mulder giró dándole la espalada, pues no pudo contener el impulso de golpear algo y lo primero que encontró fue la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas -¿Mi sacrificio?, ¿cuál sacrificio Scully? Hice todo lo que tenía a la mano para que fueras feliz y nunca lo logré, llevábamos la vida normal que deseabas y ni con eso te pude hacer feliz… soy un idiota y lo sé, yo nunca fui suficientemente bueno para ti, por eso entiendo que ahora estés con él y ahora me arrepiento de haberte dicho que quería formar parte de la vida de William y la tuya, tienes razón, yo no puedo ser más que una carga para el que esté a mi lado…- Ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo regresó a la posición en la que estaba pues no le permitiría que todas esas cosas se las dijera a la pared -Maldita sea Mulder, tú fuiste el que se hundió en ese estado de parálisis y depresión, no me vengas ahora con que no era un sacrificio para ti “la vida normal” que te obligué a vivir… el día que ese maldito caso se interpuso entre nosotros de nuevo me di cuenta que eso era lo que te daba vida, no yo… yo nunca fui tu motor, siempre fui tu freno y nunca antes había estado más claro que ese día… volviste a la vida, enloqueciste de nuevo, tenías algo nuevo que seguir… yo nunca fui suficiente y yo… yo ya no puedo seguirte más…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los azules ojos de Scully y eso le produjo una rabia infinita a Mulder, nuevamente él era el causante del dolor de ella, le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y apretando los dientes le dijo -Yo te pedí que no te dieras por vencida con nosotros, que no te rindieras y lo único que sentí cuando te fuiste es que lo habías hecho, que yo no valía la pena como para permanecer, como para seguir luchando un poco más…- Él mismo hizo una pausa pues se escuchó desde fuera “un poco más”,  -…soy un idiota Scully, cuántas veces te pedí que no te rindieras, cuántas veces te supliqué que lucharas… creí que siempre lo harías… nunca pensé que dejarías de hacerlo.-

 

Ella tomó las manos que sostenían su rosto -Y lo hubiera hecho toda la vida si fuera necesario pero no a costa tuya, no te das cuenta que te estaba arrastrando a un abismo del que no te podía sacar y que por el contrario te hundía cada vez más… yo me convertí en la carga que te estaba matando y me di cuenta ese día…- Las lágrimas se comenzaron a agolpar en los ojos de él -No entiendes Scully, tú no eras la carga, tú eras mi salvación, siempre lo has sido… lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida y por mi estupidez te perdí… yo me hundía porque sentía que no te podía hacer feliz… yo no soy la persona que te puede dar esa felicidad Scully… yo no te podía devolver a William y yo nunca podría llenar ese vacío…-

 

Ella comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaban metidos en un doloroso círculo de sevicia pero no pudo pararlo -Por supuesto que no, el vacío que William dejó no lo podía llenar nada ni nadie, pero yo hubiera podido soportarlo todo estando juntos…-

 

Mulder negó con todo su cuerpo -No es verdad Scully, yo era el que vivía con tu tristeza todos los días y te escuchaba llorar encerrada en el baño cuando creías que me había dormido… no es verdad, yo no era suficiente para hacerte feliz..- Scully recordó todos aquellos momentos y reflexionó sobre ello, Mulder decía la verdad. La distancia y el tiempo nos hace maquillar las cosas y modificar nuestros recuerdos a conveniencia de nuestro dolor, ya sea para aminorarlo o magnificarlo y ambos lo estaban haciendo, a final de cuentas estaban justificando su propio infierno. La verdad sea dicha, ninguno de los dos había tenido la madurez y serenidad para aceptar su realidad sin maquillajes.

 

Ella sintió que era hora de decirlo todo -Mi tristeza no solamente provenía de extrañar a mi hijo y sentirme impotente por no poder buscarlo, yo te veía hundirte día a día encerrado en la recreación de tu despacho, anclado al pasado sin querer moverte, yo no sabía que más hacer hasta que tuve que aceptar que el motivo de tu estancamiento era yo… me lo dijiste, yo te conocí en esa vida y no tenía ningún derecho de pedirte que cambiaras…- Mulder recordó aquella época y no pudo más que aceptar que había mucho de verdad en las palabras de Scully, él mismo lo pensó en el momento en el que aquél caso se cerró, nuevamente su búsqueda de la verdad había sido inútil y sólo entonces volteó a mira a Scully de nuevo, dolorosamente se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado tarde y la había perdido por eso.

 

Los años en que culpó a Scully por abandonarlo ahora le parecían totalmente injustos, en lugar de dejarla ir pudo haber luchado por reconquistarla, por demostrarle que estaba equivocada pero él no lo había pensado así, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.  La desesperación acumulada cobró vida en ese momento pues hasta ahora se daba cuenta de su estupidez -¿Cómo hago, si cuando estoy contigo sólo puedo hacerte daño Scully?, yo siempre he sido el causante de todo lo malo que le ha pasado a tu vida… yo he sido la mayor catástrofe que te ha sucedido. Te enamoraste de un idiota egoísta que es incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices… afortunadamente ahora amas a un hombre bueno, coherente y sensato…-

 

Scully no entendió de principio la incoherencia en sus palabras pues dio por sentado que hablaba de él mismo, hasta que culminó la frase -…Me da gusto por ustedes.- Se había dado por vencido, nunca había tenido que luchar por ella o por conquistarla y ahora que se enfrentaba al único obstáculo que debía afrontar por ella, simplemente se rendía, el corazón de Scully se partió de nuevo, si es que era posible. Ella le miró un instante a los ojos y su mirada cambió radicalmente, se dio la media vuelta y dejándolo parado ahí sin saber que pensar o hacer, se alejó hasta pararse frente a la ventana, cruzando los brazos, desde ahí le dijo -Tienes razón Mulder…- No pensaba luchar más, estaba cansada de ser ella la que siempre hiciera el intento. Podía ver su reflejo y el de él al fondo, por lo que  pudo observar su reacción al escucharla, le vio agachar la cabeza y comenzar a dar la vuelta para retirarse, ella cerró los ojos, esperó a que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar, no quería saber más del mundo que la rodeaba y habló en voz baja para sí -…en verdad eres un idiota egoísta incapaz de ver más allá de tus narices… que poco me conoces, ¿de verdad crees que yo hubiera pasado esa noche contigo si estuviera con él? ¿te parece que yo hubiera permitido que me besaras y me tocaras si yo estuviera enamorada de él? Definitivamente tienes razón, estoy enamorada de un idiota egoísta que no puede ver más allá de sus narices, estás tan ciego…-

 

Se sobresaltó al sentir que un par de brazos la rodeaban con fuerza aprisionándola -¿con quién hablas?- giró su cabeza rápidamente y en ese momento sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso rápido y arrebatado -Testarudo… te faltó eso en la lista. ¿Creíste que me iba a ir nuevamente sin luchar por ti? entonces tú tampoco me conoces lo suficiente. Nunca más Scully, lucharé y lucharé hasta que te convenzas de que lo único que quiero en la vida es estar contigo y nuestro hijo.- Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar volvió a tomar sus labios entre los suyos propinándole un pequeño mordisco, la soltó de nuevo -No soy el único idiota aquí, ¿de quién fue la idea de hacerme creer que estabas con él, eh!?- Volvió a besarla pero ahora horadando entre sus labios con su lengua y ella, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial respondió entreabriendo su boca para dejarlo pasar hasta sentir el toque electrizante de su lengua con la suya y quiso profundizarlo echando su cabeza hacia atrás quedando recargada sobre su fuerte hombro, pero él la tomó con una sola mano de las mejillas y apretando levemente interrumpió el beso y le dijo en tono de regaño -Me voy y te voy a dejar para que pienses lo que has hecho… Me merezco la lección pero no crees que la llevaste un poco lejos- y depositó otro beso, ahora aprisionando su labio inferior, succionándolo levemente y sin soltarla, hablándole a los labios -…pobre John, casi lo mato por tu culpa.- finalizó con otro pequeño mordisco y la soltó.

 

Ella sintió que casi perdía el piso al momento en que él separó su cuerpo del suyo por lo que volteo rápidamente pues no quería que se fuera, lo alcanzó y lo giró, colgándose de su cuello mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura para que no cayera, ahora fue ella la que le atrapo los labios con los suyos en un rápido movimiento, en cuanto lo soltó le sonrió -Mi estupidez no exime la tuya.- Él volvió a besarla rápidamente -No, pero la justifica.-

 

William pasaba de un estado de humor a otro casi en segundos, todo aquello le parecía irreal e inverosímil, poco o nada de lo que hubiera leído o visto en la red se parecía las locuras que escuchaba de aquél adusto hombre. No parecía en lo absoluto alguien que pudiera inventar un mundo de fantasía de ese calibre, cada palabra salía de su boca con firmeza y seguridad, no titubeaba un instante, pero para William aquellas imágenes eran sólo un discurso inconexo. Skinner sintió la mirada perdida del chico, daba la impresión de no estar captando una sola de sus palabras -¿Te encuentras bien William?- El chico le miró con esos ojos azules que encerraban una profunda inteligencia y una cierta frialdad que en ocasiones desconcertaba a sus interlocutores. Con rasgos y gestos idénticos a los de su madre, en una combinación perfecta con el físico de su padre, le respondió con una extraña serenidad -No, no entiendo nada… es sólo que todo lo que usted me dice me parece increíble… yo sólo buscaba a mi madre, sólo quería saber por qué me había abandonado, pero esto me parece un circo demasiado elaborado como para justificar eso… no es más fácil decirme que simplemente no me quiso o pudo tener a su lado y ya está…-

 

Walter se retiró las gafas y restregó sus dedos sobre sus párpados en un gesto de cansancio, el cúmulo de emociones y eventos lo estaba sobrepasando, aunado a que nunca en su vida había tenido que lidiar con un adolescente -Justamente es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte, quizás no lo he conseguido. Mejor hagamos lo siguiente, tú me preguntas sobre lo que tengas dudas y yo trataré de responder lo más claramente posible.- William retrajo su labio inferior protegiéndolo con el superior con ese gesto tan característico de Mulder -Está bien. Supongo que el hombre que dice que nos abandonó debe ser mi padre biológico, ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿se querían? ¿por qué me abandonaron? Él la abandonó verdad, nos abandonó a ambos y por eso mi madre tuvo que dejarme…- El chico comenzaba de nuevo a perder el piso y la retahíla de preguntas no ayudaba a brindarle claridad, estaba suponiendo y sacando conclusiones apresuradas por lo que Walter intervino -William, no quisiera ser yo el que te explique la parte personal, deben ser ellos los que lo hagan, pero sí te puedo decir que de todos los seres humanos que conozco tus padres son que más se han amado. Creo que ellos mismos no lo saben, yo he sido testigo mudo de ese amor; del compromiso, compañerismo y lealtad que se profesan. Ellos fueron compañeros de trabajo por muchos años, fueron amigos, compañeros y guardianes uno del otro, antes de darse cuenta que se amaban profundamente. Yo creo haberme dado cuenta antes que ellos, en algún momento supe que uno ya no podía estar separado del otro… créeme que muchos intentaron separarlos sin éxito, en el aspecto profesional y el personal. Ellos han sufrido mucho, tu padre emprendió una cruzada en la que sólo tu madre era capaz de acompañarlo y sostenerlo. Por momentos luchaban solos contra el mundo y lo digo de forma literal, yo he tratado de ayudarlos pero hasta para mí ha sido una empresa muy difícil…- William interrumpió -¿Qué cruzada?- Skinner ya no sabía si era más difícil explicarle la historia de amor de sus padres o la lucha que han librado, pero una luz iluminó su pensamiento -Tú sabes que dentro del gobierno hay cosas que no se permite que salga a la luz, tú mismo has luchado e investigado en ese submundo de la información, pues tu padre decidió exponer muchos de eso secretos y encontrar la verdad lo que le costó desprestigio, descrédito y que casi nadie creyera en lo que él decía, excepto tu mamá. Ella le siguió y apoyó en su lucha; tu madre es una mujer sumamente inteligente y durante muchos años escéptica, pero eso le ayudó a tu padre pues ella era su contrapunto, la que lo mantenía un poco en tierra evitando que perdiera el rumbo… También han vivido constantemente amenazados por lo que han hecho.-

 

Skinner evitaba inconscientemente llegar al punto de tener que explicarle al muchacho lo que significaba en esa guerra -…en medio de esa lucha llegaste tú…- hizo una pausa que nuevamente el muchacho malinterpretó -Entonces yo siempre fui un estorbo, entiendo que lo que ellos hacen sea muy importante y que por eso yo no debía permanecer a su lado.- Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto como animal enjaulado, Walter mantuvo la calma -No hijo, tú corrías peligro a lado de ellos, tu padre tuvo que separarse de ustedes casi en el momento en el que naciste porque debían protegerte… tu madre hizo hasta lo indecible por mantenerte a su lado pero le fue imposible, las fuerzas contra las que luchan son muy poderosas. Si permanecías cerca de ellos corrías un peligro inmenso y ninguno de nosotros era capaz de protegerte en esas circunstancias…- William se detuvo a mitad de la habitación y reflexivo preguntó -¿Y ahora?- Skinner sintió que había entrado en un callejón sin salida, era hora de afrontar la parte más difícil -Ahora haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos por protegerte.-

 

El chico volvió al lugar de donde había partido y encaró a Skinner -Y qué es lo que ha cambiado, ¿por qué antes no podían protegerme y ahora sí?- Claro, conciso y sin pelos en la lengua como sus padres cuando de trabajo se trata, al grano y sin rodeos. Walter agachó la cabeza, la realidad era que no había cambiado nada o las cosas podían estar peor que antes pues ahora desconocían a sus oponentes y sus alcances, pero no podía mentirle y una nueva ideo surcó su mente -Es difícil de explicar, muchas cosas han cambiado pero la principal es que ya no eres un bebé indefenso, ahora eres casi un hombre y con la capacidad suficiente para comprender los alcances y la magnitud de lo que representas.- En un gesto de extrañeza levantó la ceja derecha lo que despertó una sonrisa en Skinner pues recordó el sinnúmero de veces que vio ese gesto en Scully y supo lo que se avecinaba -¿Lo que represento? ¿qué es lo que represento?- Walter irguió la espalda y se reacomodó en la silla -Eres un ser muy especial… es posible que ellos crean que tú… ¿cómo explicártelo? Que tú posees en tu ADN un algo único que ellos necesitan.- La ceja del muchacho alcanzaba casi el nacimiento de su cabello castaño rojizo, sin miramientos acotó -Creí que todo ADN es único e irrepetible… soy joven pero no estúpido, he leído…- Todo aquello comenzaba a exasperar a Walter, el muchacho no sólo poseía lo impulsivo y testarudo de su padre sino que además era escéptico y analítico como su madre, así que no pudo contenerlo y lo soltó de golpe -Posees ADN extraterrestre, eres más humano que cualquiera de los humanos… eres un súper hombre.- William comenzó a reír, aquello le sonó a lo más inverosímil que hubiera escuchado en su vida incluidas sus travesías en los mundos de los nativos, de ellos comprendía sus creencias, pero que aquello proviniera del hombre fuerte y adusto del FBI le pareció irrisorio. Skinner se sintió ofendido de principio pero después comprendió, si fuera él el que escuchara aquello quizás tendría una reacción peor a esa, de hecho en más de una ocasión reprimió el impulso de reír ante una loca teoría de Mulder hasta que comenzó a creerle -Necesitas ver para creer… igual a tu madre. Ojalá y en ese sentido te parecieras un poco más a tu padre.-

 

William cambió su semblante, paro de reír y un sentimiento extraño lo embargó borrando de su mente todo lo que Skinner le había dicho antes -¿De verdad me parezco a ellos?- De pronto volvió a ser un niño, un joven que anhelaba una conexión con algo, que necesitaba ancla y raíces, pero sobre todo amor. Sus ojos azules brillaron y comenzaron a hacerse agua mientras proseguía con su pregunta ante el corazón desquebrajado de Skinner -Me puede decir algo más de ellos.- Walter no supo si responder a su primer impulso de abrazarlo pues la barrera que había levantado William parecía infranqueable, pensó en que poco a poco lo mediría -Eres igual de testarudo, necio y paranoico que tu papá, tienes casi su misma estatura y complexión… ese gesto que haces con tus labios es igual al que hace tu padre cuando está molesto o preocupado y tus ojos… tienes los mismos ojos que tu mamá; el color, la mirada y expresión…- Walter comenzó a sonreír abiertamente -… y Dios, esa ceja levantada hasta tocar el nacimiento de tu cabello cuando no crees algo… eres igual de escéptico e inteligente que ella… nunca creí que ese par se pudieran combinar siendo tan diferentes y mírate, eres la conjunción perfecta de dos seres diametralmente opuestos y a la vez complementarios… eres perfecto.- Skinner sentía un orgullo que nunca pensó sentir, nunca tuvo hijos y tampoco creyó necesitarlos pero aquél muchacho despertaba en él una cantidad de sentimientos que creyó nunca podría albergar por nadie. No podía etiquetarlos, no era el orgullo de un padre, de un tío o un abuelo, no sabía a qué se podría equiparar aquél sentimiento pero era abrumador y lo sobrepasó, así que finalmente abrazó a William, quien en un inicio opuso resistencia pero finalmente se dejó llevar.

 

-Hijo de verdad créeme, no ha habido niño más deseado y amado en este mundo… eres un milagro y quizás no sea yo el indicado para decirte el por qué, pero ese par de seres humanos hubieran dado su vida por verte crecer y estar a tu lado, pero era más importante protegerte y lograr que llevaras una vida normal… salvar tu vida antes que nada…- Walter lo separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos -¿Quieres verlos ahora?-

 

Mulder abrazaba a Scully por la espalda mientras permanecían de pie frente al ventanal que ofrecía una de las vistas mas pobres y decadentes de la ciudad. Mulder recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella -Creo que esto es el epítome de la decadencia Scully y mira que te he hecho pasar por los peores lugares del país.- Ahí estaba de nuevo el sentido del humor de Mulder, aún en los peores momentos era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. En un principio no lo entendía y en muchas ocasiones le irritaba, hasta que se convirtió en una de las razones para amarlo más -Es el mejor lugar del mundo Mulder, estamos cerca de nuestro hijo y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.- Él agachó su cabeza hasta alcanzar su oído y susurrarle -Ni siquiera por una vista a la torre Eiffel en París, con unas copas de champagne… tú y yo…- Ella giró su cabeza para depositarle un beso, sin separarse dejó que sus palabras resonaran en sus bocas -¿Cuándo has pensado en esa posibilidad? Lo más cercano a eso fue la isla desierta y además no, gracias… sin mi hijo no voy a ningún lado.- Él la giró y rodeó fuertemente con un brazo su cintura y con el otro tomó la base de su cabeza, mientras ella colocaba ambos brazos rodeándole el cuello. Mulder comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por todo su rostro mientras le decía -…piénsalo, una propuesta así no sale dos veces de la boca de un Mulder… y quién te dijo que sin tu hijo…- atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, ejerciendo una pequeña presión continuó hablándole boca a boca -…Nuestro hijo…- Ella retiró su rostro, exagerando un gesto de dolor y con falsa indignación -Mulder…- Él no la dejó continuar, la aló y comenzó a besar abriéndose paso con su lengua recorriéndola palmo a palmo y recibiendo como respuesta la misma intensidad.

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos brincaron girándose hacia la ventana dando la espalda a la puerta. Skinner aclaró la garganta y agachó un poco la cabeza -Perdón… no quería interrumpir…- Al levantar un poco la mirada, aquél cuadro se presentó ante él como si aquellos fueran un par de adolescentes sorprendidos lo que le causó gracia -…Su hijo quiere verlos.- Ambos giraron con una expresión de júbilo indescriptible en sus rostro, cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta Walter les detuvo con la mirada y con un gesto discreto de su mano les señaló los labios -Arréglense un poco, los esperamos allá.-

 

Scully agachó el rostro enrojecido por el momento incomodo, no es que fuera la primera vez que Skinner les veía besarse, pero en ese momento ella recobró la cordura pues se dio cuenta en dónde estaban y qué situación enfrentaban, a pesar de eso no podía más que sentirse como adolescente, enamorada e inmensamente feliz por tener finalmente a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida junto a ella. Todo el autocontrol Scully se había esfumado para dar paso a una mujer que comenzaba a disfrutar el momento sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias y eso le empezaba a asustar un poco, se desconocía a sí misma en es nueva faceta. Mulder la vio sonrojarse y con su típico sentido del humor en una falsa reprimenda emitió un efusivo -¡Scully!- como si ella fuera la culpable de aquella bochornosa situación y ella replicó con una verdadera reprimenda -¡Mulder!-

 

Él recompuso su postura y colocando su mano sobre la espalada baja de ella en aquél gesto característico y le indicó que prosiguieran. Al salir de la habitación se vieron a lo lejos la adusta figura de Skinner que platicaba con Kevin frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Al llegar ahí el semblante de ambos había cambiado, se notaban preocupados y pensativos, parecía que estaban preparándose para enfrentar la pero batalla de su vida, pero a pesar de ello la mirada de Scully emanaba un brillo especial, muy parecido a cuando esperaba a William. Skinner recordó todo el dolor que ella tuvo que padecer en esa época pero a pesar de ello, el brillo en su mirada era indescriptible y sobre todo cuando finalmente Mulder volvió de la muerte. Ahora aquella escena tenía paralelismo en sensaciones con todo aquél pasado. Walter tomó por el hombro a Mulder y dirigiéndose a ambos -Yo sé que no tengo por qué decirles esto, pero su hijo lo que necesita es saber cuánto lo aman. Ya está mucho más tranquilo, pero no olvidemos que es un adolescente que oscila entre niño y hombre. Ténganle paciencia, está asustado y todo esto ha sido demasiado para él, apenas hace unas horas fue detenido, estuvo preso y después tuvo que enfrentase al miedo de sentirse secuestrado y que corría peligro su vida.- Ambos asintieron y con la mirada agradecieron a Skinner todo el apoyo. Antes de que giraran la perilla de la chapa, los detuvo con una última afirmación -No entiendo cómo, pero ese muchacho es la perfecta combinación de ambos, así que tengan cuidado…- sonriendo un poco de lado -…sólo yo sé lidiar con los dos al mismo tiempo.-

 

Sonaba gracioso pero fue una afirmación que les hizo reflexionar a ambos, efectivamente debían pensar en cómo manejarlo pero tenían que pensar rápido pues ya estaban abriendo la puerta para enfrentarlo. Además, no sabían qué parte tenía de cada uno y que Skinner había identificado, pero no se esperarían a que él se los contara, ya se darían cuenta en el camino aunque algunas cosas ya les habían quedado un poco claras. Al entrar en el cuarto, William se encontraba parado frente a la ventana dándoles la espalada, Scully se quedó estática apenas se introdujo ahí y le vio. La figura a contra luz era idéntica a la de Mulder, quizás un poco más delgado y no tan alto, pero la postura y el porte eran idénticos. Por la premura y lo rápido que pasaron los acontecimientos, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de reparar mucho en él, salvo algunos rasgos y actitudes. 

 

Mulder no se percató de la parálisis de Scully y continuó avanzando. El cuarto únicamente se encontraba iluminado por una lámpara de buró y William podía observarles por el reflejo de la ventana. Pudo ver a su madre paralizada en la puerta sin poder avanzar y como Mulder se aproximaba a él hasta que su voz casi varonil lo detuvo -¿Cuál es su nombre? Con todo esto ni siquiera se ha presentado conmigo.- Mulder podía ver como les observaba a través del reflejo y pensó que lo que quería era protegerse hasta estar seguro de enfrentarlos cara a cara de nuevo, así que utilizó el único recurso que poseía cuando estaba nervioso o presionado y que invariablemente le era imposible de controlar -Fox… afortunadamente la cordura de Scully le impidió nombrarte de la misma manera porque yo no le permitía ni a mis padres decirme así…- Desde el ángulo donde se encontraba Scully estaba impedida para ver el reflejo de su hijo por lo que no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Mulder, así que lo reprimió pues no le pareció momento para bromas -¡Mulder!- El chico intervino restándole importancia -Fox Mulder, así que yo debería ser William Mulder…- Mulder continuó avanzando un paso más hasta donde se encontraba -Sí, bueno… deberías pero no fue así… ya debes de saberlo pero tu nombre era William Scully, el apellido de tu mamá.- William giró apenas para verle de reojo -Sí, ya sé que tuviste que irte, pero sigo sin entender por qué… ya sé, el peligro y todo eso pero ¿por qué?- La pregunta más temida por Mulder fue la que tuvo que enfrentar primero, él mismo nunca supo bien a bien como justificar su partida ante sus propios ojos, Scully notó la duda en él e intervino -Yo lo convencí, creí que rea lo mejor para todos… no sólo tú corrías un gran peligro, él también… yo no podía ayudarle a encontrar una solución a nuestra situación pues debía cuidar de ti y era incapaz de seguirle, así que él arriesgándolo todo y sacrificando el estar con nosotros tuvo que partir en busca de una solución… yo le pedí que lo hiciera…- Scully decidió tomar toda la responsabilidad de aquella dolorosa decisión, Mulder quiso intervenir pero se vio interrumpido por la siguiente pregunta de William -¿Y lo conseguiste? ¿Encontraste la solución a nuestro problema?-

 

Mulder cesó su intento por acercarse pues todo el pasado le comenzó a pesar sobre los hombros; se sentó en el filo de la cama, depositó sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos y entrelazó sus dedos agachando la cabeza -No, no lo conseguí y llegué demasiado tarde.- William giró sobre su eje y se recargó en la ventana quedando de frente a la mirada de su madre -Entonces llegaste demasiado tarde para evitar que ella me dejara…- Era mitad pregunta y mitad afirmación. Como daga, aquello atravesó el alma de Scully quien no amagó siquiera un intento de defensa, momento en el que Mulder se percató de lo delicado de las palabras que había empleado -No, no, no… demasiado tarde para defenderlos a ambos de…- William achicó los ojos terminando la frase de su padre -Del peligro… ya sé. Entonces, si pensabas que podías hacerlo estando con nosotros, ¿por qué te fuiste o por qué volviste demasiado tarde?- Mulder comenzó a sentir que los ojos le dolían por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos -Porque ya no había esperanza, por eso volví… porque preferí pasar los últimos días con ustedes, pero tu mamá no lo sabía… yo no pude decírselo, no tuve el valor para comunicarle que toda nuestra lucha había sido en vano, que habíamos perdido y que ya no quedaba esperanza. Quise decírselo de frente mirándola a los ojos… cómo podía decirle a la mujer que amo y que además sufrió lo indecible por tenerte en sus brazos que ya no había futuro para ninguno de nosotros…- William guardó silencio, más que por las palabras por el dolor con que iban cargadas, él tenía preparado un arsenal más de preguntas hirientes y para él válidas, pero se detuvo ante el sufrimiento que vio en la mirada de ambos. Mulder continuó con una amarga sonrisa, en ocasiones el pensamiento tiene sus propios caminos y los sigue sin preguntárnoslo -…sabes, desde el momento en que tu mamá entró por la puerta del despacho supe que ese instante cambiaría mi vida… yo desconfiaba de todos y ella no fue la excepción, pero su mirada limpia detrás de ese azul voluble que se transforma casi con su estado de ánimo, me robó la vida entera… no supe en qué momento ella se convirtió en lo único mío, en el total de mi universo… fui tan ciego que tardé años en darme cuenta que yo buscaba pretextos para arrastrarla conmigo a donde fuera, quizás sentía que ella únicamente estaba a mi lado por lealtad al trabajo y que si yo no encontraba otro loco caso u otra estúpida conspiración que la mantuviera a mi lado, la perdería para siempre… quizás esa fue la razón por la que nunca le permití alejarse de mí… siempre temí que el sueño de una vida normal me la arrebatara, yo no podía darle esa vida que ella anhelaba y la arrastré al abismo junto conmigo…- Las lágrimas brotaban ya de sus ojos y caían sobre sus manos entrelazadas -Tú fuiste su mayor sueño y su más grande anhelo, y yo no fui capaz de protegerte… ni siquiera pude hacer eso.-     

 

Scully se acercó a Mulder y se colocó frente a él en cuclillas levantándole el rostro surcado por las lágrimas -Cuándo entenderás que tú no me obligaste a nada, que si te seguí es porque te amo desde el primer maldito día en que te vi. Tu locura, honestidad y testarudez me enloquecieron desde ese momento… quizás no lo supe en un principio, pero me hacías enojar, me confrontabas con tus locas teorías que desafiaban toda lógica científica y no podía parar de pensar en ti ni un instante hasta que te convertiste en el aire que necesitaba respirar y sí, William es lo que más he anhelado, es un milagro más allá de las razones científicas y es mi sueño hecho realidad porque es producto de nuestro amor… conscientes o no… si lo habíamos dicho o no, nunca importó… cuando lo perdimos, te perdí a ti también, los perdí a ambos…- Ella lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura.

 

William se transformó en ese momento en mudo testigo de lo que obviamente era una declaración y guardó silencio pues era evidente que eran palabras nunca antes dichas. Contra toda posible lógica y dado a los adolescentes les gusta llamar la atención y llevar la contraria a todo, se sintió excluido pero eso más allá de alejarlo le hizo sentir una imperiosa necesidad de unirse a aquél abrazo del que él no formaba parte y del que no pediría ser incluido. Se acercó poco a poco, se sentó en la otra orilla de la cama y se recostó sobre su espalda con las piernas colgando del borde, puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. En el momento en que se colocó sobre la cama, ambos lo sintieron y giraron para verlo, él comenzó a hablar -Cuando era pequeño me recostaba en los pastizales de noche mirando al cielo, buscaba algo que sentía se me había perdido…- y comenzó a tararear una canción conocida por los dos y que reconocieron al instante haciéndolos reaccionar, Scully se llevó la mano al rostro pues no pudo contener el llanto que se transformaba en sollozos -Te buscaba a ti mamá, era tu voz la que me hacía falta… yo sabía que estabas allá afuera en alguna parte del universo, aún no me habían dicho que era adoptado y yo ya sabía que me faltaba algo… esa voz que nunca olvidé.-

 

Mulder tomó la mano de Scully, aquella que no cubría su rostro y la apretó con fuerza, extendió la otra hasta el rostro de su hijo pues vio rodar lágrimas por la comisura de sus ojos, limpió una de ella con su dedo pulgar. William echó su cabeza hacia atrás y mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azules le dijo -No entiendo nada, pero ya habrá tiempo para que yo lo haga…- Con la voz que se le comenzaba a hacer un cristal roto continuó -Sólo les pido que no me dejen de nuevo, no quiero estar solo otra vez…- Mulder mordió su labio inferior para aminorar la punzada en el pecho mientras Scully emitía un profundo gemido que se gestó desde lo más profundo de su dolor pues las palabras de William abrían una herida que nunca había sanado.

 

William sintió la misma punzada, él no quería hacerles daño y el dolor que vio en ellos le destrozó el alma. En sus fantasías dolorosas había creído que él no les importaba, que le habían abandonado sin remordimiento pero aquello era totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado. El niño bueno y amoroso que habitaba en él y que había pretendido encerrar detrás de una caparazón de hombre prematuro, emergió y se incorporó para acercarse a su madre y arrodillarse frente a ella -Ya mamá, ahora estamos juntos…- Scully aún no descubría su rostro protegido detrás de su mano, con un suspiro casi inaudible murmuró -William- Él sonrió al escuchar su nombre de labios de su madre -Afortunadamente no se te ocurrió ponerme Fox, porque te prohibiría llamarme así.- El impulso de risa que le produjo la respuesta de su hijo se confundió con su llanto, William alargó su brazo y la haló hacia su pecho envolviéndola con sus brazos; acarició su cabello con sus manos y absorbió ese aroma que ahora le parecía familiar, era el recuerdo olfativo que guardaba de su madre. Scully liberando sus manos abrazó a su hijo con tanta fuerza que pensó que le cortaría la respiración, pero no le importó. Con su rostro hundido entre el hombro y cuello de su hijo, le supo a sueño inconcebible estar siendo abrazada por su hijo casi adulto, William alargó su mano hasta el rostro de Mulder y lo atrajo hasta ellos cerrando la pinza en un fuerte abrazo colectivo en el que todos sollozaban.

 

William tomó el rostro de Scully quien se negaba un poco a levantar la mirada pues tenía miedo de romper el momento, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos y esa mirada llena de una ternura infinita, se calmó mientras él pasaba sus pulgares por sus mejillas tratando de borrar las huellas de las lágrimas, volteó para mirar a su padre con la misma ternura - Estoy cansado, no he dormido bien los últimos días… bueno, casi nunca duermo bien, pero me gustaría que…- Titubeó un poco pues no se atrevía a pedírselos, en tanto ambos intercambiaban miradas cómplices al escuchar otro detalle heredado de Mulder, el insomnio. Ahora fue Scully la que tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y como si le leyera el pensamiento le dijo -No nos iremos de aquí si no quieres.- Y entonces vio emerger al niño de pronto, casi saltó a la cama jalando las cobijas mientras se deshacía de los zapatos aventándolos a media habitación y en tono alegre decía -Mientras me pueden ir contando, ¿por qué te llama Scully y tú le llamas Mulder? Bueno, de él lo entiendo… ¡Fox!…- No terminaba de decir eso cuando les comenzó a dar instrucciones -Tú aquí y tú allá.- colocándolos a sus costados mientras se cubría con las cobijas.

 

Toda la acción les dibujó una enorme sonrisa a ambos, todo aquél despliegue de inocencia distaba mucho del joven frío y calculador de la comisaría, de aquél que les había enfrentado con estómago de piedra mientras les encaraba. Por primera vez sintieron que ese era su niño, el pequeño joven al que tenían que proteger, arropar y cuidar. Ambos se tiraron a los lados de la cama que William les había indicado, recargado de costado cada uno sobre su codo y Scully comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su hijo mientras decía -Él me prohibió llamarlo Fox y como éramos compañeros de trabajo acostumbramos a llamarnos por el apellido y la costumbre se hizo ley.- Mulder replicó de inmediato -Pero sí te digo Dana, sólo que te extraña cada vez que lo hago.- Scully levantó su ceja derecha -Cada vez que lo haces, ¿seguro?- William les observaba desde abajo como siguiendo un juego de tenis, cuando Mulder dejó ver picardía en su mirada y estuvo a punto de responder, William intervino -¿Y siempre discuten por todo?- Ambos respondieron al unísono -No- E intercalando respuestas, se encimaba la voz de uno con la del otro -No, no… Bueno sí… A veces… No siempre… Bueno sí… Solíamos hacerlo…- William sonrió al verlos, había algo mágico en todo aquello, algo que tenía sabor a casa, el sabor que sabía le faltaba y que finalmente parecía haber encontrado. 


	14. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XIV

Scully mecía su mano entre los cabellos de su hijo mientras éste les hacía preguntas de cuando en cuando, él prefería verlos interactuar que intervenir. Los Van De Kamp eran gente sencilla y cálida, nunca podría reprocharles nada pero no se sentía cómodo con ellos, nunca pudo generar ese vínculo y ahora en tan poco tiempo relucía en su mente una palabra, “pertenencia”. Mulder contó el origen de todo, la abducción y desaparición de su hermana, incluyendo detalles que quizás nunca compartió con Scully. Ella le escuchaba con atención y a pesar de haber oído la historia innumerables ocasiones, no dejaba de intrigarle el por qué ella había caído en esa vorágine que arrastró su vida entera hasta llevarla a ese instante. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de acariciar el cabello de William y que ahora le proporcionaba un dulce masaje con su dedo pulgar sobre el entrecejo lo que comenzaba a arrullarle y hacerle prácticamente imposible permanecer despierto.

 

Mulder depositó su mano sobre el pecho de su hijo, muy pocas veces lo tuvo en sus brazos y apenas alcanzó a realizar dos o tres labores de padre en las horas que estuvo a su lado. Quería hacerlo todo ahora; abrazarle, arrullarle como lo hacía Scully, prepararle comida y arroparlo para dormir. Era evidente que su hijo ya no era un niño, pero él anhelaba haber podido hacer todo eso y no sabía si tendría la oportunidad. Sintió la respiración acompasada y cada vez más profunda en el pecho de William, supo que estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño así que comenzó a bajar la voz y a susurrar. Scully salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharlo cambiar el tono y le cuestionó con la mirada, él hizo un gesto con su boca apuntando hacia su hijo -Se durmió.-

 

Scully le observaba embelesada, las imágenes de William bebé se sobreponían en ese rostro que aún conservaba rasgos infantiles pero que comenzaban a perfilarse hacia los de un hombre joven cada vez más parecido a su padre. Ella quería recorrer con sus dedos el perfil de su niño, atesorar su imagen en la mente por el resto de su vida y no despegar sus ojos de él, pero sabía que si lo hacía le podía despertar así que se limitó a susurrar -Es perfecto… míralo Mulder, ¿cómo puede ser tan maravillosa la naturaleza…? era un bebé que cabía en mis brazos y ahora es casi un hombre… Nuestro hijo Mulder, tuyo y mío, y de nadie más.- El tono final de sus palabras fue casi una sentencia que sellaba un pacto de padres, nunca más permitirían que les separaran, así se estuviera acabando el mundo ellos deberían estar juntos para enfrentarlo todo.  

 

Mulder retiró la mano que tenía sobre el pecho de su hijo, la alargó hasta tocar el rostro de Scully y acariciarlo pasando su pulgar sobre su mejilla para después deslizar sus dedos por detrás de su nuca y halarla muy despacio hacia él -Nuestro y de nadie más.- La besó y en esta ocasión el beso el supo a miel; suave, tierno y con calma. Ya no había prisa, el dolor desaparecía considerablemente y no porque todo estuviera resuelto, sabían que no era así, pero había un dulce olor a clama en el ambiente. Saborearon despacio sus labios, Scully acariciaba con su mano entre el cuello y mandíbula de Mulder, él respondía de la misma manera hasta finalmente retirar su mano y posarla sobre la de ella, apenas para separarse un poco y entreabrir los ojos susurrando muy bajo a los labios de Scully -Te amo.- Los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco más, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios conscientes. Tantos años juntos y nunca lo habían dicho por un sinnúmero de razones quizás; porque no lo creyeron necesario, porque ellos no decían esas cosas o porque su relación no era así, pero nunca fue tan evidente la necesidad de poner en palabras ese sentimiento. No se habían dado cuenta de cuanto les había dañado no decirlo, hasta ahora que se materializaba en el aire y les proporcionaba un alivio en el alma. Ella sonrió, lo separó un poco para verlo directo a los ojos y susurrando le dijo -Te amo.- Pegó su frente a la de él y ambos sintieron brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos, ahora era felicidad infinita la que las producía. Estuvieron un instante así, aquella posición les parecía tan familiar y cómoda, durante muchos años fue su forma de decirse que se amaban, que estaban juntos y que estarían uno siempre a lado del otro. Ella rompió el contacto y le agachó la cabeza un poco para depositarle un prolongado beso sobre la frente, así era como ellos demostraban su amor y lo habían olvidado. En los años de convivencia juntos, cuando se asumieron como pareja dejaron de hacerlo por alguna extraña razón y ahora sentían que no debieron dejarlo nunca pues aquello se sentía como amor verdadero, más allá de la cama y los labios había ese sentimiento más poderoso que a ellos lo había unido desde el primer día y que por mucho tiempo pareció desaparecer. Hoy volvían a ser la pierda de choque, el pilar que les sostenía y la fuerza para seguir a pesar de todo… volvían a ser Mulder y Scully.

 

Se recostaron sobre su costado por arriba de la cabeza de Willia, Mulder tomó la mano de Scully y la colocó sobre el pecho de su hijo depositando la suya encima -¿Lo sientes? su corazón, su respiración… Es un milagro.- Mulder no creía en Dios, pero el amor que en este momento sentía lo sobrepasaba, no podía ser más que obra divina de ese algo superior que nunca supo como nombrar. Con todo su rostro convertido en un enorme gesto de felicidad, Scully le respondió con la mirada más brillante y orgullosa que le hubiera visto nunca -Es nuestro milagro.- Se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y ambos cerraron los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño del que no querían despertar.

 

En su habitación, Kevin trataba de conciliar el sueño, la debilidad en su cuerpo iba en aumento pues él sabía que entre más cerca estuviera de William sus heridas no cerrarían. Sangraban sin cesar y a pesar de que eso no lo había mermado en otras ocasiones, intuía la razón por la que ahora era diferente. Él conocía su misión y el papel que jugaba en el tablero, pero eso no menguaba el miedo a su propio destino. No era que aquello le hiciera dudar, por el contrario reafirmaba sus deseos de cumplirlo, pero eso no lo eximía de su propia humanidad. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo. Las imágenes como flashazos caían en su mente como tormenta eléctrica, su cuerpo convulsionaba y ardía en fiebre empapando las sábanas que lo cubrían, no podía despertar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí mismo sin control, con los ojos en blanco gemía y podía percibir como se ahogaba con su propia saliva. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró salir de aquél horrible trance sólo con la energía suficiente para incorporarse y salir de la habitación casi cayendo. Con la vista nublada por el desgaste y el sudor, alcanzó a ver una figura que pudo identificar -Por favor… debe ayudarme, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí de inmediato…- Apenas alcanzó a llegar a los brazos de Skinner que lo sostuvieron mientras con su pie pateaba la puerta detrás de él gritando -Mulder, Scully… debemos salir de aquí…- Depositó al muchacho en el suelo mientas éste murmuraba -Ya vienen… rápido…- Walter sintió el golpe de adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, por el intercomunicador que llevaba en el oído y pegado a la garganta comenzó a dar órdenes a todos sus subalternos -Preparen la salida… “ahora”… John, te necesitamos aquí… ¡Mulder!-

 

Mulder y Scully corrieron hacia la puerta ante los fuertes gritos de Walter, al abrir la puerta se encontraron de lleno con Skinner arrodillado sosteniendo la cabeza de Kevin. El fuerte y sereno Walter Skinner parecía haber perdido los estribos -Rápido, hay que salir de aquí… Mulder ve por William y Scully ayúdame con él, John ya está preparando la salida.- Kevin no hacía más que murmurar en repetidas ocasiones -Ya vienen… Salgan… Ya vienen…- Sus ojos se ponían en blanco cuando repetía las palabras -Ya vienen…-

 

Mulder entró a la habitación a toda prisa despojándose de la chamarra con la intención de apresurar a su hijo pero William lo recibió con miedo en la mirada por lo que tuvo que cambiar su tono -Tranquilo hijo, debemos salir de aquí… ponte mi chamara, hace mucho frío.- Mientras lo decía ya le estaba colocando la prenda sobre los hombros y rodeándole con el brazo lo acompañó hasta la puerta en donde se encontraba Scully arrodillada delante de Kevin tomando sus signos vitales y tratando de impedir que se ahogara. Scully les apuró -Vayan, yo me encargo de él.- Era la primera vez que William reparaba en aquél joven que había visto en la comisaría, en aquél momento le pareció que estaba muy enfermo pues su lividez era ostensible pero ahora parecía al borde de la muerte, le regaló una efímera mirada y se dejó llevar por su padre. Quizás fue el miedo o la adrenalina del momento pero comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese ligero mareo que se metía por sus sienes y le hicieron detenerse de golpe, un cúmulo de imágenes golpearon su cabeza como si se tratara de estar viendo una película. Eran imágenes inconexas y sin sentido para él, pero tan vívidas y claras que podría sentir que estaba ahí, que formaba parte de ellas. Pudo identificar a algunas personas; sus padres en la mayoría de ellas, el muchacho que yacía en el suelo, el adusto hombre del FBI y muchos otros que le parecían familiares. Cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad se encontró arrodillado frente a Kevin con las palmas de sus manos colocadas sobre su pecho y bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, su madre tenía las manos arriba casi en una posición defensiva y él no entendía nada -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?- Kevin se incorporó rápidamente, ahora tenía otro semblante y casi parecía haber vuelto de la muerte -Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-

 

Las camionetas esperaban fuera, parecían ser las mismas que horas antes los habían trasladado a todos. John se encontraba parado junto a una de ellas esperando verlos salir, en el momento que sucedió corrió a su encuentro y dirigiéndose a Scully -No pueden ir juntos, tenemos que separarlos y ninguno debe conocer el paradero del otro.- Doggett leyó el pánico en la mirada de ella -No hay otra forma Dana y lo sabes, es lo más seguro para todos, de lo contrario los estaría poniendo en peligro, por favor confía en mí, sabes que daré mi vida si es necesario pero a tu hijo no le pasará nada.- Scully asintió mientras veía a su hijo desaparecer tras la puerta de uno de los vehículos con la chamarra de Mulder cubriéndole por completo hasta la cabeza. No hubo tiempo de despedidas o abrazos amorosos, nuevamente parecía que el mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies y sintió que quizás ahora no tendría las fuerzas para soportarlo hasta que vio la mirada de Mulder, había pánico en sus ojos pero a la vez pudo infundirle la confianza de su fortaleza cuando desde lejos asintió con la cabeza, ella sabía que eso significaba que todo estaría bien.

 

Ninguno de ellos llevaba consigo algún dispositivo electrónico que pudiera delatar su paradero, estaban totalmente incomunicados incluidos los agentes que les acompañaban, ellos habían recibido órdenes y tenían prohibido comunicárselas. Era como andar a ciegas en un cuarto oscuro y aquella sensación era aterradora para todos, la incertidumbre les oprimía el pecho, no podía hacer nada más que confiar y todos ellos se habían preparado toda la vida para lo contrario. Scully mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, no podía llorar, de qué le serviría. Llevaban horas en carretera sin rumbo fijo o por lo menos identificable para ninguno de ellos, el cansancio era supremo pues prácticamente no habían dormido nada los últimos días, las horas se difuminaban y traslapaban unas con otras y ella era casi incapaz de identificar cuantos días habían transcurrido desde que todo esto había iniciado y ahora sentada en esa camioneta por quién sabe cuantas horas, llegó a pensar que en cualquier momento perdería el sentido, no por otra cosa más que de cansancio. Recordó el viaje con el maldito fumador y no quería caer presa de la misma situación en dos ocasiones, aunque nunca pudo dejar de dudar si no ese maldito hombre había tenido que ver con su milagrosa recuperación de fertilidad. Evitaba pensarlo pues no quería deberle nada a ese hombre más que el hecho de haber concebido a Mulder, nunca entendió cómo era posible que un hombre tan maravilloso pudiera haber sido engendrado por uno tan despreciable. En eso divagaba su mente cuando se percató de que la camioneta giraba hacia un camino vecinal y a lo lejos se podía escuchar las aspas de un helicóptero, supo entonces que el viaje apenas comenzaba.

 

Contrario a lo que imaginó no había nadie más ahí, solamente aguardaba el piloto. En cuanto la camioneta detuvo su marcha el agente asignado le dijo -Hasta aquí llegamos Agente Scully, suba al helicóptero que el piloto ya tiene instrucciones. En la cajuela hay una pequeña maleta con lo indispensable, ropa y accesorios… dentro vienen sus documentos.- Ella tomó su maleta y en cuanto cerró el portaequipajes la camioneta arrancó devolviéndose por donde vino, el ruido ensordecedor de las hélices del helicóptero no le permitían escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia allá con la esperanza de que en algún momento les reunirían o le indicarían en dónde podría volver a ver su hijo y a Mulder. Al subirse comenzó a cuestionar al piloto -¿A dónde vamos, dónde están mi hijo y Mulder?- El piloto se limitó a responder -No tengo autorización señora, póngase el cinturón de seguridad, vamos a despegar.-

 

Mulder veía la puesta de sol en el horizonte, trataba de identificar el rumbo al que se dirigían pero le era imposible, se limitó a escuchar el intercambio de información entre el piloto y sus superiores -La mercancía va en camino.- El término le causó gracias, recordó cuando su padre le advirtió que escucharía esa palabra y que tenía un significado muy importante, ahora él era la mercancía. Comenzaba a anochecer y todo perdía definición, únicamente se alcanzaba a ver lo alumbrado por la enorme lámpara del helicóptero, si antes le fue imposible determinar rumbo ahora le parecía punto menos que imposible. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba o se dirigían, comenzó a percibir el descenso del aparato acompañado de la indicación del piloto de ajustar su cinturón de seguridad. A lo lejos comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte unas pequeñas luces tenues y simétricamente distribuidas. A medida que se aproximaban se hacían más claras y alumbraban una propiedad en medio de la nada.

 

Se trataba de una finca de medianas proporciones muy parecida a la suya, aquella donde vivió con Scully por muchos años pretendiendo esconderse, obviamente no era la misma pero era muy similar, a un lado había un granero que también era alumbrado por una mustia luz cálida. Mientras el helicóptero descendía, Mulder hacía un esfuerzo supremo por tratar de ver a lo lejos si alguien se encontraba dentro. Finalmente el aparato tocó tierra y el pilotó le indicó que descendiera -Es todo señor.- Mulder tomó su pequeña maleta en la que le habían dicho que llevaba lo indispensable y sus papeles. Bajó del helicóptero cubriendo sus ojos pues el movimiento de las hélices levantaba el polvo del suelo árido del lugar y entonces pudo alcanzar a distinguir una figura en el quicio de la puerta, pero como se encontraba a contraluz no pudo identificarla hasta que escuchó su voz -¡Fox!- Éste hizo un mayor esfuerzo porque el ruido le impedía escuchar con claridad, una vez que se alejó del aparato caminó rápidamente hasta aquella figura que le gritaba nuevamente -¡Mulder!...-

 

Mulder esperaba ver a cualquier persona en ese lugar menos a ella -¿Mónica?.- ésta se le abalanzó al cuello proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía sin soltarlo -Que gusto verte de nuevo, hace tantos años…- Mulder se sentía más desconcertado ahora, no es que no le diera gusto verla de nuevo pero no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Ella le tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta la entrada de la propiedad donde podían escucharse con mayor claridad -Mónica, ¿que haces aquí? ¿qué está pasando?- Ella le sonrió con extrañeza -Qué hago aquí, pues arreglando todo para que estén a salvo ¿no te dijeron?... Mulder negó con la cabeza -Seguramente no habrá habido tiempo, no importa…   yo he sido la que los he traído de aquí para allá. Desde que Skinner me llamó supe que tendríamos que improvisar así que no me pidas mucho, es lo mejor que he podido hacer con tan poco tiempo, ven y te enseño rápidamente.- Lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar por toda la propiedad -Aquí hay suficiente para sobrevivir un buen tiempo.- Le decía mientras le mostraba la alacena llena en la que pudo alcanzar a ver un sinnúmero de bolsas de pilas de girasol. Al ver la cara sorprendida de Mulder ella sonrió -Un pedido especial, bueno por allá arriba están las habitaciones, por aquí un pequeño espacio que puede servir como despacho, etc. y me perdonarás que no pueda terminar el recorrido como se debe pero tengo que irme.- Mónica no paraba de hablar y él no atinaba a preguntarle nada, finalmente mientras ella tomaba su chaqueta de cuero y se dirigía a la salida únicamente le atinó a decir -Pero ¿dónde estoy?- Ella le sonrió y con ternura le respondió -Lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir, es parte del plan.- Se regresó a darle un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el helicóptero mientras él la seguía, pero se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta. En medio de la profunda oscuridad pudo ver que antes de subir ella se giraba y le decía algo, él no pudo escucharla pero pensó que simplemente se despedía de él pues comenzó a hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, él respondió y vio como se alejaba el aparato dejando al descubierto la noche estrellada.

 

Mulder esperó unos minutos hasta que el sonido del artefacto despareció y entonces le invadió el silencio, alrededor el sonido de la naturaleza emergió y le pareció abrumador. La soledad, el vacío, la incertidumbre, de pronto se sintió preso y desesperado. No se había percatado que ni siquiera había soltado la pequeña bolsa de su ínfimo equipaje. Se giró y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada aquel lugar que le pareció groseramente grande para él, no podía creer que tendría que espera ahí solo un tiempo indefinido. Aventó el equipaje al primer lugar vacío que encontró, no le importaba nada si no podía estar cerca de su hijo y de Scully. Entró en el pequeño espacio que Mónica le había dicho podría adaptarse como despacho y lo primero que vio fue su emblemático poster pegado en la pared y sonrió con tristeza “Quiero creer”, ahora no sabía en qué creer, nada le interesaba realmente, se sentía inútil e impotente. Nuevamente estaba solo y lejos de lo que amaba y era incapaz de protegerlo. Envuelto en aquella soledad absurda, sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, de llegar hasta ellos aunque fuera caminando, sabía que era una idea absurda pero no había nadie ahí para que lo detuviera, el dolor en los ojos era insoportable, sabía que las lágrimas se agolpaban pero no se permitiría llorar, quería gritar y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir que la garganta se le desgarraba. Cuando el aire en sus pulmones se agotó hasta hacerle zumbar los oídos, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y hasta entonces tomó consciencia del sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos y sus ojos se iluminaron.

 

Corrió hasta la entrada para ver si podía identificar de dónde provenía aquél sonido y detrás de una de las montañas que se podían apreciar a lo lejos en medio de la oscuridad una potente luz enceguecedora le apuntó directo al rostro lo que lo obligó a cubrirlo con su mano. La luz comenzó a virar y el pánico se apoderó de él, pensó por un momento que se irían, que lo dejaría ahí y comenzó a gritar de nuevo pero ahora para llamar la atención del objeto. Éste comenzó a virar hasta descender en la parte posterior del lugar, él lo vio pasar por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a correr rodeando la propiedad en un instante. La oscuridad ahí era absoluta y no podía ver nada y menos si sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban, achicando los ojos trató de identificar algo reconocible. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse pudo ver la pequeña figura que descendía del helicóptero y que irrisoriamente se agachaba para no topar con las hélices a pesar de su corta estatura, corrió a su encuentro agachando su cuerpo pues él sí corría peligro de ser lastimado por una de ellas. Era inútil tratar de intercambiar un dialogo debajo del ensordecedor ruido y el remolino de polvo que se levantaba por lo que la rodeó con su brazo y la guió hasta una distancia segura pero aún inapropiada para hablar por el impedimento que todo ese ruido significaba. El piloto al verlos a buena distancia comenzó a elevarse dejándolos en total oscuridad. Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pues su felicidad fue mayúscula al verla descender y ella se aferró fuertemente a su cintura -¿Qué está pasando Mulder, dónde estamos?.- Él la tomó por el rostro y la besó fuerte y rápido -No lo sé, vamos a dentro.- La garganta de Mulder estaba deshecha por lo que su tono de voz se había enronquecido, ella le detuvo -¿Qué te pasó?- él la tomó de la mano restándole importancia -Nada, no importa. Adentro te explico, tenemos que ver qué está pasando aquí.- Ambos corrieron hacia el interior de la finca, al llegar ahí Scully dejó su maletín a un lado de la puerta -¿Qué pasó Mulder, dónde está William?- Él con la voz más ronca aún y con gesto de pánico en los ojos le dijo -No lo sé Scully, no sé nada… Cuando llegué Mónica estaba aquí esperándome…- Scully se dejó caer en uno se los sillones de la sala y resopló con alivio -Mónica… nuestro hijo está bien Mulder, está en buenas manos. Si a alguien les puedo confiar la vida de mi hijo es a ellos y a Walter.- Mulder era un mar de confusión -Sí yo sé, pero ¿qué hacía Mónica aquí?- De repente Scully se levantó como resorte -Ahora te explico… ¿no te dijo algo? ¿no te dejó nada?- y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada mientras él permanecía estático, ella lo vio ahí parado como en trance -¿Mulder?- Él la miró sin entender nada todavía -No lo sé… quizás sí, pero no pude escucharla, creí que se despedía.- Ella achicó los ojos pensativa -Ayúdame a buscar.-

 

Scully comenzó a recorrer de arriba a bajo la casa pero él aún no reaccionaba apropiadamente, únicamente la seguía -¿Pero qué es lo que estamos buscando Scully?- ella no cesó su búsqueda -No lo sé Mulder, lo sabré cuando lo encuentre… si la hubieras escuchado…- Él trató de repelar pero fue inútil, ella continuó con la búsqueda y al llegar al espacio del despacho se detuvo en seco -El poster…- y se aproximó a él retirándolo de la pared y ahí estaba un pequeño sobre marcado con una “X”, él se sorprendió -Pero ¿cómo supiste?- ella estaba entretenida abriendo el sobre por lo que contestó con prisa y sin prestarle mucha atención -Ahorita te explico.- Rompió el sobre, sacó el contenido y trató de leer, pero le fue imposible, entre la penumbra y su cansada vista no podía. Corrió hasta su maleta y rebuscando encontró los lentes que necesitaba, él se aproximó para leer sobre su hombro y para lograr leer junto con ella tuvo que acercarse lo más posible.

 

“Queridos:

 

Sé que no ha sido la manera más ortodoxa pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, William llegará en tres días, debo trasladarlo por tierra porque no queremos arriesgarlo y poner en peligro la secrecía de su paradero. Por cierto me ha costado mucho encontrar este lugar, no es el mejor pero servirá por el momento.

 

Les he dejado lo necesario para que puedan subsistir por largo tiempo, por obvias razones no podemos estar comunicados pero sé que es un lugar seguro. Ustedes no pueden saber su paradero porque es posible que nos estemos enfrentando a algo mucho más peligroso de lo que creíamos.

 

Dana, confía en mí. Sabes que haré todo para que William y ustedes estén a salvo.

 

Fox (sé que no te gusta que te llame así, pero es necesario en este momento) cuida de Dana, sé que no puede estar en mejor lugar que a tu lado y el de su hijo.

 

Con cariño.

 

Mónica Reyes.”

 

Ambos sintieron un alivio enorme al saber que su hijo llegaría pronto, no dudaron un instante en que ellos harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerlo pero Mulder comenzó a generar preguntas en su mente, a final de cuentas estaba entrenado para ello y era una manía que no había podido dejar de lado -Me puede explicar ahora qué hacía Mónica aquí y por qué a ti no te sorprendió.- Scully dobló la carta, colocó de nuevo el poster donde estaba y se dirigió a la sala, una vez ahí se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a hablar -No sé bien, pero supongo que John le pidió ayuda a Mónica o Skinner.- Mulder se sentó a lado de ella y mirando el cansancio en su rostro trató de medir su tono -Sí, eso ya me lo dijo ella pero me puedes explicar. ¿Tú sabías de ella y que podía estar involucrada?- Scully con cansancio pasó sus manos por su rostro y apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón -Sí Mulder, era lógico que ella estuviera involucrada… yo he vivido con ellos mucho tiempo… bueno en principio, ellos me acogieron en su casa…- Mulder no entendía nada -¿Cuándo? ¿Y a ellos te refieres a…?- ella sonrió un poco -¿Todavía no entiendes? John y Mónica me recibieron en su casa cuando me fui de la nuestra… yo estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer ni a dónde ir, el primero en el que pensé fue en Walter pero… estaba devastada Mulder, mi vida se había acabado en ese momento y estúpidamente creí que me buscarías en poco tiempo… bueno, ese no es el punto. No sabía a quién acudir, tuve miedo de estar sola porque…- Mulder la escuchaba con atención, no quería interrumpirla pero había cosas que de pronto no encajaron y con su voz cada vez más profunda dijo -Pero Walter nunca me dijo…-  Ella negó con la cabeza -Nunca lo supo.- Mulder con un gesto le pidió que continuara y ella lo hizo -Finalmente la imagen de de Mónica apareció en mi mente de forma providencial, logré localizarla y seguramente por el tono en que le hablé logré asustarla pues me pidió que no me moviera de donde estaba… Yo no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba, paré en el primer café junto a la carretera y ahí esperé inmóvil. Me sirvieron una tasa de café y no recuerdo pero creo que estaba empapada, no sé si realmente llovía… sí, creo que comenzó a llover mientras manejaba sin rumbo porque apenas podía ver el camino… Esperé ahí por no sé cuanto tiempo y entonces aparecieron ellos…- La voz se le comenzó a quebrar, él la miró de reojo mientras mantenía los antebrazos sobre las rodillas y sus manos entrecruzadas, a riego de parecer indiferente no dijo una palabra ni se movió pues quería respetar su espacio y no volverla a interrumpir -Ellos han sido mi familia Mulder, desde que vi entrar a Mónica por la puerta sentí que tenía a alguien en quien derrumbarme, que podía hacerlo porque ahí estaban ellos para sostenerme. Tú sabes que yo nunca antes permití que me vieran de esa manera pero no podía sostenerme, era superior a mí… nunca pensé perderte…- La lágrimas comenzaron a rodar -Cunado pensé que estabas muerto, había algo de consuelo ante lo irremediable y además llevaba a William en mi vientre, tenía alguien por quien vivir, pero en ese momento sentí que moriría… sin mi hijo y sin ti ya no había nada que me mantuviera anclada a este mundo, lo había perdido todo… Sentía que en el camino había ido dejando pedazos de mí a lo largo de los años pero nunca como ese día, en ese momento sentí que ahora sí lo había perdido todo… y ellos estuvieron ahí; cuando casi fui hospitalizada porque había perdido tanto peso que parecía morir, en mi interminable etapa de silencio pegada junto al teléfono y en mis eternas noches de insomnio. Tenía terror de salir de ahí por creer que en cualquier momento llegarías a buscarme y ellos estuvieron ahí conmigo sin separarse un instante. Cunado finalmente pude hablar y comenzar a exteriorizar todo el dolor que sentía John me protegió como un hermano o más, porque ninguno de los míos ha estado ahí para mí de esa manera. Él se ha convertido en el hermano que siempre quise tener, me regaña igual pero me consiente y escucha como ninguno, por eso ahora que supo que nos habíamos vuelto encontrar se preocupó mucho por mí, porque sabía lo que eso implicaba y el riesgo emocional que yo corría. Mónica ni que decir, ella estaba lejos cuando tuve que volver al FBI y supongo que John la mantuvo al tanto, ella siempre quiso protegernos a ambos, en muchas ocasiones discutimos porque ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que yo me hubiera ido de tu lado. Sabes que desde que la conocí pude formar un vínculo maravilloso con ella, es a la única mujer que puedo considerarla como una verdadera amiga aunque dolorosamente en muchas ocasiones me recordaba a mi hermana y a ti, lo que hacía no quisiera verla en muchas ocasiones pero eso no impidió que, aún con todos mis recelos, ella tuviera la paciencia para comprenderme y estar conmigo siempre… Se me acabó la vida Mulder, pero gracias a ellos pude comenzar a recoger los pocos pedazos que logré rescatar…- Los sollozos le impidieron continuar.

 

Mulder sintió el impulso de abrazarla y confortarla pero él también tenía mucho que decir -A mí también se me acabó la vida Scully, la culpa me carcomía las entrañas. Te vi partir así sin más, no entendía las razones pero estaba seguro de que yo era el culpable… yo siempre he sido el culpable de todo… tú los tenías a ellos, yo no tuve a nadie. Yo fui el que se quedó en el lugar que tú habías dejado, impregnado de tu aroma, con tu imagen grabada en cada rincón… ¿cómo podía detenerte? ¿qué nueva justificación pondría para que estuvieras a mi lado ahora? No encontré ninguna Scully, me convencí de que no había remedio, que tú habías decidido por los dos. Yo nunca supe luchar por ti pero eso no lo vi hasta hace poco. No dejaste nada, me dejaste vacío y rodeado de todos los fantasmas que me atormentaron por años. El aroma de tu piel permaneció en las sábanas de nuestra cama por un tiempo y los primeros día no quería ni acercarme… no podía parar de llorar cuando lo percibía pero cuando me di cuenta que se esfumaría para siempre, enloquecí de dolor. Era lo único que me quedaba de ti y también se iría irremediablemente. Qué podía hacer si todo me recordaba a ti; el cepillo de dientes que olvidaste, el último plato que tocaste y hasta el maldito espejo en el que tantos años te reflejabas… ya no estarías nunca más ahí. Quizás tarde un poco más que tú en pedir ayuda pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer una locura busqué ayuda… yo no tengo amigos Dana, la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida se había ido dejándome absolutamente solo así que busqué ayuda profesional y él impidió que quemara la casa conmigo dentro. Quería desaparecerlo todo… ¿sabes qué me dolía más?… yo sé que es una estupidez pero así de infantil soy, no tenía siquiera una maldita fotografía para recordarte, mi maldita mente engañada por creer que podía mantener todos tus recuerdos en la memoria no contaba con que en estado de shock todo se borra… los primeros días era incapaz de recordar tu voz, tu rostro… sólo podía ver tus ojos azules que me miraban fríamente… esa imagen me martirizó por meses y el terror de perder lo único que me quedaba, tu aroma… Mi psicólogo fue menos tierno que Mónica y John, pero se lo agradezco porque se comportó casi como un padre, fue lo suficientemente duro conmigo como para hacerme reaccionar y entonces vino otra etapa aún más dolorosa… comencé a odiarte…- Mordió su labio inferior, no quería continuar.

 

Scully había controlado sus sollozos en cuanto lo comenzó a escuchar y al momento en que vio que se detenía, posó su mano sobre su espalda y con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes trató de impulsarlo para seguir, pero su voz aún estaba quebrada por el llanto -¿Por qué? Creí entenderías que eso era lo mejor para ti, ya te lo dije, yo era un ancla que te hundía más y mas, creí que estabas de acuerdo con eso y que por ello me habías dejado ir sin más.- Mulder guarecía aún su labio inferior bajo el superior y comenzó a negar con la cabeza -¿Por qué? Porque yo me sentí culpable de haberte perdido, porque yo creí que como siempre había echado todo a perder hasta que me di cuenta que no había sido así. Sabes, cuando uno se siente culpable quisieras arrancarte el corazón y entregárselo al otro para que lo pisotee, lo destruya o haga lo que quiera con eso con tal de que te perdone, pero después comienzas a recapitular y te das cuenta de que no tiene sentido, de que lo que estás viviendo, ese dolor insoportable es causado por ese alguien… en mi caso, la única persona en el mundo capaz de destruirme de esa manera… ¿Por qué Scully?, ¿por que decidiste por los dos?... yo quería permanecer junto a ti toda la vida… ¿por qué no me preguntaste?-  Contrario a lo que parecían esas palabras, Scully no se sintió confrontada por ellas pues era puro dolor el que hablaba, no era recriminación era una pregunta nacida desde lo más profundo de su alma -Porque tú no me lo hubieras permitido, yo sabía que era mi responsabilidad el tomar la decisión… estabas perdido y yo era la causa por la cual no querías moverte, te estaba hundiendo conmigo y yo no podía hacerte eso… me di cuenta que mi amor por ti no era suficiente para mantener nuestra relación, que lo que tú siempre habías sentido por mí era compañerismo y agradecimiento… entiéndeme, el día que comencé a empacar entendí que finalmente te habías dado cuenta de tu error y que estabas de acuerdo conmigo en que era lo mejor… para ti… y que por eso no habías hecho nada.- En ese momento él se incorporó de golpe sobresaltándola, al tiempo que la tomaba con sus dos manos por el rostro -No Scully, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer… tú eres mi vida, eres mi todo… entiende, sin ti no soy nada… te lo dije aquél día en el maldito pasillo de mi departamento, tú me has hecho una persona , tu me mantuviste siempre honesto…- Ella le miraba a los ojos y las imágenes de aquella escena se repetían en su cabeza -No Mulder, justamente ese ha sido el problema, todas tus razones únicamente se refieren a la Agente Scully y no a alguien que amas, siempre te has referido a mí como tu compañera, todos tus conceptos giran alrededor de lo que fuimos como compañeros en el FBI… eso no es amor Mulder, eso es agradecimiento…- Él comenzaba a desesperarse porque parecía que ella nuevamente se estaba auto convenciendo de que él nunca la había amado como ella se merecía -No Scully por el amor de Dios, cómo no puedes darte cuenta, cómo puedes estar tan ciega… ¿Y todas las noches que pasamos juntos, no significan nada para ti, no te dicen nada? No solamente las noches, ¿los días y los años a mi lado no fueron suficientes para demostrártelo?… Dime cómo y lo hago, qué necesito hacer o decir para que te convenzas de que no he amado a nadie como a ti.-

 

De pronto la soltó y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar como buscando algo, se dirigió al cajón más cercano ante los ojos atónitos de Scully -¿Mulder?.- Él comenzó a revolver en todo mueble que encontró a su paso -¡Maldita sea!- Continuó sacando todo lo que había en los cajones y muebles, ella le siguió con la mirada -Mulder ¿qué haces?- Entró a la cocina y desde donde se encontraba ella podía escuchar el caer de trastes y demás enceres, por un momento pensó que había enloquecido  y le gritó -¡Mulder!- y éste respondió desde la cocina -Maldita sea, no hay nada.- y regresó como un huracán colocándose frente a ella en cuclillas y tomándola por las muñecas -Si fuera un estudiante o adolescente tendría mi chamarra o un paliacate… algo…- Se detuvo de golpe, ella levantó la ceja y frunció el entrecejo pues en verdad no entendía nada y comenzaba a sospechar que verdaderamente había perdido la razón. Él se levantó nuevamente como rayo murmurando -Eso es…- Scully comenzaba a preocuparse verdaderamente -Mulder para ya… ¿qué te pasa?- Desde dentro del cuarto contiguo lo escuchó gritar -No Scully, espera…- Salió corriendo del cuarto con las manos detrás de su espalda y volvió nuevamente a la posición frente a ella quien estaba ahora verdaderamente alarmada y desconcertada -No tengo ni chamarra ni paliacate, esto es lo único que tengo…- Azotó el poster enrollado sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y junto un marcador negro, lo miró como quien acaba de encontrar algo muy importante -Ahí lo tienes Scully…- Ella lo tomó por el rostro acariciando tiernamente sobre su barba crecida de unos tres días y tiernamente le dijo -No entiendo nada Mulder.- Él le sonrió con todo su rostro, su mirada brillaba, la tomó por las muñecas acariciando con sus pulgares el dorso de sus pequeñas manos  -Cásate conmigo… no tengo nada importante que ofrecerte más que ese poster que me ha acompañado tanto tiempo y que sobre todo ha representado mi lucha y la búsqueda de la verdad en la que tú me has acompañado siempre… pero no malinterpretes, no quiero unirte a mi lucha nuevamente y arrastrarte de nuevo junto conmigo, quiero que firmes sobre de él pues tú eres para mí mucho más que todo lo que esa imagen representa… es todo lo que tengo Scully, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte.-

 

Scully se quedó literalmente sin palabras, lo esperaba todo menos eso -Mulder… yo… No es necesario…- Él tomó una de sus manos y la giró levemente para depositar un beso sobre su palma -No, sí es necesario Scully, yo no te puedo dar la vida que soñaste ni te puedo prometer cosas que sabes no puedo cumplir… ya estoy muy viejo para eso y tampoco te puedo prometer que voy a cambiar porque no lo voy a hacer, también soy demasiado viejo para eso y no pretendo engañarte. Lo que sí te puedo jurar es que voy a hacerte sentir mi amor todos los días, en cualquier carretera perdida en la nada, persiguiendo a algún fantasma o a pié grande, en nuestra casa o en el asilo si es necesario y si llego hasta allá…- Scully sonrió pues no podía creer lo que escuchaba y agachó la cabeza -No, ya en serio Scully, hay mujeres que se enamoran de hombres fanáticos del futbol o de la pesca, tú te enamoraste de un loco, paranoico y obsesivo, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso… podemos llevar mi locura a un nivel de hobby…- Ella se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por toda la estancia cubriéndose el rostro hasta la frente con su mano y lo dejó ahí aterrado -¿Estás hablando en serio Mulder?, Eres increíble de verdad, ¿estás negociando tu “pasatiempo”?, maldita sea Mulder, eso no es un pasatiempo…- Mulder se dejó caer hasta el suelo -Scully yo…- Ella descubrió su rostro y se aproximó a él rápidamente encarándolo y quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro -Eres un verdadero idiota Mulder.- Los ojos de él se transformaron el la descripción del pánico en sí misma y entonces ella acortó toda la distancia que les separaba y atrapando sus labios le dijo -Eres un idiota maravilloso...- y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro esperando a que la parálisis ocasionada por el susto se le pasara -Scully…- Ella no lo dejó hablar pues rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se impulsó un poco dejando caer todo su peso sobre el pecho de Mulder obligándolo a poner su espalda contra el piso y continuó hablándole sobre los labios -Y no me voy a casar contigo…- Él rodeó con sus brazos su espalda, deslizó su mano por la base de su cabeza obligándola a acercarse un poco más y tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes le murmuró -¿Ah no?- y ella despegó su rostro lo suficiente para que él le soltara el labio aprisionado -No… pero sí voy a firmar ese bendito cartel porque quiero que haya algo mío en algo tuyo.- Él soltó una carcajada que los hizo moverse a su ritmo -Yo creí que eso era William…- continuó riendo y ella lo siguió colocando su rostro entre su fuerte cuello y su hombro. Mulder sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pues no recordaba haber escuchado su risa nunca, ella sonreía esporádicamente y con poca frecuencia, pero reír así como lo hacía en ese momento sobre su hombro no lo recordaba. Era una risa contagiosa y limpia que rozaba con lo infantil de lo espontanea que era -Scully, estás riendo.- Ella paró por un momento -Es que estoy feliz Mulder.- y como si le hicieran cosquillas no pudo contener la siguiente carcajada. La risa se fue agotando hasta cesar y él comenzó a retirar los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus mejillas acariciando después su cuello con la yema de sus dedos, ella giró su rostro dejando sus labios pegados al cuello de él.

 

Mulder se había quedado pensativo y con la mirada fija en el techo -¿Por qué nunca te había escuchado reír Scully?- Ella retiró sus brazos del cuello de Mulder, los colocó sobre su pecho con las palmas sobre sus pectorales y se incorporó un poco -No lo sé, quizás porque así no era yo o porque la Agente Scully no debía reírse, o la doctora... realmente no lo sé.- De pronto una sonrisa picara asomó en sus labios y continuó -Eddie Van Blundht me hizo reír.-  Mulder frunció el entrecejo -¿Quién?- ella levantó su dedo índice haciendo un movimiento extraño con él y entonces Mulder recordó -¡Ah!- Se giró sobre su eje llevándola con él y colocándola debajo de su cuerpo -Claro, pero yo no soy Eddie Van Blundht… ¿Y qué pensabas hacer con él ¡eh!? ¿o conmigo? Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca me lo dijiste.-  Colocó sus antebrazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella y la veía directo a esos ojos azules que le sonreían abiertamente, pero no le respondía -Quieres que adivine… ¿por qué siempre quieres que adivine?- Ladeó un poco su cabeza y comenzó a aproximarse lentamente y en el trayecto seguía preguntando -¿Esto era lo que querías hacer conmigo ese día?- En un gesto involuntario pero muy frecuente en ella, mojó con su lengua su labio inferior como esperando a que él terminara su movimiento y finalmente la besara -¿Querías que te besara?- La espera se hizo insoportablemente lenta por lo que ella hizo el intento de acortar la distancia que faltaba pero él se retiró rápidamente y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que él mismo mojaba sus labios -¡Mulder!- La mirada en él había pasado de pícara a profundamente oscurecida por el deseo y comenzaba a ser evidente en todo su cuerpo, incluida su respiración -Dímelo Scully, quiero escucharlo.- Ella sintió que esa mirada le atravesaba el cuerpo entero produciéndole una descarga eléctrica que comenzó a agitarla -Te deseaba.- él se separó de nuevo despegando la mitad de su cuerpo pero presionando a la vez su cadera contra la de ella -¿Me deseabas?...- Ella al sentirlo no pudo evitar una exhalación profunda  que se gestó desde su pecho, él sonrió de lado en un gesto de triunfo y movió ligeramente su cadera -¿Desde cuándo?- Ella estiró sus brazos y colocó sus manos en la esculpida espalda de Mulder atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras que de su garganta emitía con un hilo de voz y un leve tono de reproche -Mulder- Él se dejó llevar un poco por la presión que ella ejercía en su espalda hasta que se detuvo de nuevo haciéndole sentir la fuerza en sus músculos, negó nuevamente con la cabeza y le susurró lo suficientemente cerca -Necesito saberlo.-


	15. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XV

En respuesta ella entreabrió los labios para poder respirar pues su agitación comenzaba a restarle capacidad para ello, él se acercó un poco más sin permitir que sus labios se rozaran aún pero haciéndole sentir el cálido fluir de su aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre sí, él reiteró -Necesito saberlo Scully.- Ella humedeció su labio inferior pues la agitación estaba resecándoselos, con voz profunda y rasposa contestó -…Okobogee.- Él se separó ligeramente en un claro gesto de cuestionamiento -¿Eh?- y ella sonrió con todo su rostro y rememorando el momento imitó el mismo gesto que él utilizó en aquel día -…bogee… Oko-bogee.- Él sonrió recordando aquel instante en el que ella contuvo la respiración al sentirlo acercarse.  Ella no se quedaría como simple observadora del juego pero no sabía si quería formular la pregunta y escuchar su respuesta pues se sentía muy vulnerable como para perder la frágil seguridad de su corazón, finalmente con un ligero temblor en la voz la exteriorizó -¿Y tú…?- Su mirada era cada vez más penetrante y oscura, recorrió con su mano la orografía de la espalda de Mulder y terminó posándola en la base de su nuca, ahora no le presionaría pues quería que él fuera el que terminara lo que comenzó -Desde siempre… desde que estos labios me rebatieron con ciencia… tu mirada escéptica…- Cada vez menos distancia, ella podía sentir la humedad de su aliento más cerca del suyo -Tu cuerpo envuelto apenas por una bata de baño y temblando en mis brazos…- Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, había algo en aquél acercamiento muy distinto a todo lo vivido con anterioridad. Se dejaron sentir la calidez de la boca del otro, al principio solamente el roce de sus labios para después dejar que sus lenguas comenzaran un dulce y lento recorrido, ahora solamente querían disfrutar sin prisa o arrebato el sabor del otro. La lengua de Mulder rozó la de ella con calma, ella la sintió suave y tersa acariciando la suya, la lentitud acrecentaba la excitación pero no se apresuraron, si todo aquello quedara en ese beso sería suficiente para ambos; lento, pausado, profundo y cálido. Hoy tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

 

La agitación comenzó a indicarles que aquello se estaba transformando en una dulce tortura, ella rodeaba ahora su cuello son sus dos brazos y a él le parecía kilométrica la distancia que le obligaban a mantener la posición de los suyos, así que deslizó uno por debajo de su cuello, el otro por debajo de su breve cintura y comenzó a incorporarla junto con él, recargó su espalda en el sillón logrando acomodarla sobre su regazo para  que ella le rodeara con sus piernas, sus brazos la envolvían por completo y ella hacía lo mismo transformando aquél beso en el más profundo y pausado que se hubieran permitido. Todo aquello estaba lejos del deseo puramente sexual, era entrega traducida en cuerpo con necesidad de piel. Sus labios transitaban de lo profundo a lo superficial, mordiendo y succionando levemente en un juego que sabía a interminable, escuchando el acelerado ritmo de sus pulsos y el aire que se entrecortaba. Había tan poco espacio entre ambos que ninguno tenía libertad de maniobrar sobre el otro, pero él hizo el intento y deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta sentir la brevedad de su cintura, la que era capaz de abarcar casi en su totalidad.

 

Mulder quería recorrer con su tacto la blanca piel que cubría su orografía, conectando cada punto marcado por un lunar y creía saber de memoria la ubicación de cada uno de ellos. Lentamente liberó la blusa fajada en su falda y así pudo iniciar con sus manos el recorrido de vuelta pero ahora transitando por la piel que se erizaba al contacto. La blusa ajustada y el saco que ella vestía limitaban su capacidad de movimiento pero estaba determinado a no perder el contacto con su boca, así que decidió que recorrería lo que estuviera al alcance.

 

Ella por su parte tenía decidido lo mismo pero su convicción no le impedía comenzar a actuar, desenredó sus brazos para que sus manos recientemente liberadas iniciaran un recorrido exploratorio comenzando por su cabello y jugando un poco con él, luego para deslizarlas rozando los músculos tensos del cuello para detenerse un poco a jugar ahí. Mulder no era el único que mantenía fijaciones secretas y ella reguardaba recelosamente un par por lo menos, le enloquecía sentir todos los fuertes músculos de Mulder y no solamente los de sus brazos, espalada o piernas, también estaban los de su cuello, su pecho y abdomen. Otra de sus profundas fijaciones eran sus exaltadas venas, la de sus antebrazos y manos, pero sobre todo las de su cuello, había llegado a sentir impulsos vampíricos por ellas y tenerlas ahora bajo el tacto de la yema de sus dedos la enloquecía, pero dejó eso para después pues le parecía una labor más propia para su boca que para sus manos así que continuó el recorrido descendente hasta encontrarse con la frustrante barrera de tela de la playera de Mulder, lo que le arrancó un pequeño gemido de indignación. Él no supo el motivo que originó aquel sonido que hizo eco en su garganta y recorrió todas su terminales nerviosas, ella sintió en su centro el resultante físico en la anatomía de Mulder de su pequeño gesto gutural y sonrió sobre sus labios. La playera no sería obstáculo para que ella continuara con su labor, así que decidió saltar esa parte y dirigirse a la cintura y ahí meter sus manos por debajo de la frustrante tela para poder sentir la piel que enmarcaba los trabajados músculos del abdomen, sólo para enfrentar la disyuntiva de proseguir hacia arriba o en sentido contrario, se detuvo por un instante.

 

Mulder pudo percibir su duda y contra toda su voluntad la apartó lentamente empujando levemente con sus manos su cintura, sólo porque había algo que deseaba más que los labios o aquel prolongado y profundo beso, ahora necesitaba verla, recorrer con su mirada lo que sus manos no podían. Ella al sentir ese gesto que la apartaba de él sintió un golpe de recuerdo sensorial, todo aquél dolor al sentirlo indiferente le cayó sobre los hombros en ese momento, el miedo a al abandono la invadieron, no se opuso al movimiento pero en lugar de abrir los ojos y mirarlo de frente sintió que una oleada de calor recorría todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar de golpe su rostro por lo que lo agachó para ocultarlo, pasó su lengua por su labio inferior hinchado y permaneció así un instante hasta que sintió que él ponía su mano bajo su mentón obligándola a mirarlo -¿Qué pasa?- Mulder había sentido de pronto un profundo terror por quizás haber cometido un error al detenerse, no pensó por un segundo que ella pudiera suponer otra cosa distinta a que aquél gesto no era más que una pequeña pausa para después continuar. Ella simplemente se negó a levantar su rostro al tiempo que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza -Nada… es sólo que…- Mulder no pudo evitar la sensación de vacío que se le produjo de pronto en el pecho y estómago, la dejó pensar y eso en Scully podría significar un peligro tangible, en un algo irreversible  ¿cuántas veces todo se había detenido mucho antes de que sucediera por el simple hecho de pensarlo dos veces? El terror ahora no lo detuvo y lo animó a hablar con voz enronquecida -Perdóname, no quería…-

 

Ella pudo escuchar el miedo en su voz y hasta entonces levantó el rostro -No, no… no es eso.- El pudo ver el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo que comenzaba a aparecer por las perlas de sudor que comenzaba a bañarlo, ella para continuar tomó su rostro con ambas manos -Hace mucho tiempo Mulder que yo no… No sé si pueda soportar de nuevo…- y él con un signo de interrogación en su mirada y una amarga sonrisa con rasgos de mueca la interrumpió -Pero hace dos días… no entiendo.- Ella depositó un dulce beso sobre sus labios y con ternura, en un tono que pretendía tratarlo de convencer de algo -Eso fue impulsivo, fue un arrebato…- Él creyó entender sus palabras o más bien lo que no decían, el entrelineas tan característico de ambos -Déjame borrar cualquier atisbo de duda…- Tomó su pequeña mano y la posó sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho -…Aquí no hay duda Scully y déjame demostrártelo.- Ella le miró a los ojos y tuvo la vívida sensación de estar en punto de no retorno, retiró su mano del pecho de Mulder mientras decía -No hay nada que demostrar Mulder…- e hizo el intento de incorporarse, él sintió que se le iba como agua entre los dedos, nuevamente Scully se transformaba en ese algo inasible y la sensación de impotencia recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo, la abrazó por la cintura pegando su cabeza sobre su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en él y dejando fluir las primeras lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos -Por el amor de Dios Scully, no…-

 

 

Gibson sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras recapitulaba, qué había salido mal por qué todo lo planeado se había venido a bajo sin el poder predecirlo, había algo que obviamente no había considerado y que le había dado al traste a todo lo trabajado hasta hora. Re repetía una y otra vez que los súper poderes nunca lo son en realidad y ahora tenía que enfrentar como hombre lo que su niño interior pretendió hacer una gesta de hombre. Ahora comenzaba a entender sus limitaciones y admirar más a aquel maldito hombre que todo lo controlaba, no poseía poder alguno más allá de su inteligencia y astucia y aún así lograba todo lo que deseaba. A pesar de que le causara repulsión la sola idea de admirarle, aquello le hacía menos que su odiado rival imaginario, rival que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra hacía muchos años, pero no podía apartarlo de su mente, era como su consciencia maligna y ahora esa maldita voz que no podría acallar se burlaba de él por su incompetencia y candidez.

 

¿Qué diablos hacía aquél hombre para predecir el futuro, para controlar y manipular a la gente a su antojo? A la distancia le había parecido una empresa fácil y más con las capacidades que él poseía, pero ahora se sentía como niño fracasado y estúpidamente inútil. De pronto una luz iluminó su pensamiento haciéndole recordar, lo había escuchado innumerables veces y hasta hora le hacía sentido -“El futuro no se predice, se construye…” yo soy el hacedor del futuro ahora.- se repetía calladamente tratando de convencerse. Si bien es cierto que en el fondo esa había sido siempre su intención, había dejado al azar y sobre todo en manos de ese par el resto de su empresa y sólo ahora veía lo estúpido de su plan. Efectivamente ellos lo llevarían a su objetivo y finalmente eso lo había logrado pero no tuvo en cuenta el resto de las posibilidades y que todo se le saliera de las manos.

 

Kevin había sido un factor importante y lo supo desde su aparición, en el momento en que se enteró que buscaba lo mismo que él decidió seguirle al igual que a ellos que había permanecido inmóviles y ausentes durante tantos años. Apenas seis años atrás había conseguido localizarlos de nuevo cuando el FBI volvió a contactarlos, él sabía que ambos estaría escondidos por suficiente tiempo como para que todo pasar pero algo le intrigaba sobre manera, ¿qué haría Mulder al llegar la fecha fijada para la invasión? Fue su último atisbo de confianza en ese hombre, creyó que saldría a luchar como loco por impedirlo, pero para su sorpresa y decepción, aquél hombre se quedó inmóvil y paralizado.

 

Tuvo que ser él el que se inmiscuyera entonces en el asunto, estaba harto de que experimentaran con él sin el menor pudor. Cuando ellos desaparecieron del mapa dejándolo bajo el cuidado y protección de aquellos personajes, no tuvieron en cuenta que a todo mundo le interesaba más salvar su propio pellejo que protegerlo, a pesar de que él era apenas un adolescente, a pesar de sus capacidades se sentía indefenso y expuesto. Obviamente se había expuesto él mismo al tratar de ayudar a Mulder en ese ridículo juicio, pero aquello incrementaba su sensación de traición, él se había puesto en riesgo por salvarlo y ¿qué recibía a cambio?, nuevamente abandono y traición, nunca pensaron en él, nunca fue tan siquiera su intención llevarlo junto con ellos, simplemente lo dejaron expuesto y en manos de otros que tampoco tenían la preocupación por resguardarle ni sabían cómo.

 

Ellos lo dejaron expuesto en manos de esos nuevos dirigentes infiltrados hasta la médula en el FBI. Los tres que se quedaron a su cargo no eran capaces de defenderlo y tratando de ayudarlo lo dejaron a merced de aquellos que ahora manejaban los hilos del juego y esos lograron desaparecerlo nuevamente, sometiéndolo a más y más estudios, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en rata de laboratorio. Estos tipos no tenían una pizca de humanidad corriendo por su ser, jugaban como niño que le quita la alas a los escarabajos. Hasta el día de hoy no entendía cómo había sobrevivido a todo aquello y además con el conocimiento necesario para acabar con ellos. Acabó con todos, no quedaba uno solo de todo aquel proyecto pues a pesar de su aparente indestructibilidad, eran muy débiles y vulnerables. Un maldito metal era todo lo que se necesitaba para acabarlos y al descubrirlo todo para él fue pan comido, lo difícil fue reconstruir la organización, hacer la labor de reorganizarlo todo y hacerle ver a los invasores que él poseía la fuerza necesaria para continuar con el proyecto. Logró convencerles, fue él y nadie más quien pudo detener aquella fecha fatídica, él era el héroe y nadie se lo reconocería nunca, lo hizo por motivos más que egoístas como los de aquél maldito fumador, de ese hombre había aprendido que nadie iba estar ahí para él, pero eso no menguaba el hecho. Estaba harto de ser él el que tuviera que sacrificarse por la humanidad, ya era hora de que alguien más lo hiciera y sabía perfectamente quien debía ser su sustituto, es más, todo aquello le había quedado fácil pues los mismos invasores estaban convencidos de ello.

 

William era la clave de todo, poco a poco lo fue entendiendo y se maldijo al pensar cuan cerca había estado de evitar su propio sufrimiento si lo hubiera pensado antes. No lo imaginó ni por un instante cuando era adolescente pues era el hijo de las personas que él más apreciaba, él quería protegerlos y ayudarlos hasta que le traicionaron. Si tan sólo hubiera vislumbrado su futuro todo hubiera sido diferente pero ya no tenía esa posibilidad en sus manos y ahora debía luchar por conseguirlo. Se dio a la tarea de buscar a ese par que creyó no podrían estar de otra forma más que juntos como siempre, pero para su sorpresa se percató de que no era así, peor aún, se dio cuenta de que ellos no buscarían nunca a su hijo por miedo a ponerlo en riesgo, debía obligaros a salir de la madriguera pero todo se fue complicando, una vez que los dieron por muertos se encargaron de desaparecer todo rastro de ellos, borrando o clasificando cualquier cantidad de información. No tenía punto de partida, él sabía que no estaban muertos pues algo en su interior se lo indicaba, el vínculo que había generado con Mulder no desapareció pero no era clarividente, solamente podía leer la mente de las personas que estaban cerca de él y eso tenía muchas limitantes, si bien podía percibir algunas cosas relacionadas con Mulder no podría visualizarlo o nada que se le pareciera, simplemente sabía a ciencia cierta que su energía vital seguía en este mundo.

 

Una vez instaurado como dirigente de la organización y habiendo convencido a toda sombra poderosa que mueve sus influencias por debajo de la capa terrestre sin que nadie se percate de ello, pues le quedaba fácil deslumbrar con su poder a cualquier simple mortal por poderoso que se sintiera. Él tomó el mando y las riendas de la organización y malamente se acostumbró a que le vanagloriaran absolutamente todo lo que hacía, se creyó él mismo el cuento de que poseía un poder infinito, pero ahora se percataba que se había perdido en su propio circo. Ante ellos era diferente, a ellos no los podría deslumbrar con su dudoso poder pues estaban muy por encima de ello y además sabían y conocían mucho más que él. Dónde estaba todo el maldito conocimiento y experiencia del fumador cuando la necesitaba, no la tenía y tardaría mucho en conseguirla y ahora quedaba claro, por lo menos para él, el cúmulo de limitaciones que poseía.

 

Pero ya había llegado hasta aquí, ahora debía proseguir pues las consecuencias de no cumplir con el plan de los invasores eran inimaginable, él había visto atisbos de su poder y le asustaba sólo el pensar en que se pudiera convertir en su objetivo. Debía proseguir con su plan a costa de lo que fuera porque él había visto lo que estos seres tenían planeado para él si no lo conseguía. No lograba entender lo que William significaba pues los invasores lo ignoraban, sólo sabían que era la pieza fundamental de todo, aquello que ellos mismos no podían entender o replicar aunque lo habían intentado de todas las formas por ellos conocidas y eso les desconcertaba aún más. Había algo en él que ellos no podían comprender y por lo tanto tampoco podían localizar o destruir, por ello su encargo principal era hacerlo pues les había dicho que él podría localizarlo y ponerlo en sus manos. No mentía pues creía saber cómo y lo haría a través de ellos, de sus padre y para ello debía unirlos de nuevo y convencerles de buscarlo.

 

Durante años planeó el regreso y la manera de unirles, pensó en las mil un maneras de llevarlo a cabo y le parecía casi imposible porque ese par estaba determinado a no volverse a ver nunca. Entonces en el inframundo de la gran red informática apareció un personaje ambiguo que comenzó a hablar del “Mesías” y su llegada, al principio parecía un maniático más, un loco solitario que debía estar en un manicomio, pero todo comenzó a tomar otro sentido cuando comenzó a describir a William, decía tener visiones y en sus alucinaciones, las profecías comenzaron a sonarle conocidas, después hubo algo que le dio la señal de que iba por buen camino, mencionó su pasado con los extraños agentes del FBI que le salvaron.

 

El hombre que tenía casi la misma edad que él pregonaba a los cuatro vientos su visiones con la intención de que alguien le diera alguna señal de aquél supuesto “Mesías”. A él le dio el pretexto perfecto para atraer a su presas pero nunca creyó que todo aquello se convirtiera en su contra, nunca pensó que Mulder y Scully lo encontrarían o que realmente aquel hombre poseyera algo de verdad en sus palabras. Él no creía en la en el dicho de ese joven y menos en la palabra de Dios, para él no existía tal cosa pues su conocimiento le impedía creer en eso. Nada de lo que había escuchado en su vida en pensamiento o verbalizado se parecía a aquello que aquél tipo decía, obviamente no podía tener la certeza pues nunca se encontró personalmente con él pero no le creía o no quería creerle pues le parecía estúpido e inverosímil, nunca ni en sus más descabellados sueños imaginó que todo aquello se cruzara fuera de su control, parecía como si algo más allá de su entendimiento estuviera jugando con él.

 

Sentía haber encontrado el pretexto perfecto para reunir a ese par y sacarlos de la madriguera, pero ahora como salido de una pesadilla aquello se había convertido en realidad, no sabía de qué manera había sucedido y menos cómo habían sido capaces de conocer con anticipación sus movimientos eludiéndolos y dejándolo en la nada. Ahora parecía que tenía que partir de ceros, ninguna de sus redes estaba funcionando como él quería, ellos parecían llevar un paso adelante y no entendía por qué si debía ser él el que les aventajara.

 

La imagen de Kevin veía a su mente en repetidas ocasiones, para él era casi como haberse inventado un personaje que de pronto cobrara forma y se convirtiera en realidad, así de inverosímil era para él el que ese joven hubiera aparecido echando a perder sus planes, era sólo un pretexto pero ahora se daba cuenta de que subestimó todo y a todos. No creyó que le encontraran, que de un momento a otro lo detuvieran y comenzaran esa huida a salto de mata, no creyó que ese fueras el método que Mulder y Scully utilizarían para encontrar a su hijo y mucho menos que diera resultado.

 

Desde que ese muchacho apareció él bajó la guardia pues no creyó en una sola de sus palabras y pensó que seguirles a conciencia sería una pérdida de tiempo, creyó estúpidamente que ellos encontrarían una forma más ortodoxa de buscar a su hijo; registro civil, adopciones, trabajo policiaco, los padres adoptivos, cualquier cosa menos seguir a un lunático creyente de Dios y el Mesías que viene a salvar a la humanidad, por más paralelismos que pudiera tener con la historia de William, a él eso le pareció una patraña desde un inicio.

 

Ahora no tenía nada, la confusión y el caos le invadió desde que llegaron a la comisaría al encontrar a aquellos tres jóvenes hackers, él había recibido el informe de que estos muchachos habían entrado a robar información de la contabilidad del FBI y que tenía que ver con la investigación del caso de William, incluso escuchó a Doggett desconfiar del joven y a Mulder secundarlo, ¿Qué diablos había pasado entonces?, ¿qué era lo que se le había escapado terriblemente del campo de visión?. Siempre supo que Mulder y Scully eran los agentes menos ortodoxos para llevar a cabo sus investigaciones pero esto le parecía fuera de toda norma, realmente les subestimó y le quedaba claro de pronto que realmente no los conocía lo suficiente.

 

Había hecho las cosas con desidia y exceso de confianza, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su inmadurez, ahora se develaba ante sus ojos que no era más que un novato frente a ese par de viejos lobos de mar. Los había perdido del radar y le costaba mucho reordenar su plan para volverlos al carril, realmente no sabía que hacer, carecía de toda la malicia y experiencia para llevar a cabo su plan. Siempre actuó en las sombras como creyó que lo hacía el fumador, que queriendo y no, se había convertido en su guía, pero desconocía que aquél hombre realmente se había hecho quien era en la practica, con hechos y no sólo en las sombras como él falsamente había creído. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuan ingenuo había sido al creer que todo lo podía manejar desde la comodidad de su centro de operaciones y dependiendo totalmente de la tecnología a su alcance, que si bien le había dado excelentes resultados con el mundo conocido, quedaba demostrado que era totalmente inútil frente al mundo de los Expedientes X. Ahora entendía en qué parte del tablero jugaba y se sentía con la mayor de las desventajas.

 

Hoy se veía obligado a conjugar sus capacidades con sus posibilidades técnicas y salir al mundo a cazar, pero había algo que le detenía y siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de tener todo ese poder, se había gestado en él un terror profundo a las personas, no sabía como actuar frente a ellas, aunado a que podía escuchar todo lo que pensaban de él cuando le conocían, casi no podía soportar salir al mundo y escuchar esa infinidad de voces martirizando su cabeza, siempre se había escondido debajo de la tierra para evitarlo y hoy se veía en la imperiosa necesidad de volver a salir al mundo lleno de personas indeseables para él, no tenía opción. En el fondo de su ser se había gestado una antipatía por los humanos al grado de sentir una vívida repulsión por todos ellos. Sólo ese par le divertían y le parecían dignos de escuchar, el resto y en conjunto le eran insoportables.

 

Una idea comenzó a cobrar una forma clara en su mente y finalmente pudo visualizar el camino que debía seguir.

 

William sentía el cuerpo entumecido por la posición en la que viajaba, entendía o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo pero todo aquello le parecía realmente ridículo, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, de hecho en sus múltiples viajes, en alguna ocasión le tocó hacerlo en un tren de carga pero ahora no entendía muy bien el por qué debía padecer nuevamente una experiencia similar. Su acompañante no portaba mejor semblante que le suyo, ese hombre con arrugas pronunciadas y mirada de águila le producía una sensación incómoda, había sido muy amable y cariñoso pero se le notaba hasta cierto punto forzado pues parecía no estar acostumbrado a expresar ese tipo de muestras de cariño.

 

Después de horas de compartir el mismo espació le pareció justo comenzar una conversación, no porque fuera necesario pero el viaje era verdaderamente largo y cansado como para aunarle el pesado silencio a la carga -¿John verdad?...- William hizo el primer intento sin mucho éxito -Así es.- Seco y tajante, forzando una sonrisa de lado. A esto le siguieron otra cantidad de minutos incómodos hasta que fue el mismo Doggett quien se percató de su expresión y decidió continuar con la escueta conversación -Mira hijo, no soy muy bueno con estas cosas y realmente debo estar alerta y concentrado para que nada te pase, no debo bajar la guardia ni un instante. ¿Entiendes verdad?- William asintió y decidió no continuar pero entonces fue John el que prosiguió -Eh, yo soy amigo de tu mamá… De tus papás…- Corrigió de inmediato -…Los conocí bajo circunstancias un poco… poco fuera de lo común, tu estabas en camino y yo no lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después…- Sonrió al recordad aquella época y William le cuestionó con la mirada -…Soy un hombre muy diferente a tu padre y me tocó buscarlo mientras estuvo desaparecido, lo que me llevó a trabajar con tu mamá un largo rato sin que él estuviera…- William que jugaba con un trocito de madera que había encontrado por ahí, apartó la mirada del dibujo imaginario que hacía sobre el piso y preguntó -¿Entonces mi papá tampoco estuvo con mi mamá cuando estaba embarazada?- John sintió que había sido imprudente al hablarle al chico de cosas que no sabía si sus papás querían que supiera o por lo menos de su boca, pero la honestidad de John podía más aunque en ocasiones le trajera problemas a él o a los demás, como en el juicio de Mulder cuando trató de ayudarle pero al parecer más bien le perjudicó -No, no estuvo… pero no porque él no quisiera, estaba desaparecido y a mí me encargaron buscarlo, yo fui el agente designado. Tardamos meses en encontrarlo y bueno, después llegaste tú.- William con toda inocencia preguntó lo obvio -¿Y dónde había estado?- Doggett dudó en si proseguir con aquella conversación -Aparentemente secuestrado…- William levantó la ceja derecha -¿Aparentemente?- John aclaró un poco la garganta en señal de incomodidad -Mejor pregúntale esas cosas a tus papás, yo seguramente te confundiré más de lo que pueda ayudarte…- Hizo un pausa y lo observó con detenimiento -Dios, como te pareces a tu madre.- Esto último le salió del alma al sentirse intimidado por aquel levantamiento de ceja y expresión idéntica a la Scully. William sonrió ahora con un dejo de orgullo -Sí, todo mundo me lo ha dicho…- y señaló su ceja levantada -…esto, al parecer ella lo hacía con frecuencia…- Doggett perdió la severa compostura y comenzó a reír -¿Lo hacía? Lo hace todo el tiempo, mira que soy un Ex-Marín entrenado pero a mí me intimida con eso y lo sabe, creo que hasta Mónica ha copiado la técnica.- William sonrió y agachó la cabeza -¿Entonces yo intimido?... ¿Quién es Mónica?- John continuó sonriendo -Bueno hijo, un poco pero para alcanzar el nivel de tu mamá hay que tener un poco más de experiencia… mmm, Mónica es mi compañera, tu mamá vivió con nosotros mucho tiempo cuando se separó de tu papá y de ahí creo que ella le aprendió mucho a tu mamá.- William volvió a mirarle con el azul profundo de sus ojos, ahora ensombrecidos por la duda -¿Mis papás están separados?... Los he visto discutir pero no me pareció que…- Doggett le interrumpió -No lo sé William, eso debes de hablarlo con ellos, creo que todo lo que yo te pueda decir de ellos podría confundirte en lugar de ayudarte a aclarar tus dudas.- El muchacho asintió pero no dejaba de causarle una enorme curiosidad la extraña relación y vida de sus padres porque parecía que nadie le podía contar con claridad nada sobre ninguna de las dos y lo exteriorizó -¿Por qué nadie me puede decir nada claro de ellos o de sus vidas?- John se meció un poco los cabellos antes de contestar -Porque ellos y sus vidas son casi un misterio para todos nosotros, ellos son muy reservados y además creo que pocos entendemos lo que ellos han vivido.-      

 

Toda aquella conversación abonaba mayor curiosidad a la revuelta cabeza de William, todo entorno a sus padres parecía un verdadero misterio, ni las personas más cercanas a ellos parecían conocerles a fondo o evitaban hablar de ello y entonces comenzó a aflorar el paranoico que vivía en su interior, ¿realmente aquellos dos personajes eran sus padres? ¿por qué tanto misterio y complicación? Hasta el momento no había cuestionado nada, pero ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar y nada de lo que tenía a la mano le servía para aminorar sus dudas, por el contrario, todo lo acrecentaba de manera exponencial. ¿Qué era todo aquello que estaba viviendo y que no se había siquiera cuestionado? Llevaba horas en una travesía sin rumbo y solamente con la palabra de aquellas personas que no atinaban a decirle nada en concreto, incluidos sus “supuestos” padres. Le doló el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo paresa de un engaño elaborado. Había algo que no le parecía ficticio y era el dolor tan palpable en los ojos de aquellas personas, no creía que alguien pudiera fingir eso de manera tan convincente y además de eso, ¿qué interés podría tener cualquier persona en un ser humano tan insignificante como él? A final de cuentas no era más que un adolescente dado en adopción como habría miles en el país, ya ni se diga en el mundo. No le hacía sentido que alguien por más enfermo que estuviera tuviera la capacidad para montar semejante teatro para… Justo esa era la cuestión, ¿para qué?. No encontraba explicación lógica para que cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra pudiera maquilar semejante artificio. Concluyó nuevamente que todo aquello debía ser verdad hasta cierto punto y el resto que no alcanzaba a comprender le sería explicado en algún momento, por lo menos eso esperaba.

 

Cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza hacia atrás, dando por terminada la conversación que lo había dejado en un estado mayor de inquietud y duda. Sólo tenía una certeza y era la clara sensación de estar cada vez más cerca de la verdad.

 

Scully dejó que Mulder llorara sobre su pecho pues sabía que no se podría deshacer de los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura, estaba hundiéndose en un mar de confusión en el que sentía que se ahogaba, las lágrimas también rodaban por su rostro -No sé si pueda Mulder…- Él escuchaba su voz quebrada a través de su pecho combinada con el acelerado latir de su corazón -…Tengo miedo de perderlo todo.- Al terminar de decirlo ella trató de alejarlo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros -Creo que debemos pensarlo mejor…- Él sintió la presión de sus manos sobre sus hombros, sabía que había cometido el peor error de su vida al dejarla pensar, al dejar que el miedo la invadiera y ahora cómo podía convencerla, qué podía hacer para no perderla de nuevo, jugó su última carta arriesgándolo todo, soltó sus brazos dejándola en libertad y retirándose lo suficiente para hablar sin mirarla a los ojos, no quería ver su respuesta y no sabía si encontraría la voz y fuerza suficiente para articular las palabras que debía decir -Yo sé que me amas Scully pero si eso no es suficiente en este momento para que yo pueda desaparecer el miedo que tienes lo respeto, pero sólo quiero que sepas…- tomó su pequeña mano colocándola de nuevo sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho -…aquí no hay duda de lo que siento por ti… yo también tengo terror de echarlo todo a perder pues soy especialista en eso y sobre todo tratándose de ti pero no voy a forzarte a nada, si necesitas tiempo…-  

 

Scully podía sentir el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Mulder bajo su mano y la palabra “tiempo” resonó con fuerza en su interior, tiempo era lo que menos tenían y habían despilfarrado toda la vida, habían perdido suficiente tiempo por miedo, duda y dolor. Apartó su mano del pecho de Mulder y con la misma tomó el primer botón de su blusa de seda y comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente -…lo sé.- Así prosiguió hasta desabotonar todos y dejar su blanco pecho al descubierto mientras él no la veía pues mantenía la mirada clavada en un punto indefinido en el suelo, cuando terminó le obligó a levantar la mirada al tiempo que tomaba su fuerte mano y la posaba sobre su pecho imitando el mismo gesto que él -…aquí nunca ha habido duda del amor que siempre he sentido por ti Mulder…- Su voz quebrada por el llanto le obligó a hacer una pausa -…ayúdame a desaparecer todo este miedo… ya no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo…- Mulder la veía a los ojos, su visión empañada por el llanto apenas si podía distinguir las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro enrojecido de ella hasta que las sintió caer sobre su propia mano, tenía pánico de mover un solo milímetro de su cuerpo, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces y ella supo que él estaba paralizado por lo que le tomó por el rostro acariciándole las mejillas para finalmente derrumbarse sobre su hombro y llorar abiertamente mientras él se limitó a envolverla con sus brazos. Después de un momento en el que ambos se permitieron llorar sin recelos, finalmente Mulder rodeó la cintura de Scully y la levantó junto con él, ella protestó un poco -Mulder…- una vez de pie el le tomó de la mano -Ven, estamos muy cansados… ha sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo…-  la guió escaleras arriba hasta donde Mónica le había indicado que estaban las habitaciones, al llegar al pasillo dudó a qué puerta ingresar, no sabía a cuál de las tres debía dirigirse así que recorrió hasta el final y efectivamente la última parecía ser la adecuada.


	16. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XVI

Scully se sintió liberada de la opresión en sus manos y al instante las dirigió al inicio de la playera que Mulder traía puesta pues quería liberarlo de aquella frustrante prenda al tiempo él le ayudaba con la labor levantando los brazos. Al verlo liberado con el cabello un poco alborotado quiso detenerse a observarlo, era hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra, mientras hacía el recorrido visual lo acompañaba con sus dedos dibujando los contornos de su rosto; sus cejas, aquellos profundos ojos verde avellana, los pómulos y su fuerte mandíbula ensombrecida por la ligera barba en crecimiento para finalizar en sus labios. Con sus pulgares hizo un movimiento descendente hasta ese pequeño hundimiento entre el final de su boca y su barbilla y que parecía haber sido hecho a su mediad así que se inclinó para tomar entre sus labios el labio inferior de Mulder y recordar que efectivamente embonaban a la perfección, él entreabrió su boca para dejar que ella jugara con libertad mientras sentía el delicado y suave roce de su lengua recorre esa parte. Mulder siempre supo que Scully tenía algo más que un par de fijaciones bien ocultas pero que para él habían salido a la luz hacía muchos años atrás y una de ellas era esa parte de su anatomía entre muchas otras. Él comenzó a recorrer con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de los hombros de Scully y descendiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, las levantó ligeramente para que quedaran palma con palma y así entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, pero la distancia de sus cuerpos le parecía abismal y la necesidad de sentir su cálida piel en contacto con la suya le apremiaba así que emprendió de nuevo su ataque felino colocando nuevamente las dos manos de ella detrás de su espalda al tiempo que la jalaba hasta pegarla a su pecho y ejerciendo mayor presión en su cintura la atrajo aún más hacia su regazo. Ella olvidó por un instante el labio de Mulder para repelar ligeramente por aquel intempestivo movimiento, él nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de reacciones posesivas y controladoras, ahora parecían formar parte de su repertorio y a ella no le desagradaba en absoluto, era parte un juego con sabor a nuevo y eso le encantaba -Mulder, ¿desde cuándo…?- y él con sonrisa pícara le respondió -Desde hoy… no te voy a dejar ir nunca más Scully.- y terminado de decir esto tomó su cuello con una mano sin soltar las pequeñas manos de Scully que eran apresadas por la otra detrás de su espalada, sólo para besarla con fuerza.

 

Ella erguida sobre su regazo apenas y quedaba a la altura perfecta de sus labios. Ambos jugaban e intercalaban los movimientos de sus cabezas para hacer aquel beso lo más intenso posible, explorando con sus lenguas la profundidad del otro. Mulder rodeó con su brazo el cuello de ella atrayéndola hasta no dejar un rescoldo de espacio entre sus cuerpos, eran veinte años de historia los que batallaban por hacerse sentir a través de sus bocas y comenzó a ser imperiosa la necesidad de manifestarlo de otra manera por lo que su mano descendió por el costado del pecho de Scully para finalmente tomarlo en su totalidad y acariciarlo delicadamente con una carga de suave ternura que contrastaba con el amarre que la otra mano mantenía, era una combinación extraña pero sumamente placentera para ella, de ahí comenzó su recorrido descendente siguiendo el contorno de sus costillas y la hondura de su cintura para terminar es su muslo hasta donde estaba cubierto por la tela de la falda y ahí comenzó su viaje de regreso pero ahora por el interior del muslo, tan cadencioso y lento que parecía quería torturarla. Él comenzó a sentir el resultado de su avance en el incremento de profundidad que ella le imprimía al beso al tiempo que lo hacía más húmedo y cálido, su respiración acelerada lo acompañaba, todo comenzaba a tornarse húmedo.

 

Ella sintió el lento recorrido de la mano de Mulder en el interior de su muslo, el estar maniatada le impedía accionar por su parte así que sus caderas reaccionaron inconscientemente acercándose un poco pues necesitaba sentir el final del avance, pero Mulder quería estar en control absoluto de la situación por lo que regresó un poco su mano para evitar el contacto final con el centro de ella pues quería que fuera en el momento adecuado para hacerla enloquecer por la expectativa, ella emitió un leve gemido de inconformidad pero no quería que él dejara de jugar de aquella manera pues estaba logrando llevarla un grado de excitación que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes o por lo menos en mucho tiempo. Él por su parte estaba siendo cazador cazado pues comenzaba a ser dolorosa la espera y se sentía apresado por aquellos jeans que ahora le parecían mortalmente ajustados y ella estaba plenamente consciente de ello, podía sentirlo y los pequeños gemidos profundamente guturales que él emitía y que iban a parar en el fondo de su garganta se lo indicaban. Ella no sabía si dejarlo seguir jugando o comenzar a formar parte del juego, decidió dejarlo pues parecía que esta nueva faceta controladora en él les excitaba a ambos de igual manera así que se dejó llevar y controlar. Mulder continuaba con su juego en el interior de su muslo sin llegar a tocarla donde ella quería, su propia necesidad de liberarse junto con una idea que le pareció brillante desviaron sus acciones hasta sus jeans liberándose a sí mismo de la opresión que ya rayaba en lo insoportable. Al liberarse ella pudo sentir la calidez de Mulder y ahora fue él el que con un solo movimiento la atrajo hacia él para que de golpe el primer contacto que ella sintiera en su centro fuera el de la palpitante erección, ambos emitieron un gemido profundo, la piel de ambos se erizó por completo y una descarga eléctrica les recorrió la espina dorsal.

 

Ella había decidido que él guiaría y mantendría su determinación, él lo sabía por lo que comenzó a mecerla sobre su regazo produciendo en ambos oleadas de placer a cada roce y arrancándoles gemidos cada vez mas profundos. Él podía sentir la humedad de ella que ya traspasaba la barrera de tela y ella podía sentir las palpitaciones de su erección acompañadas de la propia humedad en él, todo aquello comenzaba a ser insostenible  y ambos sabían que necesitaban más. Mulder introdujo su mano debajo de su falda únicamente para hacer a un lado la tela que le estorbaba y dejarla a ella a su disposición, una vez liberada, el camino parecía estar libre para ambos, ella removió un poco sus manos apresadas en señal de que era hora de que la soltara y él lo hizo pues necesitaba ambas para el resto de la faena. Una vez liberada de ambas manos colocó sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Mulder para apoyarse ligeramente y levantar un poco su cuerpo, movimiento que fue acompañado por las manos de Mulder que descansaban ahora sobre sus caderas, él sintió como su erección buscaba el camino y ella le ayudaba a encontrarlo recargando su plano vientre sobre el trabajado abdomen de él hasta encontrar con su centro la cima de su erección, una vez ahí ambos ejercieron la presión suficiente como para que él comenzara abrirse paso en ella. Cada milímetro recorrido hacía estallar miles de sensaciones, Mulder no quería apresurarla pero sus manos indicaban lo contrario al ejercer presión sobre las caderas de ella, poco a poco se deslizó hasta el fondo arrancándoles un profundo gemido a ambos, una vez ahí, hicieron una pequeña pausa pues debían recomponerse o todo duraría muy poco. Él la rodeó por la cintura incorporándose levemente lo que profundizó un poco más la penetración y la hizo exhalar el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones acompañado de un gemido. Él al escucharla dirigió su boca hacia el hombro de ella y lo mordió ligeramente para luego comenzar un recorrido de pequeños mordiscos hasta su cuello, una vez ahí comenzó a mecerla nuevamente sobre su regazo, en pequeños movimientos tan profundos que ella sentía cada vez que alcanzaba el tope un pequeño cosquilleo en su garganta que le impedía controlar los gemidos que emitía, sus caderas tomaron un ritmo cada vez más desenfrenado, subiendo y bajando mientras él la ayudaba siguiendo el movimiento con sus manos. Sus rostros enrojecidos y la piel brillante por las gotas de sudor que las bañaba les imprimían un toque sensual y húmedo que a ambos les encantaba, podían ver sus músculos definidos y tonificados trabajar al compás de sus movimientos. Los besos intercalados cargados de húmeda pasión potenciaban las sensaciones haciendo de cada una de las embestidas de Mulder cada vez más profunda por lo que sus exhalaciones comenzaban a ir acompañadas de un profundo sonido gutural, tratando de amortiguarlo hundió su rostro en el cuello de Scully y mientras él respiraba con tanta fuerza sobre su cuello ella sintió que no podría controlarse por más tiempo, él la estaba llevando al abismo y al sentir la lengua de Mulder recorrer su cuello hasta alcanzar su lóbulo, se dejó ir por completo.

 

Él la sintió tensar su espalada bajo sus brazos y arquearla ligeramente, las contracciones que le rodeaban acompañadas de toda la humedad que le recorría le indicaron que había logrado su primera hazaña. Los gemidos de Scully eran tan fuertes que mientras rodeaba el cuello de Mulder tuvo que taparse la boca con una de sus manos pues no podía controlar la cantidad de sensaciones que aquel hombre le producía, él la tomó firmemente con su mano por el cuello para besarla y que esos gemidos fueran absorbidos por su propia boca, no para acallarla sino para ser depositario de aquellos sonidos que le parecían mortalmente sensuales cuando rebotaban en su propia garganta acompañados del incremento en el fluir de su saliva, era para él un elixir embriagante, no había mejor vino en el mundo que el sabor de ella cuando acababa de estallar.    

 

Cuando finalmente la sintió acompasarse un poco, rodeándola por la cintura se levantó junto con ella sin perder el contacto mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas rodeándolo con ellas por la cintura a la par que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, estaban tan firmemente unidos que todos sus movimientos eran fluidos, él prácticamente no tenía que sostenerla por lo que dejó que sus pantalones se deslizaran completamente junto con sus bóxers, finalmente la depositó sobre el sillón apenas apoyándose con uno de sus antebrazos sobre el sillón a un lado de la cabeza de Scully, comenzó a recorrer con su otra mano la orografía de su cuerpo, su pecho, su vientre plano para terminar nuevamente en su muslo acomodándola un poco para continuar, ahora la tenía entera a su disposición así que comenzó su movimiento de cadera, lento, profundo y acompasado, debía retomar el ritmo y mientras lo hacía la miraba directamente a los ojos memorizando cada uno de sus gestos pues ahora parecía todo nuevo, las pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban sus ojos eran divinas. Ahora ella no se sonrojaba como al principio cuando él intentaba verla, ahora le regresaba la mirada clavando sus profundos ojos azules en él, lo que no evitaba que ella los cerrara con fuerza de cuando en cuando echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él profundizaba sus embestidas y eso a él le encantaba observarlo, todos los gestos de ella le parecían nuevos y encantadores, era otra sin dejar de ser la misma y todo ello era un descubrimiento excitante.  

 

La tierna mirada que él le regalaba le sabía a Scully al afrodisiaco más poderoso en el universo por lo que le tomó el rostro con sus manos, quería memorizar cada detalle nuevo en él; nuevas marcas de tiempo, pequeñas arrugas, las canas que ahora asomaba en su cabello como en su barba, le parecía el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida y lo amaba tanto que todo en él le fascinaba. Sentirlo dentro de ella era una des las experiencias más perfectas que hubiera sentido nunca, siempre lo supo y hoy podía recordarlo con claridad, tenía el tamaño perfecto para ella y para producirle todas las sensaciones posibles y más ahora que se conocían tan bien, él sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre su pequeño cuerpo y lo aprovechaba al máximo.

 

Él introdujo una de sus manos entre el sillón y la espalada de Scully para liberar su pecho de la opresión de la prenda de encaje y tenerla a su disposición para recorrer todo su pecho con su lengua proporcionándole pequeños mordiscos y chupetones en los pezones, lo que la hacía estremecer con cada uno de ellos. Mulder entraba y salía libremente en ella y los movimientos en su interior le proporcionaban pequeñas oleadas de placer que iban incrementando su poder a cada arremetida, parecía volver a acercarse al clímax pero esta vez él comenzaba a acompañarla y sus gemidos le delataban, ella podía sentirlo entrar y salir cada vez con más firmeza y determinación mientras parecía que ella se tornaba líquida poco a poco. Él pudo sentir la cantidad de humedad que ella estaba generando lo que le permitía deslizarse en su interior con una facilidad enloquecedora y generando un roce tan delicado en su miembro que parecía casi proporcionado por la propia boca de ella. El sólo recuerdo de la sensación de estar rodeado por la boca de Scully le hizo sentir que una descarga recorría todo su cuerpo erizando toda su piel de palmo a palmo al tiempo que estallaba y sentía fluir todo su interior hacia ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y junto con el estallido en su interior sus gemidos se tornaron en pequeños gruñidos incontrolables que se gestaban en el fondo de su garganta y que provenían desde su vientre. Sus movimientos se volvieron incontrolables lo que los hizo mas rápidos y profundos, ella lo tomó por el cuello mientras él le apretaba con una mano fuertemente su breve cintura, necesitaba asirse a algo y este pequeño dolor que la mano de Mulder le infringía, sus movimientos incontrolables que alcanzaban a rozar lo más profundo de ella, junto con el cálido fluir de Mulder la hicieron estallar nuevamente casi al mismo tiempo que él y ahora era ella la que clavaba sus uñas en la espalada de Mulder tratando de asirse a algo. El la sintió venir de nuevo produciéndole una nueva oleada de éxtasis que nunca antes había experimentado, parecía un nuevo estallido en su interior. Sus cuerpos se mecían al unísono y él no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, un gemido gutural emergió de su interior -Por Dios Scully ¿qué me has hecho?- parecía que no podía controlar los movimientos en su cadera, su cuerpo no quería parar y finalmente sintió una nueva pequeña explosión en su interior que le arrancó un pequeño grito para terminar derrumbándose sobre ella, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello y hombro riendo como adolescente -¡Por Dios Scully!-

 

Ella era apenas consciente de lo que pasaba con él pues ella misma comenzaba salía de la su propia explosión interior, pero pudo darse cuenta de la forma en que él estalló de nuevo derramándose como nunca antes en ella lo que le produjo una sensación de felicidad ignota. Él seguía riendo musitándole cosas al oído haciéndola sentir escalofríos que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo con la sensación del cálido aliento de Mulder sobre su oído. Ella giró ligeramente su cabeza par ver la amplia sonrisa dibujada en el brillante rostro de Mulder y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en sus labios hinchados mientras él le respondía haciendo lo mismo, finalmente atrapó sus labios en los suyos y sin moverse quiso que se quedaran así, unidos por un beso con sabor a eterno.

 

Ambos fueron cayendo en el sopor del sueño que los atrapó casi de inmediato mientras él jugaba casi por inercia con uno de sus senos y sobre sus labios antes de caer perdido le murmuró -Te amo.- Ella sonrió sin despegar sus labios de los de él -Y yo a ti.-

 

Pasado un tiempo indefinido y estando envuelta en un profundo sueño ella lo sintió despegarse y en un movimiento instintivo lo rodeó con sus brazos al tiempo que él la calmaba -Shhh… Vamos a la cama, nos estamos congelando…- Ella no lograba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara, le había pasado en muchas ocasiones con anterioridad, después de hacer el amor con Mulder era casi incapaz de mover uno sólo de sus músculos así que se dejó llevar. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y ella apenas atinó a rodear con los suyos su fuerte cuello depositando su rostro en su hombro, apenas semi despierta sintió como él subía las escaleras con ella en brazos y para finalmente depositarla delicadamente sobre la cama y retirándole la poca ropa que aún le quedaba puesta la colocó de costado para recostarse junto a ella abrazándola por la espalda y cubriéndolos a ambos con el edredón. Ella sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, del pecho de Mulder sobre su espalda y su fuerte brazo que la rodeaba para finalmente tomar su pequeña mano entre la suya y apretarla con delicadeza entrelazando sus dedos, ella en un gesto de siempre, jaló sus manos entrelazadas hasta su pecho y ahí las resguardó. Él sabía que si no hacía eso ella ya no podría dormir, era su último gesto antes de dejarse caer en un profundo sueño y así fue, él por lo su parte creyó que había despertado por completo y que le costaría más que a ella conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero se equivocó, al sentir la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo, el aroma mezclado que emanaba de su cabello con sus aromas combinados, lo fueron arrullando hasta vencerlo.

 

La luz penetraba por sus parpados y comenzaba a incomodarle forzándola a abrirlos pero no sin antes colocar su mano sobre ellos para no sentir el golpe lastimoso de luz, al mismo tiempo sintió el vacío en el otro lado de la cama, apenas comenzaba a tomar consciencia y las imágenes recorrían su mente arrancándole una sonrisa. Cuando todo comenzó a tomar claridad pudo escuchar que algunos ruidos provenían de la parte inferior de la casa y el aroma de café recién hecho le inundó los sentidos arrancándole una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior, todo aquello comenzaba a tomar un sabor a recuerdo cotidiano. Mulder siempre acostumbraba a levantarse antes, en ocasiones por que no dormía o en otras porque dormía mucho menos que ella, le preparaba el café pues sabía que el aroma la despertaría, en otras ocasiones solamente se limitaba a enfocar su empeño en aquel pequeño ritual que se habían inventado para despertarla llenándola de besos, cuestión que en ocasiones se tornaba peligrosa pues corrían el riesgo de quedarse en cama todo el día, cosa que ella casi nunca permitió entre semana pues su deber para con el trabajo nunca desapareció.

 

Hoy parecía que tocaba un “buenos días” con café y eso le comenzaba a gustar, eran recuerdos agradables que abonaban a su buen humor matutino poco común, ella amaba dormir y odiaba despertar así que casi nunca lo hacía de buena gana, excepto cuando él la despertaba y hacía años que eso no sucedía. Se incorporó en la cama y se sorprendió al ver al pie de la misma sus pantalones de pijama y una playera blanca sin mangas que utilizaba frecuentemente para dormir, lo que la mató de ternura -Mulder, ¿de cuándo a acá tan detallista?- Como niña remilgosa, sin levantarse de la cama se vistió costada sobre ella, no quería levantarse pero tuvo que hacerlo, al sentarse en la orilla se dio cuenta de que era de esas camas altas en las que ella era incapaz de alcanzar el piso con su pies pues quedaban a varios centímetros del suelo, pero ahí estaban su pantuflas perfectamente acomodadas y nuevamente se gestó una sonrisa desde su interior, este hombre la quería matar de ternura y estaba haciendo todo un despliegue de detalles totalmente atípicos en él, pero cuando recorrió con su mirada el resto de la habitación pudo ver su maleta revuelta y un sinnúmero de prendas de Mulder tiradas por doquier, se cubrió los ojos con su mano y comenzó a reír -Mulder, dejarías de ser tú…-

 

Arrastrando un poco los pies con las pantuflas descendió hasta la planta baja donde se encontró con un cuadro que no esperaba, él completamente desnudo dándole la espalda aparentemente cortando unas naranjas y el café humeando en un par de tazas. Ella levantó su ceja y sonrió mientras él le hablaba sin girarse -Buenos días “bella durmiente”, creí que nunca despertarías, ya pasa de medio día… Ya casi está listo el desayuno…” Terminando de hablar se giró de golpe y ella soltó una carcajada al verlo con el poster de “I Want To Believe” pegado sobre su pecho cubriéndolo por el frente y con el marcador en una mano señalando hacía él -No creas que se me olvidó, tu estrategia de distracción del día de ayer funcionó temporalmente… Ni creas que vuelvo a caer presa de tus encantos de nuevo…- Ella cubría su rostro con su mano tratando de controlar las carcajadas que le producía y escuchar su falso tono de reproche no ayudaba a disminuir la risa -¡Mulder!- y otro ataque de risa le impidió continuar. Él no sabía qué amaba más, si la hermosa risa contagiosa que hasta ayer era desconocida para él o ese hermoso rostro enrojecido cubierto por su pequeña mano tratando en vano de controlarse. Se aproximó a ella y la tomó por la cintura haciendo crujir un poco el papel -Dios cuanto te amo.- Ella paró de reír en seco y levantó su rostro sólo para ser sorprendida por un profundo beso de buenos días que le removió todas las entrañas, ella sabía como médico que reactivar su vida sexual le podía generar una oleada hormonal casi de adolescente y parecía que estaba sucediendo, su respiración se adelantó a corroborarlo, pero él se detuvo antes de que todo comenzara a subir de tono de nuevo -No, no, no señorita… primero a desayunar.- y se despegó de ella para volver a su labor con las naranjas dejándole ver su hermoso trasero -Mulder, no pensarás desayunar así…- El se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa -Claro que sí Scully, nunca me dejaste hacerlo salvo que desayunáramos en la cama, así que hoy lo voy a hacer … te presento a mi nuevo yo…- Parecía nuño con juguete nuevo, irradiaba una felicidad que parecía no caberle en el pecho, se despegó el poster y corrió a ponerlo de nuevo sobre la mesa de centro de la sala sólo para regresar corriendo nuevamente y acercarle un plato a Scully hermosamente decorado y el suyo servido sin cuidado como adolescente que recién aprende a cocinar -Desayuno Mulder.-

 

Scully depositó su rostro sobre su mano observándole embelesada mientras él comía como si se le fuera a acabar el mundo, pero todo él era hermoso y su desnudez le parecía un cuadro espectacular, no sabía por qué algunas personas consideraban la desnudez como algo malo, perverso o sucio, aunque recordó que ella misma lo había pensado así hasta que lo conoció, todo en él era simplemente hermoso, él se sintió de pronto observado y levantó la vista con un gesto infantil -¿Qué? Tú tienes la culpa, necesito recuperar energía… Come Scully o se te va a enfriar y soy yo el que está acostumbrado a comer frío.- Ella comenzó a comer con delicadeza, tenía en ocasiones actitudes de princesa inalcanzable y a él le encantaba verla cuando lo hacía pues contrastaba con esa Scully que él consideraba era sólo para él, la Scully arrebatada e impulsiva que en ocasiones lograba sacar a la luz.

 

Él se había quedado con el bocado a medio camino y no había logrado introducirlo en su boca pues el poder de aquella escena le atrapó, todos los movimientos de Scully eran calmos y pausados, la envolvían en un aire de misticismo y elegancia perturbador, su nariz se había afilado con los años proporcionándole un gesto de mayor refinamiento, las líneas de expresión le parecían un compilado visible de los gestos habituales en ella y casi pudo hacer un recuento mental de todos ellos. Ahora fue ella la que se sintió observada y él pudo ver el inicio del movimiento en su ceja anunciándole la llegada de una mirada inquisitiva y en sus labios se comenzó a formar una sonrisa antes de que la mirada azul llegara a su objetivo. Scully le vio la sonrisa dibujada en los labios -¿Qué pasa Mulder?- El tono serio y pausado de su Scully de siempre lo volvió al recuerdo de la mujer de la que se enamoró perdidamente, ahí estaba ella de nuevo como siempre, cautivadora, enigmática y en ocasiones indescifrable. Él cambió su expresión al instante mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, matizando su mirada con un halo de reflexión -A veces me pregunto qué piensas…- el tono claramente había cambiado de lo jocoso a lo profundo en un instante, ella dejó el cubierto sobre el plato y se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla -¿Qué pienso sobre qué?- él imitó su gesto dejando el cubierto que pinchaba el bocado ignorado, pero a diferencia de ella él no se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla, por el contrario, inclinó todo su cuerpo hacia delante recargando su codo sobre la mesa y estirando su mano en dirección al rostro de Scully le hizo un gesto en señal de que se acercara, ella lo hizo al tiempo que él le pedía que le diera su mano también. Él pegó su frente a la de ella y comenzó a jugar con su pequeña mano entrecruzada con la suya y rozando la punta de los dedos con los de él le susurró -Me gustaría saber que piensas, qué pasa por esa mente brillante que no deja de pensar… Me preocupa no saber si… Siempre te ocultas Scully y me preocupa no saber qué pasa contigo, hay ocasiones en que no puedo leerte y eso me aterra.- ella siguió el juego rozando con la punta de sus dedos los de él en un gesto muy habitual entre los adolescentes que contienen sus deseos y solamente pueden expresarlos de esa manera -Siempre he sido así Mulder, no sé si pueda cambiar…- le dijo en el mismo tono de susurro que él había utilizado, en respuesta él alargó su otra mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla y rozarla tiernamente con su pulgar -No quiero que cambies… Sólo prométeme que si hay algo muy importante de lo que no me esté dando cuenta me lo dirás… Sabes que en ocasiones no puedo ver más allá de mis narices y sobre todo cuando se trata de ti, pierdo objetividad…- Ella giró su rostro para besar la palma de su mano, la misma que con la que le acariciaba la mejilla, después despegó su rostro para depositar un suave beso sobre la frente de él y finalmente volviendo a la posición original con sus frentes recargadas, cerró sus ojos y le dijo -Te lo prometo…- hizo una breve pausa y una sonrisa pícara apareció en ella -…pero sólo si es muy necesario.-

 

Mulder se incorporó de golpe y mientras ella desconcertada le decía -¿Mulder?- él se agachó y poniendo su hombro en su abdomen, la levantó en un solo movimiento cargándola sobre su hombro -Eso es trampa agente Scully…- y mientras ella luchaba en vano tratando de que la bajara propinando pequeñas palmadas en su desnudo y bien redondeado trasero -Mulder suéltame, ¿qué haces?- Él dando pasos de gigante alcanzó las escaleras en un instante, las subió en pocas zancadas mientras reía y en un tono divertido le decía -No agente Scully, usted merece un correctivo.- La sensación de vértigo la hicieron sostenerse de donde pudo, así que colocó sus manos en la cintura de Mulder justo antes de donde iniciaba su trasero y ella sintió su rostro enrojecido por la presión de la sangre -Mulder bájame…-

 

Entraron a la habitación y él comenzó a dar vueltas pues después de ahí no había planeado que hacer, ella trataba de levantar su torso pues sentía que la vena de la frente le reventaría en cualquier instante -¡Mulder para! Me estoy mareando.- Él seguía sin saber bien que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, se introdujo al baño, corrió el cancel y abrió toda la llave de la regadera -¡No Mulder, ni se te ocurra!- ni bien había terminado de decirlo cuando él la tomaba por la cintura y la bajó directo al chorro del agua que aún no se calentaba, su pequeño cuerpo inhaló todo el aire que pudo en ese gesto involuntario de los pulmones al contacto de golpe con el agua fría -¡Mulder!- su cabello rojizo y largo se obscureció al contacto con el agua, la que al correr por su pecho humedeció la playera blanca sin mangas convirtiendo uno de los sueños de Mulder en realidad, él la observaba hipnotizado por la visión. Mulder había sentido el golpe de agua fría pero en el momento en el que vio como el agua corría por su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo haciendo que la ropa se ajustara a ella al tiempo que se transparentaba,  cualquier otra sensación que no fuera deseo estaba fuera de su mente y su cuerpo entero -Por Dios Scully.- Ella en un gesto casi involuntario retrajo sus brazos cubriéndose el pecho tratando de aminorar la sensación de frío, él la tomó por las muñecas retirando sus brazos pues quería grabar de nuevo esa imagen en su mente y no olvidarla nunca, Scully empapada de pies a cabeza con toda la ropa húmeda pegada al cuerpo dibujando su hermosa figura, toda su piel erizada por el frío y su cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro enrojecido.

 

La temperatura corporal de Mulder contrastaba con la del agua, comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía y en su cuerpo desnudo todo era evidente. Retiró con sus dos manos un poco del cabello húmedo de Scully para después descender con ellas hasta los pezones terriblemente endurecidos que resaltaban bajo la playera mojada, para ella la sensación  del toque fue electrizante y magnificado gracias a la sensibilidad producida por el frío. El pecho de Scully subía y bajaba sin control, con los labios entreabiertos inhalando y exhalando todo el oxígeno posible, el de Mulder hacía lo mismo y se aceleró aún más al rozar los pezones de Scully, se abalanzó sobre su boca que le supo terriblemente caliente al contacto, sintió que el roce de su lengua quemaba contrastando con el agua que se colaba entre sus labios, ella le tomó con sus dos manos por el cuello ladeando su cabeza para dejar que su lengua recorriera alternadamente sus labios y luchara con la lengua invasora de Mulder quien hizo que sus manos descendieran ahora dibujando su breve cintura, sus caderas, hasta encontrar la jareta en la pijama de Scully, alar el cordón y dejar caer la prenda hasta el suelo, su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente preparado para la batalla así que la rodeó por la cintura la levantó en vilo, ella se apoyó rodeándolo con sus brazos en el cuello y por la cintura con sus piernas, ahora ambos quedaban debajo del chorro de agua pero ya no sentían la temperatura, por el contrario, ella sentía la cálida piel de Mulder aún debajo de la playera empapada y sobre todo en las piernas que lo rodeaban.

 

Mulder giró su cuerpo para recargar la espalda se Scully sobre la pared y así poder acomodarse, ella le ayudó guiándolo hasta su centro sólo para dejar caer un poco de su peso y logar que él estuviera dentro en un solo movimiento, Mulder sintió que el interior de Scully quemaba, estaba tan cálido ahí dentro que pensó que las rodilla no le aguantarían, ella al sentirse invadida por completo soltó un gemido profundo y trató de asirse a algo por lo que extendió sus brazos hacia arriba tratando de encontrar un lugar de donde agarrarse palpando un poco la pared, pero no lo había así que él la ayudó recargando aún más su peso sobre ella y aprisionando sus dos manos contra la pared comenzó a mover su cadera entrando y saliendo lenta pero profundamente produciendo en ambos gemidos incontrolables, él quería más así que soltó sus manos, nuevamente la rodeó por la cintura para que sus movimientos fueran más amplios y libres, para ayudarlo ella nuevamente le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello apoyándose lo suficiente para comenzar una cabalgata frenética, él ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Scully mordiéndolo pues pretendía controlar un poco sus gemidos, pero cada vez que ella bajaba y subía en él le arrancaba uno más profundo -Eres mi sueño hecho realidad Scully.- Ella se detuvo un instante sólo para tomarlo por el rostro con sus dos manos mientras le regalaba la más amplia y luminosa sonrisa y acariciando su labios le dijo -Shhh… Cállate Mulder que estoy jugando baseball.- Él comenzó a reír -¿Ah sí?.- Y envistió con fuerza nuevamente para arrancarle otro gemido haciendo que clavara sus uñas en su cuello, nuevamente otra envestida y ella escondió su rosto en su cuello abrazando por completo su espalada, nuevamente otra y ella sintió que no aguantaría más por lo que clavó sus uñas en su espalda tratando de aminorar la sensación de vértigo. Mulder sintió como su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse por completo, sus piernas lo aprisionaban con mayor fuerza haciendo cada vez más profunda la penetración, las uñas se clavaban con mayor profundidad sobre su espalda, él sabía que ella estaba a punto de estallar así que la tomó con firmeza sobre sus caderas para hundirla lo más posible en él y entonces lo logró, ella lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás dejando todo su cuello a disposición de la boca de Mulder quien pasó su lengua por toda su extensión para finalmente atrapar su boca y besarla profundamente mientras incrementaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, ella seguía emitiendo pequeños gritos y gemidos sobre su boca. Él pudo sentir toda la humedad que se derramaba en él, más cálida aún que antes, las contracciones y tensión en su interior le envolvían por completo, todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba bajo sus manos, sus muslos reaccionaban involuntariamente a pequeñas descargas eléctricas haciéndolos vibrar incontrolables. Mulder estaba disfrutando todo aquello en cada detalle, quería memorizarlo integro pero sus propias sensaciones le impedían concentrarse en ello, aceleró considerablemente su ritmo mientras las sacudidas del cuerpo de Scully lo llevaba al éxtasis, estalló dentro de ella y apretó con fuerza sus párpados acompañados de sus manos, sus piernas cedieron obligándolo a arrodillarse deslizando el cuerpo de Scully por la pared junto con él para que su última convulsión estallara por completo dentro de ella.

 

Sus gemidos combinados resonaban en el pequeño cuarto de baño acompañados por la fuerza de sus respiraciones aceleradas, el agua fría había dejado de serlo o por lo menos eran incapaces de percibirla de esa manera. Permanecieron abrazados un instante mientras trataban de compasar su respiración, recobrar consciencia y retomar fuerzas, cuando lo lograron Mulder le ayudó a liberarse de la playera mojada, la tomó entre sus brazos y sin separarse ni un milímetro, se levantó y dirigió a la habitación mientras en el trayecto tomó una toalla, pues tenía libertad con sus dos manos pues ella se aferraba a él con fuerza.

 

La depositó en la cama mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su piel erizada, el cansancio casi le pasaba factura pero quería hacer algo antes de dejarse caer rendido, la hizo sentar en la cama y él hizo lo propio detrás de ella, extendiendo sus piernas a los costados tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello propinándole un pequeño masaje, ambos estaban rendidos pero aquel gesto de Mulder era enternecedor, estaba aflorando una parte de él que nunca se había permitido mostrar, aunque siempre había sido un hombre detallista habían muchas cosas que aún no había mostrado de su repertorio caballeroso. Ella se dejó hacer, era una sensación reconfortante y placentera el recibir de parte de Mulder esa cantidad de detalles y más aún, sabiendo que para él significaba un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano el mantenerse despierto después de semejante orgasmo y esfuerzo físico.

 

Una vez que consideró que había secado lo suficiente la ayudo a recostarse de lado mientras él la envolvía con su cuerpo, su pecho pegado a su espalda le proporcionaba el calor suficiente pero ella prefirió girarse y abrazarlo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él, ahora sí se dejaron caer en el sopor del sueño mientras la respiración de ella rebotaba contra su pecho.

 

Al despertar, Mulder pudo ver por la ventana de la habitación que el atardecer comenzaba a decaer brindándole la vista de la puesta de sol en el horizonte, no recordaba haber dormido tanto y tan bien en los últimos años pero en ese momento sintió la ausencia del pequeño cuerpo que debía estar a su lado, se levantó de golpe y buscó en su maleta poniéndose el primer par de jeans que encontró y bajó corriendo las escaleras buscando con su mirada, sabía que no podía haber ido lejos pero la maldita sensación de paranoia le embargaba, no la vio por ningún lado pero no quiso gritarle hasta no recorrer toda la casa, en el interior no estaba así que salió al pórtico y ahí la encontró envuelta en una manta y recostada sobre una mecedora observando el horizonte, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le escuchó aproximarse, él se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta a observarla un poco, su cabello revuelto y poco inusual en ella, su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una franela y su mirada perdida en el vacío del horizonte, nuevamente se preguntó ¿en que pensará?. Sabía que ella no había notado su llegada pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos -¿Insomnio?- Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo -Mulder, no te escuché… ¿dormiste bien?- Una sonrisa pícara asomó en su rostro -Sabes que contigo no tengo ese problema, creo que más bien te lo he contagiado… parece que cuando estás conmigo la que padece de insomnio eres tú.- Ella sonrió -Me quitas el sueño que es diferente…- y le guiñó un ojo -¿Me está coqueteando Agente Scully?- ella soltó una sonora carcajada -Yo nunca… nunca haría algo así Mulder.-

 

Ella sostenía una tasa entre sus manos que apenas asomaban por entre la frazada que la cubría, él sin preguntarle la agarró y tomó un sorbo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él sintió el sabor que envolvió sus papilas gustativas y al esperar algo diferente tardó un instante en reaccionar -¿Whisky? ¿Desde cuándo?- Scully levantó su ceja pues se sintió cuestionada -Desde que se me antoja…- Mulder respondió con un gesto de rendición, no la estaba cuestionando solamente le extrañó pues hasta donde recordaba ella no era afecta a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero ella de inmediato recompuso -Mónica dejó algo ahí, lo encontré y se me antojó con este atardecer.- Mulder sonrió y señalándole el lugar donde ella estaba sentada le dijo -¿Puedo?- Ella abrió sus brazos junto con la frazada y el se sentó sobre sus piernas la tiempo que le decía -Creo que podremos compartirlo.- Al sentir el peso de él sobre sus piernas pero sobre todo el quejido que emitió la propia mecedora ella rebatió -Creo que la vamos a romper Mulder.- Él le rodeó con un brazo sobre el cuello en un gesto casi infantil -No sería la primera cosa que rompemos Scully.- Ella recordó el asiento del carro de alquiler en Filadelfia y le pegó una palmada en el trasero -¡Mulder¡- Él se acomodó un poco haciendo que ella hiciera un falso gesto de dolor -Y no fue lo único que rompimos… rompimos reglas, camas y uno que otro asiento de carro de alquiler.- Ella guardó silencio un momento por lo que él buscó su mirada -¿Te arrepientes?- Ella reaccionó de inmediato pero en realidad no supo a qué -¡No!... ¿De qué?- Él se levantó pues el juego infantil había llegado a su fin, además de que la posición era realmente incómoda y posiblemente dolorosa para ella, caminó hacia la horilla del pórtico dándole la espalada a ella pero recibiendo el atardecer en el rostro, habló ahora en tono serio -Ese día… ¿tú crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?- Ella sintió el vacío de su cuerpo y cerró instintivamente sus brazos rodeándose a sí misma con la frazada -Te lo dije algún día y te lo repito ahora, no hubiera cambiado un sólo instante de nuestra historia…- Mulder aclaró un poco la voz pues su garganta maltrecha sufría aún los estragos -No es verdad Scully… bueno por lo menos yo sí cambiaría algunas cosas…- Ella notó el tono profundo de su voz y sabía que no solamente se debía a su garganta lastimada, sabía que estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón pero la duda la asalto al pensar que quizás Mulder se arrepentía de aquélla primera vez -¿Qué cambiarías Mulder?- Él entendió de inmediato que nuevamente había utilizado las palabras erróneas o no había sido lo suficientemente específico y eso estaba causando un nuevo mal entendido -No, no… tú y yo sabemos que no fue perfecto, quizás ni siquiera correcto, pero yo no lo cambiaría por nada…- Ella sonrió recordando como flashazo aquél esporádico y fugaz momento en la Campana de la Libertad en Filadelfia, fue algo casi inocente, algo parecido a un beso de saludo, un algo que ambos debía probarse a sí mismos pero que al final no dejó de significar su primer encuentro antes de aquella famosa noche solitaria a la que aquél maldito súper soldado  acosador se había referido, obviamente no sabían del antecedente pero eso no le quitaba la desagradable sensación de sentirse permanentemente observado. Aquella noche solitaria había sido totalmente diferente a su primera vez, de hecho ella la consideraba su segunda primera vez, ellos eran otros, no eran los mismos jóvenes que se acababan de conocer y que por lo menos de su parte, estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo lleno de expectativas y quizás sin la conciencia de permanencia, quizás no durarían como compañeros juntos, quizás a ella le quitarían pronto la asignación… había un sinnúmero de factores totalmente diferentes a la segunda primera vez, en ese momento ya habían pasado por tanto que cuando ella lo llamó sin ninguna otra intención más que la de no sentirse sola como tantas otras noches y durante tantos años, no quería más que compañía y para ese entonces, la única persona en el mundo para ella era él.

 

Él continuó -…No, no… yo me refería a… te dejé ir Scully y eso sí lo cambiaría…- Ella se incorporó dejando la frazada sobre la mecedora, se aproximó hasta él rodeando su cintura por la espalda -No sé si estaríamos aquí Mulder, si no hubiéramos tomado las decisiones que tomamos quizás hoy no tendríamos a nuestro hijo cerca, quizás tú y yo no estaríamos juntos… lo que hicimos nos hace lo que somos y creo que todo se da en el momento en el que se tiene que dar, ni antes ni después… en el momento correcto… Yo siento que quizás perdimos tiempo en disfrutarnos pero ¿nos disfrutaríamos como la hacemos hoy? No lo creo… Todo tiene un tiempo perfecto Mulder… Este hoy no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, aunque el llegar aquí me haya costado lo que me costó.- Él se giró para mirarle a los ojos, había una profunda sabiduría en las palabras de Scully pero él no se sentía al nivel como para asimilarlas realmente -Es cierto lo que dices pero no puedo aceptarlo, hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado cambiar…- Ella le miró directo a los ojos -¿La abducción de tu hermana? ¿La adopción de William? ¿Nuestra separación?... Mulder, creo que debemos entender que no lo podemos tener todo, que si unas cosas se nos dan otras se nos quitan y viceversa… En principio y con riesgo a sonar egoísta… Si tu hermana no hubiera desaparecido es muy probable que tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido o que hubieras encontrado los Expedientes… ¿me explico? Y así puedo continuara… Ni el futuro ni el pasado está en nuestras manos, solamente tenemos esto…- y recorrió con la mirada su abrazo y al atardecer -…Es lo único real y tangible Mulder, nada más lo es…- Él masajeó un poco su espalda y la atrajo hacia él -Mi escéptica y científica Scully… Tangible, real y perceptible… aquí y ahora… quizás no tengo la capacidad para percibir el mundo de la misma manera,  pero me gusta, quiero creer en tus palabras.-

 

Mientras acariciaba su cabello él seguía reflexionando -Nunca has pensado que nuestra historia… que nosotros podríamos ser nada más que el producto de una mente loca o enferma que ha jugado con nuestras vidas a placer… que no somos más que el producto de la imaginación de alguien...- Ella sonrió pues recordó de golpe una caricatura que trataba el tema -¿El sueño de un perro que se niega a despertar? No Mulder, no me reduciría a ese grado, creo que nuestras vidas son tan complejas que sería imposible para la imaginación de cualquier persona recrearlas de esa manera… No, no creo que seamos el producto de la imaginación de alguien.- Él seguía observando al horizonte -¿Y Dios Scully? ¿No podríamos ser producto de la imaginación de Dios?- Ella le proporcionó un pequeño pellizco en la piel -A Dios no lo metas, ¿qué tiene que ver Dios con todo esto?- Él emitió un pequeño quejido -Ouch… Que Dios podía ser el gran guionista de esta historia… lo dijo Kevin, ¿recuerda?- Ella comenzó a reír, un poco por el falso quejido de Mulder y otro poco por la implicación de sus palabras -No creo que Dios le preste tanta atención a un puñado de vidas insignificantes, seguro tiene muchas más cosas de las que preocuparse Mulder, no seas megalómano.- Él la tomó por los hombros y la separó para mirarla a los ojos -Él lo dijo, no yo.- Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo y condescendiente -Está bien Mulder, entonces pensaremos que un loco o maniático ha imaginado nuestras vidas y las ha llevado por esos caminos y ni tú ni yo hemos tenido nada que ver con la decisión de nuestro creador… pero entonces para qué nos preocupamos, dejémosle nuestro futuro en sus manos y nos dediquemos a disfrutar la vida.- Mulder recibió fuerte y claro el tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Scully, sabía que eso iba en contra de todos sus principios e ideas, así que decidió zanjar el asunto -Entonces más whisky para olvidar las malas decisiones de nuestros maniáticos creadores... Aunque ¿no crees que deberíamos orientarlos un poquito, darles algunas pequeñas señales de lo que queremos?- Ella comenzó a reír, pues sabía que en el fondo quizás él si lo creía, su amado Mulder nunca cambiaría y esas locas teorías cabían a la perfección en su cabeza inquietándolo -¡Mulder!- Él le respondió con un gesto de niño regañado -Yo sólo decía.- Guardo un instante de silenció sólo para continuar -Una casa nueva, quizás un carro… dinero para la educación de nuestro hijo… la paz mundial… viajes…- Scully guardó silencio mientras él continuaba con su interminable lista de deseos.


	17. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XVII

Por la mente de Scully solamente rondaba una idea recurrente “no perder el tiempo, no más” y pensaba actuar en consecuencia, también había otra cosa que había decidido y eso era disfrutar el momento pues sabía que no tenían nada resuelto, había mucho que pensar y de que preocuparse pero no permitiría que la angustia se colara entre sus brazos, brazos que ahora se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura de Mulder mientras escuchaba resonar su voz enronquecida en su cavidad torácica, mezclada con el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Había pasado tantas noches en vela añorando un momento como este, llorando hasta cansarse por lo que consideraba irremediablemente perdido; su hijo, Mulder y su vida, que no permitiría que su atormentada mente le impidiera saborear cada instante a su lado, cada pequeño detalle nuevo o viejo, pero junto a él.

 

Por su parte Mulder no lo pensaba, simplemente lo hacía y por las mismas razones, pero sobre todas ellas, la sensación del tiempo perdido. Ella se lo había dicho y tenía razón, no se puede recuperar, pero sí comenzar de nuevo y él estaba determinado a ser un hombre nuevo para ella y para su hijo, no pretendía ser un hombre distinto pero por lo menos trataría de evitar cometer los mismos errores nuevamente y uno de los más grandes que pesaban sobre sus hombros era el de no haberla disfrutado en su plenitud mientras la tuvo a su lado, hoy no quería que le sucediera de nuevo, pretendía atesorar cada instante y guardarlo en su memoria como único. La lista de deseos continuaba fluyendo de su boca con vida propia, no tocaba el filtro de su mente antes de alcanzar el aire, simplemente lo dejó salir -… y no perderte nunca más, prefiero morirme a volver a vivir sin ti.-

 

Ella levantó su rostro recargando su barbilla sobre el pecho de Mulder y con una calma y seguridad absoluta le dijo -Aquí nadie se va a morir Mulder y menos tú, eso no te lo vuelvo a permitir.- Él dirigió su mirada hacia abajo para encontrase con su dulce sonrisa y su ojos -¿No me lo vuelves a permitir?-  ella frunció un poco sus labios -Sí, así es. No te lo permito pues no pienso pasar por eso de nuevo nunca más, así que si te piensas morir lo tendrás que hacer después que yo. Ya no quiero hablar de esas cosas, dejemos el pasado en paz…- Él depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello -Está bien, si así lo prefieres… Pero…- Ella deshizo el abrazo soltando su cintura y dándole la espalda -No Mulder, sin peros por favor, no quiero convertirme en ese tipo de parejas que sólo viven de sus recuerdos como si no tuvieran nada nuevo ahora, no quiero…- Mulder la alcanzó y la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda -No es eso Scully, en ese aspecto estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que durante muchos años decidimos callar tantas cosas que en algún momento nos comenzó a hacer mucho daño y actuar como si no hubieran sucedido es igual de contraproducente. No quiero anclarme al pasado, quiero que nos digamos las cosas que sentimos, que hablemos de lo que nunca antes nos permitimos hablar.- Depositó otro pequeño beso a la altura de su oreja y continuó -Quiero saber más de ti.- Ella ladeó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos -No hay nadie en el mundo que me conozca mejor que tú Mulder, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber de mí que no sepas?.- Él continuó susurrándole al oído -No es verdad Scully, hay algo en nosotros que nos permite comunicarnos sin palabras, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos pero esos espacios en blanco de lo que realmente sentimos en una u otra situación o lo que vivimos mientras uno no estaba al lado del otro, nunca nos permitimos expresarlo… nos intuimos, pero en ocasiones eso no es suficiente y lo aprendí a lo largo de estos años en los que estuvimos lejos. No sabes la cantidad de veces que tuve que formularle preguntas a la nada y que hubiera querido hacerte a ti.- Scully reflexionó por un momento, efectivamente ella había tenido la misma sensación y su miedo irracional a sentirse descubierta era el que se defendía ahora -Creo que tienes razón…- Él la giró rápidamente tomándola por los hombros y adquiriendo un tono jocos -El 99.9% de las veces la tengo.- y antes de que ella rebatiera  tomó sus labios para acallarlos en un beso rápido y fugaz.

 

A ella le comenzaba a gustar esta nueva moda en el comportamiento de Mulder donde si no quería que ella le discutiera simplemente la besaba, él sabía que no impediría el debate pero por lo menos comenzaba a hacerse una sana costumbre el besarla por ese motivo, además sumamente recurrente en su dinámica de relación, ellos discutían por todo así que ahora la besaría todo el tiempo. -Está bien, específicamente qué quieres saber.- Él la tomó por la mano y sentándose en la mecedora la sentó sobre su regazo cubriéndolos a ambos con la frazada, ella se acurrucó un poco en tanto él comenzaba a contestar -En estos años he pensado mucho en eso, en todo lo que te hubiera querido preguntar y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no sé cómo hacerlo…- Ella esperó con paciencia pues entendió que para ella sería igual de difícil si tuviera que poner en palabras todas las dudas o sentimientos que quisiera expresar.

 

Él tomó fuerzas y continuó  -…Cuando desaparecí… a mi regreso no tuve el valor de preguntarte nada, estaba muy confundido y dolorido, supuse y asumí cosas que no debí… después nació William y apenas tuvimos tiempo para atenderlo y planear mi escape, aunado al tiempo que tú invertiste en convencerme… a mi regreso, William ya no estaba y nunca quise tomar el tema por miedo a lastimarte.- Scully lo escuchaba con atención, aunque parecía andar en círculos para no formular la pregunta directamente creyó entender a qué iba, ella guardó un instante de silencio mientras cobraba fuerzas para hablar y no quebrarse a la primera palabra -La noche que desapareciste yo descubrí que el que corría peligro eras tú, pero en ese instante me desmayé. Sabes que ya me venía sintiendo mal desde antes pero obviamente nunca pensé que lo que me sucedía tendría algo que ver con un embarazo, era la única posibilidad que no cruzó por mi mente por obvias razones, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en el cáncer y que podría haber vuelto. Para cuando recobré la consciencia ya me encontraba hospitalizada y pedí que me realizaran los estudios pertinentes relacionados con la posible vuelta de mi cáncer, cuando el médico me dio la noticia no podía creerlo y de hecho no lo hice pues pensé que se podía tratar de un coriocarcinoma…- Mulder la interrumpió con un gesto de duda pero ella continuó -No importa, es un tipo de cáncer que se desarrolla en la matriz que podría arrojar un falso positivo de embarazo. El caso es que mientras hacían más estudios para descartarlo, los pistoleros solitarios me dieron la noticia de tu desaparición… ¿Sabes? Por un instante deseé que el resultado de cáncer fuera positivo, no quería estar en este mundo si tu no estabas en él.- Él la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un dulce beso en los labios para después dejar que continuara, ella lo hizo -Casi amanecía cuando me trajeron los resultados, fue el momento más agridulce de mi vida, no podía creer que el milagro se hubiera dado y que me sucediera a mí, yo nunca pensé que ese tipo de cosas le pudieran suceder a alguien como yo, era inverosímil casi tanto como sacarse la lotería, uno tiene la idea que eso sólo le pasa a otras personas pero nunca le tocará a uno, por el otro lado tú no estarías a mi lado y debía encontrarte a como diera lugar.-

 

Ella esperó alguna respuesta de su parte para continuar pero no la recibió, miró hacia arriba para ver su rostro y él tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, sin mirarla comenzó a hablar -Me hubiera gustado estar contigo. ¿Sabes? Cuando me pediste que fuera el donante me aterré y no supe como reaccionar, por una parte tenía miedo que nuestra relación cambiara, nuestra amistad…- comenzó a reír tristemente -…así la llamamos por tanto tiempo con tal de no definir lo que ya teníamos que se me hizo costumbre el pensar en lo nuestro como “nuestra amistad”…- hozo una pequeña pausa para continuar -…pero sobre todo me aterraba la idea de afrontar la responsabilidad que un hijo implicaba, yo había dado por sentado que eso no sucedería nunca, si tú no podías tener hijos yo tampoco los tendría y esa idea había quedado descartada de mi mente. Cuando lo pensé con calma, traté de evitar que la ilusión me embargará pues sabía que era una posibilidad muy remota y además no quería que lo nuestro cambiara en lo absoluto o que tú y yo nos convirtiéramos en ese tipo de padres como los míos…, distantes, cansados del otro y juntos porque sí, por obligación... la sola idea podía conmigo y por eso dudé, pero eras tú… la mujer inteligente y maravillosa que yo amaba se convertiría en la madre de mi hijo, eso eliminó cualquier tipo de duda y comencé a llenarme de ilusiones. Te acuerdas de la muñeca que te regalé, corrí a buscarla en el momento en el que llegué a mi casa después de que me pediste que fuera el donador, ni siquiera había decidido si quería hacerlo cuando ya estaba buscando entre los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de mi madre, eso me indicó que mi ilusión era tan grande como la tuya, que lo deseaba tanto como tú. Mientras esperaba en tu departamento a que recibieras los resultados, soñaba despierto con la cantidad de cosas que haría con nuestro hijo o hija, me creé dos historias completas de lo que harían hasta su vejez. En cuanto te vi entrar lo supe, supe que no había funcionado y no pude derrumbarme pues tenía que estar ahí para ti, no quería ni imaginar lo que estabas pasando tú si yo en ese momento sentí que me arrebataban de tajo un futuro que deseaba e ilusionaba. Me hubiera gustado estar contigo el día que recibiste la noticia, abrazarte y besarte de felicidad.- Cuando terminó de hablar cobró consciencia de que ella no había pronunciado una sola palabra y al agachar la mirada vio su rostro empapado de lágrimas, lloraba calladamente.

 

Ella sintió su mirada y antes de que él se lo preguntara ella respondió con su habitual -Estoy bien Mulder, es sólo que no sabía, no tenía idea de que a ti te hacía tanta ilusión como a mí, yo creí que sólo querías apoyarme.- Él apretó un poco más su abrazo -No Scully, por supuesto que quería apoyarte pero también lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, por eso fue tan impactante verte embarazada después de que volví de la muerte después de no sé cuanto tiempo, me alegraba por ti pero me mataba la sola idea de que ese sueño lo estuvieras compartiendo con alguien más que no fuera yo, sabía lo que significaba para ti pero no sabías lo que significaba para mí…- Ella lo interrumpió -¿De verdad creíste que…?- él respondió de inmediato -Claro que lo creí, qué otra cosa podría suponer si no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde mi desaparición…- ella aún no podía comprender como le había pasado por la cabeza la solo idea de que eso hubiera podido suceder, por lo que en tono de reproche le dijo -¡Mulder!- él mantuvo su postura pues debía explicarse -Ya sé que soy un completo idiota pero lo pensé, ¿que quieres que haga? Soy un maldito inseguro e irracional cuando se trata de ti y te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero bueno, en algún momento comprendí la magnitud de mi estupidez, es más…- Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios con un tono de picardía -…hasta sé el día y momento exacto en el que concebimos a William.- Levantó ambas cejas en señal de triunfo, se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo por eso que el rostro se le iluminó ante la mirada escéptica de ella, enmarcada por su tradicional ceja levantada -¿No me crees? Está bien, pero lo sé.-

 

Scully se incorporó un poco para mirarlo directo a los ojos y a la misma altura -¿A sí, cuándo?.- Él se mordió el labio inferior y frunciendo un poco la boca -No te lo voy a decir, creo que tú misma no lo sabes.- Ella lanzó una sonora carcajada -Por supuesto que lo sé Mulder.- Él comenzó a reí junto con ella -Claro que no y no te lo voy a decir porque no lo sabes.- Ambos reía abiertamente mientras continuaban su intercambio intercalando preguntas con más preguntas hasta que ambos se quedaron callados pues se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos cedería. De pronto una idea cruzó por la mente de Scully -Si no eras tú, entonces ¿quién pensaste que era el padre de mi hijo?- El rostro de Mulder se tornó serio -No sé… no tiene caso ahora...- ella clavó su mirada, esa que sabía él era incapaz de resistir y efectivamente no la pudo evadir -Está bien… no sé, cualquiera…- ella reaccionó de inmediato y él supo que acababa de cometer un grave error y quiso recomponerlo de inmediato -No, no, no… un donante, supuse podías haber hecho el intento de nuevo.- Scully sabía que eso era una mentira, hizo un gesto con su boca que lo denotaba y además lo dijo -Es mentira Mulder, acabas de decir que pensaste que compartía mi sueño con alguien más… ¿quién era ese alguien con el que podría haber compartido mi sueño si tú no estabas?- Lo acorraló, no tenía a donde ir y lo sabía, no lo quedó más que admitirlo, agachó un poco la mirada -Al principio nadie en particular, solamente me sentí excluido de tu vida, pero…- Scully siguió presionando -¿pero?- el comenzó a reír -Está bien… Doggett, pensé en él la primera vez que lo mencionó Skinner, no supe por qué tú no me lo habría contado, habíamos tenido tiempo suficiente como para decirme que habías tenido un nuevo compañero y… ya sabes que soy un paranoico, creí que habría un motivo mucho más fuerte para ocultármelo y ese era que había algo más entre ustedes… Sí, pensé en que él podría ser el padre… La primera vez que lo vi quería matarlo, sabía que debía respetar tu decisión pero quería borrarlo del planeta por el motivo que fuera. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Scully?- Ella estaba completamente seria ahora, repasaba en su mente las imágenes que recordaba de aquella época -¿Decirte qué Mulder?, ¿que John era mi compañero?- Él negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estábamos esperando un hijo, que el padre era yo? ¿Por qué siempre quieres que adivine?-

 

Scully se levantó de su regazo, necesitaba tomar aire y respirar profundamente porque no quería pelear, no quería que todo aquello terminara mal y todo parecía encaminarse hacia allá, caminó hacia el final del pasillo -No te lo dije porque tú asumiste que no lo eras desde un principio y eso… ¿sabes lo qué es, lo que se siente? No quería obligarte a formar parte de algo en lo que… De alguna manera me lo dijiste en el momento en el que estaba a punto de decírtelo, “me alegro por ti”… esas palabras las llevo clavadas en el alma Mulder…- Él se levantó detrás de ella -¿Querías castigarme?- Ella negó con la cabeza -Quería respetarte, me dijiste que estabas confundido, que no sabías cuál era tu lugar ahora… Pensé en que debía darte tiempo, no hubiera soportado que tú… que no lo quisieras igual que yo. Sí decidías estar con nosotros sería por gusto y no por obligación.- Le tomó por los hombros y la giró -Por el amor de Dios Scully, ¿te das cuenta cuánto daño nos ha hecho no decirnos las cosas? No sabía cuál era mi lugar porque creí que ya no había uno a tu lado, si me lo hubieras dicho… Yo sé que me porté como un patán, no quería parecer frío pero di por hecho que ya estaba fuera de tu vida, de tu futuro, del trabajo… que ya no tenía vida a la que regresar, por algún momento pensé en que debieron haberme dejado enterrado en esa tumba y no sacarme jamás, si lo que tenía que vivir era eso.-

 

Scully agachó la mirada, no quería esto -Mulder, te das cuenta de que nos estamos lastimando, ya te dije que es mejor que dejemos el pasado en paz. Nunca quisimos hablar y creo que había una razón, la verdad duele Mulder y duele mucho en ocasiones, no le veo ningún sentido a martirizarnos mutuamente con reclamos del pasado que no se puede cambiar.- Él levantó su mentón con la mano -No Scully, creo que debemos afrontarlo, debemos resolver nuestro pasado antes de que William llegue. Imagina la cantidad de preguntas que tendrá para nosotros y no podemos permitirnos enfrentarlo llenos de dudas y recelos, debemos aclarar muchas cosas. Al igual que tú, no soy partidario de esto, si no fuer por él yo también daría la vuelta a la página y me dedicaría a mirar al futuro junto contigo, pero le debemos respuestas y asegurarnos de tenerlas.- Ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él, lo rodeó por la cintura y se acurrucó en su pecho -Tienes razón, pero duele… no quiero lastimarte ni que me lastimes.- Él besó su cabeza y rodeándola con sus brazos comenzó a acariciar su cabello -También tienes razón, no quiero que nos lastimemos más, lo que sí podemos hacer es eliminar el tono de reproche, prometo tratar de no utilizarlo de nuevo.- Ella asintió mientras frotaba con sus manos la desnuda espalada de Mulder -Te vas a resfriar, vamos a dentro y mientras te pones algo te preparo algo de comer.- Él la tomó por la mano y mientras la jalaba hacia el interior de la casa decía alegremente -¿Y el postre?- el claro doble sentido de la expresión de Mulder la hizo sonreír y rezongando como si no quisiera ir le dijo -¡Mulder!... pero primero hay que comer…-

 

William ya no sentía su cuerpo, el viaje tan prolongado e incomodo estaba menguando su capacidad de resistencia pero a la vez le había ayudado a tomar el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar. El hombre que venía a su lado le parecía un buen tipo, se le notaba a leguas que le tenía aprecio y aunque no lograba tener muy claro el por qué, en el fondo William apreciaba el cariño que le profesaba. Le había quedado claro que era un hombre de pocas palabras pero en ese momento William agradecía que fuera así pues había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y eso le encantaba, se había acostumbrado a su soledad y al silencio, en ocasiones había pasado días enteros sin cruzar palabra ni siquiera con el espejo, hasta que llegó el punto en que le tomó el gusto a aquello de estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Se repetía a sí mismo que debía ser honesto, que no podía auto engañarse, había soñado con esto toda su vida, la posibilidad de encontrar a su madre le había parecido muy remota y ahora… ahora no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, más bien le costaba mucho trabajo identificar el cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. No podía evitar las oleadas de ira que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que una duda o un mal pensamiento le asaltaban, pero en ese momento recordaba vívidamente la voz de su madre mientras le cantaba y eso le brindaba una paz y confort inenarrables, siempre conseguía calmarlo. Tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente que parecían interminables, pero el miedo que imperaba en él era no poder articularlas llegado el momento, quedar con la mente en blanco o dejarse llevar por su enojo. Si tan sólo pudiera decir lo que sentía o pensaba, pero en ocasiones le parecía una empresa imposible, las palabras se agolpaban en su boca pero encontraban ahí su destino final, era incapaz de articularlas. Todo lo almacenaba en su mente y estómago, fermentándose y pudriéndose dentro de él, produciéndole una sensación de ira. No recordaba la última vez que había reído o disfrutado un momento, se auto concebía como un ser extraño y amargado, él estaba seguro de saber todo de la vida, por lo menos todo lo necesario y que nada podría sorprenderlo, por eso todo aquello que le contaban le parecía punto menos que imposible.

 

Llevaba suficiente tiempo viviendo sólo, siendo autosuficiente e independiente como para que ahora lo tuvieran casi como prisionero, eso no era lo que quería para su vida, lo único que anhelaba era ser libre, se había jurado no depender de nadie y hasta hoy lo había conseguido, había vivido mucho sin necesidad de que nadie le protegiera y mucho menos de estar apegado a alguien, así logró irse de su casa por primera vez, “los sentimientos atan y lastiman” y había decidido no sentir nada por nadie. Hoy su promesa se tambaleaba como barco a la deriva y quería mantenerla, evitar a toda costa apegarse a cualquiera. Su objetivo había sido encontrar a su madre y lo había logrado, por añadidura también conoció a su padre, no necesitaba más y no quería más. En ese momento se prometió a sí mismo liberarse, ya había alcanzado su objetivo y ahora lo siguiente era obtener su libertad, vivir su vida sin ataduras, dejarse ir a donde lo llevara el viento sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Ahora podría volar con libertad al saber que sus padres no lo habían abandonado porque no lo quisieran, ahora sabía que lo querían y lo habían tenido que dejar por protegerlo pero eso era pasado y no quería cargar con ningún peso cuando emprendiera el viaje. El trayecto le había servido para comenzar a asimilar su nueva situación, se había liberado de una carga pero aún le faltaban un par de cosas por saber y se repetía incansablemente que “era mera curiosidad científica”, -…sólo por saber, me quedaré un tiempo para averiguar un poco más pero es sólo por saber…-

 

Los brazos de Mulder la rodearon por la cintura mientras el agua hervía en una cazuela y en la otra una salsa italiana que comenzaba a emanar un deliciosos aroma -¿Te ayudo?- preguntó al tiempo que retiraba el cabello de su cuello, haciéndolo un lado se dedicó a trazar un camino de pequeños besos en la zona, ella encogió un poco los hombros por la sensación de cosquilleo que le comenzaba a provocar -Mulder, así no me ayudas en nada, no voy a poder terminar la cena si sigues así.- Él terminó su recorrido dándole una pequeña mordida -Está bien, sólo porque muero de hambre, si no… ¿te ayudo?- Scully se movió un poco para darle espacio para acomodarse a su lado -Puedes poner la pasta.- y mientras él lo hacía, ella hundió en la salsa una cuchara de madera, para después soplar para enfriarla mientras su otra mano se mantenía por debajo de la cuchara para evitar que algo se derramara y ensuciar la cocina, si algo le molestaba a Scully era el desorden. Dirigió sus labios hacia la cuchara y probó la salsa que ya se encontraba a temperatura tolerable y le pareció que ya estaba en su punto. Mulder la observaba divertido al verla hacer ese gesto simpático con sus labios mientras alcanzaban la punta de la cuchara con precaución -¿Me das?- ella asintió y acerco la cuchara hacia los labios de Mulder, él sonrió de lado y le dijo -No de ahí…- y señalando los labios de Scully que estaban ligeramente manchados por la salsa -…de ahí.- al tiempo que terminó la frase se aproximó y besó sus labios rozando ligeramente con su lengua el contorno, para luego alejarse y regalarle una tierna sonrisa como la de aquél fin de año en el que el mundo no se acabó -Mmm… creo que ya está.- ella le respondió con el mismo gesto -A mí también me lo parece.-

 

Scully se dirigió a la alacena y al girarse Mulder pudo ver una flamante botella de vino tinto en su mano y un par de copas en la otra -Así que Mónica pensó en todo, no sabía que era tan detallista… ¿desde cuándo tomamos vino y no cerveza?.- Se escuchó el sonido clásico del descorche de la botella mientras Scully la sostenía entre sus piernas -Mónica siempre ha sido muy detallista y tomamos vino desde que hay una deliciosa cena que disfrutar.- Mulder respondió con un falso gesto de reflexión -Mmmm… no lo recuerdo, mi memoria fotográfica me dice que sólo te vi con una copa de vino una sola vez… Mmmm Eddie Van Blundht…- En tanto ella servía el vino en las copas -¿Vas a volver a eso?- Mulder no pudo evitar sonar totalmente falso en su reclamo -¡Estuviste a punto de besarlo!- Ella sonrió de lado, le entregó la copa y en cuanto él la agarró ella tomó con una mano sus dos mejillas obligándolo a hacer un piquito con sus labios -No… estuve a punto de besarte a ti ¡cabeza dura!- lo besó y soltó enseguida tratando de dar por terminado el tema, pero Mulder era efectivamente un cabeza dura y no dejaría de molestarla con eso pues le parecía muy divertido el juego -Yo creo que en el fondo sabías que no era yo, por favor Scully acéptalo. Yo nunca haría algo así, más bien creo que querías conocer su espada laser…- y comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste hasta que un espagueti fue a parar en su frente y ahora fue Scully la que comenzó a reír -Creo que el espagueti ya está Mulder- él lo tomó de su frente y lo probó -Muy chistosa Scully, ¿las monjas no te enseñaron que con la comida no se juega?... y sí, ya está.-

 

Mónica esperaba en un paraje en medio de la nada, el tren estaba retrasado y eso comenzaba a alterarle los nervios, sabía que aquello podía suceder pero ya era mucho el tiempo y la imposibilidad de comunicarse con cualquiera que le pudiera ayudar, incrementaba la opresión que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho. Volteaba a ver la cajetilla de cigarros blancos que parecía le llamaba desde el asiento del copiloto -Tantos malditos años intentándolo y sin poder lograrlo del todo… cuándo vas a dejarlo Mónica… le prometiste a John que esta vez lo intentarías de verdad.-

 

Hablaba sola desde que la espera le había parecido interminable, necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien aunque sólo fuera la suya. Finalmente perdió nuevamente la batalla contra la ansiedad, estiró la mano, tomó uno de los cigarrillos de la cajetilla y lo encendió, la primera bocanada le supo a gloria mientras la segunda comenzó a producirle un ligero mareo acompañado de náuseas, por lo que finalmente lo apagó. Mil ideas rondaban por su cabeza, le preocupaba la situación que estaban viviendo pero le preocupaba aún más lo que Dana podría estar pasando en estos momentos, creía saber lo difícil que debería ser para ella. Todos estos años en los que ella le había servido de paño de lágrimas y confidente, le daban la certeza de que los últimos días debieron haber sido un pequeño infierno y se sentía un poco culpable de no haber podido estar con ella para apoyarla. Confiaba en John a ojos cerrados y en su incansable sentido de protección para con Dana, sabía que se había convertido casi en un hermano para ella, pero no le era ajeno que Mulder no era santo de su devoción, lo apreciaba y respetaba pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con él y su forma de reaccionar en el momento en que Scully lo dejó, él pensaba que un hombre de verdad no la hubiera dejado ir así de fácil.

 

Ella por su parte lo entendía o trataba de hacerlo y sobre todo sabía que tomar partido en una relación no le hacía bien a ninguna de las partes, ella sabía todo el amor que Dana sentía por Mulder y eso a ella le impedía sentir otra cosa que no fuera respeto por aquel amor. Desde que los conoció, más bien desde el día que conoció a Dana pudo percibir todo el dolor y amor que su corazón sentía, lo que la hizo sentir un profundo respeto por Mulder, si era capaz de despertar ese tipo de devoción y amor en un ser humano tan especial como Dana, debería ser un hombre excepcional. Cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlo su percepción no cambió, por el contrario, se dio cuenta de que todo ese amor, respeto y admiración que Dana sentía por él era correspondido en la misma medida. Una mor de ese calibre merece el respeto de cualquiera, por eso creía comprender el dolor que ambos habían sentido al separarse y hoy por azares del destino, la vida volvía a reunirlos. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Dana y lo poco que había hablado con John no le tranquilizaba, se recriminaba el haber aceptado aquella misión que la alejó por unos días, pero los suficientes para no estar cerca de ella, ni siquiera se enteró en el momento que los habían vuelto a reunir, días después John se lo confesó pues Dana le había hecho prometer que no se lo diría hasta que regresara de su asignación y ella se lo dijera personalmente. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió pues ella ni siquiera había terminado su asignación cuando Skinner y John la llamaron para que les ayudara, poco pudo saber de los detalles y aún seguía sin tener muy claro qué era lo que había pasado, le bastó saber que William había aparecido y que debía protegerlos a los tres.

 

El sonido del tren la sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió la guantera del auto, sacó la lámpara sorda  y descendió para hacer señales con ella. El tren comenzó a disminuir su marcha y ella pudo ver pasar cada uno de los vagones hasta que se detuvo por completo, no tenía idea en cuál de todos se encontraban ellos así que alumbró de un lado al otro tratando de identificar algún movimiento. A lo lejos pudo ver que una de las puertas de los vagones se abría y que ambos descendían de éste, en la oscuridad apenas pudo distinguir las dos figuras, una de ella la conocía a la perfección y la otra le pareció extrañamente familiar, William no podía negar que era hijo de Mulder, toda su actitud al caminar era idéntica a la de su padre, si no fuera porque era un poco más delgado, Mónica hubiera pensado que se trataba de él lo que le arrancó una sonrisa de ternura.

 

Recordó que tenía que volver a hacer señales con la lámpara para indicarle al conductor que habían descendido y que podía continuar su camino, así que lo hizo. El tren comenzó su marcha de nuevo, cuando giró hacia ellos de nuevo ya casi se encontraban frente a ella, el cansancio en sus rostros era evidente y John apenas atinó a saludarla, ella sin prestarle mucha atención y respondiéndole apenas el saludo, iluminaba inconscientemente el rostro de William pues quería verlo con detenimiento pero lo único que logró fue que el chico antepusiera su mano para cubrir su rostro de la fuerte luz que le lastimaba los ojos. John alargó su mano para hacer que Mónica desviara el haz de luz  -Mónica, él es William.- Ella sonreía pero William no podía verla pues la luz le había enceguecido, ella estiró su mano para tocar su rostro y acariciar su mejilla, pero él se sobresaltó pues no esperaba el gesto, ella se disculpó y retiró su mano de inmediato -Perdón, yo sólo quería…- William pudo comenzar a ver con mayor claridad y además no quería ser rudo o descortés, por lo que tomó la mano de Mónica y la dirigió a su rostro para que ella continuara con su gesto mientras le decía -No, discúlpame tú… sólo no lo esperaba.- y le sonrió. Mónica pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa tan parecida a la de sus padres -¿Cómo puedes parecerte tanto a los dos? Cuando naciste… no te parecías a nadie.- Ella comenzó a reír, William respondió con un gesto de interrogación pues no entendió a qué se refería, Mónica continuó acariciándole el rostro y le guiñó un ojo -Yo estuve ahí cuando naciste, yo te di la bienvenida a este mundo.- Él le devolvió la sonrisa pues sintió algo cálido y familiar en su voz, cuando pudo comenzar a acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad el rostro de ella le pareció familiar, no sabía si su cerebro estaba simplemente haciendo una conexión inconsciente por el comentario que ella le acababa de hacer o realmente la recordaba de alguna manera.   

 

John no quería interrumpir el momento del reencuentro porque sabía lo que William significaba para Mónica, pero se hacía cada vez más tarde y él no veía la hora de llegar a un lugar donde pudieran descansar -No quisiera interrumpir, pero ¿podemos irnos ya? Estamos muy cansados Mónica.- Ella asintió y los tres subieron al auto, William se acomodó en el asiento trasero mientras Mónica les explicaba que tardarían un poco más en llegar a su destino, apenas alcanzó a escucharla pues cayó rendido. John giró para observarlo y se dio cuenta de que ya se había dormido -Está agotado, no sabes lo que hemos pasado Mónica, el pobre está echo un mar de confusión y yo creo que le he ayudado a incrementar sus dudas.- Mónica desvió su mirada del camino para ver el rostro preocupado de John -¿Qué le dijiste?- él cubrió su rostro con sus manos -No sé Mónica, yo también estoy muy cansado y confundido.- ella estiró su mano y acarició un poco la rodilla de John mientras le decía -Tranquilo, seguramente ellos sabrán que decirle, además tendrán suficiente tiempo para hablar con él y aclararle todas sus dudas. Tú y yo no creo que podamos hacerlo.- John descubrió su rostro para verla con ternura, ella era la única que realmente lo comprendía, siempre lo había hecho. Mónica poseía el don de la comprensión, siempre se ponía en los zapatos de los demás y eso la hacía un ser casi único. John tomó su mano y acariciaba su dorso cuando escuchó que su voz, había tomado un tono serio y eso le indicaba lo que vendría -¿Ahora sí me puedes contar lo que ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando con Dana?- John suspiró pues supo que estaba en problemas -Ya la conoces, me lo pidió y no pude decirle que no. Creo que en el fondo sabía que si te lo decíamos no nos permitirías hacer… lo que hicimos.- Las últimas palabras salieron de su boca con un tono de incertidumbre, Mónica lo miró a los ojos -¿Qué hicieron John?- John comenzó a reír nervioso -Es infantil… yo no lo hubiera permitido pero para cuando me di cuenta yo ya no podía hacer mucho…- La mirada fulminante de Mónica lo atravesó -Está bien, te lo voy a decir antes de que te lo diga Mulder o esto se haga una bola de nieve que no pueda controlar…- Mónica comenzó a sospechar pues los conocía a ambos a la perfección -¡John! ¿qué diablos hicieron?- Él continuó riendo como niño nervioso -Ella… creo que le hizo creer a Mulder que estábamos juntos… entiéndela, necesitaba protegerse…- Mónica cubrió su boca con sus mano -Pero en qué diablos estaban pensando… ¿sabes lo que debió haber pasado Mulder por su culpa…?- Tomó un poco de aire y continuó -A ver, explícame todo desde el principio… No es posible que los deje solos tres días y armen un desastre de esta magnitud.- John como niño bueno acató las órdenes sin chistar -Te acababas de ir cuando ella me habló, me dijo que Walter la había llamado y que venía a la ciudad por un día, que se quedaría en la casa mientras tanto. No se comunicó conmigo hasta la noche del otro día, dijo que iba rumbo a la casa pero nunca llegó, había algo raro en su voz cuando hablamos y supuse que ella no me podía decir nada, no se notaba afligida pero sí rara por lo que llamé a Skinner para preguntarle y éste solamente atinó a decirme que los había reunido, que los Expedientes se habían reabierto. No me quiso decir nada más o tampoco creo que supiera más, de hecho me advirtió como si yo no supiera, que ellos hacía tiempo se habían separado. Supuse que ella no había dicho nada sobre nosotros así que seguí el juego, ella tendía sus razones y después me las explicaría. Cuando no llegó esa noche yo quise creer que necesitaba estar sola o que en el mejor de los casos estaría con él. En la madrugada Skinner me llamó para decirme que sería asignado a un caso que tenía que ver con ellos, al día siguiente fui a la oficina pues quería saber qué pasaba y esperaba verla a ella en el sótano pero me encontré con Mulder, por su reacción supe que ella no le había contado nada y Walter tampoco, estaba a punto de explicarle cuando ella llamó desesperada y me pidió que no contara nada. Ya me conoces, no me gusta mentir pero era por ella, se notaba francamente desesperada. La verdad hasta ahora no entiendo bien qué ha pasado o está pasando con ellos.-

 

Mónica guardó silencio por unos instantes hasta que finalmente su molestia le permitió articular palabra - Te he dicho desde un principio que no debías tomar partido, que ellos deben arreglar sus cosas.- John se sintió juzgado a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón -Yo sé Mónica y créeme que no quise hacerlo… sabes que la quiero como a una hermana, yo sólo quería protegerla y sabes que lo haré aunque deba protegerla de él también.- Ella negaba con la cabeza -No John, no debes. Yo sé cuanto la quieres pero no es correcto que te metas en sus asuntos, sólo debemos estar ahí para cuando ella nos necesite.- John no cedería pues se sentía cargado de razones -Pues no me arrepiento, ella sabe que puede contar conmigo y si lo decidió hacer de esa manera no me queda más que respetarla.- Mónica lo miró con ternura -John eres un buen hombre y sé que sólo quieres ayudarla, pero no te das cuenta que su juicio se nubla cuando se trata de él, ella no piensa con claridad cuando Mulder está cerca y no la ayudas siguiéndole el juego… ¿Qué tan mal estaba?.- John la miró con tristeza -Yo la vi muy mal… y ahora lo de William… no sé, me preocupan los tres…- Mónica centró su atención en eso -¿Qué sabemos? Yo he podido averiguar poco, pero ese poco no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto.- John le hizo señas con sus ojos pues no quería discutir ese tema en específico delante de William, quizás pudiera escucharles, así que cambió el tema -¿A dónde vamos?- Ella entendió y estuvo de acuerdo -Vamos a viajar un par de horas más y nos quedaremos en un motel cercano a la carretera, me gustaría que tú te quedaras con él, no quiero que corramos ningún riesgo. Me parece muy poco probable que sepan dónde estamos pero prefiero asegurarme de que no le pasará nada, no me podría perdonar que le sucediera algo. Nadie mejor que nosotros para saber lo que tuvo que vivir Dana al perderlo, no voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder. Si quieres descansar un poco mientras llegamos, debes estar muerto.- John asintió y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en un sueño profundo casi de inmediato.

 

Scully tomaba un baño mientras Mulder arreglaba la cocina, cuando terminó subió a la habitación a esperar a que ella saliera, por un momento pensó en alcanzarla pero su cuerpo maltrecho le indicó que no podría resistirse si entraba a la ducha junto con ella, quizás eso acabaría con él definitivamente por ese día y necesitaba estar despierto para continuar con su charla, debía arreglar muchas cosas aún antes de que William llegara. Ella salió revitalizada y envuelta en su bata de baño con la toalla enredada en la cabeza en forma de turbante, se recargó en el quicio de la puerta mientras frotaba sus manos con una crema, quería observarle pues creyó que estaba dormido, ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos, verlo dormir plácidamente e imaginar lo que podría estar soñando, en lo mejor de su imaginación pensaba que quizás podría estar soñando con ella -Hasta aquí puedo escuchar tus pensamientos Scully.- Su voz enronquecida la sorprendió -Creí que estabas dormido.- Él saltó de la cama como niño y se paró peligrosamente frente a ella -¿Siempre me observas mientras duermo?- Ella levantó la ceja y con cara de negación iba a responder pero antes de que lo hiciera la besó rápidamente y se metió al cuarto de baño -No me lo tienes que decir, lo sé.- y abrió el grifo, ella sonrió.

 

Mulder se transformaba en niño en un instante cuando quería y era una de las miles de cosas que ella adoraba de él, lo comenzó a escuchar hablar bajo el choro de agua y recordó que era una de sus manías, ella casi lo había olvidado. En ocasiones Mulder hablaba solo mientras se bañaba y ella nunca había hecho el esfuerzo por entender sus soliloquios pero le causaban gracias y ternura, era un espacio que ella siempre respetó.  Mientras lo esperaba terminaría de arreglarse, se sentó frente al espejo mientras rebuscaba entre su maleta para ver qué le habían puesto, cuando encontró su crema para la cara comenzó a aplicarla, se detuvo un instante a ver su rostro reflejado, tan sólo unos días antes había reparado en él y se había desconocido a sí misma, hoy tenía la misma sensación pero por diferente motivos, se podía ver radiante y un brillo en su mirada le daba un toque distinto, a pesar de sus arrugas y marcas de la edad veía felicidad en ella, podía percibir la plenitud que emanaba y no recordaba haberlo sentido nunca antes en su vida, siempre había prevalecido en ella la sensación de vació, de que algo le faltaba y ahora sentía su vida completa, su corazón estaba pletórico de felicidad.

 

El beso que Mulder depositó en su cuello la volvió a la realidad de golpe -Te vez hermosa aún con esa crema encima.- ella había olvidado que Mulder era el hombre más rápido del mundo para bañarse, salvo cuando ambos se entretenían enjabonándose mutuamente, él tomó el cepillo y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta la cama -Ven que siempre quise hacer esto.- La sentó y él se sentó detrás de ella colocando sus piernas a los costados, desenredó la toalla en su cabeza y dejó caer el cabello humedecido a los costados -Creo que nunca te lo conté Scully, en ocasiones le ayudaba a mi hermana a cepillarse el cabello. Al principio me obligaba a hacerlo, me amenazaba con decirle a mis papás alguna travesura que hubiera hecho en el día y que nunca faltaba, pero después se nos hizo una costumbre, a ella le gustaba platicarme las cosas que había hecho durante el día mientras yo la peinaba. ¿Me quieres platicar mientras te cepillo el cabello?-  Ella giró su cabeza para tratar de verlo a los ojos -Mulder, no pareces del tipo…- él negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba ligeramente los labios -Nunca subestimes el poder del chantaje de una hermana Scully… también tuve que jugar a la hora del té con las muñecas cuando Ken desapareció en un incidente terrible mientras pelaba con el Dr. Spock… fue desintegrado al tratar de teletransportarlo…-  Scully comenzó a reír y Mulder comenzaba a hacerse adicto a aquél mágico sonido -Está bien Mulder, ¿qué quieres que te platique? No creo que quieras saber sobre mi día porque lo he pasado completo contigo…- Él seguía concentrado desenredando mecha por mecha de cabello -Tienes razón, por que no me platicas sobre lo que pasó contigo después de que nos separamos.- Pudo ver como ella agachó un poco la cabeza y él supuso que aquello no sería fácil -No, no. Quiero que lo superemos Scully y necesito escucharte, después yo te platicaré todo… qué te parece si comenzamos año por año, tú primero y yo después. Tú me platicas lo que pasó contigo el primer año y después yo te platico qué pasó conmigo el mismo año y así hasta el día en que nos reencontramos.- Ella asintió y comenzó a hablar -Bueno, ya te conté que el día que salí de la casa les llamé a Mónica y a John, ellos fueron a recogerme y…- Mulder depositó un beso sobre su hombro -Con detalles, paso a paso, como si fuera tu mejor amiga.- Ella se giró para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios -Eres mi mejor amigo.- El negó con la cabeza -No, fui desplazado por Mónica y John, no me engañes…- y le guiñó un ojo -…quiero conocer a ésta nueva Scully.-

 

Así transcurrió toda la noche como hacía años no lo hacían, platicaron sobre todo lo que habían vivido en ausencia del otro, pasaron de lo superficial a lo profundo, lloraron y rieron juntos hasta que vieron salir el sol en el horizonte y decidieron que era hora de dormir un poco.

 

Los ojos de William se movían incesantes bajo sus párpados, las imágenes eran tan claras y vívidas que le impedían a su cuerpo despertar, su cerebro confundido creía estar viviendo lo que soñaba -¿Quién es él mamá?- la imagen de Scully se alejaba sin que él pudiera detenerla -Mamaaaaaaaá…- Su propio grito lo despertó de golpe y a John también -Tranquilo hijo, fue una pesadilla.- Acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo -Es normal William, han sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, ya pronto verás a tus papás, tranquilo.- El pecho de William no lograba acompasarse, la sensación de volver a perder a su mamá lo sobrecogió, sudaba profusamente empapando su playera y las sábanas. No se había dado cuenta pero lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, estaba llorando y ni siquiera lo había notado. Mónica apareció por la puerta que interconectaba las dos habitaciones -¿Qué pasó?- Vio a William sentado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida y a John sin saber qué hacer. Ella se sentó a lado de el muchacho y le indicó a John que les diera espacio, lo tomó entre sus brazos y atrajo su cabeza a su pecho mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo -Ya pasó…- él la rodeó con sus brazos y lloró sobre su pecho -Se iba, él se la llevaba.- Mónica no entendía nada y los sollozos de William no ayudaban -¿Quién se iba mi amor?- él apenas atinó a responderle -Mi mamá se iba de nuevo.- Mónica lo mecía tiernamente -Tranquilo, ya pasó… es un sueño, fue sólo un sueño.- William trataba de tranquilizarse pero la imagen de su mamá alejándose sin que él lo pudiera evitar, le había quedado grabada en su mente y no la podía desaparecer. Las dulces palabras de Mónica comenzaron a hacer efecto -Estás muy cansado mi amor y seguramente muy impactado por todo lo que ha pasado, te prometo que hoy mismo estarás con ellos.-

 

Scully comenzaba a dar vueltas como león enjaulado, Mulder la observaba desde lejos mientras trataba de concentrarse en su lectura -Vas a hacer un surco en el piso si sigues así, estoy seguro que pronto llegarán.- Ella lo miró sin mirarlo y el supo que algo más pasaba, se aproximó a ella y la abrazó -¿Qué tienes?- ella lo rodeó con sus brazos pero su pensamiento estaba muy lejos de ahí -No lo sé Mulder, siento… no sé.- Él trató de tranquilizarla -No sabemos si llegará hoy, es posible que tarde un día más, tranquila todo está bien.- El sonido de un motor se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos, Mulder se alertó y corrió hacia la habitación por su arma mientras le gritaba -No te muevas de ahí…- pero ella no lo quiso escuchar, se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras le gritaba -Estoy segura que es él…- Mulder escuchó como la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abría y sintió un vuelco en el corazón que lo obligó a gritar -No Scully, no salgas…-  


	18. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XVIII

Scully escuchó el grito de Mulder pero decidió hacer caso omiso, nada le impediría salir al encuentro de su hijo, no quiso pensar, decidió permanecer ajena a cualquier tipo de advertencia externa o interna que le indicara lo contrario. Tomó la perilla de la puerta de entrada, la giró  y salió sin importarle nada más.

 

Mulder corrió escaleras abajo empuñando su arma de cargo, con el alma y la piel trémula de desesperación y angustia, sabía que su advertencia había sido ignorada deliberadamente por el corazón impaciente de Scully, nada ni nadie sería capaz de interponerse para que el salvaguardara la integridad de su mujer, pero aún así, el golpe de impotencia ante lo irremediable cabalgaba en su pecho y mente, desaforadamente sin poder controlarlo. El miedo añejo de no poder contra lo irremediable le abrumaba mente, corazón y alma, era incapaz de ver nada con claridad. Mientras le embargaba la sensación de que el tiempo se alargaba interminable hasta que logró alcanzar el quicio de la puerta, momento en el que le pareció el túnel de la muerte, el inicio de ese viaje de ida sin retorno en el que debes seguir la luz al final del camino.

 

La fuerte luz que penetraba por la puerta le hacía prácticamente imposible distinguir lo que sucedía en el exterior, su antebrazo izquierdo cubrió su rostro a la altura de su frente para evitar el enceguecimiento total mientras el dedo que presionaba el gatillo del arma se encontraba en el punto inmediato previo al disparo y la adrenalina que recorría todo su ser lo mantenían al borde del precipicio, su cuerpo le indicaba que era el momento de matar o morir. La imagen que se develó frente a sus ojos le paralizó el cuerpo entero mientras su arma de cargo no cesaba de apuntar al objetivo fantasmagórico.

 

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta casi indefinida de un cuerpo que descendía de un vehículo que aún no detenía su marcha y bajaba abruptamente de éste para dirigirse sin reparos hacia la pequeña silueta de Scully. Todo pasó en un instante, un lapso que le supo a eterno mientras transcurría ante sus ojos.

 

Scully había salido de la casa sin premeditación o preparación alguna para lo que ocurriría, la luz enceguecedora le había imposibilitado distinguir con claridad el panorama, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo la guiara como autómata hasta su destino mientras ella corría a su encuentro, cualquier instinto de conservación había sido anulado por el anhelo y lo sabía, había dejado que sucediera sin reparos. El tiempo para ella comenzó a transcurrir por instantes, como un conjunto de puntos infinitos que al juntarse formaban una línea interminable y ella fue capaz de identificar cada punto como una imagen aislada de otra. Cada instante era una imagen que precedía a la otra haciendo de esa constante universal que es el tiempo, una masa viscosa que se estira hasta hacer sentir que se detiene. Finalmente la sensación del contacto; lento, interminable y atemporal, la paralizó impidiéndole reaccionar. Mulder tuvo la misma sensación vívida del momento que se congela, proporcionándole la falsa percepción de poderlo observar, desmenuzar pero sin poderlo modificar. La distancia le impidió intervenir en aquello dejándolo como simple espectador. Pudo ver todo como una imagen congelada que no borraría de su mente nunca, los brazos de Scully apenas extendidos en señal de sorpresa, su temporal imposibilidad de reacción y la sorpresa ante el contacto.

 

Los brazos de su hijo la rodeaban por la cintura y ella paralizada no había atinado a devolver el gesto, hasta escuchar la lejana voz de su hijo que extrañó la calidez de su abrazo -¿Mamá? Momento en el que el tiempo retomó su ritmo habitual sólo para dar paso a la carga de sentimientos que la abrumaban, ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado que su hijo la rodeara con sus brazos apretando con tal fuerza que parecía querer fundirse con ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin percatarse, para finalmente poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que saliera de la parálisis y retribuir con la misma intensidad el gesto de su amado hijo. Uno de sus brazos logró rodar su espalda y el otro alcanzar su cabeza para rozar sus cabellos, era mágico e increíble en toda la extensión de la palabra, la voz se le quebró al pronunciar su nombre -William… hijo.- Ella era ajena a la lucha interior que había librado el alma atormentada de su pequeño, todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder romper las barreras de dudas y resquemores que un sueño vívido habían desarmado en un instante. Simplemente para ella era la continuación de aquella escena en el hotel mientras lo había hecho dormir bajo su mano, acariciando su frente y meciendo sus cabellos, pero aquello no aminoraba el impacto en su alma de tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, en aquel abrazo cálido y lleno de desesperación inexplicable, aunado a las palabras que le acompañaron -No te vayas… no me dejes nunca más.- Al escucharlo Scully se dejó llevar por un llanto abierto y avasallador que no encontró continencia alguna, ni si quiera el miedo a parecer frágil o vulnerable -Nunca hijo, nunca más.-

 

Mulder aún empuñaba su arma, pero ahora descansaba al costado de su cuerpo a punto de escapársele de la mano al dejarse embargar por la potencia de la imagen que se grababa en su memoria y la escena que presenciaba. Lo había imaginado y deseado por años, pero el que estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo ante sus ojos no menguaba uno sólo de los sentimientos que le embargaban, finalmente lo habían logrado, su hijo abrazaba con fuerza a su madre y eso significaba para él la liberación del peso más grande que hubiera cargado en su vida, incluida la desaparición de su hermana. Eran dos situaciones incomparables pero que no distaban mucho la una de la otra y hoy, al ver la culminación del camino le liberaba casi tanto como el haber descubierto el destino final de su hermana. A pesar de ello, no albergaba la esperanza de ser él el depositario de un gesto similar, pero le bastaba con que eso le estuviera sucediéndole a ella, era más que suficiente para su corazón el que su hijo amara a su madre tanto como él lo hacía.

 

Scully separó el rostro de su hijo que se refugiaba sobre su hombro pues supo que lloraba junto con ella -No mi amor, no tienes por que llorar… ya estamos juntos.- Sus hermosos y pequeños ojos azules, ahora enrojecidos la devoraban como tratando de memorizarla en toda su extensión, únicamente atinó a asentir al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de su mamá con una ternura infinita como si tuviera miedo de romperla al tacto -Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca más.- Ella depositó un profundo beso en su frente y lo envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos -Nunca más mi amor… nunca.-

 

Los tres mudos e inmóviles espectadores observaban la escena guardando respetuosa distancia, ajenos unos de los otros dejándose llevar cada uno por su propia oleada de sentimientos abrumadores, para cada uno de ellos guardaba un significado diferente pero igual de poderoso. Hay instantes en los que sobran las palabras y las acciones, claramente ese era uno de ellos y lo atesorarían en su mente como memorable. Así permanecieron un tiempo indefinido hasta que William deshizo el abrazo para comenzar a observar su alrededor, el universo que le rodeaba y observaba expectante, recompuso un poco su postura, acarició la mejilla de su madre y se separó de sus brazos para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa, lento pero firme sin dudar un instante ante la mirada de su padre que le seguía los pasos sin perder detalle, una vez que subió las escaleras del pórtico y se colocó frente a él, observó el arma que empuñaba con poca firmeza para después dirigir su mirada a los ojos verde avellana de Mulder -Espero que no hayas pensado en dispararme… prometo no robarme toda su atención…- e hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba su madre para finalizar su oración con una firme sentencia -…Además, ahora estoy aquí para ayudarte a protegerla… papá.- Mulder no se percató que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos en un instante, momento en el que la sonrisa de su hijo se hizo presente en su angelical rostro, seguida de un fuerte abrazo que rodeó a su padre con fuerza sólo para que Mulder viviera su propio instante de parálisis. Cada célula de su cuerpo recibió la descarga amorosa de su hijo, no supo que hacer, la carga emocional de aquel gesto era avasalladora y ahora podía comprender la reacción de Scully. Ese sentimiento le paralizó por un instante, era tan poderoso que le sobrecogió el alma recorriéndolo de palmo a palmo, no imaginó posible que otro ser humano distinto a Scully tuviera la capacidad de producirle tal cantidad de poderosas emociones y a la vez distintas, ignotas.  

 

Por la comisura de los ojos de Mónica corrían las lágrimas libremente, ella nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos y esto le parecía una muy buena razón para llorar de alegría, era una escena con sabor a final feliz y más aún conociendo el bagaje que le precedía, por su parte John no se permitía llegar a tanto pero el brillo anormal en sus ojos le delataba, sus propios fantasmas se hacían presentes proyectándose en la escena, pero sólo para recordarle lo que debía significar para Mulder y Dana aquél momento, él hubiera dado su vida por volver a sentir los brazos de su hijo rodeándolo, así que valoraba el instante en toda su magnitud y de alguna manera agradecían al destino haber sido testigos de todo aquello.

 

La felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de Scully era inenarrable, observaba inmóvil el abrazo de los hombre que amaba y que no tenía parangón en su vida. En su momento había soñado con miles de escenarios en los que el encuentro con su hijo se materializaba pero de ninguna manera se acercaba a aquella escena, no había reparado que en su imaginario no aparecía Mulder y por un momento se sintió egoísta, había sentido a su hijo tan suyo que ni siquiera en su imaginación se había permitido compartirlo, hoy comprendía lo que Mulder le había dicho, lo había relegado.

 

William tomó el rostro de su padre con las dos manos y observó con calma sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no lo conocía pero podía reconocer un verdadero sentimiento de amor en aquella mirada. Mulder aún sostenía el arma en su mano y William la pudo sentir en su espalda -Mejor deja eso, no queremos que nadie salga lastimado.- se giró y pudo ver a su madre estática en el mismo lugar, Mónica y John tampoco se habían movido por lo que hizo un ademan con su mano llamándolos a todos. Parecía que el instante se había descongelado ante su mandato, todos comenzaron a moverse mientras él les esperaba en el pórtico junto a su padre, Scully se acercó al auto para saludar a sus ocupantes que habían sido ignorados hasta ese momento, Mónica descendió del auto y corrió al encuentro con Dana, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, Scully aún no cesaba de llorar y Mónica tampoco, permanecieron así un momento hasta que Mónica la separó para tomar su rostro con sus manos -Estoy muy feliz por ti… por ustedes.- Scully le respondió con una amplia sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento -Lo sé.- Mónica la atrajo de nuevo para volverla abrazar mientras le decía -Pero no creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente que me haya hecho a un lado… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, por qué no me hablaste Dana? Yo te pude haber ayudado.- Scully comenzó a reír -Porque no me hubieras dejado hacer la cantidad de estupideces que hice.- Mónica la tomó por los hombros y la separó de nuevo, mirándola con ternura -Ya lo sé, John ya me contó un poco… Dana, ¿cómo…?- Scully agachó un poco la mirada -Lo sé, estaba confundida y desesperada… tú sabes mejor que nadie que si él está cerca, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad…- Mónica levantó su mentón con su mano para verla a los ojos -Por eso mismo debiste haberme hablado, John no sabe qué hacer cuando se trata de protegerte, tampoco es capaz de pensar con claridad y lo sabes.- Scully asintió con la cabeza -Pero ya estás aquí…- y le sonrió ampliamente, pues le brindaba una sensación de alivio -No por mucho tiempo Dana, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar, pero tú no te preocupes ahora por eso, hoy sólo disfruta lo que tienes…- y la giró para que mirara a sus dos tesoros -…Ahora están juntos y eso es todo lo que importa por el momento.-

 

John se aproximó a ellas llevando un par de maletas en sus manos, Scully se dirigió a él y le abrazó -Gracias John.- él no pudo responder al abrazo pues se lo impedían las maletas pero le dijo -No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que por ustedes haría lo que fuera… ya estás junto a tu hijo y eso es todo lo que importa.- Scully trató de ayudarle con una de las maletas pero éste se negó -No, debes ir con ellos, nosotros los alcanzamos en un momento.- Scully se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban su hijo y Mulder pero a mitad del camino una sensación la incomodó, había percibido algo en John y no sabía qué era, se giró nuevamente y les vio conversar un poco en secreto -¿Y Kevin?- Mónica intercambió miradas con John para luego responder -Bien… está en un lugar seguro… Ahora no te preocupes por eso, ya te dije… ve con ellos, ahora te alcanzamos.- Scully hizo el amago de continuar con su interrogatorio pero Mónica se lo impidió con un gesto que hacía hincapié en su última sentencia -Anda, no pierdas tiempo.- Scully no quiso continuar pero Mónica sabía que no se quedaría así y lo confirmó al escucharla mientras se alejaba -No creas que se va a quedar así, más tarde me dirás qué es lo que está pasando.-

 

William y Mulder esperaban a Scully con impaciencia, Mulder tenía la misma sensación que Scully pero en este momento la dejaría pasar, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar con calma. Mientras se aproximaba Scully no pudo más que maravillarse con la visión que se presentaba ante sus ojos, siempre había tenido consciencia de que a esa edad los adolescentes cambian constantemente y de un día al otro su cuerpo evoluciona, pero ahora más que nunca le era palpable, su hijo se había transformado en esos días que no le había visto, su cuerpo, sus facciones y su voz, se acercaban cada vez más a la de un hombre joven, su expresión corporal era cada vez más parecida ala de su padre y ahora que los veía juntos a la distancia le parecía enternecedor el parecido. Finalmente llegó hasta ellos y se aproximó a su hijo, tomando su rostro con sus manos quería grabar todos sus rasgos en su mente, sabía que tendría poco tiempo para disfrutar todos sus cambios, era un momento crucial en el que ese niño que aún podía ver desaparecería pronto -¿Tienes hambre?- William le sonrió y acarició el dorso de las manos de su mamá -No, preferiría descansar un poco. El viaje ha sido muy largo y me gustaría dormir en una cama si es posible… si no, con un sillón me conformo.- Era inevitable en él como en su padre, el humor asido les brotaba por los poros aún sin su autorización. Mulder rodeó la espalada de su hijo con su brazo -Tenemos un sillón muy confortable en la sala…- William giró su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su padre y vio en él una sonrisa que le pareció de espejo, ahora comprendía por qué le habían dicho lo del parecido, sin contar con el humor, ahora le quedaba claro de dónde lo había sacado. Ese humor que nadie le había comprendido antes y que ahora le quedaba claro el por qué.

 

Los tres entraron en la casa sin esperar a sus acompañantes, Scully tomó la mano de su hijo para guiarlo en un pequeño recorrido de lo que sería por ahora su casa, ella había puesto mucho empeño en arreglarlo todo para que su hijo lo encontrara medianamente acogedor, cuando pasaron por el despacho William se mostró sorprendido -¿Qué hace mi cartel aquí, dónde lo consiguieron?- Sus padres intercambiaron miradas y ninguno de los dos entendió en principio a qué se refería, Scully fue la primera en tratar de aclararlo -¿Tu cartel? Ese cartel es de Mulder, lo ha tenido en su oficina desde que lo conocí…- William un poco desconcertado -Yo tenía uno igual, cuando era niño, lo conseguí en internet y fue lo primero que pude comprar… representaba mi búsqueda, enmarcaba todo lo que yo quería en ese momento… cuando mis padres me dijeron que era adoptado yo de alguna manera siempre supe que ese no era mi lugar y ese cartel representaba aquel lugar al que yo pertenecía… en cuanto lo recibí puse mi inicial en él.- Ellos recordaron en ese momento el cartel que recuperaron en la casa abandonada y que tenía una “W” escrita en él, lo habían olvidado por completo. La duda asaltó a Mulder en ese momento -Veamos si es el tuyo.- efectivamente ninguno había pensado de dónde había obtenido Mónica aquél cartel, se aproximaron y William desprendió la parte de abajo, la dobló y ahí estaba la “W” escrita con su letra, con cara de niño triunfante les dijo -Es el mío.- Ellos desconcertados se encogieron de hombros pues realmente no tenían idea de cómo pudo haber llegado hasta ahí, William parecía haber encontrado un tesoro por lo que Scully le dijo -¿Quieres ponerlo en tu recámara?- mientras lo desprendía con cuidado pero con cierta ansiedad -¿Puedo?... ¿tengo recámara?...- Scully se apresuró a responderle -Por supuesto que tienes recamara… de verdad creíste que dormirías en el sillón…- William se giró para mostrarle una pícara sonrisa y finalmente Scully comprendió que su hijo estaba siendo sarcástico y en falso tono de regaño le dijo -¡William!... anda, en el segundo piso al final del pasillo, la última puerta a mano derecha.- El chico corrió escaleras arriba mientras Mulder abrazaba a Scully -Lo siento… clásico humor Mulder, tendrás que acostumbrarte.- Scully le dio una pequeña palmada en el pecho -Ya había perdido costumbre y creo que él te supera.- Un Mulder falsamente indignado la sorprendió con un rápido beso -No lo creo, nadie me supera…- y volvió a besarla.

 

La voz de Mónica los sorprendió, por un instante habían olvidado que ese para estaba ahí -¿Los interrumpo?- Scully brincó y se separó de Mulder como adolescente sorprendida por sus padres, acción que provocó la risa de todos los presentes, John se asomaba por encima del hombro de Mónica -Tranquila Dana, prometo no decirle nada a Skinner.- El rostro enrojecido de Scully y su incipiente balbuceo incrementó la risa de todos, William apareció sin entender nada -¿Qué pasó?.- John fue el único que atinó a responder -Nada, que tu mamá no ha perdido la costumbre de…- Scully ahora evidentemente molesta -John por favor… Nada William, que estos señores no saben respetar la privacidad de nadie.- Mulder la tomó por el rostro y la besó de nuevo, ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de separarlo hasta que comenzó a dejarse llevar olvidando que todos los observaban, ahora la voz indignada provino de William -¡Oigan! Hay niños aquí.- Mónica tomó la mano de William y lo jaló hacia la sala -No hay niños aquí y usted es ya un jovencito que debe entender que sus papás pueden y deben mostrar su amor. Quizás usted no lo sepa pero ese par que está ahí dentro nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y ninguno de nosotros va a impedírselos ahora y menos usted.- Mónica terminó su pequeño regaño con un guiño para William y éste le respondió con una amplia sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. Al separarse de Scully, Mulder la miró tiernamente a los ojos -No se acabó el mundo Scully.- ella le devolvió la sonrisa para responderle -No, no se acabó.- Él la tomó por la mano y la guió hasta la sala donde se encontraba ya todos sentados esperándolos.

 

Mónica sentía estar viendo el final feliz de una novela, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos mostrar su amor abiertamente, todo para ese par había sido sufrimiento desde que les conoció y le llenaba de felicidad el que aunque fuera por un momento tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. John por su parte no se sentía tan cómodo con eso, había un cierto celo de hermano que le generaba una clara sensación de sobreprotección hacia Dana, él sabía que nada estaba terminado, que había un sinnúmero de obstáculos que superar todavía -No quiero acabar con la hermosa escena pero hay muchas cosas por resolver.- William le siguió -Así es, yo todavía no entiendo nada y creo que ya es hora que comiencen a explicarme.- Mulder y Scully tomaron asiento, Scully tomó la batuta -Está bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos?- William comenzó a mostrar una faceta que ninguno le había visto hasta ese momento -Creo que nuestros asuntos los resolveremos en su momento…- y dirigió su mirada hacia sus padres -…Me parece que ustedes tienen que tratar de resolver eso que no entiendo y en el camino trataré de ir comprendiendo, si no es así ya tendré tiempo de preguntarles a ustedes.-

 

Todos se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar la claridad y madurez en la voz del chico que por momentos parecía dejar de serlo para convertirse en un hombre lleno de cordura y sensatez. Mónica comenzó -La realidad es que no sabemos mucho, por lo que pude averiguar en el poco tiempo que tuve para hacerlo, las cosas pueden ser más complicadas de lo que imaginamos. Ya saben que hay un nuevo Sindicato y no tengo idea de hasta dónde lleguen sus influencias, lo que sí les puedo decir es que los han tenido bajo vigilancia desde hace muchos años, por eso las medidas extremas que tuve que tomar, no podemos confiar en nadie y ustedes mejor que nadie lo saben.- Scully interrumpió -¿Kevin?- y Mónica prosiguió -No sé que pensar de él, no lo tengo claro. Es evidente que los ha ayudado pero fuera de eso no sé nada más, John no confía en él y yo francamente no sé si deba hacerlo, hay muchos puntos ciegos en la historia del muchacho, hay mucho que no sabemos de él y eso me preocupa. Por lo pronto y mientras nosotros trabajamos en ello, necesito que ustedes permanezcan aquí por un tiempo, no quiero arriesgarme a que nada les pase y estoy segura que aquí estarán a salvo.-

 

 

Mulder sintió que algo estaban ocultando y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que debían ser pacientes y esperar pero su yo controlador no podía con la idea de que él no estuviera al frente y a cargo de todo aquello, si alguien sabía a lo que se podían estar enfrentando era él -Creo que yo debo ir con ustedes, si alguien sabe donde buscar soy yo…- Mónica y John intercambiaron miradas, John tomó la palabra -Sabíamos que nos dirías eso, pero debes confiar en nosotros Mulder. Debes entender que ustedes son la manera más fácil de llegar a William y no podemos arriesgarnos a que eso pase, tú tienes la obligación de protegerlos aquí mientras nosotros trabajamos allá… eso es trabajo de equipo Mulder.- Scully sintió el tono poco amigable en Doggett y supo de inmediato cual sería la reacción de Mulder por lo que alargó su mano depositándola sobre su antebrazo -Tiene razón Mulder, no debes protegernos porque sabes que yo puedo hacerlo sola, pero no podemos poner en riesgo a William, debemos permanecer juntos pues de lo contrario nos convertimos en el punto débil del otro y no podemos permitir que nos tomen como rehenes.-

 

William escuchaba aquel mundo de paranoia y realmente le parecía inverosímil, ¿qué era todo aquello de lo que él era ajeno?, efectivamente parecía que las palabras de aquel grupo de personas estaban cargadas de preocupación y verdad -¿Por qué soy tan importante? Alguien me puede explicar por qué un niño abandonado podría generar un interés de ese tamaño en alguien, ¿son millonarios o poderosos políticos o qué diablos son como para que yo sea tan importante para alguien que no me conoce?- Mónica pudo percibir como cada una de esas palabras de William apuñalaban el corazón de Mulder y Scully, su hijo aún no sabía nada y era válida su pregunta, pero eso no le restaba dolor a la palabra “abandono” dicha de su boca, pero fue John el que atinó a responder primero -Mira hijo, al principio yo tenía las mismas dudas que tú y no creo tener todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, es posible que tus padres tampoco, pero te lo voy a poner de esta manera, las personas que te están buscando creen que tú posees algo que ellos necesitan. En lo personal no sé si sea cierto, pero lo que me queda claro es que ellos lo creen y eso ha sido suficiente como para tratar de destruir la vida de tus padres y perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo por esa creencia. Eso para mí sólo significa que el peligro que corres… que corren es real, yo he sido testigo de un sinnúmero de cosas que ellos han hecho para destruirlos y apoderarse de ti… eso es una realidad y sobre esa verdad es sobre la que yo trabajo para protegerlos y protegerte.- William entendió su punto y el resto sintió que a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, la postura de Doggett era lo más cercano al punto de vista de William en ese momento y por lo pronto el que más ayudaría pues el muchacho parecía no estar preparado aún para escuchar el resto de la historia.

 

William asintió con la cabeza y entrelazó sus manos en señal de espera, quería que continuaran y él no intervendría más. Mulder prosiguió -¿Qué sabemos de este nuevos Sindicato? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que mi padre esté detrás de esto todavía?- Mónica dudo por un instante y luego respondió -No lo creo Mulder, hasta donde sabemos el fumador desapareció en aquellas ruinas y eso nos dio la oportunidad de hacerlos pasar por muertos a ustedes por un tiempo… nada se ha sabido de él hasta ahora y por la forma de operar, no creo que esté al frente. No sé, me da la impresión de que este nuevo sindicato se maneja de forma muy diferente a la de antes, parecen depender más de la tecnología que de la acción de campo… ¿me explico? Todas sus operaciones parecen ser manejadas vía remota, por eso ustedes están aquí incomunicados y creo que por ahora eso es suficiente. Trataremos de rastrearlos utilizando sus mismos métodos, ya estamos trabajando en eso, creo que…- William interrumpió nuevamente -En eso yo puedo ayudarlos. Hay muchas cosas que yo no sé de ustedes y otras que no saben de mí. Esa es mi especialidad, yo podría ayudar a encontrar a esas personas y neutralizarlas, tengo un grupo de amigos que podrían apoyarme con eso…- John volvió a intervenir antes de que todos se abalanzaran contra el muchacho -No hijo, no podemos ponerte en riesgo, no podemos confiar en nadie y esos amigos que dices podrían formar parte de este grupo, no lo sabemos, hasta ahora todo parece indicar que dejaron que tus padres actuaran para lograr encontrarte, simplemente se ahorraron el esfuerzo, pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no tengan la capacidad de encontrarte ahora, es posible que ya tengan claro que estás con nosotros… danos tiempo, te prometo que si lo necesitamos te pediremos ayuda. Por ahora, tu única obligación es permanecer a salvo a lado de tus padres y la de ellos es la misma.- Todos recibieron el mensaje fuerte y claro, John tenía razón en ese aspecto y no parecía haber mucho más de que hablar, Scully dio por terminado el asunto -Deben estar muy cansados, si quieren pueden ira descansar un rato mientras les preparamos algo de comer… hijo, deberías hacer lo mismo.-

 

Mónica y John asintieron mientras ella le tomaba de la mano y se dirigía a la planta superior -Pero por favor cocinas tú, no dejes que Mulder se acerque a la cocina.- Mulder le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Scully -¿Qué le dijiste a Mónica sobre mí? ¿A caso no soy buen cocinero?- Scully se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina -Por favor Mulder, lo más cercano que has estado de una cocina es para sacar los platos y servir la comida china que ordenaste por teléfono.- Mulder se paró como resorte para seguirla -No es verdad, ¿cómo crees que sobreviví todos estos años sin ti, en nuestra casa alejada de cualquier repartidor de comida rápida?.- ella comenzó a reír -Con latas de atún seguramente.-

 

William los observaba desde su asiento y comenzaba a caerle muy bien esa extraña dinámica entre sus padres, además podía darse cuenta que ellos habían creado un mundo sólo para ellos que los alejaba del resto, aunque por ahora él también estaba fuera de ese mundo, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de ser incluido en él. El cerebro adolescente actúa de forma contradictoria y él no se percataba de ello, sus padres tampoco eran conscientes, pero su actuar en vez de alejarlo le atraía. Se acercó hasta el quicio de la puerta y se recargó en éste mientras les observaba en esa extraña danza coordinada, ellos no se percataron de su presencia ni de ser observados, iban y venían en ese espacio reducido sin tropezar uno con el otro, todos sus movimientos parecían coreografiados -¿Les ayudo?- La voz de su hijo les hizo detenerse de golpe, intercambiar miradas que se recriminaban unas a otras, lo habían olvidado por completo y eso les hacía sentir culpables, William lo pudo percibir y confirmar cuando Scully comenzó a pedir disculpas -¡William! Lo siento, nosotros…- el chico sonrió -No se preocupen, es normal, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado, ya nos iremos acoplando… ¿les ayudo?-

 

Mulder reparó nuevamente en su hijo, no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que lo veía de nuevo y esa sensación comenzaba a serle muy placentera, era como redescubrirlo a cada instante, contrario a lo que había pensado, eso de conocer a su hijo a esta edad tenía cierta magia, los padres se acostumbran a tener a sus hijos a un lado y llega el momento en que se hacen cotidianos, él no quería que esa sensación le invadiera nunca y parecía que el haber recuperado a su hijo hasta ahora le daría la oportunidad de no darlo por sentado nunca, de disfrutarlo a cada instante -Pues tu mamá dice que no podemos ayudarle en nada, ¿podrías sacar una semillas de girasol? Están en la alacena.- William frunció levemente el seño pero lo hizo de inmediato, cuando las tuvo en sus manos preguntó -¿Y para qué son?- Mulder sonrió mientras las tomaba y se sentaba en una de las sillas del antecomedor, esparciéndolas en la mesa -Para verla trabajar.- Scully le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras alzaba su ceja hasta casi alcanzar el nacimiento de su cabello, William la vio y se reconoció de inmediato en ese gesto tan característico en él -No te preocupes mamá, a diferencia de él yo sí se cocinar. No hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo a base se semillas de girasol, helado y yogurt de tofu bajo en calorías.- Mientras Mulder sostenía otra semilla entre sus labios rebatió -No sé que retorcida lógica de la genética les hace a los Scully tener agrado por el yogur de tofu bajo en calorías.- William miró a su mamá con un signo de interrogación en su rostro -¿Tú?- Scully respondió con el mismo gesto -¿Tú también?- William comenzó a reír -Mis amigos se burlaban de mí por eso.- acercándose a Mulder y tomando un puñado se semillas entre sus manos -Y por esto también.- Mulder rodeó con su brazo por la cintura a su hijo y depositó su cabeza en su abdomen, William en principio no supo como reaccionar pero finalmente lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciando su cabello. Mulder sentía una extraña sensación de familiaridad, ese tipo de gestos solamente los había tenido con Scully pero ahora sentir las manos de su hijo acariciar su cabello le generaba una cálida y extraña sensación de protección.

 

Scully les observaba con el corazón henchido de felicidad, sensación que solamente se comparaba con el momento en que Mulder sostuvo a su hijo entres sus brazos por primera vez. William les sacó del encanto cuando comenzó a hablar -Mamá, podemos ir mi papá y yo al despacho, quiero que me enseñe las cosas que tiene ahí.- Scully casi no podía creer la oleada de sensaciones que le producía escuchar esas dos palabras salir de los labios de su hijo “papá” y “mamá”, Mulder intervino antes que ella -Hijo, eso de no ayudar a Scully era broma…- William comenzó a reír -No sé si me pueda a acostumbrar a que yo les diga “papá” y “mamá” mientras ustedes se siguen llamando “Mulder” y “Scully”.- Ambos se quedaron sin saber que responder y William se percató de eso -No, no, no. Está bien, sólo que es raro, pero me gusta… “Mulder y Scully”… me gusta ser hijo de unos papás raros, así no me siento fuera de lugar.- Mulder dirigió su clásica mirada de perrito desamparado a Scully y ella respondió -Está bien, vayan al despacho mientras yo preparo la comida.- William observó la mirada en Mulder y la reacción en Scully y comenzó a reír -Así que esa es tu arma secreta papá… mmm, es bueno saberlo…- Mientras Mulder se levantaba y se alejaba seguido de su hijo, comenzó a reír -Ni lo intentes si no la manejas a la perfección, a mí me costó años perfeccionarla.- A lo lejos ambos pudieron escuchar la voz indignada de Scully -¡Mulder! No le enseñes esas cosas al niño.- 

 

John comenzó a abrir los ojos al escuchar unas risas a lo lejos, su brazo rodeaba a Mónica por lo que trató de no despertarla al moverse pero no fue posible, nunca lo lograba, los instintos policiacos de ella estaban tan agudizados que nunca le permitieron a John levantarse de la cama sin que ella lo notara -¿Qué es eso John?- las risas llegaban hasta la recamara -No lo sé.- John se asomó por la ventana y vio que los tres jugaban béisbol, Mulder estaba detrás de Scully mientras ambos sostenían el bat y William les lanzaba las pelotas -Mira Mónica, ven.- Mónica se asomó detrás de él para observar -Entonces es así como Dana se nos hizo aficionada al bésibol… ¿sabrá él que nuestra querida amiga ahora es una experta?- John volteó para clavar su mirada en ella -No Mónica, ni se te ocurra…- Pero ella no le hizo caso y salió como niña corriendo escaleras abajo mientras él la seguía -No Mónica.-

 

William vio salir a Mónica corriendo de la casa y aproximarse a ellos por lo que él retuvo el último lanzamiento, se preocupó en principio pero dejó de hacerlo al ver la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Mónica mientras preguntaba lo obvio -¿Qué hacen?- Mulder permanecía estrechamente pegado al cuerpo de Scully sosteniendo el bat y esperando el próximo lanzamiento, William contestó alegremente -Mi papá le está enseñando a batear a mi mamá.- En ese momento John salió de la casa corriendo para colocarse detrás de Mónica mientras ésta respondía con un claro tono de sarcasmo -¿Ah sí? Yo creí que…- John la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y la jaló hacia él mientras Scully clavaba en ella la mirada fulminante más potente que encontró, William inocentemente respondió -Sí, mi papá trató de enseñarle una vez pero creo que ella no aprendió bien.- Mónica levantó las cejas en señal de pregunta hacia Scully pero ella mantuvo su mirada fulminante, a Mónica le encantaba jugar con ella a molestarla como si fueran hermanas, sabía que Scully había perdido a la suya y sin afán de sustituirla, era un juego que habían instaurado entre las dos y que a final de cuentas les divertía a ambas -¿Podemos jugar? John me va a enseñara a batear a mí...- John le lanzó una mirada cargada de incredulidad, pues ambas habían aprendido a jugar por insistencia de Scully y habían formado parte del equipo femenil de softball, Scully era la bateadora estrella del equipo y ante el silencio de John, Mónica recalcó sosteniendo con fuerza su mano -¿Verdad John?- éste sonrió de lado y asintió.

 

Todos reían cuando Scully dejaba de tocar piso tras el impulso y quedaba colgada del bat, sostenida por Mulder quien repetía incansablemente -Caderas antes que las manos Scully.- y colocaba su mano en la cadera de ella. Scully asentía mientras movía giratoriamente el bat haciendo que Mulder siguiera el movimiento. Habían formado dos equipos, Mulder y Scully contra John y Mónica, William hacía de pícher. Mulder había tenido razón muchos años antes, el juego les hizo olvidar por un largo rato la situación en la que se encontraban, se divirtieron y rieron como niños mientras William disfrutaba de un momento único en su vida, la sensación de pertenencia le embargaba y una felicidad absoluta invadía todo su ser.

 

Mónica finalmente propuso un reto, ellos contra ellas y el equipo que perdiera haría la cena para todos. John trató de protestar pues sabía que era batalla perdida pero Mónica con una mirada lo acayó, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Mulder se sentía con toda la ventaja así que ni siquiera hizo por rebatir, lo único que le extrañó fue que Scully no lo hiciera y aceptara tranquilamente el reto. Al finalizar el partido ellas habían barrido con ellos sin esfuerzo alguno, Mulder estaba sorprendido a la par que William, John simplemente se había resignado desde un principio. Ellas reían mientras se abrazaban triunfantes, Mulder comenzó a sospechar y se acercó a Scully por la espalda y la jaló por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y susurrándole al oído -Estuviste practicando ¿Eh?- Ella se giró y quedó de frente a él y comenzó a reír -¡Mulder!... el niño.- Él la rodeó con sus brazos -Está bien, pero eso no quita que te merezcas un castigo.- la besó y soltó de inmediato -Vamos John, hay que preparar la cena... Ah, Scully… no siempre te va a funcionar lo de “el niño”… Vamos William que tu mamá me tiene controlado contigo.-                    

 

Mónica reía mientras veía la falsa indignación de Mulder y desaparecían los tres tras la puerta de la casa, tomó la mano de Scully para decirle -Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Cómo van? Yo los veo muy bien, pero también veo que no han tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar de todo.- A Scully se le congeló la sonrisa -No, de todo no. Hemos hablado de lo importante, pero... creo que ya habrá momento para hablar del resto, por ahora nos tenemos que concentrar en William y resolver esto.- Mónica asintió -Ya habrá tiempo, pero no lo dejes pasar.- Mónica desvió el tema pues no quería abrumarla ahora que estaban viviendo un momento de paz y felicidad -Así que tampoco le dijiste que eras una experta y fanática del béisbol, pobre ahora tendrá que preparar la cena.- Scully sonrió de nuevo negando con la cabeza -No, no le dije pero tampoco creo que él prepare la cena, más bien serán John y William los que lo hagan.- Mónica no quiso sonar incrédula pero fue el tono en el que sonó -¿William?- La sonrisa de Scully nuevamente se transformó pero ahora con un ligero dejo de tristeza -Sí, dice que sabe hacerlo… Me preocupa no saber nada de él, hasta ahora no se ha abierto con nosotros, sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por convivir con nosotros pero no habla de él, no nos dice nada. Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de su vida en todos estos años que no hemos estado juntos.- Mónica la abrazó -Tranquila, debes tenerle paciencia. Aprovecha estos días que estarán juntos para irlo descubriendo, recuerda que es un adolescente en pleno y por lo menos yo no quería hablar con mis padres de nada. Deja que se vaya develando ante ti, está lleno de barreras para protegerse y no sé a quién se parecerá, pero no deja de ser un niño en el fondo.- Scully asintió -Gracias, no sabes cuanto te necesitaba… John es muy lindo conmigo pero no me puede poner en mi lugar como tú.-

 

 

Mientras Mónica la tomaba por el brazo para que comenzaran a caminar rumbo a la casa -Por cierto, brillante idea la de utilizar a mí John para darle celos al pobre Mulder.- Scully quiso justificarse -Lo siento, no lo pensé, créeme que no era mi intención y para cuando me di cuenta él ya lo creía así y yo no lo saqué de la duda… yo sé que tú no me hubieras permitido hacer algo así…- Mónica la interrumpió -Así es, pero que bueno que no estuve para impedírtelo, parece que dio resultado y eso es lo que importa… Tú siempre dudaste del amor de Mulder y nunca he entendido por qué, ¿no es evidente? ¿qué necesitabas para darte cuenta?- Scully se encogió de hombros -No sé, realmente no lo sé. Siempre creí que él confundía amor con lealtad y compañerismo… Sé que es una niñería pero, él nunca antes se había portado así conmigo, nunca antes lo había visto celoso, creí que…- ella hizo una pausa y Mónica terminó la frase -Que no le importabas. Que no te cele no quiere decir que no te ame, por el contrario, creo que te respeta lo suficiente como para no hacerlo.- Scully prosiguió -Lo sé, pero de alguna manera nos sirvió a ambos el sentir… eso.- Mónica la detuvo antes de entrar en la casa -Y qué vas a hacer con…- pero fueron interrumpidas por William -Mamá, ven…- y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia dentro -… tienes que ver esto, mi papá está cocinando para ti.-

 

Mientras terminaban la cena todos departían y reían amenamente alrededor de la mesa intercalando anécdotas, que se veían interrumpidos por el sinnúmero de preguntas que le generaban a unos y otros, pues la mayoría de vivencias no habían sido compartidos por todos. Obviamente el que más preguntas hacía era William, aunque comenzaba a familiarizarse con ciertos temas que parecían recurrentes en ese círculo. Por el evidente escepticismo de John y William que les causaba risa a todos menos a ellos, Scully de cuando en cuando tuvo que intervenir pues si alguien era capaz de entenderlos era ella. Mulder no alcanzaba a entender cómo John había sobrevivido casi dos años en los Expedientes X pensando como lo hacía -Por favor Doggett, no me digas que después de haber sido atacado por un hombre murciélago, una lagartija venenosa que ingería a sus presas después de que las desintegraba con esa sustancia y demonios que vomitan ectoplasma, no eres capaz de ver la verdad. Creo que estás peor que Scully… bueno no, a ella le llevó siete años, el padre de su hijo abducido y muerto, para darse cuenta…- Mulder no había medido la dimensión de sus palabras hasta que un silencio inundó la mesa, sólo para ser roto por William -¿Mi papá muerto? ¿Tú no eres mi papá?- Mulder palideció por un instante y Scully tuvo que intervenir -Claro que es tu papá, él fue el que fue raptado y estuvo muerto… por un tiempo.- La cara de William era un poema, un dibujo de Escher sin principio ni final -¿Muerto… por un tiempo? ¿cómo?- Scully tomó su mano -Así es hijo, en este rato has escuchado un sin número de anécdotas que hemos vivido todos, cosas que quizás te podrían parecer fantásticas e increíbles y eso incluye una conspiración global que se ha dedicado a ocultar la existencia de vida extraterrestre entre muchas otras cosas. La labor de tu padre todos estos años ha sido la de tratar de sacar a la luz la verdad, por eso hemos sido perseguidos y señalados…- William la interrumpió -Si eso es lo que querían, por qué no simplemente decirlo y exponerlo.- Mónica intervino -Tú mismo no crees nada de lo que te estamos diciendo, siempre hemos necesitado pruebas para demostrarlo y entenderás que no ha sido fácil conseguirlas, si simplemente salimos al mundo a decir que todo esto es verdad, simplemente quedaríamos como un grupo de lunáticos. Ese ha sido el mayor de sus poderes, saben que el pueblo nunca nos creería… ahí radica la importancia de la labor de tu mamá, ella siempre necesitó de pruebas para creer y para ayudarle a tu papá a respaldar lo que decía.- William escuchaba con atención -¿Y lo lograron?- El escéptico John respondió con crudeza -Obviamente no hijo, pero si tu vieras la oficina donde trabajaban tus papás, te asombrarías de la cantidad de cosas que no sabemos y que pasan en este mundo sin que nadie se entere. Ellos, el gobierno o quien sabe quienes más, se han encargado de ocultar muchas verdades y a pesar de que tu papá no crea en mí, yo leí absolutamente todos los expedientes y el trabajo que él hizo durante tantos años. Yo estuve al frente de esa oficina y no solamente por proteger a tu mamá, sino porque yo también necesitaba encontrar respuestas, quizás más lógicas, pero respuestas a tantas interrogantes extrañas. Es un mundo de casos inexplicables que ni te imaginas.-

 

Mulder observaba a John mientras hablaba, quizás nunca le había dado una oportunidad al hombre para escucharlo como lo hacía en este momento, era un caso parecido al de Scully y nunca lo había considerado de esa manera, se había dejado llevar por la sensación de invasión que su presencia le producía pero ahora su percepción comenzaba a cambiar un poco, finalmente había hecho el esfuerzo por entender y él nunca le había dado la oportunidad. Mulder remató diciéndole a su hijo -Necesitamos que te abras a posibilidades extremas hijo, de lo contrario esa podría ser el arma más peligrosa que ellos podrían utilizar en nuestra contra. Si tú no crees en nosotros, ellos pueden aprovecharlo.- William asintió pero había algo en él que le impedía creer ciegamente, al igual que su mamá y John, él necesitaba pruebas, algo más tangible a lo que aferrarse. Scully vio en su hijo la misma mirada que había observado durante años y que sabía ella misma había tenido los primeros años de trabajo en los Expedientes, por lo que remató -Necesitas pruebas hijo y te entiendo, pero en este momento no te las podemos mostrar y no sé si las tengamos, no de la manera que esperas, pero espero puedas confiar en nosotros.- William quería creer en ellos y puso todo su empeño por lograrlo -Continúen, quiero escucharlo todo… ¿Cómo fue que… reviviste papá?- John intervino apasionadamente -Eso te lo puedo explicar yo, recuerdas al hombre del FBI a Walter Skinner… él me habló un día para decirme que tenía una teoría y creía que tu papá no estaba realmente muerto… tu mamá estaba embarazada y no queríamos que ella supiera lo que íbamos a hacer, no queríamos que guardara falsas esperanzas, así que decidimos ir a desenterrarlo…- Mónica intervino -¡John! no creo que sea le mejor historia para contarle a William, parece un cuento de terror…- Doggett comenzó a reír -¿Y qué le podemos contar que sea menos… escalofriante? Demonios, posesiones demoniacas, extraterrestres que secuestran y hacen experimentos o quizás le podamos contar de los súper soldados… Además, él preguntó.-

 

William observaba la discusión y decidió intervenir -John tiene razón, para comenzar no soy un niño al que deban proteger, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para entender… he vivido lo suficiente como para cuidarme yo sólo y sobrevivir sin ustedes, así que no me subestimen. Por otro lado, cómo quieren que entienda si no me quieren contar y están cuidando detalles para protegerme, por lo que veo así no van a poder contarme nada si me están censurando las historias. Me piden que confíe en ustedes, pues les pido lo mismo, tienen que confiar en mí, ya no soy un niño.- Mulder y Scully se miraron y asintieron al unísono, su hijo tenía razón y lo sabían. William remató diciendo -Si como ustedes dicen ellos quieren aprovecharse de mí, necesitamos ser un equipo y no lo vamos a conseguir si ustedes no me ven como parte de él.- Una extraña sensación invadió el ambiente, efectivamente William comenzaba a sentirse como un integrante más de ese equipo y no como un ente pasivo esperando a ser protegido.

 

Muy lejos de ahí una reunión similar se desarrollaba entre las sombras, Gibson presidía la mesa girando instrucciones a cada uno de los integrantes, uno de ellos concluyó -Estaremos listos en unos días señor, ya todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer y los trabajos ya comenzaron. ¿Cuándo necesita que se lleve a cabo la operación?- Gibson exhaló una bocanada de humo -No corremos prisa, tenemos que hacerlo todo a la perfección y esta vez no quiero que haya errores. Avísenme cuando todo esté listo, necesito que todos trabajen con calma, saben que los estoy escuchando y no quiero que nadie se sienta presionado, el que no se sienta preparado simplemente está fuera de la operación.- Todos sabían lo que aquello significaba y que no había manera de esconderse, o lo hacían a la perfección o estaban acabados. Cada uno recogió sus instrucciones y se levantó de su asiento retirándose del lugar. Gibson sentía un ligero alivio, le parecía que ahora nada podía salir mal, creía haber aprendido de sus errores anteriores y que ahora tenía todo cubierto -Falta poco, disfruten de sus últimos momentos juntos.-


	19. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XIX

Si él hubiera escrito esta historia quizás todo hubiera sido diferente, pero nunca fue así, él nunca tuvo ese poder en sus manos y de alguna manera lo sabía. ¿Qué otro final le hubiera puesto a esta historia? Realmente no lo sabía. Observaba el cartel que colgaba en la pared y la pregunta se repetía incansable en su mente, ¿había otra posibilidad, existía otro final que no hubiera sido aquél que el destino le deparó? Quizás sí, o quizás no, en es te punto de su historia le era imposible dilucidarlo.

 

Quizás por mucho, aquellos días habían sido los mejores de su vida. Mulder transitaba de la felicidad al éxtasis en pocos instantes, todo aquello se convertía día a día en un sueño hecho realidad, Mónica y John habían tenido que partir sin mayor explicación, más allá de la simple escusa de atender los asuntos importantes que a todos les atañían, más allá de lo que fuera importante para todos, permeaba en la mayoría la extraña sensación de consentimiento. No debían cuestionar nada, contra todos lo que sus  instintos les indicaban sabían que no debían preguntar más de lo debido ni interrogar más allá de lo permitido.

 

Mulder decidió que todo aquello no traería más que confusión a su endeble estabilidad, la familia que escuetamente acababa de reunir y no por sus propios medios, debía protegerla y mantenerla sin preguntas ni razonamientos excesivos, simplemente afrontar lo que años antes le costó el no vivir a lado del amor de sus vida, realidad. Hoy tenía frente a sus narices nada más que una realidad, o la tomaba o la dejaba, no tenía más que esas dos opciones y decidió escoger vivirla.

 

Días preciosos pero a final de cuentas finitos, ¿si supiéramos que tenemos en nuestras manos el momentos mas valiosos de nuestras vidas, lo atesoraríamos?, Mulder realmente no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta y no perdería tiempo en analizarla y tratar de responderla. Ver a Scully sentada entre sus piernas recargando su espalda en su pecho leyendo su libro favorito mientras su hijo les observaba dese el lado contrario de la pieza, le parecía el momento más preciado, mientras él leía al tiempo lo que le parecí interesante, un recorte de periódico por aquí y otro por allá. Esa era la vida que hubiera deseado tener siempre.

 

Scully había encontrado como lugar de reposos el pecho de Mulder y pensó que ahí gozaría del mayor estado de confort para leer un rato la novela que había encontrado mal puesta entre uno de los burós de la recámara, “Expiación” de Ian McEwan, le sabía exquisita aunque no lograba dilucidar el final por más que su acelerado intelecto lo intentaba, simplemente la estaba disfrutando al máximo. En ocasiones sentía que debía encontrar la forma de aproximarse más a su hijo pues la sensación de pérdida de tiempo la embargaban, pero después pensaba en el sabio consejo de Mulder “Es un adolescente, si quieres que se acerque a ti, no lo busques”, así que lo puso en práctica, en principio le pareció una empresa infructífera hasta que comenzó a cosechar sus frutos, su hijo compartió con ella su pequeño secreto, el lugar en el granero que fue adaptando a lo largo de los días para pasar sus noches observando al cielo estrellado. Había compartido con él momentos maravillosos, pero más propiciados por su hijo que por ella, lo que le generaba un sentimiento de vacío y miedo. ¿Cómo se aprende a ser padre de un hijo adolescente de un día al otro?, ella quería hacer las cosas bien con su hijo, quería generar un vínculo más poderoso, inventarse algún tipo de ritual sólo para ellos, pero no se le ocurría nada. 

 

William era un chico brillante y era evidente, pero eso no le eximía de la cantidad de contrastes que la adolescencia conlleva en sí misma, su cuerpo cambiaba constantemente al igual que sus ideas que en ocasiones parecía rayar en la bipolaridad, lo mismo era casi un niño feliz compartiendo momentos con sus padres que al instante siguiente se convertía en un cuasi adulto cuestionando al mundo y sus alrededores. Mulder la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Qué lees?- ella apenas atinó a responder en voz baja, parecía sentirse observada por su hijo -Expiación.- Mulder sabía lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y a pesar de sonar interesante el título de la novela, sabía que no era eso lo que ocupaba su saco de preocupaciones -Estará bien, sólo hay que darle un poco más de tiempo…- ella sin apartar la mirada de la lectura, quizás en un vano intento de disimular -Lo sé… lo que no sé es si tengamos suficiente.- Él sabía a lo que se refería, debía aprovechar todo el que tuvieran al alcance pues no tenían idea de lo que el futuro les deparaba -Déjame intentar.- depositó un tierno beso en sus rojos cabellos sólo para después comenzarle a hablar a su hijo desde el cómodo lugar donde se encontraba, algo en su interior le recriminaba el perder un momento así de plácido con ella, pero la imperiosa necesidad de ella lo sobrecogía -Hijo, ¿quieres ir a fuera? Te reto…- y con un gesto hizo la mímica de un tiro libre en el baloncesto, William sonrió ante el reto de su padre y contestó escuetamente -No sabes con quien te mentes.- Scully observaba la dinámica y le parecía encantadora, no podía negar que hubiera preferido tener a su bebé entre sus brazos únicamente para abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo mientras no se pudiera defender, pero esa etapa había quedado atrás muchos años antes y no había nada que le devolviera a ese niño, pero podía disfrutar de lo que tenía y eso era innegable y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin restricciones.

 

Desde la ventana ella se limitó a observarles, reían y compartían sin ella, no era que le pesara pero en el fondo la envidia le embargaba, algo en esa dinámica la dejaba fuera de la ecuación y no era del todo de su agrado. Mulder comenzó el juego sin mayores pretensiones, simplemente trataba de entretener a su hijo mientras se encontraba alejado de la civilización sin su consentimiento -Cuéntame William, ¿qué has hecho este tiempo que has estado solo?.- William le sonrió pícaramente insinuando que si no se lo ganaba, él no respondería a ninguna pregunta, Mulder recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro -Está bien. Si encesto respondes, si no… yo respondo a una de tus preguntas, ¿te parece?- William asintió, se sentía lo suficientemente bueno en el juego como para obtener la información que necesitaba -¿Muy bien? Palabra de Mulder.- Mulder sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo, nunca pensó escuchar su apellido en boca de su hijo, incluyéndose como parte de él. Había algo que no encajaba del todo en la ecuación, su hijo había aceptado muy fácilmente su presencia en su vida y él en lo personal no lo hubiera hecho, no le parecía del todo lógico el que su hijo le hubiera aceptado sin mayor complicación.

 

Encestó la primera canasta y esperó su respuesta como premio, William lo miró un poco con cansancio pero aceptó responder, a final de cuentas tenía palabra -Internet… aprendí a vivir y sobrevivir de él… he tenido suerte.- Mulder le miró con recelo exigiéndole mayor explicación, pero William sostuvo el balón entre sus manos y lo aventó a su pecho en clara señal de “necesitas encestar de nuevo si quieres más información”. Mulder sonrió al gesto, él haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar, así que imprimió todo su empeño en conseguir la siguiente canasta hasta que la logró, William retuvo el balón por un instante, era evidente que en el juego llevaba todas las de perder, pero en el fondo no le importaba contestar todas las preguntas de su padre, siempre y cuando él pudiera obtener las respuestas que buscaba, -Tengo mucho dinero… he hecho mucho dinero en internet… soy de esos hackers a los que tú debes buscar y castigar.- Mulder sintió el tono de resquemor en la voz de su hijo -Yo nunca haría nada par lastimarte.- William sonrió -Lo sé, simplemente te digo que si lo necesitan yo podría ayudarles, es todo.-

 

Los días transcurrieron unos más amenos que otros pero totalmente ajenos a lo que en el mundo se gestaba. En un improvisado pero eficiente cuarto de operaciones, Mónica y John esperaban a que Walter Skinner apareciera con la información que necesitaban, la voz firme pero preocupada de John rompió el silencio -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?- Mónica terminaba de colocar las últimas notas en el pizarrón de corcho que abarcaba casi toda la pared -No lo sé John, pueden ser horas, días o meses.- John puso sus manos en su cabeza meciendo sus cabellos -No puedo Mónica, tú me conoces y yo no puedo trabajar así. Ésta incertidumbre es espantosa, cómo quieres que estemos preparados para defenderlos o protegerlos si no tenemos nada de que asirnos… si quieres que yo te ayude tendrá que ser a mi manera, de lo contrario soy totalmente inútil.- Ella se giró y lo miró pensativa -Tienes razón John, debemos aprovechar todas las capacidades que tengamos al alcance y por lo pronto tenemos tres elementos menos, pero creo que podremos avanzar, ¿qué propones?.- John comenzó a observar la pared llena de anotaciones, recortes, apuntes y demás -Perspectiva, necesitamos ponernos del lado opuesto, ¿qué harías tú si necesitaras encontrara a “X” persona y no pudieras?, en una investigación habitual ¿qué harías Mónica?- ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a observar lo mismo que él -Creo que todo eso lo hemos cubierto John y creo que no tienen manera de localizarlos.- John se levantó de golpe -Exacto y eso es lo que me preocupa… sí yo no pudiera localizarlos haría todo lo posible para que ellos mismos salieran de su escondite.- Mónica frunció el entrecejo -Ya tengo esa parte cubierta también, Mulder no tiene más familia y la de Scully está protegida… además creo que ellos saben que no hay nada más importante para Dana que su hijo y no lo pondría en riesgo por ningún motivo.- John aguzó la mirada -Claro que sí lo hay…-

 

Walter Skinner irrumpió en ese momento con la respuesta en la mano -No tenemos opción, debemos avisarles y no tenemos tiempo que perder…- Mónica y John le cuestionaron con la mirada -Nos tienen y no veo manera de poder detener esto sin entregarles lo que ellos quieren.- Mónica no podía creer lo que escuchaba -¡Walter!… se trata de William, no podemos hacer eso.- Skinner pasó saliva pues eso era muy duro para él, pero nada comparado con lo que sería para Mulder y Scully -Créeme que si hubiera otra opción la consideraría pero no la hay, quieren a William y están dispuestos a todo para conseguirlo.- John se levantó y con tono incrédulo -¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? Por favor, no creo que estén dispuestos a todo… ¿a caso van a desatar una guerra mundial?- Walter retiró sus gafas y masajeó sus sienes tratando de encontrar la calma para decirles lo que sucedía -…Peor John.- John sonrió de lado -No me puedes salir ahora con esas ideas absurdas de guerras intergalácticas porque sabes que esas son patrañas.- Mónica no paraba de pensar en todas las posibilidades -John por favor cierra la boca y deja que Walter nos explique.- Skinner comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro mientras explicaba a detalle -Es peor de lo que me imaginé, nos dan un máximo de setenta y dos horas para entregarles a William, de lo contrario tienen orquestado un ciberataque que paralizará al mundo entero.- Ahora fueron los dos los que reaccionaron -No pueden hacer eso…- Walter prosiguió -Claro que pueden y está comprobado, no tenemos manera de detenerlo, tienen en la mira las principales bolsas de valores del mundo, las principales hidroeléctricas y con eso es más que suficiente… aquí no habrá guerras nucleares ni nada parecido, los directamente afectados serán la población civil… ¿se han puesto a pensar alguna vez en lo que pasaría?, en unos pocos días el caos en el mundo reinaría, sin energía eléctrica y sin economía… no es el fin del mundo, es el fin de nuestro sistema de vida, no habría manera de abastecer de alimento y agua a nadie, tampoco de medicinas ni brindar servicio médico… nada, sería el caos absoluto y con ello, el consiguiente estallido de violencia, saqueos, robos… en pocas palabras guerra civil y no tenemos manera de contrarrestarlo, una vez desatado el caos es imposible restablecer el orden, es un efecto dominó imposible de detener.-  John reaccionó -Nadie haría algo así, es suicidio. Te das cuenta que si acaban con el sistema, no quedará nada que controlar. Es el caos absoluto, esta gente debe tener algún interés en la humanidad… Ningún grupo terrorista ha sido capaz de atacar de esa manera al sistema porque saben que es un suicidio… No hay enemigo que pretenda acabar con la sociedad completa pues no quedaría nadie a quien controlar… no tiene lógica  ni sentido Walter.-

 

Skinner se detuvo en seco -Crees que no lo hemos pensado, el FBI en pleno ha hecho las mismas suposiciones y evaluaciones por las que han decidido no intervenir, han menospreciado la amenaza, pero hay dos factores aquí que ellos no están viendo, el primero es que una vez ya hicieron la misma evaluación y sufrimos el peor atentado en la historia de nuestro país y segundo, lo que ellos no saben y tú no quieres creer, es que este Sindicato no tiene ningún interés en la humanidad pues su plan siempre ha sido convertirnos en esclavos, este no sería más que un paso previo para conseguirlo…- John lo interrumpió -Sabes que para mí eso no son más que patrañas… ¿por qué hasta ahora y no antes? Nunca he entendido eso ¿si son tan poderosos, por qué diablos no lo han hecho ya?- Mónica agachó la mirada y más que responderle a John, se respondió a sí misma, pues en ese momento entendió la magnitud del problema -…Porque no tenían a William localizable y ahora saben que tienen la posibilidad, es lo único que necesitan para concluir el proyecto y lograr su objetivo.- John puso cara de no entender una palabra, Mónica asintió a su pregunta silenciosa -Así es John… yo los vi y no puedo negar lo que vi… No eran súper soldados, eran algo fuera de este mundo y por alguna razón él es más poderoso que ellos… Yo vi la manera en que reaccionaron ante él, ahora lo entiendo… finalmente la última pieza del rompecabezas aparece ante mis ojos, ellos no eran capaces de encontrarlo y no podrían acabar con toda la sociedad pues podrían acabar con él sin saberlo y por otro lado, lo necesitan a él pues en un principio su objetivo era solamente conquistar un mundo nuevo, pero apareció él que significa para ellos ese algo que los haría aún más poderosos…-

 

John comenzó a reír -¿De verdad crees en ese mundo de estupideces Mónica?- ella molesta por el tono que él utilizó -Mira, si crees o no es irrelevante, lo que es una realidad y creo que en esto sí estarás de acuerdo conmigo, es que si ellos llevan a cabo su amenaza, el mundo entero sufrirá.- pero John no pensaba concluir con la discusión así de fácil -Por el amor de Dios Mónica, no pueden hacer algo así… no lo van a hacer.- confrontándolo cara a cara -Y cómo diablos estás tan seguro, ¿que sugieres, que nos crucemos de brazos y simplemente esperemos al viernes y ver qué pasa? ¿Ese es tu brillante plan?- John la tomó por los hombros y en tono de sarcasmo -“mi brillante plan” es que nosotros no podemos tomar esa decisión, crea yo lo que sea, me parece que no está en nuestras manos decidirlo.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

 

El sonido de las hélices del helicóptero no eran una buena señal y Scully lo sabía, era poco más de medio día cuando las escucharon a lo lejos, Mulder y ella intercambiaron miradas mientras William los observaba, era poco el tiempo pero quizás en el ADN lo llevaba incrustado, una especie de decodificador de miradas y ahora sus padres poco podrían ocultarle, algo andaba mal. Ambos tomaron sus armas y salieron al pórtico mientras su hijo les esperaba en el quicio de la puerta. Mónica, John. Kevin y Walter descendieron del artefacto, por el semblante en sus rostros supieron de inmediato que no eran buenas noticias, Scully se dirigió a su hijo anticipando lo que vendría -William, creo que será mejor que esperes en tu habitación.- él negó categóricamente con la cabeza -No mamá, no entiendes que ya no soy un niño al que debas proteger. Quiero ayudarles y sé que puedo hacerlo, por favor no me hagas esto.- Ella pudo leer en su mirada la determinación de Mulder y la de ella misma combinada, sabía que contra eso no podría hacer nada por lo que acarició su mejilla para concluir -Está bien, tienes razón.- algo cambió en ese momento para ambos, William dejó de ser su bebé.

 

La reunión que se llevó al cabo en esa sala de la pequeña construcción rupestre enclavada en medio de la nada se asemejaba al cónclave que decidiría los destinos del mundo y su futuro. Walter tomó la batuta -Ellos quieren que ustedes salgan y se expongan y al parecer no tenemos mucha opción, o salimos antes de que cumplan su amenaza o tendrán que salir de cualquier forma como todo el mundo a tratar de sobrevivir en medio de una catástrofe mundial…- Scully iba a intervenir cuando se vio interrumpida por su hijo -¿Qué es lo que quieren y cuáles son sus planes?- Skinner explicó a groso modo lo que ya les había anticipado a Mónica, John y Kevin. John intervino exponiendo todos las razones que le parecían inverosímiles en el asunto, pero William nuevamente hizo oír su voz -Es posible… yo sé que lo es porque todos los que hemos estado en ese mundo conocemos el plan, no es algo que se venga orquestando recientemente, es un plan que lleva años preparándose y de alguna manera yo también ayudé a desarrollar.- Kevin lo apoyó -Es verdad, yo también he sabido de la operación, aparentemente se iba a desatar en diciembre de 2012… recordarán los rumores del fin del mundo… los que se dedican a vivir en el submundo de la informática habían decidido que era la ocasión perfecta para desatar el caos.- William y Kevin parecían compartir ahora el mismo idioma y que a los demás les costaba seguir, el que puso en palabras la pregunta obvia fue Walter -¿Por qué no lo hicieron?- William y Kevin intercambiaron miradas y fue William el que decidió responder -Porque el objetivo no es la población civil, porque lo que se pretendía dañar era al sistema pero no a las personas y llevar a cabo el plan hubiera significado un caos absoluto… por eso los terroristas atacan los símbolos, no a toda la población. En este caso, el mundo entero se hubiera visto destruido de la forma en que lo conocemos… no valía la pena el sacrificio de tantos inocentes por tratar de demostrar que el sistema nos está destruyendo… El sacar a la luz la verdad no es tan importante como para poner en riesgo tantas vidas… decidimos esperar a encontrar una mejor manera.-

 

Al escuchar las palabras de su hijo Mulder recordó su propio dilema en el momento en el que supo la fecha de la invasión, el momento en el que la verdad se presentó ante él y que le fue imposible divulgar pues el precio hubiera sido el mismo que ahora su hijo exponía, pero Scully no escuchó solamente eso, ella se percató de otra cosa que el resto pasó por alto -¿Decidimos? ¿Tú formabas parte del proyecto William?-  Kevin y William se miraron cómplices -Así es mamá, no solamente yo, somos miles… eso no es lo peor, no solamente habrá hambruna, carencias y todo lo que ya sabemos, el gobierno americano sabe que solamente existe alguien con la capacidad para llevar a cabo un ataque de esa magnitud… China, es el único país que posee la computadora más potente del mundo, la Tianhe-2… eso sólo significa una cosa, guerra mundial.-

 

John permanecía igual de escéptico en su planteamiento -El que se pueda hacer, no significa que lo hagan, tú lo has dicho muchacho, el costo es mucho mayor que el beneficio… no creo que nadie se atreva a hacerlo.- Mónica que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, finalmente intervino -No lo entiendes, no les importamos nosotros… a ellos solamente les interesa tenerlo a él… el mundo y los humanos pasamos a segundo plano desde el momento en el que supieron de su existencia, ahora entiendo el por qué no hicieron nada en el 2012, por que no han hecho nada hasta ahora. Lo único que no pueden arriesgar es perderlo a él y si para obtenerlo tienen que acabar con el mundo entero y su población, no les interesa. Su objetivo cambió desde el día en el que él nació.-

 

El cerebro de Mulder comenzó a hacerse una maraña -…Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se lo llevaron desde el primer día, por qué no simplemente tomarlo y ya? ¿por qué Scully pudo tenerlo a su lado tantos meses?- Mónica negó con la cabeza -No lo sé Mulder, yo estuve ahí y aún no lo sé.- Entonces Kevin intervino generando una ola de escepticismo en todos -Porque Dios no lo quiso, Él lo hizo invisible ante ellos… no lo entienden, ellos no están seguros, creen saberlo, lo intuyen y saben de su potencial… él es el único capaz de destruirlos por completo y no se pueden arriesgar a que caiga en otras manos que no sea las de ellos.- Scully un poco exasperada por el cúmulo de suposiciones, pero abonando el campo con otras tantas generadas por ella -Pero entonces por qué no destruirlo, por qué no acabar con él si supone un riesgo tan grande para ellos.- En éste punto, el que se sentía perdido era el propio William pero dejó que corrieran las preguntas y las respuestas, la siguiente surgió nuevamente de los labios de Kevin -Porque significa también, que si él es lo que se supone que es, en sus manos se convertiría en el arma de conocimiento más potente que ellos conocen, los haría indestructibles e insuperables… usted sabe que no son la única raza que existe en el universo… no lo pueden destruir, su afán de poder es mayor que su miedo a desaparecer.-

 

William se levantó se su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la estancia -De verdad no puedo creer lo que escucho, ¿cómo diablos pasamos de un mega ataque cibernético al crossover de la guerra de las galaxias con la biblia?- Mulder no pudo contener la carcajada, el sentido del humor de su hijo le encantaba, aunque sabía que no era el momento -Tienes razón hijo, pero es justamente eso lo que se nos ha complicado el explicarte porque nosotros mismos no lo tenemos del todo claro… el trabajo de mi vida y el de tu mamá, ha sido que estas verdades salgan a la luz para que no sigan pareciendo una película de ciencia ficción, pero no lo hemos logrado. Eso no importa ahora, sólo te pido que ahora confíes en nosotros.-  

 

John trajo la voz de la razón a la mesa -¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Todos comenzaron a discutir, haciendo prácticamente imposible seguir el hilo de pensamiento de ninguno hasta que William prácticamente gritando los mandó a callar a todos -Hay otra posibilidad.- Todos guardaron silencio y el prosiguió -Existe una posibilidad y es adelantarnos al supuesto ataque y contrarrestarlo.- Scully lo miró con ternura, a pesar de que ya no lo veía como su bebé, aún le seguía pareciendo casi un niño -¿Cómo hijo?- William respondió a la mirada escéptica de su madre con una de suma ternura -Te he dicho que ya no soy un niño y además esa es mi área, les dije que yo podía ayudar. Hay un proyecto de una súper computadora que se está desarrollando y que puede ser más potente que la de China…- Kevin intervino -Sí William, pero ese proyecto se terminará para el 2025 y al menos que puedas viajar en el tiempo, eso todavía no existe.- William levantó su ceja y mordió su labio inferior achicando un poco los ojos -Esa es la versión oficial, está en fase de prueba y se encuentra en el mismo lugar en el que está la anterior, la oficialmente más potente en el país, debemos ir al Oak Ridge National Laboratory, está a dos horas y media de Nashville, Tennessee.-

 

Todos intercambiaron miradas, unos de incredulidad mientras otros cavilaban las posibilidades, Walter preguntó -¿Tú puedes hacerlo hijo?¿Sabes cómo parar algo así? Porque el FBI considera que eso no es posible.- William negó con la cabeza -Yo solo no puedo, pero podemos trabajar en equipo y conseguir a las personas que me pueden ayudar… Kevin, ¿tú podrías ayudar con eso?- Kevin asintió y William continuó -Ahora redacto el mensaje que tienes que enviar, Walter tú puedes ayudar con el acceso al laboratorio mientras nosotros preparamos la irrupción.- Skinner respondió con un gesto de incredulidad -Hijo, yo no creo poder conseguir el acceso un programa clasificado como el “Creating a National Strategic Computing Initiative” (Creación de una iniciativa nacional y estratégica de computación).- Todos incrédulos se giraron para verlo, Mónica le recriminó -¿Lo sabías? Sabías que eso existía y no nos dijiste nada…- Skinner respondió antes de que aquello se convirtiera en un juicio acusatorio contra él -He escuchado hablar del proyecto pero no lo conozco a fondo… como dije antes “Es clasificado” y yo no tengo acceso a él, es asunto de seguridad nacional, aparentemente se encuentra bajo el mando del Departamento de Energía pero en realidad está controlado por la ASN (Agencia de Seguridad Nacional), no puedo darles acceso al laboratorio, pero... seguramente encontraremos la forma de irrumpir ahí. Estás seguro William de que es posible, ellos aseguran que no.- William sonrió -Es posible que ni siquiera lo sepan, eso les pasa por guardar tantos secretos.- Kevin remató -En el pecado llevan la penitencia.-

 

La voz de la paranoia se hizo presente en los labios de Mulder -No podemos confiar en nadie, cualquiera podría echar a bajo nuestros planes o difundirlos… entre menos seamos en la operación mejor.- Skinner acotó -Y yo no puedo meter a un batallón ahí, ¿cuántas personas necesitas trabajando desde ahí William?- El chico pensó por un instante -Mínimo necesitamos ser tres de los mejores.- Mulder y Scully saltaron de inmediato -No te dejaremos ir solo.-

 

Walter lo pensó y respondió -No creo poder meter a cinco personas, es demasiado para una irrupción.- Scully sintió pánico y la voz de mando se apoderó de ella -De ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi hijo entre a ese lugar si alguno de nosotros no lo acompaña ¿está claro?- Kevin intervino -Yo puedo hacerlo, hay un grupo que está bajo mis órdenes que nos puede ayudar a irrumpir sin problemas a los cinco, pero necesito de su ayuda Walter y deben estar en un centro de operaciones fuera del laboratorio bajo el mando de Mónica y John.- Ellos asintieron para culminar con la afirmación de Doggett -No tenemos tiempo que perder, apenas tenemos menos de setenta y dos horas para hacerlo.-

 

Mulder y Scully tomaron sus armas mientras ella le giraba instrucciones a su hijo -Sube por lo indispensable a tu cuarto, te esperamos.- El chico corrió escalaras arriba como niño en busca de un juguete nuevo y eso le preocupó sobre manera a su madre -Mulder, mira su rostro.- Él reparó en las acciones de su hijo mientras ella continuaba -Me preocupa mucho y no sólo el hecho del riesgo que estamos corriendo al exponerlo… míralo, parece que está más entusiasmado que preocupado, creo que no dimensiona en lo absoluto la gravedad del asunto.- Lo escucharon remover algunas cosas y tirar otras hasta que apareció nuevamente corriendo por las escaleras, por lo que Mulder apenas alcanzó a murmurar -No te preocupes, aquí estamos todos para protegerlo.-

 

Mientras se acercaban al helicóptero Mónica comenzó a organizar -Walter y yo debemos regresar a Washington y ustedes deben dirigirse a Nashville. Yo organizaré todo para cuando ustedes lleguen…- Una vez estando todos arriba, ella sacó una bolsa y se la entregó a Scully, ésta abrió la bolsa y vio un sinnúmero de celulares antiguos -Son desechables, recuerda que sólo los puedes usar una sola vez y por corto tiempo, después debes destruirlos junto con el chip… recuerdo de nuestros amigos.- Ambas sonrieron al recordar a los pistoleros solitarios y aquel intento fallido por resguardar a William.

 

William y Kevin habían generado un vínculo especial en ese corto lapso, ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, aunque por razones diferentes. William sentía haber encontrado a un amigo que compartía sus intereses mientras que Kevin sabía mucho más que eso, finalmente estaba en presencia de su objetivo, de lo que había buscado durante años y que casi le había costado la vida. William le sonrió y él le respondió la sonrisa con un dejo de alivio, finalmente estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino.

 

Al llegar William hizo requerimientos muy específicos, lo que significaba una complicación puesto que ninguno podía hacer uso de tarjetas de crédito o teléfonos celulares, pero John se ofreció a resolverlo mientras ellos permanecían en el improvisado centro de operaciones cercano al laboratorio. Finalmente llegó con todo lo necesario y Kevin y William comenzaron a trabajar.

 

El sonido incesante de las teclas de la computadora comenzaba a generar un sonido casi exasperante para John, quien al sentirse inútil en la materia decidió dedicarse a lo que sí sabía hacer, trabajo policiaco y militar. Consiguió planos y comenzó a trazar rutas de llegada y escape, cavilaba en todas los posibles panoramas, incluidos los más catastróficos, debían estar preparados para todo.

 

Por su parte Mulder y Scully no sabían bien a bien qué hacer, por un tiempo se dedicaron a observar a su hijo embelesados por la transformación que se presentaba ante sus ojos. William era otro cuando se sentaba frente a la computadora, era el amo y señor del teclado y de un sinfín de códigos que ellos desconocían por completo, parecía una lengua muerta y cuando escuchaban el intercambio de ideas entre su hijo y Kevin, se sentían realmente viejos. Nada de lo que ellos decían les hacía sentido, William trataba de explicarles escuetamente sobre una red secreta que los hackers utilizan, con códigos, sistemas económicos y monedas extrañas, un submundo totalmente desconocido para ellos.

 

En algún punto Kevin y William coincidieron en que la información que había caído en manos de Skinner era cierta, se estaba orquestando el ataque y ellos estaban cada vez más seguros de poder detenerlo. En ocasiones dejaban de teclear sólo para discutir brevemente, términos como los de “gusanos”, “virus” y “troyanos” aparecían sin cesar. Scully se sentía en un laboratorio de biología mientras Mulder imaginaba batallas épicas en un libro de historia. De cuando en cuando aparecía el clásico sentido del humor de Mulder -¡Mira Scully! Yo que me sentía muy “pro” por saber buscar en google.- y antes de que Scully respondiera apareció la contra de su hijo -YouPorn no es una red secreta papá.- Mulder con falsa indignación dio una ligera palmadita a la pierna de Scully -¿Qué le has dicho al niño sobre mí?- Scully sonrió y con toda la frialdad del mundo le respondió -Nada, simplemente lo que te he dicho siempre, el internet no es bueno para ti Mulder.-

 

Kevin en algún momento brincó de la silla levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo -Los tenemos, han pasado todas las pruebas… tenemos a nuestro equipo completo.- William preguntó como si de facebook se tratara -¿Quién es?- Kevin levantó las cejas y casi deletreando el nombre -XGulka86.- William casi grita de la emoción -No puede ser ¿de verdad es él?- Mulder y Scully totalmente desconcertados preguntaron al unísono -¿Quién es?- William y Kevin trataron de explicarles pero la emoción los embargaba por lo que sus argumentos se tropezaban los de uno con los del otro -Es el dios de los hackers… es como… para que entiendan, algo así como el Darryl Musashi de los videojuegos… bueno… el Elvis Presley del inframundo de la red… el Rey…-

 

Mulder se dirigió a Scully -¡Darryl Musashi Scully! ¿Recuerdas? “El primero que dispare”- e hizo la mímica de disparar con una metralleta hacia todos lados mientras Scully cubría su rostro con su mano y negaba con la cabeza ante la mirada atónita de William y Kevin, que no entendían anda. Scully apretó un poco los labios y sonrió -También recuerdo a Jade Blue Afterglow, seguro no la has olvidado ¿verdad?- Entonces Mulder se levantó y cambió la mímica de la metralleta por la de una espada -Nooo ¿cómo olvidarla?... casi nos mata.- Kevin y William seguían mirando e intercambiando miradas sin entender, mientras Scully se levantó y siguiendo el mismo juego de mímica, simuló que le arrebataba la espada a Mulder y se la clavaba en el abdomen mientras él se agachaba simulando recibir el impacto -No, la que casi te mata ese día fui yo y justamente por Jade Blue Afterglow.- entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta y Mulder tras ella casi suplicante -¡Pero casi me mata Scully!- y desapareciendo ambos tras la puerta, se pudo escuchar la respuesta de ella -¡Y eso fue lo único que te salvó de que no te matara yo!-

 

Kevin miró a William -¿Qué fue eso?- éste se encogió de hombros -No sé, así son ellos siempre… pelean, pero no… es complicado.-  

 

Para el amanecer todo estaba listo, solamente debía esperar la llegada de Mónica y el momento preciso para iniciar con el plan. Fuera de las instalaciones del laboratorio se encontraba la camioneta que serviría de base de operaciones y era el punto de encuentro para todos, ahí se reunirían con el equipo que faltaba. William no solamente no podía dormir por la emoción, un hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo entero y no lograba identificar la sensación, nunca había siquiera soñado con formar parte de algo así, simplemente ese tipo de cosas pasaba en las películas y en sus sueños de hacker nunca pensó tener acceso a tanto poder. Tantas emociones junta le sobrepasaban, sentía que compartía con sus padres una aventura épica, cada vez le gustaba más la idea de que justamente ellos fueran los padres que le hubieran tocado, ahí se sentía como pez en el agua y no como cuando estaba en la granja con los Van De Kamp.

 

Scully y Mónica discutían mientras la primera sostenía el traje NBQ en sus manos -Estás loca Mónica, cómo crees que nos van a dejar pasar con esto, estamos en un laboratorio que maneja materiales radioactivos y cómo pretendes hacerles creer que nosotros venimos a controlar una situación de cuarentena radioactiva, seguramente ellos manejan sus propias medidas de seguridad.- Mónica mantenía su clásica sonrisa de paciencia -Tranquila Dana, está todo cubierto. Esto nos dará el tiempo suficiente para acceder y que los chicos hagan su trabajo, los del laboratorio no pueden cuestionar la orden, viene de un alto mando y en lo que investigan nosotros ya estaremos fuera, no te preocupes.- John intervino -Si sabes rezar Scully, es hora de que comiences a hacerlo porque yo pienso lo mismo que tú.- Mónica le regaló una mirada fulminante -Mejor concéntrate en lo tuyo y dejémosle los rezos a Kevin.-

 

Los tres chicos y Mulder aparecieron ataviados con sus trajes, mientras éste trataba de liberar tensión -Oye Scully, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan incómodo ¿qué pasa si quiero ir al baño?- Scully resopló y comenzó a ponerse el traje -Haces lo mismo que un astronauta.- Mulder no esperaba esa respuesta y tampoco la entendió, por lo que pensó con cuidado pero no encontró respuesta -¿Qué?- mientras Scully tiraba del cierre y terminaba de colocarse el casco -Te aguantas.- los tres chicos comenzaron a reír.

 

Dos camionetas más se aproximaron a ellos colocándose una al frente y otra detrás. Scully mostró nerviosismo pero John la calmó -Son nuestros, es el resto del equipo. No podíamos simular esto simplemente con cinco personas, debemos evacuar el edificio completo.- Scully se desconcertó -¿Pero no habían dicho que no podíamos entrar más de cinco?- Mónica aclaró -Al área de la computadora, pero para hacer creíble el operativo, necesitamos parecer un equipo completo de control de contingencia radioactiva, confía en mí.- William se aproximó a Scully -Todo saldrá bien mamá… ¡es lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida!-

 

Mulder lo tomó por el brazo y lo giró -Hijo, yo sé que esto puede parecer… no sé lo que estás pensando, pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que de nosotros depende la vida de miles, quizás millones de personas. No es un juego William, necesito que dimensiones la magnitud de lo que está a punto de pasar…- William retiró con cierta violencia el brazo que sostenía su padre -¿Qué? Que estamos a punto de irrumpir ilegalmente en una instalación de alta seguridad del gobierno… Que ustedes son agentes del FBI y aún así rompen las leyes y las reglas sin importarles nada… ¿Eso es lo que quieres que aprenda? No te preocupes papá, me parece que ya me está quedando claro que el fin justifica los medios… tú lo dijiste, son miles o millones de personas a las que estamos a punto de salvar, no creo que sea momento de sermonearme con juicios de valores.- Todos guardaron silencio por un instante pues les descolocó la reacción y las palabras del joven, Scully trató de intervenir pero Mónica la detuvo -No tenemos tiempo Dana… después.- ésta asintió y tomó aire, el poco que podía ataviada con ese traje.

 

William sintió que la sangre hervía debajo de su piel, había cosas a las que todavía no se acostumbraba y una de ellas era que le dijeran qué hacer o lo regañaran, era superior a él. En el tiempo que estuvo solo se había prometido no caer bajo el yugo de nadie ni dada y ese tono que en ocasiones utilizaba Mulder con él le exasperaba, eran los momentos en los que sentía que no quería tener padres, que prefería manejar su vida sin ataduras ni sermones. Por su parte Scully era mucho más cautelosa y precavida con él, siempre trataba de medir sus palabras y buscar la mejor manera de decirle las cosas, eso le agradaba de ella, pero aún así, en ese momento no quería saber nada de ningunos de los dos pues no dejaba de sentir que su mamá secundaba a su papá, parecía que él tenía un poder sobre ella que le molestaba, parecía su dueño y señor.

 

Todos comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones de Mónica y John en la cabina de comando, primero checaron sus comunicaciones y una vez probadas, las tres camionetas se dirigieron a la entrada del laboratorio y a la orden de John, todos descendieron rápidamente desplegando todo el operativo. Los tres chicos iba detrás de Mulder y Scully, quienes giraban instrucciones a gritos y con voz de mando. Mientras el resto del comando se dirigía al edificio y comenzaban la evacuación, Mulder y Scully recibieron la luz verde de Mónica -¡Sigan! Hacia el sótano, es un verdadero búnker así que se deben dirigir siete pisos hacia abajo. Todos tomaron el ascensor y Scully deslizó la tarjeta que colgaba de su traje. El instante que tardó en transitar el foco color rojo hacia el verde, les pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente lo hizo y el elevador comenzó su marcha. William sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, podía escuchar sus propios latidos en sus oídos y le encantaba.

 

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar al descubierto una compuerta parecida a la bóveda de un banco de lata seguridad, todos se miraron y los chicos dudaron si podrían acceder, Mulder y Scully se colocaron a los costados de la puerta de la bóveda y colocaron sendas tarjetas frente a los lectores que se encontraban flanqueándola, se escucharon tres pitidos y un mensaje en el que se leía “denegado” apareció. El nerviosismo en los chicos era palpable pero en Mulder y Scully no, parecía que habían hecho eso toda su vida o por lo menos esa impresión de dio a William, parecían tener nervios de acero, simplemente intercambiaron miradas y lo volvieron a hacer sin que las manos les temblaran. Lo que siguió fue un sonido metálico y la compuerta comenzó a abrirse dejando sentir el ambiente gélido que resguardaba, la emoción en los chicos se manifestó con pequeños brincos que parecían provenir de unos fanáticos viendo anotar a su equipo, con la mirada Scully los aplacó e indicó que prosiguieran, no sin antes escuchar el comentario de Mulder -Con este frío Scully, creo que sí voy a tener problemas con el traje, así que hagámoslo rápido.- El clásico comentario Mulder tratando de disminuir la presión o por lo menos disimularla, ella lo sabía y él podía leer en ella la misma preocupación, lo que aparentemente pasaba desapercibido para el resto.

 

El comentario de William le salió del alma -¡Dios! Esto es el paraíso de los hackers.- y Mulder respondió -Pues me parece más el noveno círculo del infierno congelado de Dante, apúrense o esto terminará siendo un verdadero infierno.- Los tres corrieron a distintas posiciones y comenzaron su labor mientras Mulder y Scully vigilaban. El lugar era inmenso, más parecido a un laberinto de consolas con cables y cosas que ellos no sabrían describir con precisión que a lo que se podrían imaginar como una mega computadora. El ruido que producía esa maquina que parecía estar hecha de muchas máquinas, era infernal, únicamente comparable con el frío que alcanzaban apercibir a pesar de los trajes que llevaban puestos.            

  

La voz de Kevin se escuchó a lo lejos -Es el sistema de enfriamiento, de lo contrario esta cosa ardería en llamas en un instante.- Mulder y Scully se mantenían en alerta y en constante comunicación con John y Mónica, Scully monitoreaba -¿Cómo va todo por allá?- La voz de John contestó con serenidad -Todo en orden, hasta el momento marchando a la perfección.- La voz de Mulder irrumpió en la comunicación -Oye Scully, no quisieras llevarte a casa este traje, le estoy comenzando a ver mejores utilidades.- La voz de Scully se escuchó tajante -Mulder, estamos todos intercomunicados… Cállate.- Mulder comenzó a reír -Perdón, se me olvidó.-

 

Gibson no apartaba la mirada del monitor, solamente esperaba el momento oportuno para él poner en marcha su propio plan. 


	20. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XX

¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras que giraban en su mente sin cansancio?, dormido o despierto su cerebro no se cansaba de repetirlas una y otra vez “Tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad”.

 

Si te detuvieras por un momento a pensar en la consecuencia de tus actos, seguramente cambiarías las decisiones que te llevaron a estar en el lugar en que te encuentras, pero la vida no da ese tipo de oportunidades, el Dios Cronos se come a todos sus hijos y no deja nada para el futuro.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

William tecleaba sin cesar y apenas podía escuchar a sus compañeros hacer lo mismo, la consciencia de las palabras de su padre pesó sobre sus hombros de pronto, la vida de miles o quizás millones de personas estaban en sus manos, pero había algo muy excitante en todo aquello, una sensación de poder que no había imaginado nunca; donde su padre vería responsabilidad, él veía poder.

 

Casi era capaz de visualizar a su propio cerebro encendiendo neuronas nunca antes utilizadas, sentía que su cerebro se iluminaba en regiones inimaginables. Si una tomografía mostrara imágenes de su cerebro en ese momento seguramente se vería un tizón ardiendo en su totalidad. Un ligero hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo, dejó de escuchar su entorno y sus ojos parecían visualizar más allá de lo que estaba frente a ellos, podría ver en su cerebro las imágenes de la red completa y el mapa mental que él mismo se había trazado para llegar a su objetivo y contrarrestar el ataque. Estaba frente a la computadora más potente que hubiera conocido jamás y le producía la sensación de estar manejando una auto de carreras cuando apenas sabía andar en bicicleta. 

 

El primer paso era localizar la fuente de ataque y para ello debían cruzar todos los contrafuegos y rebotes de señal con los que estaba cubierta, cosa que les hubiera llevado meses con un equipo normal, el segundo paso era introducir el gusano que habían preparado para saturar el sistema que controlaba el ataque, era elemental y casi rústico, pero pensaban que sería suficiente si lograban derribar todas las barreras de protección del sistema, era casi tan sencillo como introducir un troyano después de desactivar el antivirus de una computadora convencional, por eso necesitaban un ataque combinado y al unísono.

 

Kevin trabajaba a la par que William, las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente pues la tensión invadía su cuerpo, a pesar del sistema de enfriamiento, el traje le hacía sentir que se encontraba en el mismo infierno, pero no el congelado si no aquél que arde en llamas. Había una sensación que le acompañaba sin dejarle pensar con claridad, no sabía qué era y se la había a tribuido a la tensión de la situación que estaban viviendo, era evidentemente peligrosa y arriesgada, sin mencionar las posibles consecuencias de todo aquellos si ellos llegaran a fallar. Por instantes lograba concentrarse al grado de que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera y únicamente percibiera el recorrido de sus pensamientos en el trabajo que estaba realizando.

 

La voz de William sonó excitada al conseguir el primer objetivo -Lo encontramos.- todos sintieron un pequeño alivio al escucharlo, Mónica tuvo que preguntar -¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitan?- Kevin respondió -No lo sé, pero hemos avanzado mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos pueden dar?.- La voz de John pareció calma -Hasta ahora todo está controlado y tranquilo, creo que les podemos dar el tiempo suficiente para que terminen.- Mulder y Scully se sintieron aliviados al escuchar las comunicaciones, ellos seguían patrullando aquél inmenso lugar laberíntico. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado y se encontraban cada vez más cerca de salvar al mundo nuevamente.

 

Mulder se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos, ¿cuántas veces habían salvado al mundo realmente? Nunca tuvo claro si en alguna ocasión lo habría logrado, en ocasiones le invadía la sensación de ser nada más que una pieza de ajedrez en un tablero infinito en el que él nunca tuvo la posibilidad de tomar una decisión por sí mismo, simplemente se sentía utilizado y manejado. En ocasiones pensó que simplemente fue un títere en manos de su padre o el Sindicato y ahora se sentía nada más que una pieza manejada por las caprichosas manos de Dios o del destino.

 

Por su parte Scully lidiaba con la misma sensación pero con algunas variantes, la vívida sensación de que se había alejado del Dios en el que había confiado toda su vida, le desagradaba. De pequeña había sentido que cada vez que se alejaba de Dios su mundo convulsionaba y entraba en caos, en este momento el recuerdo sensorial la embargó de nuevo. A pesar de saber que estaban cada vez más cerca de lograr aplazar una catástrofe mundial, nada le aseguraba que todo aquello fuera cierto. Recordó sus propias palabras frente aun párroco, en un momento de tribulación “Tengo miedo de que Dios nos esté hablando y nadie lo esté escuchando”. Uno de sus terrores más profundos era ese, que Dios le estuviera mandando las señales y ella no fuera capaz de escucharlo.

 

Kevin y William gritaron al unísono -¡Entramos!- Los nervios en Scully comenzaba a hacer mella -¿Cuánto tiempo más?- William emocionado respondió antes que los demás -Unos minutos, solamente debemos instalar el programa y dejar que corra, en cuanto lo hagamos podemos salir de aquí y habremos salvado al mundo.- La emoción que le embargaba recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo, nunca imaginó que algo así existiera, se sentía dentro de una película de acción en la que él era el protagonista. Se concentró en seguir tecleando pues veía la luz a final del túnel cada vez más cercana, estaba por lograr la gran hazaña de su vida y tan sólo era un adolescente, ¿qué más podría hacer a lado de sus padres? Todo aquello era tan excitante que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en eso. Se concentró con todas sus capacidades en continuar y seguir tecleando lo más rápido que pudiera.

 

Por su parte Gibson mantenía el mismo grado de concentración pero su objetivo era otro, no despegaba su vista de la pantalla y sus dedos tecleaban al mismo ritmo frenético, él había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas a la vez y sobre todo cuando se trataba de concentrar su atención en miles de pensamientos, desde pequeño había aprendido a asilar y seleccionar únicamente los que le eran de interés. Hoy era una empresa fácil, solamente tenía que concentrase en cuatro pues el quinto era una caja cerrada par él, pero eso siempre lo supo, simplemente lo comprobó al estar cerca.

 

Hasta el momento su plan marchaba a la perfección y se sentía más cerca del triunfo que nunca, simplemente debía esperar a que ellos dieran la estocada final.

 

Desde el momento que el que se sintió perdido cuando ellos aparentemente habían logrado ganar la batalla al desaparecer a William, supo que no tendría otro remedio que exponerse a jugar su carta más poderosa. Encontrarlos sería una empresa titánica, podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo y no pensaba subestimar el instinto de protección de esos padres por su hijo, sabía que serían capaces de esconderse debajo de las piedras si era necesario para protegerlo. Debía sacarlos de su escondite y lo más pronto posible, pero sin precipitarse. En el arte de la guerra, la mayor fortaleza de tu enemigo puede ser su mayor debilidad, él los conocía muy bien y si algo no podrían resistir era la posibilidad de sentirse héroes de nuevo, sobre todo si se trataba de salva a su hijo nuevamente.

 

Cuando la amenaza de la fecha inminente de colonización se acercaba, él entendió que ellos no harían nada por detenerla porque habían perdido las esperanzas, ya no había nada que los mantuviera en pie de lucha. Hoy era diferente, debían salvar a su hijo y de paso al mundo, cosa que suponía una fuerte tentación para los delirios de súper héroe de Mulder y sin duda, ella le seguiría. Parecían predecibles personajes de una novela barata, lo que jugaba a su favor en ese momento.

 

Orquestó el ataque, pero no era estúpido, sabía que una cosa así no podía suceder sin poner en riego a toda la humanidad y su propia integridad. Ese no era el momento para hacerlo, el aún no tenía su salvoconducto y ese era William, por otra parte, si los conquistadores se enteraban de que él había acabado con su plan, era hombre muerto. Creó el teatro completo, sabía que los altos mandos del FBI lo analizarían y desecharían por ser improbable, pero llegaría a los oídos adecuados, Walter Skinner sabría que el mensaje llevaba nombre y apellido. Eso sería suficiente para que ellos se enteraran y actuaran en consecuencia, sabía que el resto no sería fácil. Pensó que ellos pondrían a William en resguardo mientras ellos trabajaban, lo que suponía una operación más complicada para él. No podudo creer que los dioses le favorecieran tanto en esta ocasión, para su sorpresa ellos incluyeron a su hijo en el operativo y él no entendía muy bien el por qué, hasta que comenzaron la búsqueda del equipo de hackers. Sabía que lo harían por lo que estaba preparado para monitorear en el inframundo de la deep web un llamado con esas características, lo demás fue pan comido, puso a sus hombres a trabajar hasta conseguir la confianza y aprobación de los muchachos.

 

Al conectarse en la deep web, Kevin y William se pusieron a la vista de Gibson gracias a la TrapWire y de ahí en adelante todo se le facilitó. Lo único que necesitaba corroborar personalmente y era labor que no le podría encargar a nadie más, era confirmar que el chico efectivamente era William y no un señuelo utilizado para distraerlo. La única forma de hacerlo era estar cerca de él por lo que se arriesgó a ser él mismo el que atendiera el operativo, tenía muchas ventajas el estar dentro de la operación aunque corriera el riesgo de que alguien lo reconociera. Siempre tendría la ventaja de escuchar lo que pensaban, así sabría si alguien comenzaba a sospechar de él.

 

Ellos pusieron en marcha su plan y él a la par el suyo, no había nada mejor que llevar un paso delante que sus contrincantes y utilizar el elemento sorpresa, “El futuro no se predice, se construye”. Nadie conocía el rostro del famoso hacker al que los chicos admiraban, lo que le daba otra ventaja, él era el tercer hacker en la operación. Mientras se ponía el traje que le habían asignado, ya estaba al tanto del plan completo, por una parte lo había orquestado él y por el otro, al estar cerca de John y Mónica, los detalles finos le habían sido revelados por sus pensamientos, sólo le quedaba esperar a que aparecieran los demás.

 

Al ver aparecer a Mulder acompañado de Kevin y de su hijo, todo cayó como la última pieza del rompecabezas. Para su sorpresa, el jovencito que le acompañaba era efectivamente William, ni más ni menos. Le maravillaba estar en presencia del único ser vivo al que era incapaz de leerle la mente, eso nunca le había sucedido y por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era ser un humano normal. No le preocupaba el no tener acceso a sus pensamientos pues le pareció un adolescente común y corriente, por lo menos eso aparentaba y era obvio que no tenía la menor idea del potencial que poseía. Por un instante se maravilló con su presencia, ¿cómo podía aquél pequeño ser humano ser tan importante e ignorarlo? Pasado el instante, nuevamente el dolor de su propia historia resurgió y todo el rencor acumulado volvió a hervir en su interior. Los culpables de todo eran ellos y su maldita búsqueda, de no haber sido por eso, ni él ni William estarían ahora en esa posición.    

 

Mientras los demás se concentraban en su angustia por salvar al mundo, él se enfocó en escuchar los pensamientos de Mulder y Scully, la angustia de los padres no lo doblegó, le conmovía pero el efecto era contrario al de la misericordia. Ellos nunca pensaron en él o en la angustia de sus propios padres al perderlo, no pensaron en nada más que en ellos y sus egoístas intereses, si en algún momento de su vida se dejó envolver por el ideal de lucha de ese par, ahora veía todo con claridad. Sintió lástima por su hijo, por ese pobre adolescente que estaba a punto de conocer la verdad y por lo que él sabía, le deparaba el futuro.

 

Mientras los chicos tecleaban frenéticamente creyendo que estaban a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, él hacía lo propio pero girando las instrucciones para el paso siguiente. Los muchachos estaban a punto de enfrentarse a un verdadero espejismo que entre más cercano pareciera más se alejaría. Él no despegaba la vista del monitor mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Mulder, Scully y Kevin, de William le bastaba escuchar su voz emocionada por creer que estaba salvando al mundo, la ironía de todo aquello era que no había nada más lejano a aquello pues él mismo significaba el fin de la raza humana y estaba a punto de convertirse en el arma que acabaría con todo.

 

La voz de William resonó en todos los aparatos intercomunicadores -¡Lo logramos! Comenzó a correr el programa, sólo hay que esperar un poco.- En Gibson se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una satisfacción de ese grado, esperó unos instantes hasta que escuchó la voz de Mónica -Algo anda mal…- Scully preocupada respondió -¿Qué pasa?- Mónica aún más preocupada -Nada y creo que ese es el problema, hace unos minutos que no pasa nada. ¡Aborten! Dana tienen que salir de ahí ahora.-

 

El caos reinó en el momento en que las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, poco o nada podían hacer en ese momento, estaban atrapados en un callejón sin salida. John había previsto todas las vías de escape posibles por cielo, mar o tierra, pero lo que nunca tuvieron en cuenta era cómo diablos los sacarían de un hueco con una sola salida, aquello se había convertido en una trampa mortal. La voz de Mónica rayó casi en la histeria -John haz algo, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí.- En el centro de control el desconcierto reinaba, los chicos que Kevin había seleccionado como equipo trataban en vano de encontrar la falla pero era inútil pues todo lo que descubrieron y era demasiado tarde, era que todo había sido un espejismo, no había tal amenaza y por el contrario, era una cortina de humo en la que el gusano cibernético que habían inoculado, había ido a parar a los sistemas del pentágono, creando ellos una verdadera amenaza mundial, pues había logrado deshabilitar los sistemas de protección.

 

Gibson había deshabilitado las cámaras que les vigilaban en el piso de la mega computadora como las de los accesos a ella, incluidas las conectadas al elevador. Para cuando Mónica dio la voz de alarma ya era demasiado tarde. Scully corrió hasta donde su hijo se encontraba, no sabía lo que estaba pasando ni lo que les esperaba pero su instinto le decía que debía estar a su lado, sintió que el alma se le partía en mil pedazos al ver terror en la mirada de su hijo. Sabía que no debía decir nada pues podían ponerse en mayor riesgo del que ya se encontraban, trató de comunicarse con su hijo utilizando únicamente la mirada, puso sus dos manos a los costados del casco que cubría el juvenil rostro de William, ella negó con la cabeza al ver aparecer lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules. Con su dedo índice sobre lo que debían ser sus labios, le indicó que guardara silencio -No digas nada.- y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la voz quebrada de William trató de replicar -Pero…- Ella lo alejó un poco para verlo de nuevo a los ojos y negó nuevamente con la cabeza, repitiendo el mismo gesto con su dedo índice tratando de acallarlo -Shhh-. Ella lo hizo ponerse de rodillas mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos para protegerlo, ambos escucharon los gritos de los hombres que entraban, William sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, sintió pánico como nunca antes.

 

Mulder vio entrar al grupo de personas armadas y que gritaban -Al suelo… todos al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.- Él trató de hacer el intento por persuadirlos -Somos agentes federales…- pero uno de ellos se aproximó a él -Lo sabemos y no tienen ninguna autorización para estar aquí… Al suelo.- Él se resistió -Fui yo, solamente fui yo. Ellos no tienen ninguna responsabilidad, déjenlos…- El hombre le apuntó con el arma de alto calibre -No lo haga más difícil, sabemos todo de su operación y ataque al sistema de seguridad nacional… Al suelo, si no quiere acabar sus días en un ridículo traje agujerado en un costado y su cerebro esparcido en ese estúpido casco.- Él sabía que era inútil tratar de ganar tiempo, no tenían salida pues el lugar solamente contaba con un acceso.

 

Kevin y Gibson se pusieron bocabajo y sus manos sobre la nuca en señal de rendición, los hombres armados los esposaron y los pusieron de pie. La orden se escuchó por todos los intercomunicadores y desconcertó a todo mundo -Vayan por él.- Nadie pudo identificarla pero era evidente que provenía de sus propios intercomunicadores, Mulder comenzó a gritar -Tenemos un topo… hay un infiltrado entre nosotros…-

 

Scully lo escuchó fuerte y claro al igual que el resto, pero no había nada que hacer, vio aparecer a un sinnúmero de hombres armados que la rodeaban a ella y a su hijo -Las manos a la cabeza, boca a bajo… los dos al suelo.- Ella extendió los brazos interponiendo su cuerpo entre las armas y su hijo -¡Por favor, no le hagan nada!- Los hombres no dejaron de apuntar pero se detuvieron, la voz de Gibson volvió a escucharse -Ojalá y mis padres hubieran tenido la misma oportunidad de protegerme Agente Scully, pero gracias a ustedes no la tuvieron. ¡Llévenselo!.- El cerebro de Scully no tuvo tiempo de analizar, simplemente reaccionó y se levanto de golpe tratando de defender a su hijo. Uno de los hombres armados giró su arma y golpeó la cabeza de Scully con la culata de la misma. Antes de perder el conocimiento lo último que vio fue el rostro aterrado de su hijo y escuchó su voz cambiante gritar como hombre -Noooo… Mamáaaaa.-

 

En el centro de comando todo había sido desarticulado, la operación fue quirúrgica. Ninguno tuvo oportunidad de escapar, para cuando Mónica dio la voz de alarma ya se encontraban rodeados e imposibilitados para actuar.

 

Mulder escuchó el grito de su hijo y el pánico se apoderó de él, sabía que no le habían disparado pues no escucho ninguna detonación pero algo le habían hecho a Scully -Scullyyyyy… Malditos, si le han hecho algo los mato, les juro que los mato aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida… Scullyyyy…- Pero él ya se encontraba inmovilizado, estaba imposibilitado para actuar, simplemente se removía frenéticamente en el piso mientras un par de hombres lo mantenían bajo control.

 

Decenas de camionetas rodeaban el inmueble, todos fueron llevados a ellas indistintamente. Una hombres ataviados igual que ellos entraron con una camilla para recoger a Scully y fue subida a una ambulancia sin identificación. El caos reinaba, a todos les habían retirado los cascos y habían cortado toda comunicación entre ellos. Mulder fue subido a una camioneta junto con otro par de chicos que habían estado ayudando en el centro de operaciones, Mónica y Doggett corrieron la misma suerte pero en camionetas distintas. Posteriormente fueron trasladados en una aeronave del ejercito donde iban todos a excepción de William y Scully.

 

Todos iban esposados, Mulder trató de comunicarse con Mónica y John -¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Dónde están Scully y mi hijo?- Pero un militar que los custodiaba los mando a callar -No tienen derecho de hablar. Ya hablarán con el fiscal militar.- Mónica replicó -No somos militares, no nos puede juzgar un tribunal militar.- Mulder le hizo un gesto con la mirada, todos recordaron el falso juicio en el que lo habían sentenciado a él a muerte, podían y lo harían sin problema, pero a Mulder lo menos que le interesaba era la suerte que corriera, sólo pensaba en su hijo y Scully. Todo aquello no había sido orquestado por el ejercito o cualquier otra corporación del gobierno, él había escuchado la voz que ordenaba ir por su hijo y las palabras que le había dicho a Scully. Aquello era personal pero lo que más le angustiaba era no saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso, sabía que se trataba del nuevo sindicato pues utilizaban el mismo modus operandi, pero aquellas palabras habían provenido de alguien que tenía algo contra ellos de manera directa. Tenía la sensación de que únicamente le faltaba una pieza para completar el rompecabezas pero no lograba verla y esa pieza faltante le impedía ver el panorama completo -¿A dónde nos llevan?...- el militar lo miró sin responderle, pero él continuó -Tenemos derecho a saber por lo menos a dónde nos llevan.- El oficial murmuró -Al pentágono.-

 

Mulder observó la reacción de Kevin, supo que algo tenía en mente y él debía seguir el juego en cuanto éste entrara en acción, intercambió miradas con Mónica y John tratando de advertirles que algo pasaría y que debían estar preparados, aquellos acusaron de recibido.

 

Scully comenzó a recuperar la consciencia de a pocos, primero la percepción auditiva, las sensaciones táctiles, para finalmente poder generar movimiento en su cuerpo. Antes de abrir los ojos y develar que había despertado, trató de identificar dónde se encontraba y bajo qué circunstancias. Escuchó lo que claramente le parecía el motor de una aeronave, sintió en su muñeca la sensación metálica de las esposas que la retenían y una cánula que penetraba su piel en el costado de su muñeca izquierda. No había voces y trató de concentrarse para saber si alguien más estaba cerca. No percibió nada y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, el golpe de luz agudizó la sensación de vértigo aunado al movimiento de las imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos como si estuviera arriba de un carrusel, lo que la obligó a tratar de asirse a lo primero que encontrara a mano y eso fue el barandal de la camilla en la que era transportada, la desconcertante sensación de caer por un abismo no era nada agradable y sus ojos no paraba de moverse incontrolables, haciéndole prácticamente imposible fijar una sola de las imágenes que pasaban frente a ellos, su conocimiento médico le indicó que el nistagmus (movimiento incontrolable de los ojos) era producido por el golpe que había recibido, quizás en combinación con alguno de los medicamentos que le habían suministrado. Era peligroso tratar de incorporarse en ese estado ya que podría caer sin control alguno de su cuerpo, sabía que no era una cuestión de control mental sino meramente fisiológico, así que debía esperar a que su oído se estabilizara y rezar a todos los santos para que no le volviera a ocurrir con cualquier movimiento brusco de la cabeza. Poco a poco las imágenes fueron disminuyendo su frenético andar hasta que se estabilizaron en una sola lo que le permitió identificar su entorno con claridad. Estaba siendo transportada en un avión militar camuflado, de los que sirven para mover a las tropas completas, pero ella estaba sola, lo que indicaba que nadie tenía el menor interés por su real estado de salud, de lo contario tendría de guardia a un enfermero o médico, pero aquello parecía ser una ventaja de no ser porque se encontraba a miles de pies de altura, lo que la ponía en una efectiva celda sin escapatoria. Su hijo hubiera pensado en escapes épicos de películas de Hollywood pero ella sabía que nada de eso era posible. A este pensamiento le siguió el golpe de angustia, ¿dónde estaba su hijo y los demás?, el impulso que generó en su cuerpo la hizo incorporarse rápidamente sólo para caer de nuevo en la camilla azotando su cuerpo contra ella sin control, el vértigo le impedía moverse y parecía mejor inmovilizador que las propias esposas.  Tomó aire y nuevamente tuvo que aguardar a que le vértigo pasara, una vez conseguido eso trató de analizar su entorno con calma y sopesar las posibilidades. No podría escapar de ahí y era obvio, debería esperar la situación y momento oportuno, evidentemente no era ese y menos en su estado. Más allá de una posible contusión cerebral que estaba segura de no tener, estaba el problema del vértigo y contra eso no tenía mucho que hacer más que esperar a que fuera temporal, pero para ello podrían pasar días, rezó para que fuera momentáneo y no temporal.

 

Gibson aprovechó el tiempo de traslado para tratar de calmar a William, no le interesaba en lo absoluto acallar sus temores pero mantenía una verdadera curiosidad científica por aquél ser. Lo observaba con detenimiento y le parecía increíble que un pedazo de ser humano pudiera guardar en su interior todo aquello de lo que los del proyecto hablaban, no parecía más que un adolescente común y corriente por lo que trató de averiguar si alguna de sus capacidades se había manifestado de alguna manera -No te preocupes muchacho, lo único que trato de hacer es rescatarte de las garras de ese grupo de personas que quieren aprovecharse de ti.- William achicó los ojos y arqueó la ceja -¿Rescatarme? Son mis padres ¿de qué diablos me vas a proteger?- Gibson sonrió y comenzó a apretar una de sus manos contra la otra, trataba de controlar su ansiedad por no poder fumar dentro de la aeronave -Te entiendo, hace muchos años yo también confié en ellos.- William estaba decidido a guardar silencio como su madre se lo había pedido, por alguna razón ella le había dicho que no hablara y al parecer el tipo que lo acompañaba tenía interés en obtener algún tipo de información de él y quizás eso le ayudaría a escapar -¿Confiaste en ellos? ¿Quiénes?- Gibson recordó aquellos momentos en los que se sintió traicionado y abandonado, la expresión en su rostro cambió -En todos, yo confié en todos ellos; Mónica, John y tus padres.- William cambió su semblante y comenzó a interesarse -¿Cómo los conociste?- Era historia pasada y a Gibson no le era grato recordarla pero a final de cuentas se había convertido en el único motor de su vida, no le caía mal recordarlo más vívidamente pues nunca había tenido la posibilidad de compartirlo con nadie. Por el otro lado, Gibson estaba disfrutando sobremanera el mantener una conversación con alguien al que no le podía leer el pensamiento, era una sensación única y para él muy preciada -Primero conocí a tus padres, ellos descubrieron lo que yo hacía y…- William ingenuamente supuso que se trataba de la revancha de algún delincuente atrapado por sus padres, aún no había hecho consciencia de los casos a los que sus padres se dedicaban y sus implicaciones -Seguramente hiciste algo para que te detuvieran ¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Quieres vengarte de ellos por haberte detenido? Eso es a lo que ellos se dedican y no me salgas con que eres inocente, porque todos los delincuentes dicen lo mismo.-

 

Gibson comenzó a reír a carcajadas -¿Eso es lo que te han dicho? De verdad que eres ingenuo hijo, ahora resulta que tus padres son los paladines de la justicia. Yo era un niño cuando ellos me conocieron, no tenía más de diez años. ¿Qué delito pude haber cometido?- William se encogió de hombros -No sé, los niños también cometen delitos y algunos muy graves.- Los ojos de Gibson centellearon y William trató te mantener la compostura sosteniéndole la mirada -Ninguno, no cometí ningún delito más que ser yo mismo. Yo tenía una habilidad que a ellos les pareció formidable, enloquecieron conmigo tratando de probar que yo era único, no les importó el que yo fuera tan sólo un niño, que mis padres no tuvieran idea de mi condición y me arrebataron de su lado solamente para convertirme en una rata de laboratorio.- William soltó el aire en sus pulmones y con total incredulidad dijo -Ellos no harían algo así.- Gibson se aproximó violentamente hacia él, haciendo un lado sus cabellos crecidos y mostrándole las cicatrices de las múltiples intervenciones -Esto es lo que harían contigo, mira bien… unos malditos carniceros hicieron esto conmigo durante años y es lo que te harían a ti si no te rescataba de sus manos.-

 

William vio con horror las espantosas cicatrices en el cuero cabelludo de Gibson, no solamente estaban en la piel, era evidente que su cráneo habías sido invadido también pues se alcanzaba a ver los cayos de la soldadura de hueso, parecía lo más cercano a un Frankenstein que él hubiera visto nunca -¿Quién? ¿Cómo?- Gibson tomó aire de nuevo tratando de controlarse y no matar al muchacho en el acto por culpa de los actos de sus padres, a final de cuentas representaba su propia salvación -Ellos, tus padres. Gracias a ellos yo caí en manos de personas de nulos escrúpulos que en nombre de la ciencia y por ambición de poder me destazaron tratando de extraer mis capacidades.- William ahora entendía menos que antes -¿Pero qué haces? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para hacerte algo así?- Gibson sintió que había entrado en un callejón sin salida, si le decía cual era su don no tendría forma de demostrárselo pues el muchacho era la única persona en el mundo al que no le podía leer la mente, así que reculó y trató de aprovechar su desventaja y convertirla en una ventaja -No te lo puedo decir, si te lo digo estaré nuevamente en sus manos y no puedo permitir que me sigan haciendo esto. No puedo permitir que te lo hagan a ti.-

 

El tono de chantaje funcionó, a final de cuentas William no era más que un niño inocente con visos de adulto aún más inocente -Está bien, no me digas cual es tu capacidad, pero entonces dime cómo pasó.- Gibson sintió que ahora lo tenía en la bolsa y adornaría la historia, aunque en su fuero interno sentía que no era necesario, su versión de los hechos le parecía de suficiente peso como para no tener que agregar más, aunque si lo necesitaba lo haría -Al principio les creí, pensé que realmente querían protegerme. Yo ya no tenía a mis padres cerca y vi en ellos, en los tuyos, la posibilidad de que alguien viera por mí. Me utilizaron y cuando ya no les fui de utilidad me olvidaron, pasé años tratando de huir, escondiéndome hasta debajo de las piedras. Literalmente tuve que esconderme en un hoyo en el desierto para que nadie me encontrara, cuando finalmente logré comenzar mi vida alejado de ellos, tu madre volvió a encontrarme.- Hizo una pausa dramática y retomó -Creo que ya te esperaba, estaba embarazada… nuevamente me utilizó y nos puso en riesgo a todos, no le importó que tú vida también estuviera en riesgo… sólo quería encontrar a tu padre.-

 

William comenzó a sentir que su sangre hervía -Mi madre no pudo haber hecho eso…- al ver el rostro enrojecido del chico, Gibson supo que iba por muy buen camino -¿No? Ella parece menos culpable de lo que es. Te abandonó a ti, lo que no me extrañó en lo absoluto pues hizo lo mismo conmigo… incluso con el chico que les acompañaba, ese joven Kevin, ¿sabes cómo lo conocieron? De la misma manera que a mí e hicieron lo mismo que conmigo.- William estaba a punto de estallar -Pero él no piensa igual que tú, él nos ha ayudado…- Gibson se aproximó al chico y trató de tomar su mano -Eso es lo que tú crees muchacho, ¿por qué crees que estás hoy aquí?  Tus padres dejaron en el camino un sinnúmero de personas dañadas gracias a su estúpida idea de búsqueda, a tu padre nunca le ha importado nada más; ni tu madre, ni tú, ni nada. Él estuvo conmigo mientras tu madre te daba en adopción, se escondía tratando de encontrar más verdades… su maldita búsqueda de la verdad nos tiene hoy aquí. Kevin fue otro de los tantos niños a los que tus padres abandonaron y dejaron a su suerte… Pero qué se podría esperar de ellos si fueron capaces de abandonar a su propio hijo por ir a buscar una supuesta verdad que no existe… La única verdad que existe es que a ellos no les importa nada más que ellos mismos… y tu madre… tu madre, no sé que es peor, si ella o él… Creo que ella, él cree tener razones para hacer lo que hace pero tu madre simplemente lo ha seguido guiada por la falsa bandera de amarlo sobre todas las cosas… corrijo, efectivamente lo ama sobre todas las cosa; sobre ti, sobre su integridad y su moral. Ha dejado “toda” su vida por seguirlo… ella tenía menos razones de peso que él y aún dudando de todo lo que él hacía, lo siguió a ciegas.- Una lágrima se asomó por el rabillo del ojo de William -¿Pero por qué?- la lágrima comenzó a correr, Gibson lo tenía ahora en sus manos.

 

Mulder, John, Kevin y Mónica eran guiados a cuartos de interrogatorios separados en las instalaciones del pentágono en uno de los sótanos en el ala de máxima seguridad. En el trayecto Kevin puso las ojos en blanco y se dejó caer mientras convulsionaba, Mónica y Mulder comenzaron a gritar -¡Ayuda!- Uno de los guardias se aproximó mientras murmuraba -No me vas a engañar jovencito.- Todos comenzaron a hablar al tiempo mientras sus propios guardias los trataban de retener -Sufre de convulsiones, se puede morir… deben atenderlo rápido… llama a un doctor…- el cuerpo del joven no cesaba de moverse y un hilo de saliva comenzó a correr por la comisura de sus labios, Mulder le gritó al guardia -Se está ahogando, debes ponerlo de costado.- El guardia comenzó a ponerse nervioso y acató la orden, puso al muchacho de costado mientras hablaba por el intercomunicador -El muchacho está convulsionando, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería… espero órdenes.-

 

Gibson escuchó el alboroto detrás de la voz del guardia, giró instrucciones -Llévenlo a la enfermería.- Mulder supo que se trataba de la maniobra que Kevin le había adelantado con la mirada, no sabía de qué se trataba el plan pero por lo menos era la única opción que tenían en ese momento.  

 

Scully permanecía en la camilla mientras se mantenía aparentemente inconsciente, pretendía esperar el momento propicio, cualquier descuido le sería de utilidad aún con el inestable estado de salud en el que se encontraba. No podía abrir los ojos pero trató de memorizar cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada aroma y cualquier cosa que le pudiera ser de utilidad para ubicarse. Era una práctica usual en el entrenamiento de cualquier agente en caso de ser secuestrado y ahora su memoria sensorial estaba sobrexcitada. Cuando la camilla finalmente paró, esperó a que sus sentidos le indicaran que se encontraba sola, sabía que no estaba en un hospital pues los olores no le eran familiares, los pitidos de las tarjetas de acceso le indicaron que se encontraba en una basa de alta seguridad y otra cosa a su favor era que estaba siendo trasladada únicamente por un elemento, el que supuso se debía encargar de mantenerla bajo vigilancia, pero uno era un buen número si quería enfrentarse. El problema era el salir de ahí, si se encontraba en una base militar sabía que le sería difícil. A lo lejos oyó un alboroto, un par de personas gritaban del otro lado de la puerta y pudo escuchar con claridad el correr de las ruedas de una nueva camilla -Está convulsionando, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar ¿cuánto lleva así?.- gritaba una de las voces y la que contestó fue la de una mujer, lo que le generó mayor alivio a Scully, serían dos hombre y una mujer contra los que tendría que luchar -Lleva varios minutos, si sigue así se le va a freír el cerebro.- La afirmación de la mujer no hizo más que corroborarle a Scully que definitivamente no estaba en un hospital y que la mujer no tenía idea de medicina. Abrió los ojos y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, no había nadie y por la pequeña ventana de la puerta pudo ver al oficial distraído con el movimiento que se generó afuera. Apretó los dientes y tomó el pulgar se su mano, debía dislocarlo para liberarse de las esposas. Lo hizo como los cánones indicaban, de un tirón y sin dudas, el dolor sería mucho pero era más importante salvar a su hijo. Una vez liberada de las esposas, colocó nuevamente su dedo en posición, lo que alivió el dolor de momento, sabía que la hinchazón vendría luego pero nada era más importante que salir de ahí. Retiró la cánula y se incorporó lentamente, primero porque temía que el vértigo apareciera de nuevo y segundo para evitar que fuera descubierta por su guardia.

 

El guardia observaba hacia el final del pasillo donde los otros dos trataban de controlar la situación con el muchacho, sin mucho éxito. No habían logrado llegar al lugar indicado pues la supuesta enfermería no existía y lo sabían, simplemente interpretaron la orden de su jefe como que debían llevar al muchacho junto con la otra persona en camilla, además de que el muchacho parecía ponerse cada vez peor. Scully tomó la pequeña manguera por la que le inoculaban suero, haciendo dos pliegues con ella se aproximó a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y sin que el guardia se percatara, colocó la manguera alrededor de su cuello y lo jaló hacia dentro del cuarto, el hombre cayó sobre ella y ésta lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura haciendo tracción al lado contrario de donde jalaba la manguera en el cuello, apretó lo suficiente hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Tomó las llaves de las esposas, la tarjeta de identificación y su arma, el dolor en su pulgar derecho era casi insoportable pero debía mantener el arma empuñada, era su única oportunidad de escapar. En el pasillo se escuchó la voz de la mujer -Ve a conseguir a un médico o este hombre se nos va a morir aquí… sabes lo que nos puede pasar si eso sucede ¿verdad?- El hombre corrió por el pasillo y Scully lo pudo ver pasar frente a ella, no podía creer que la fortuna le favoreciera de esa manera, escuchó que el hombre salía por la puerta y finalmente se asomó hacia donde sabía se encontraba la mujer, la pudo ver dándole la espalada y tratando de controlar las convulsiones del muchacho, ella supo de inmediato que se trataba de Kevin. Se aproximó con extremo sigilo, esperando que el otro elemento no volviera rápido ya que en ese caso tendría que disparar y no quería hacerlo pues develaría su posición. Una vez que estuvo a distancia suficiente, asestó un golpe contundente el la base del cráneo de la mujer, la que se desplomó al instante. Scully pensó en tratar de ayudar a Kevin pero para su sorpresa, en cuanto lo nombró éste reaccionó como si nada le pasara, eso sí, muy sorprendido de escucharla -¡Agente Scully!- Ella desconcertada -Pero ¿Qué pasó?- Kevin le respondió mientras se incorporaba -No sabía que hacer y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, pensé que me llevarían al mismo lugar donde la tendrían a usted…- Ella comenzó a desarmar a la oficial, tomó también su identificación, las llaves y las esposas, estaban a punto de salir corriendo por el pasillo mientras ella le entregaba el arma a Kevin -¿Sabes usarla?- el muchacho respondió en tono titubeante -Sí, creo que sí.- Scully se detuvo un instante -¿Crees que sí o sí?, no podemos cometer ningún error…- El muchacho la interrumpió -Sí sé usarlas, he vivido en la calle por mucho tiempo pero no es lo mismo ahí que en el propio pentágono.- Scully sintió que un rayo la partía en ese momento -¿Pentágono? Estamos en el pentágono… esto es más grave de lo que pensaba.- Su cerebro trabajó a mil revoluciones por segundo -Yo sé que esto parece de película pero tenemos que hacerlo… ¿sabes dónde están los demás?- Kevin frunció el entrecejo pues no entendía la implicación de las palabras de la agente -Sí, dos pisos arriba. Creo que estamos en el sótano… en algún sótano.- Scully tomó la decisión en un segundo, era muy arriesgado pero no veía otra opción, Mulder y ella ya habían escapado una vez de la justicia y desaparecido, esta debería ser la segunda -En esa puerta hay un oficial, ponte el uniforme…- Kevin dudó -Pero…- ella utilizó su voz de mando -Nada… hazlo rápido.-

 

Ambos se pusieron los uniformes y colocaron los cuerpos de los oficiales en las camillas esposándolos a ellas, encerrándolos en el cuarto del que había salido Scully -Esperemos que con esto ganemos tiempo… Debes caminar con calma pero con firmeza, llévame hasta donde se encuentran los demás, sólo haz lo que yo te ordene como si fuera tu superior ¿entendiste?- Kevin asintió con la cabeza, el uniforme le quedaba un poco grande y Scully se percató de ello -Estira la espalda lo más que puedas, no nos pueden descubrir.- Le colocó el intercomunicador pero apagándolo primero -Debes aparentar que recibimos órdenes por aquí ¿entendido?- Kevin sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse a diferencia de ella que parecía estar en total control de la situación, el sudor comenzó a aparecer en su frente, ella lo notó y le dijo -Límpiate eso, piensa en el lugar más agradable en el que hayas estado y respira profundo.- Entraron al elevador y ella pasó su tarjeta de identificación con manos de plomo, sin un solo titubeo -¿A qué piso?- el muchacho dudó -Creo que al S4.- ella alzó la voz -¡Concéntrate!- Kevin asintió -Sí, al S4.- Efectivamente eran únicamente dos pisos, así que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que afrontarían pero Scully ya lo tenía en mente y visualizado.

 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y habían tres guardias custodiando las puertas que llevaban a los espacios de interrogatorios, ella supuso que detrás de cada una de ellas se encontrarían sus compañeros, antes de salir le murmuró a Kevin -Detrás de mí… mantente siempre detrás de mí.- éste respondió en voz alta y en tono castrense -Sí señora.- Los oficiales ni siquiera se inmutaron con su presencia, ella se colocó frente a todos y ordenó -Nos llevaremos a los detenidos. Ordenes superiores.- Los oficiales intercambiaron miradas pues el uniforme que ella portaba no tenía el rango suficiente para ordenarles, uno de ellos fue el que contestó -No tenemos esa instrucción, nuestras órdenes son otras.- Scully sopesó la posibilidad de sacar su arma pero se sentía en desventaja, no creyó que Kevin pudiera respaldarla, aunado al dolor en su mano que podría hacerle fallar el tiro y más contra tres contrincantes, así que se arriesgó -Pueden consultarlo pero no creo que a nuestro superior le guste que oficiales de tan bajo rango cuestionemos sus ordenes.- Uno de ellos estaba a punto de tomar el botón del intercomunicador cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Scully al escucharlas se sintió perdida, creyó que era el fin de todo.

 

La voz de Walter Skinner le sonó a la voz de los ángeles llegando al paraíso -¿Qué sucede aquí?- Scully giró y clavó sus ojos en los de su querido amigo, quien de momento dudó y se desconcertó, pero al instante creyó entender lo que hacía ella y Kevin vestidos como militares, las palabras de Scully lo confirmaron -Señor, les comunicaba a mis compañeros que los detenidos serán trasladados por ordenes superiores, estaban a punto de corroborar la orden.- Walter desplegó todo su poder gutural y corporal al plantarse frente a los uniformados -Así es y el que lo dude está poniendo en juego su carrera en el servicio y su futuro en la corporación.- El oficial que estaba a punto de corroborar la orden retiro su dedo del botón del intercomunicador -Sí señor.- Skinner continuó con la farsa, señalando a Scully y Kevin -Usted y el oficial me acompañarán escoltando a los detenidos.- Scully asintió y aprovechó a cubrir sus pasos -Señor, los que se encontraban en la enfermería han sido trasladados a un hospital militar, se encuentran en estado delicado.- Walter no entendió pero supuso que debía continuar con el juego -Ustedes deberán quedarse aquí hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones ¿entendido?.- Los tres guardias respondieron al unísono -Sí señor.-

 

Los tres guardias abrieron las puertas de los cuartos de interrogatorios y cada uno de ellos entró a sacar a sus compañeros. Como si de juego de puertas se tratara y el destino los uniera por medio de un hilo invisible, a Scully le tocó entrar por Mulder. En cuanto la vio entrar Mulder supo que todo estaría bien, más de un chiste pasó por su cabeza en ese momento al ver el uniforme en el que iba enfundada su mujer, pero esta vez logró controlar su impuso pues la angustia en sus hermosos ojos azules le dijeron todo. Ella lo tomó por las esposas y sin un ápice de delicadeza le dijo -Andando que serán trasladados.- Mulder creyó conveniente hacer un poco de teatro pues de lo contrario levantarían sospechas -No es justo, nosotros tenemos derecho a un abogado ¿a dónde nos llevan? Si desaparecemos habrá consecuencias…- Scully apretó ligeramente su mano y torció su muñeca, él asintió levemente con la cabeza pues entendió que había sido demasiado, tampoco debían llamar la atención cuando salieran de ahí.

 

John y Mónica estaban igual de desconcertados pero a la vez aliviados, todos subieron al elevador y ninguno pronunció una sola palabra, podían estar siendo monitoreados, solamente Scully habló -¿A qué piso señor?- en ese momento Walter pensó que únicamente llevaba la suburban de la oficina, no había pensado en un escape pero respondió con firmeza -S1- Scully presionó el botón sin titubear. Al llegar al piso, los tres que custodiaban empujaron levemente a los otros, no debían cometer ningún error estando tan cerca de la salida, Walter los dirigió con prisa a la camioneta, subieron a John y a Mónica en la parte posterior, Mulder y Kevin en la parte media, Scully al frente junto a Skinner que se encontraba al volante.

 

En la salida y al ver a Scully uniformada preguntó -¿Asunto?- Skinner respondió -Traslado a tres civiles detenidos y por error han sido puestos a disposición del ejercito.- El oficial frunció el entrecejo -Tengo que verificarlo señor.- Walter se apresuró a mostrar su credencial -Soy Subdirector del FBI, no tiene autorización para cuestionar mis órdenes.- el oficial rebatió -Pero estamos en instalaciones en las que usted no tiene jurisdicción, debo verificarlo señor.- Walter sintió que estaba a punto de perderse, levantó la voz -Usted oficial no tiene rango para cuestionar mis órdenes, los detenidos son civiles y los oficiales que me acompañan pueden verificar que el mando militar está de acuerdo con el traslado, ellos simplemente están encargados de que la cadena de custodia no se rompa, una vez entregados a la justicia civil los militares no tienen más que decir en este asunto, ¿le quedó claro?- Scully asintió y mostró la credencial falsa que aparentemente le daba acceso a un alto nivel clasificado, el oficial al verla entendió que con ese grado no podía preguntar más. Abrió el acceso y los dejó salir, todos respiraron aliviados al momento en el que Walter Skinner hundió el pie derecho en el acelerador.


	21. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XXI (Final primera parte)

Gibson continuó en su intento por quebrar el espíritu de William, no le era suficiente con haber conseguido finalmente a su remplazo, ahora era una empresa personal. Quería ver al “Mesías”, al supuesto salvador de la humanidad totalmente destrozado antes de que enfrentara su destino. Ahora su nueva misión era hacer que él mismo deseara entregarse, que estuviera totalmente convencido de que su único objetivo en el mundo era ese.

 

Skinner aceleró todo lo que pudo vigilando constantemente el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que nadie les siguiera. Sin rumbo fijo, nadie tenía claro a dónde podrían dirigirse o qué era lo que tenían que hacer, Scully comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de militar y mientras lo hacía su dedo pulgar rozó la manga lo que le produjo un fuerte dolor arrancándole un profundo gemido, Mulder se percató -¿Qué te pasó?- Ella cubrió el dedo con su mano izquierda tratando de estabilizarlo -Estoy bien Mulder, debía hacer algo para zafarme de las esposas, pero estoy bien.- Él se aproximó a ella -Déjame verlo.- le tomó la mano y ella hizo nuevamente un gesto de dolor -Está muy mal Scully, debemos revisártelo.- Ella negó con la cabeza -Mulder, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar. ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba infiltrado en nuestro equipo? ¿Estaba infiltrado o simplemente intervino nuestras comunicaciones?- Todos iban a comenzar una lluvia de suposiciones y especulaciones pero se vieron interrumpidos por la fuerte voz de Skinner -Creo que yo podría tener la respuesta o más bien ustedes, si logran identificar y descifrar el mensaje que dejaron.- Le pidió a Scully que sacara una hoja que estaba dentro de la guantera, ésta comenzó a leer -Agente Mulder, finalmente aprendí a jugar ajedrez con oponentes cibernéticos “Jaque Mate”.-

 

El cerebro de Mulder comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas, no existe procesador más potente y rápido que el cerebro humano y más si hablamos de un cerebro con memoria fotográfica como el de él. Miles, quizás millones de imágenes cruzaron por su mente creando un mapa mental instantáneo, descartando palabras y relacionándolas unas con otras. La respuesta llegó tan clara como el agua pero le parecía difícil de creer, Scully observó en su rostro el golpe de incredulidad -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Mulder trataba de asimilarlo, no quería sacar falsas conclusiones, todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta. El tono dubitativo que utilizó Mulder, no ayudó a aclararles nada -¿Gibson?-  Todos cruzaron miradas de incredulidad a excepción de Kevin, el único que no estaba al tanto de la historia -¿Quién es Gibson?- El resto hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y comenzaron a discutir, la primera en expresar toda su incredulidad fue Mónica -¿Gibson? Por qué haría algo así, no entiendo nada.- John la secundó -Por qué piensas que podría ser él, no encuentro la lógica, no se suponía que nos enfrentábamos a ese famoso Sindicato del que ustedes tanto hablan, hasta donde recuerdo Gibson siempre los ayudó, él siempre estuvo de su lado.- Skinner intervino -Mulder, ¿por qué llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿No te parece descabellado lo que insinúas?-

 

Scully guardó silencio pues los recuerdos y las voces comenzaron a aparecer en su mente como una imagen que comenzaba a aclararse -Mulder, la voz que nos habló el primer día que volvimos… la fábrica abandonada.- Mulder trató de recordar las palabras y cuando vagamente lo hizo, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido -No puede ser…- sentencias aisladas y entrecortadas se fueron formulando desde lo más profundo de su incredulidad -¿El nuevo Sindicato?... “Abandono”… Algo dijo sobre que abandonabas a los niños que prometías proteger.- Scully sintió que un rayo de consciencia le partía el cerebro en dos -¿Yo lo abandoné? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? No es posible.-

 

Mónica y John intercambiaron miradas, Skinner los vio por el espejo retrovisor -¿Qué es? Mónica, dinos qué pasó con Gibson.- Mónica agachó la mirada y John contestó con claro afán de protegerla -Nada, solamente hicimos lo que debíamos hacer.- Mulder se giró violentamente para verlos a los ojos -¿Qué hicieron con él?- John trató de contestar pero Mónica sabía que la dinámica entre Mulder y él no era la más amigable así que lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su pierna -Cuando ustedes debían dirigirse a la frontera canadiense para escapar, Gibson fue el que nos advirtió que no habían hecho y que ellos lo sabían, así fue como pudimos alcanzarlos en las ruinas y advertirles. Lo que hicimos después fue tratar de cubrir su rastro y hacerle creer al mundo que habían muerto en esa explosión, nos enfocamos en eso y…- Scully le dirigió una mirada angustiada pero compasiva -¿Qué pasó con él Mónica?- ella prosiguió con la mirada firme -Lo tratamos de resguardar y lo pusimos en custodia del Estado… no volví a saber de él. Nos trasladaron y reasignaron, querían desaparecer todo rastro de lo que quedaba de los expedientes X… Lo perdí de vista, nos costó mucho trabajo protegerlos a ustedes...-

 

Scully vio en la mirada de Mulder un claro reproche e intervino de inmediato -No es culpa de nadie, en todo caso es culpa nuestra Mulder. No puedo creer que todo esto ahora se trate de una venganza… entonces nuestro hijo está en mayor peligro de lo que creía, él sabe lo que significa para nosotros, sobre todo para mí. Recuerda sus palabras, a la que mayor rencor le guarda es a mí. Ya lo arrebató de mi lado, qué pretende ¿matarlo?- Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, el único que tenía perspectiva y distancia para pensar con claridad era Kevin y al verlos a todos atados intervino -No, ya lo hubiera hecho en la primera oportunidad, él quiere algo más.- Scully no tuvo la capacidad de escucharlo, la angustia en su pecho le superaba y de pronto la invadió por completo, la consciencia de todo lo que les había sucedido cayó sobre de ella  -Nuestro hijo Mulder.-

 

Mulder supo que Scully estaba a punto de quebrarse -Detén el auto Walter.- éste obedeció y se orilló en el acotamiento, Mulder descendió de la camioneta rápidamente, rodeándola, abrió la puerta del copiloto y sacó a Scully de ahí, la escena que observaron lo que se quedaron en el interior era lo más parecido a la desgarradora imagen de una madre encarando la pérdida irremediable de su hijo. 

 

En cuanto el helicóptero tocó pista, Gibson le indicó a William que habían llegado a su destino pero éste se negó a bajar -No voy a ira ningún lado contigo.- Gibson le indicó al piloto que apagara la nave y les dejara solos, una vez que se encontraban únicamente ellos a bordo, comenzó a hablar -No te pienso obligar a hacer nada que no quieras. Si prefieres volver con tus padres no me voy a oponer aunque signifique tu perdición. Creme William, lo único que trato de hacer es protegerte de ellos, acompáñame y te mostraré la verdad, si después de ver todo lo que han hecho aún quieres volver con ellos, yo mismo te llevaré.- William dudó por un instante, todo en su ser le gritaba que debía escapar de ahí pero las palabras de aquél hombre le habían hecho dudar. Finalmente lo pensó, creyó que debía conocer la versión de ese hombre pues sus padres tampoco habían sido claros con él, a pesar del tiempo que pasaron juntos nunca le explicaron nada y eso solamente le dejaba claro que le ocultaban cosas. Asintió e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero regresó -Antes que baje, me prometes que después de mostrarme lo que me tengas que mostrar me regresarás con ellos.- Gibson achicó los ojos y lo miró profundamente -Te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra.-

 

Descendieron de la aeronave y se dirigieron al hangar principal, una vez ahí Gibson comenzó a girar instrucciones a sus subalternos, William pudo observar que había toda clase de personas ahí, lo que parecían ser militares, científicos o médicos y un sinnúmero de personas monitoreando pantallas en las que se observaba gente, aparentemente común y corriente. Gibson lo guió hasta un elevador y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron comenzó a hablar -Yo te voy a decir la verdad que tus padres se negaron a decir.- William levantó su ceja -¿Por qué crees que mis padres no me han dicho la verdad? Ellos me han contado todo, ¿acaso lees la mente como para saber que ellos no me la han dicho?- Gibson sonrió ante la pregunta del muchacho -Lo sé porque si ya la supieras no estarías con ellos.- Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y develaron un laberinto de instalaciones que parecían las de un búnker, había pocas luces lo que le daban un tono tétrico al lugar, caminaron largo trecho antes de llegar a una puerta que se abrió apenas se aproximaron, todo lo que estaba en el interior del lugar era irreconocible para William -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es todo esto?- Gibson se aproximó hasta lo que parecía una plancha metálica y comenzó a hablar -Es el lugar más seguro para que yo te pueda mostrar el objetivo de tus padres. Ellos se han pasado la vida tratando de develar la verdad o eso es lo que le han hecho creer al mundo, pero la única verdad aquí es que han hecho todo lo contrario. Te dije que en algún momento yo creí en ellos y es cierto, porque creí que realmente tendrían la intención de acabar con las mentiras que nos rodeaban y harían todo lo posible por develar la verdad.- William lo observaba con atención -¿Y no es así?- Gibson tomó unos documentos y los mostró al chico -No, no es así. Tú eres la verdad que ellos debieron sacar a la luz y en su lugar, lo único que hicieron fue esconderte. Ellos no son mejores personas que aquellas que lucharon toda su vida por ocultar esa verdad. ¿Tú sabes que eres la clave para salvar a la humanidad?- William dibujó una enorme interrogante en su rostro y Gibson continuó -No lo sabes porque ellos han impedido a toda costa que lo hagas y que el mundo lo sepa. Te mostraré lo que sucederá con la humanidad y que será totalmente culpa de tus padres y su egoísmo. Hace unas horas Mulder te dijo que tenías la responsabilidad de salvar la vida de millones cuando creías que estabas combatiendo un ataque cibernético, pero la verdad es que tú podrías salvar a la humanidad entera. Te voy a mostrar un video en el que se explica todo, con él entenderás tu responsabilidad y la de tus padres. Lo que te voy a mostrar ahora es el resumen de la vida de tus padres y la tuya, pero antes de que veas necesito que sepas que en tus manos está el futuro de todos nosotros.-

 

Gibson colocó una especie de casco sobre la cabeza del chico y las imágenes comenzaron a pasar ante los ojos de William, pero no sucedían de forma externa, pasaba dentro de su mente y parecía como si él formara parte de las escenas que observaba, era lo más cercano a una realidad virtual que hubiera visto jamás, era impactante y desconcertante al tiempo. Una edición perfectamente manipulada comenzó a contar una historia, William perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

 

Kevin comenzó a percibir una sensación extraña en su cerebro, como si una sacudida lo sacara de la consciencia, las imágenes comenzaron a invadir su cerebro y de pronto pudo ver a William en ellas, era un mudo espectador al igual que él. Trató de comunicarse con el chico pero parecían estar en dos dimensiones diferentes, no podía escucharle ni verle. Kevin comenzó a poner atención en aquellas imágenes y en la historia que contaban, en una de ellas pudo verse a sí mismo cuando era niño en el último día que vio a la Agente Scully, en el momento en el que se despidió de ella. Puso atención a la historia y su perspectiva comenzó a cambiar, si todo lo que veía era cierto entonces Mulder y Scully estaban en contra de su objetivo, pero después hizo un alto en el camino y pudo percibir que toda esa historia era solamente parte de la verdad, una versión inteligentemente manipulada que sólo contaba verdades a medias. Él lo sabía porque había estado al tanto de la historia de Mulder, Scully y su hijo, no sólo por lo que había investigado en su momento, sino por los mensajes que había recibido y que él consideraba divinos. Para cuando recobró la consciencia todos lo rodeaban y se encontraba tendido en el asfalto del acotamiento de la carretera.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y el rostro más cercano a él era el de Scully -Vi… pude ver lo que él veía… No lo quiere matar, quiere convencerlo de que su destino es ser el salvador de la humanidad.- Ninguno de los presentes entendía del todo bien las palabras de Kevin, éste comenzó a incorporarse y prosiguió -Le ha contado una verdad a medias… lo va a entregar.- Scully hizo caso omiso de sus palabras pues su cerebro solamente se enfocó en una idea -¿Sabes dónde lo tiene? ¿Dónde están?.- Kevin negó con la cabeza -Sólo pude ver lo que su hijo veía y eran esas imágenes.- Skinner intervino -Si este muchacho tiene ese tipo de conexión con William, ¿entonces podríamos…?.- John con toda el escepticismo de que fue capaz preguntó -¿De verdad vamos a creer en este hombre?- Mónica y Mulder intercambiaron miradas, Mulder ignoró el comentario de John y preguntó -Pero ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo?- Mónica lo secundó -Debemos intentarlo al menos.- Scully intervino -Pero hasta ahora han sido eventos fortuitos… aleatorios, ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo, cómo podríamos recrearlo?.- John parecía estar parado en medio de un huracán donde las palabras volaban a su alrededor y él era incapaz de entender una sola de ellas, parecía que todos hablaban en un idioma que él ignoraba y para rematar Walter sentenció -Podríamos inducirlo.- Todos comenzaron a moverse y ayudando a Kevin a incorporase, fueron subiendo uno a uno a la camioneta dejando a John a la mitad de la nada sin saber que hacer. Desde el puesto de conductor Skinner gritó -Te quedas ahí Doggett o vienes con nosotros.- John salió de su espasmo y se subió a la camioneta.

 

En el interior todos discutían hasta que John intervino -Maldita sea, no sé que diablos estoy haciendo, está bien… Cuando estaba en los expedientes X leí un caso en el que acusaron a Skinner de homicidio y Scully pidió una consulta a la American Academy of Sleep Medicine… Si creen que este hombre nos pueda ayudar, quizás podríamos llevarlo allá e inducirle un sueño profundo para ver si se “conecta” con William.- Todos guardaron silencio por la sorpresa que les produjo la intervención de John, pero Scully lo secundó -Sería posible, pero eso está a dos horas de aquí en avión, se encuentra en Darien, Illinois.-  Mulder intervino -Eso es mucho tiempo, no podemos perder tanto.- La discusión entre todos comenzó nuevamente, mientras se escuchaban sentencias como “No tenemos más opción”, “Somos prófugos y no podemos viajar” y otras tantas por el estilo, Kevin se aproximó a Scully y tomó una de sus manos -Usted sabe que esto va más allá de la ciencia Agente Scully, mi conexión con su hijo no tiene nada que ver con eso. La única que cree en mí y en Dios, es usted, estoy seguro que con su ayuda yo podré conectarme con su hijo… confíe en mí.-

 

Mulder escuchó las palabras de Kevin y resopló -Scully por favor, no podemos…- Scully le dirigió una mirada profunda y determinada -No voy a volver a discutir de eso contigo Mulder, si es la mejor opción para mi hijo, yo quiero creer en eso.- Mulder cubrió su rostro con sus manos en señal de frustración y John comenzó a reír -No lo puedo creer, el señor “Creo en todo, al grado de lo irrisorio” ¿no cree en Dios?, eso sí que es una novedad para mí.- Mónica le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Mulder hizo lo mismo, John alzó sus manos en señal de paz -Perdón hombre, es que nunca pensé que tú y yo pudiéramos estar de acuerdo en algo algún día.- Walter intervino al ver la mezcla de angustia y enojo en el rostro de Scully -¿Se pueden callar los dos? ¿Qué quieres que haga Dana?- Scully pensó, realmente no sabía que hacer -…Una iglesia, creo que debemos parar en una iglesia.- Skinner asintió.

 

Cuando se detuvieron ante la iglesia en el lugar más recóndito en el que Skinner pensó, Kevin hizo una pausa antes de descender del auto -Si no cree Agente Mulder, podría ponerse a investigar “científicamente” lo que dice la biblia acerca de su hijo.- Mulder achicó los ojos, sintió que la sangre le hervía. Mónica se dirigió al par de escépticos -Creo que es mejor que esperen aquí.- El resto descendió del auto y se dirigieron al interior de la iglesia. La impotencia y frustración invadieron a Mulder, la voz de John no ayudó -¿Qué se siente estar de éste lado?- El impulso de partirle la cara fue apagado por la reflexión, efectivamente ahora él estaba del lado de los escépticos y le tocaba desarrollar el papel que había desempeñado Scully toda su vida. A pesar de las apariencias, ella no sólo rebatía sus teorías, sino que las investigaba a fondo y finalmente encontraba la manera de complementarlas y lo más importante, apoyarlo siempre. Ahora él se encontraba nuevamente de ese lado como siempre que Scully creía en algo así y él nunca había sido un apoyo para ella, por el contrario. Hoy su hijo se encontraba de por medio y le pareció estúpido no abrirse a las posibilidades.

 

Las palabras de Mulder descolocaron a John -Vamos señor escéptico, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Doggett no entendió el significado de sus palabras pero lo siguió, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin poder ayudar y mientras le seguía los pasos preguntó -¿A dónde vamos Mulder?- éste contestó sin detenerse -A la sacristía, seguro ahí encontraremos unas biblias, vamos a investigar qué nos quiso decir Kevin.-

 

Dentro de la iglesia, Walter y Mónica no atinaban a entender qué era lo que podrían hacer ahí, pero no eran los únicos, Kevin y Scully tampoco lo sabían con certeza. Mientras los cuatro recorrían el pasillo central, un sacerdote apareció detrás de la puerta del confesionario -¿Qué necesitas hija? No es hora de la misa ¿Necesitas confesarte?- Scully se aproximó a él e iba a besar su mano cuando éste se lo impidió -No hija, no es necesario. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- Scully dudó y volteó a mirar a los demás -No padre, no sé si nos pueda ayudar.- El sacerdote tomó su mano y con un tono calmo y paternal le dijo -Hija, si están aquí es por algo y si yo estoy aquí para ti, también es por que el señor así lo quiso. Dime, te ves afligida.- Scully sintió en aquellas palabras un tono cálido y familiar, no supo por qué pero comenzó a sentir un remanso de paz que hacía años no percibía -Es mi hijo, está perdido y él tiene una conexión especial con él.- Señalando a Kevin, pero el padre no hizo ni el intento por verlo, no desprendía la mirada de Scully -No hija, no es él en el que debes confiar. Confía en Dios y en ti, Él te dirá qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.- A Scully esas palabras le sonaron huecas, necesitaba creer en algo y lo más cercano que tenía era Kevin. El padre prosiguió -No tengas miedo de que Dios te esté hablando y tú no lo escuches, solamente debes resignarte a entender que Él sabe mejor que tú lo que necesitas.- La referencia directa a uno de sus miedos más profundos la descolocó, de pronto la mano del sacerdote tocó su frente y miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, sonidos imposibles de identificar se superponían en las imágenes y finalmente una voz fuerte y clara que le decía “Tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad. El hijo es el padre del hombre, no lo olvides.”

 

Una voz lejana la llamaba “Scully… Scully” apenas pudo comenzar a abrir los ojos y las imágenes pasaban frente a ella incontrolables, el vértigo se había apoderado de ella nuevamente, Mulder la observaba con angustia en los ojos -Scully… ¿estás bien?- Ella estaba en su regazo mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos -Estoy bien Mulder. ¿Dónde está el padre?.- él la miraba preocupado -Padre… ¿Cuál padre?- Mónica y el resto se mostraron igual de desconcertados que Mulder, Walter y John hablaron al tiempo -Creo que está delirando, el golpe en la cabeza…- Scully les interrumpió -No estoy delirando, ¿dónde está el sacerdote con el que yo hablaba?- Skinner se arrodilló a un lado de ella -No había nadie Dana, te detuviste y después te desmayaste.- Ella no entendía nada -Lo vi Mulder, vi a William. Tenemos que ir por él, está en un hangar.- La preocupación de Mulder era evidente pues ella parecía no tener consciencia del tiempo que estuvo desmayada y le parecía evidente que no hilaba sus ideas con coherencia, comenzó a acariciar su rostro tratando de clamarla -Estás confundida mi amor, seguramente el golpe en la cabeza…- ella negó categórica y trató de incorporarse, pero el vértigo la lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de Mulder -Lo ves, no estás bien Scully, por favor…- Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y angustia -Por favor Mulder créeme, yo vi a mi hijo y sé donde está.- Mulder apretó los labios y por sus ojos comenzaron a rodar lágrimas -Nosotros también Scully.- él la apretó contra su pecho ante el total desconcierto de ella, podía escuchar los sollozos de Mulder a través de su cuerpo, su brazos trémulos la apretaban con fuerza y ella podía sentir su temblor incontrolable, colocó sus manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando por fin lo logró pudo ver con claridad sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, miró hacia arriba y el resto de las miradas estaban igual -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué diablos les sucede a todos, por qué lloran?- Mónica se cubrió con una mano la boca pero las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos incontrolables, mientras John la abrazaba y ella hundía su rostro en su pecho, Scully alcanzó a escucharla -Por Dios, no recuerda nada. Está desconectada de la realidad.- Mulder acariciaba su frente compulsivamente haciendo aun lado sus cabellos rojos -Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien.- pero su llanto se incrementaba y había algo en su mirada, una expresión que Scully no había visto nunca en él y no lograba identificarla -Mulder, por el amor de Dios dime qué pasa.- éste miró a todos los que le rodeaban preguntándoles con la mirada, no encontró respuesta en ninguno por lo que tomó la decisión él mismo, agarró a Scully por las muñecas y la incorporó ligeramente para que se sentara recargándola sobre su pecho, la imagen del féretro quedó frente a ella y la voz quebrada de Mulder resonó en todas las paredes de la iglesia -Ahí está nuestro hijo…-    


	22. Tienes que cerrar el círculo XXII (Final segunda parte)

Walter Skinner presionó el botón que indicaba el sótano, una sensación de Déjà vu lo invadió, la joven mujer que le acompañaba no tenía idea de la historia que ese sótano encerraba, las palpitaciones en su pecho parecían las de un adolescente acercándose a su primer día en la escuela. Nadie imaginó el final de la historia que comenzó en el sótano de una oficina olvidada. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para develar el pasillo oscuro flanqueado por estantes que contenían sinnúmeros de expedientes viejos y que conducía a la puerta de la mítica oficina en la que en un letrero se leía “Expedientes X”. Le tomó un segundo tomar la decisión de abrir ante la impaciente mirada de la chica, cuando había juntado la fuerza necesarias giró la perilla y antes de que él se girara le dijo -Agente Mulder, le presento a su nueva compañera.-

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Los ojos de Scully no entendía la imagen que estaba frente a ella, con fuerza zafó sus muñecas del fuerte agarre de Mulder y se incorporó, todos trataron de interponerse en su camino pero ella los apartó con determinación sin apartar su mirada del final del pasillo, Mulder le siguió los pasos a buena distancia indicándole a los demás que la dejaran, que debían respetarla. Scully caminó por el pasillo de la iglesia que le supo a eterno, la luz ambarina que iluminaba al féretro parecía irreal, se repetía una y otra vez “Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando”. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el féretro, cerró los ojos antes de mirar dentro, repitiéndose “Esto no está pasando”. Finalmente los abrió y vio el pálido rostro de William encerrado en esa caja que significaba la despedida sin retorno, el viaje final de su vida. Sintió la mano de Mulder sobre su hombro y en un sólo movimiento se deshizo de ella, abrió el cristal que la separaba de su hijo y acarició su rostro. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba seca por dentro y un dolor insoportable invadía todo su cuerpo, sus dedos recorrían los límites del rostro de su hijo, vio sus juveniles manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y en ellas pudo ver que sostenían su cadena de oro con la cruz, se aproximó para besar su frente y el frío mortal de su piel le congeló el alma. Sintió una mano sobre su espalda y un rayo de lucidez la iluminó -Esto no está pasando Mulder.- Las manos de Mulder la sostuvieron firmemente por los hombros pero ella se incorporó y lo miró firmemente, tomándolo con sus dos manos por la solapa le repitió -Esto no está pasando Mulder. Mi hijo no está ahí, mi hijo está en un hangar esperando que lo rescate.- Mulder trató de abrazarla pero ella comenzó a gritar -No Mulder, escúchame. Esto es un mal sueño, mi hijo no está ahí.- Podía escuchar los sollozos de Mónica y al girarse pudo ver el rostro descompuesto de todos -No lo entienden, debemos ir por él, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Deben despertarme, tenemos que ir por él, yo sé donde está.-

 

El sacerdote apareció detrás de la puerta de la sacristía, Scully al verle le reconoció de inmediato -¡Usted! Dígales lo que está pasando, usted es el que me ha puesto aquí, ayúdeme a salir, debo despertar.- El sacerdote se aproximó al féretro y colocó su mano sobre éste sin hacer un solo gesto, mientras Scully le seguía con la mirada -¡Haga algo!- éste comenzó a rezar, cuando terminó de hacerlo levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en ella -Los caminos del Señor son misteriosos hija y lo único que podemos hacer es resignarnos, acepta tu destino y el de tu hijo con resignación.- Scully negó la cabeza en un movimiento casi compulsivo -No, no, no… No me resigno, esto no es real.- El sacerdote se aproximó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su frente -Es tan real como tu quieres que sea, éste es tu futuro si no haces nada para remediarlo, despierta ya.-

 

El cuerpo de Scully se removía incontrolable mientras Mónica la sostenía por los hombros -Creo que está convulsionando, debemos llamar a una ambulancia. Kevin ve por Mulder y John, rápido.- Cuando el cuerpo de Scully dejó de moverse Skinner la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó -No tenemos tiempo de esperar a una ambulancia, debemos llevarla de inmediato.- Se dirigió a la camioneta y esperó a que Mónica le abriera la puerta, en tanto Mulder y el resto aparecían, Skinner la colocó en el asiento delantero del copiloto. Mulder vio a lo lejos como Walter colocaba el cuerpo inerte de Scully en el asiento, su cabeza se desmayaba sobre su costado totalmente inconsciente -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene?- Mulder se aproximó corriendo, apartó a Mónica y Skinner, tomó el rostro de Scully con sus dos manos -Vamos amor no me hagas esto, no me puedes dejar…- empezó a depositar pequeños besos en su rostro para finalmente besar sus labios -Vamos Scully, no me hagas esto.- Observó su pecho y no se movía, acercó su rostro hasta sus labios y no pudo percibir su aliento -No, no, no. ¡Scully!- La tomó entre sus brazos, la sacó del vehículo y la depositó sobre la acera, comenzó a masajear su pecho tratando de reanimarla -Vamos Scully.- Los demás observaban incrédulos todos sus movimientos -Vamos mi amor, no me dejes así.- Alternaba sus movimientos de resucitación en el pecho con bocanadas de aire sobre su boca.

 

Las imágenes que William veía dejaron de aparecer para ser sustituidas por la escena que sus padres estaban viviendo en ese momento, vio como su padre luchaba por reanimar a su madre y al tiempo pudo observar las imágenes que Scully estaba viendo en su mente mientras se apagaba. Sintió que algo en él se encendía y comenzaba a iluminar la escena, la fuerte luz que emanaba de él envolvía a todos, de pronto todo se tornó oscuro.

 

Scully inhaló todo el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones y comenzó a toser, Mulder la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho -Por el amor de Dios Scully, no me hagas esto.- ella abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de fijar las imágenes en ellos, comenzó a susurrar -Mulder…- éste acercó su oído para escucharla -Te asusté.- él se alejó para verla a los ojos y en ella se dibujó una leve sonrisa -Por Dios Scully.- Todos respiraron aliviados, las voces no dejaban de ser de alarma -Debemos llevarla a un hospital… Está muy mal, debe ser atendida de inmediato…- Scully se llevó la mano a la cabeza pero comenzó a hablar con firmeza -No, debemos ir por William, yo sé donde está.- Todos rebatieron su intención pero ella no los escuchó, simplemente se dirigió a Mulder -Sabes que no te voy a permitir que hagamos lo contrario, debemos salvas a nuestro hijo aunque sea lo último que haga Mulder, sabes que he salido de peores situaciones que ésta y ustedes también… No les perdonaría que hicieran otra cosa.- Todos cruzaron miradas y finalmente accedieron. Mulder la tomó entre sus brazos y la colocó en el asiento delantero -Tú nos guías.- depositó un tierno besos en sus labios -Pero después de que pase todo esto, aceptarás que te lleve a un hospital ¿de acuerdo?.- ella tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y le devolvió el beso -De acuerdo.- Todos sonrieron, pero el más incómodo con la situación como siempre era Skinner -De acuerdo tortolitos, pero tenemos mucho que hacer, ¡Andando!- Scully apenas tenía fuerzas para murmurar -Está en una base… es un hangar, el lugar donde se citaban los del Sindicato para reunirse con los invasores.- Todos se extrañaron con la afirmación de Scully, John preguntó -¿Y dónde es eso?.- Scully giró su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a Mulder -Diana Flowley… tu padre te dio la ubicación del hangar…- Mulder hizo un esfuerzo -“El Rico” la base de la fuerza aérea.- Skinner recordó también, fue el lugar donde el antiguo Sindicato fue destruido por los rebeldes.

 

William se despojó del casco y lo lanzó por los aires -No creo nada… quisiste matar a mi madre, está muriendo por tu culpa en este momento.- Gibson se sorprendió por la reacción del chico, no entendía a qué se refería -Pero tu madre está en custodia en el Pentágono, ahí no le puede pasar nada.- William lo encaró -Está tirada en la calle y mi padre trata de reanimarla. Sácame de aquí maldito mentiroso, te juro que si le ha pasado algo a mi madre yo mismo te partiré en dos el cráneo y no dejaré nada para los malditos científicos.- Gibson comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en los parietales de su cráneo, sentía que el cerebro le estallaría de un momento a otro -¡Para! Yo no le he hecho nada a tu madre, te lo juro.- Un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por los oídos de Gibson mientras gritaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza -¡Para! Por favor, no me hagas daño.- al verlo William se asustó y como si saliera de un trance reaccionó -¿Yo te he hecho eso?- Gibson gemía sin control -Sí, maldita sea. No me digas que no lo sabes, te acabo de mostrar como movías objetos con la mente.- De pronto un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar donde se encontraban, William se agarró de donde pudo mientras Gibson sorprendido se tiró al piso. Un extraño ruido comenzó a escucharse, William gritó -¿Qué diablos es eso?- Gibson se mostraba más sorprendido que el muchacho -No lo sé, ¿qué diablos está pasando?- De pronto un silencio absoluto los envolvió, momento en el que Gibson cayó en cuenta y quiso corroborar si sus suposiciones eran reales -No puede ser… es imposible.- Corrió hacia uno de los costados pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, William estaba totalmente desconcertado -¿Qué pasa?- Gibson corrió al lugar por donde habían entrado pero estaba sellado -La encendiste… maldita sea, está funcionando. ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste?-

 

En el fondo Gibson nunca había creído del todo aquella teoría sobre el muchacho, simplemente pensaba en darle a los invasores lo que querían y nada más, pero esto sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas y desarmaba todos sus planes. Vio al chico entrar en pánico y sintió que la nave reaccionaba a ello, había tenido el artefacto durante años y ninguno de los científicos a su mando habían podido accionarlo -Cálmate o nos vas a terminar matando a los dos, ¡contrólate!- William no entendía un ápice de lo que le decía -Explícame que diablos está pasando.- Gibson hizo su mejor esfuerzo -De alguna manera esta cosa entro en contacto contigo y tú con ella, creo que tú la estás controlando.- William se llevó las manos a la cabeza -Controlando qué, no entiendo nada.- Una fuerte punzada en el costado de su cerebro lo partió de dolor dejándolo inconsciente, su cuerpo cayó desmadejado y todo cesó.

 

El primer impulso de Gibson fue correr a ayudarlo pero su instinto de conservación lo contradijo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y corrió a la salida, un terror profundo invadía todo su ser. Él sabía que ellos existían, los había visto y había escuchado sus pensamientos y sus planes, pero ahora todo daba un giro determinante para él. No podía entregar al chico, si lo hacía el mundo estaría perdido. Él había pensado que las cosas serían diferentes, que William no era más allá que una suposición de los invasores y que simplemente le dejarían tranquilo a él al tener un nuevo objeto de análisis, pero ahora había corroborado su poder y estaba fuera de control, el chico no sería una rata de laboratorio como él. Si ellos le temían él debía temerle aún más, nunca lo creyó realmente y ahora caía presa de su propia trampa, agradecía a todos los dioses el no haber mandado el comunicado, él podría escapar sin que los invasores se enteraran de que había localizado a William.

 

Todo parecía en clama en la base de la fuerza aérea, había luces encendidas pero no se alcanzaba a percibir ningún movimiento. Skinner estacionó la camioneta a una distancia prudente, Scully fue la primera en abrir la puerta de la camioneta pero Mulder trató de detenerla -De ninguna manera, tú no puede ir. Mónica por favor quédate con ella.- Scully descendió del auto -Estoy bien Mulder, voy a ir con ustedes y nadie me lo va a impedir.- Desenfundó su arma, sacó el cargador y revisó la cantidad de tiros que tenía disponibles y a pesar del dolor en su dedo, cortó cartucho. Todos recibieron el mensaje fuerte y claro -Kevin, dale el arma que te di a Mulder.- Skinner abrió la guantera del auto y sacó un arma, se la extendió a Mónica, finalmente tomó su arma de repuesto de su tobillo y se la entregó John. -Es lo mejor que tenemos, ahora necesitamos un plan.- Scully rebatió -No hay tiempo para planes Walter, debo ir por mi hijo y es todo el plan que necesito conocer.- Se colocó nuevamente la chaqueta de militar y comenzó a trotar con su arma al costado, dejándolos sin posibilidad de reaccionar. Mulder le pidió a Kevin que se quitara la chaqueta que vestía y se la diera, éste lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, por lo menos a lo lejos parecerían tres militares. Todos corrieron hasta alcanzar a Scully quien al verlos les dijo -Nosotros tres al frente, los uniformados y ustedes tres atrás.- Todos obedecieron mientras ella disminuía el paso y el resto la seguía.

 

Se aproximaron a la puerta lateral del hangar, para su sorpresa todo estaba demasiado en calma, nadie había salido a su encuentro ni les había tratado de detener. La puerta estaba abierta, todos se colocaron a los costados, tres de un lado y tres del otro, Kevin al final por obvias razones. A la señal de Scully se introdujeron y lo primero que pudieron percibir fue el penetrante olor a quemado, pero era un olor poco común. Kevin reaccionó cubriéndose la nariz con su brazo -¿Qué olor es ese?- nadie atinó a contestar pues la respuesta se hizo evidente, había cuerpos invadidos de ámpulas por quemaduras esparcidos por todo el lugar, Scully, Mulder y Skinner reconocieron el patrón al instante -Quemaduras por radiación.- La voz de Mulder sonó preocupada, el panorama era desolador, parecido a una masacre en un campo de batalla, había cuerpos tirados por doquier.

Mulder dijo lo que Scully no quería escuchar -Estuvieron aquí.- Scully bajó su arma devastada -¿Se lo llevaron? Dime que no se lo llevaron Mulder.- Mulder la rodeó con sus brazos -Lo encontraremos… siempre lo encontraremos.- La desolación y el pánico comenzaron a invadirlos pero la voz de Kevin los distrajo de ello -Está aquí, sé que está por aquí. Puedo sentirlo.- Escucharon un ruido, era el pequeño timbre que todos identificaron como el que emite un elevador.

 

Gibson escuchó sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que las puertas del elevador se abrieron pero no tenía otra opción, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Trató de correr a esconderse pero ellos ya estaban demasiado cerca, lo primero que pensó fue en sus ayudantes y el por qué no se encontraban en sus puestos, no podía escuchar a nadie más que a ellos y en sus pensamientos encontró la respuesta. Entendió que todos los que se encontraban fuera de la nave habían sido quemados por la radiación que emitía, mientras corría tratando de escapar escuchó la voz firme de Scully -Alto o disparo…- Se detuvo en seco y ella prosiguió -…y tú sabes que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y también sabes todo lo que tengo preparado para ti. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?.- Gibson colocó sus manos sobre su nuca pues sabía que Scully no vacilaría un instante para volarle la cabeza, podía escuchar sus pensamientos luchando por no disparar sin miramientos y los de Mulder rogando por que se controlara -Lo sé Agente Scully y no te preocupes Mulder, no me disparará hasta no saber lo que he hecho con su hijo.-

 

Gibson pudo escuchar que casi todos pensaban que William había sido llevado por los invasores, a excepción de Kevin y Doggett, uno porque lo sentía y el otro porque simplemente no lo creía -Soy la mejor opción si pretenden recuperar a su hijo, yo puedo llevarlos con él. Yo tengo comunicación con los invasores, ahora yo controlo todo… No puedes matarme Scully, soy el único que te puede devolver a tu hijo.- Pudo escuchar la duda en las mentes de todos y uno sólo con una certeza -Kevin, si crees que percibes su presencia es porque no está muy lejos de aquí, aún puedo escucharlo… Bajen sus armas, de lo contrario no tendré ganas de ayudarles, muestren un poco de cortesía o por lo menos den muestras de buena voluntad, si les tranquiliza pueden esposarme, de cualquier manera no iré a ningún lado… Anda Skinner, hazlo.-

 

Era castrante que Gibson se adelantara a los pensamientos de cualquiera de ellos, todos sabían de sus capacidades pero nunca se habían tenido que confrontarse con ellas. Cuando era niño e incluso de adolescente, había aprendido a reservarse sus comentarios pero ahora su boca era su mejor arma. Él sabía que ninguno tenía la menor idea de que los engañaba en ese momento y ya vería la forma de escaparse de ellos, lo que no le parecía nada difícil al leerlos tan claramente. Skinner tomó una silla y violentamente lo sentó en ella esposándolo con las manos atrás, lo tomó por el cuello -Ahora sí nos dirás lo que queremos saber… ¿qué te pasó? Estás sangrando por los oídos.- Gibson comenzó a reír al escuchar que el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Skinner fue “ojalá y te hubieran reventado la cabeza” -Así es Walter, para tu desgracia no me la reventaron pero casi me estallan los oídos… Cordialidad Skinner o no vuelvo a abrir la boca… Cállense ya, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿No saben formular otra pregunta? Porque me dio la gana, porque ya estoy cansado de escuchar a los malditos humanos chillar como niños cuando sabían a la perfección las consecuencias de sus actos y aún así hacen estupideces… No, ninguno de ustedes es la excepción, no se justifiquen que todos lo han hecho…- Las palabras de Gibson lograron sacar de sus casillas a Doggett -Cállate Gibson, sólo dinos dónde está William.- La mirada retadora detrás de los lentes de Gibson, le hicieron sentir que le penetraban el alma -¿O qué John? Salvando William no salvarás a tu hijo…- Scully se aproximó y puso el frío metal del cañón de su pistola sobre la sien de Gibson -Sabes que lo haré y aunque el dolor del dedo sea insoportable, a esta distancia no tengo posibilidad de fallar… Quieres apagar las voces en tu cerebro, yo puedo ayudar.- El temor apareció en la mirada de Gibson pues supo que estaba decidida, su creencia en un Dios que la guiaría era mucho más poderosa que su creencia en él, a pesar del temor de todos los demás, ella creía a ciegas en un poder superior y estaba convencida de ello -Está bien Scully, tranquila… yo te llevaré hasta donde está tu hijo.-

 

El rostro de Gibson palideció de pronto -Ya vienen… ¿pero qué diablos…? ¿Cómo supieron?- Nadie le hizo caso pues todos creyeron que estaba blofeando, la desesperación se apoderó de él -Los invasores están aquí… Les mentí, ellos no se habían llevado a William pero ahora están aquí, vienen por él y por mí.- Nadie le creía, comenzó a gritar -Tienen que liberarme, vienen por nosotros…- Mulder y Scully comenzaron a gritarle -¿Qué has hecho con William, dónde está?- Gibson agachó la cabeza -Es demasiado tarde, ya están aquí, debieron haber localizado la nave que activó William, ya deben saber que él está aquí.-    

 

Una luz blanquecina se coló por todas las ventanas y rendijas del hangar, Scully tomó a Gibson por el cuello -Si no me dices donde está mi hijo te mato antes de que te lleven ellos.- Gibson se sintió perdido -El elevador… Está veinte pisos debajo, la nave en la que está lo protege, pero ellos sabrán como encontrarlo.- Scully empuñó su arma y se dirigió hacia las puertas del hangar ante los gritos desesperados de todos -Scully no lo hagas, ¿a dónde vas?- Ella estaba decidida, haría lo que fuera para salvar a su hijo. El resto le siguió, Doggett tomó a Gibson por el brazo -Tu nos metiste en esto y si nos hundimos todos, te hundes con nosotros.-

 

Las puertas del hangar comenzaron a abrirse, Scully se colocó en posición de tiro dispuesta a enfrentar al que entrara, la luz era enceguecedora y no les permitía ver más que pequeñas siluetas que comenzaban a cobrar forma ante sus ojos, todos se colocaron a los costados de Scully empuñando sus respectivas armas. Al comenzar a distinguir las siluetas, tiraron del gatillo pero ninguna de las armas se accionó, la voz de Gibson recalcó lo obvio -No sirven con ellos, es inútil.- Todos se sintieron perdidos, desde el inicio sabían que sería inútil cualquier tipo de intento. Scully tiró el arma y levantando su mano la antepuso a su rostro tratando de tapar la luz que le impedía ver, pero el terror se apoderó de ella en el momento en el que escuchó el pequeño timbre del elevador y comenzó a gritar al tiempo que daba unos paso al frente con los brazos extendidos  -A mí… llévenme a mí, yo soy la que los hace. Si mi hijo nació así es porque yo soy la que es especial, ustedes quieren reproducir el fenómeno que creó a William, pues entonces es a mí a la que necesitan.- Mulder escuchó que las puertas del elevador se abrían y supo de inmediato el por qué ella estaba haciendo eso y corrió detrás de Scully -A mí también… somos los dos, nos necesitan a los dos para recrear a un ser como William… deben llevarnos a los dos.-

 

William escuchó los gritos de sus padres y las frases sin coherencia que vociferaban, corrió hacia donde la voz provenía y gritó -¡Mamá!- todos giraron al unísono y escucharon el grito de Scully -William noooo.- William pudo ver una onda expansiva que provenía de las puertas del hangar y el momento en el que alcanzaba el cuerpo de su madre lanzándolo por los aires, después la oscuridad absoluta.

 

                         

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

 

Walter Skinner presionó el botón que indicaba el sótano, una sensación de Déjà vu lo invadió, la joven mujer que le acompañaba no tenía idea de la historia que ese sótano encerraba, las palpitaciones en su pecho parecían las de un adolescente acercándose a su primer día en la escuela. Nadie imaginó el final de la historia que comenzó en el sótano de una oficina olvidada. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para develar el pasillo oscuro flanqueado por estantes que contenían sinnúmeros de expedientes viejos y que conducía a la puerta de la mítica oficina en la que en un letrero se leía “Expedientes X”. Le tomó un segundo tomar la decisión de abrir ante la impaciente mirada de la chica, cuando había juntado la fuerza necesarias giró la perilla y antes de que él se girara le dijo -Agente Mulder, le presento a su nueva compañera.-

 

Éste observaba ensimismado el poster que aún colgaba de la pared, nada había cambiado en la oficina por decisión de él, nunca permitió que nada en ella se tocara, quería conservar absolutamente todos los recuerdos que en ella se encerraban. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno al final, ¿hubiera podido cambiar algo de todo aquello?, ¿algún día lo entendería? Esas preguntas siempre le quitaban el sueño. La voz de Skinner lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró rápidamente y se levantó de su silla mientras un lápiz caía del techo. La chica que temblaba de nervios dirigió su mirada al cielo raso del techo y pudo ver decenas de lápices clavados en él, frunció el entrecejo y Skinner solamente atinó a decir -Viejas costumbres.- ella estiró su mano para saludar a su nuevo compañero pero éste simplemente la ignoró -Walter, me permites un momento.- Skinner dirigió una incómoda sonrisa a la chica y salió del despacho, una vez estando fuera supo que si no hablaba él primero no habría manera de convencerle -Ya sé que tú trabajas solo, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que comiences a formar en equipo.- Antes de que él hiciera el amago de contradecirle, Walter sacó su teléfono celular y marcó sin importarle el evidente tono de reproche de su interlocutor -Por favor Walter… No te va a funcionar toda la vida.-

 

La voz al otro lado del teléfono se mostró evidentemente cansada -Scully…- Skinner sonrió al ver el gesto del Agente Mulder mientras la voz de Scully continuó al otro lado de la línea -¿Ahora qué pasó Walter?- En el rostro de Skinner se dibujo un claro gesto de triunfo -Tu hijo que no quiere que se le asigne una compañera.- Scully resopló -Pásamelo…- Walter estiró la mano con el teléfono en ella -Tu mamá quiere hablar contigo.- éste tomó el aparato con cansancio y contestó -Mulder- la voz de mando no se hizo esperar del otro lado de la línea -William Mulder Scully, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Walter ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros, así que lo vas a obedecer…- La voz de William sonó casi infantil -Pero mamá…- antes de que continuara Scully prosiguió -Pero mamá nada, eres el Agente de campo más joven de FBI y todo gracias a Walter, además te asignó al área que querías… nada jovencito, a trabajar y punto.- La voz de su padre se alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos del otro lado dela línea -Scully apúrate que nos deja el avión… ¿Qué pasa?.- fue evidente que ella no despegó el auricular pues quería que su hijo escuchara -…Nada, que tú hijo es igual de cabeza dura que tú, no quiere aceptar a su nueva compañera.- William escuchó como murmuraba su mamá -Habla con él, quizás a ti sí te haga caso.- William resopló mientras el rostro de Skinner se iluminaba en señal de triunfo absoluto -Hijo, ¿cómo estás? Pues mira, el tener una compañera a la larga no es tan malo… ¡Auch! Scully… Bueno, me retracto… Mejor piénsalo bien…- William comenzó a reír a carcajadas pues podía visualizarlos como si los tuviera frente a él, escuchó como su mamá le arrebataba el teléfono a su padre -Nada jovencito, no quiero volver a recibir una llamada más de Walter… ¡Ya voy Mulder! Los maldito círculos en los plantíos no se van a mover de Londres… Bueno hijo, te dejo porque tu padre está insoportable, cuídate y pórtate bien.-

 

William entregó el teléfono celular a Skinner mientras lo uestionaba -Está bien, pero ¿seguro que es de fiar? ¿investigaste bien sus antecedentes? No tratará de…- Walter dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador -Suerte William…- Skinner dejó de escuchar lo voz del muchacho que no paraba de alegar. Walter Skinner no dejaba de sorprenderse con la testarudez del muchacho, pero siempre que lo sorprendía se recordaba a sí mismo “¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar del hijo de Mulder y Scully? Por lo menos con él tengo a sus padres para controlarlo, con aquél par no tenía nada”.

 

William hizo a un lado su saco y colocó sus manos en la cintura, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundo. Hizo acopio de paciencia y resopló antes de volver a entrar a su despacho.

 

 

**CINCO AÑOS ANTES…**

 

Antes de que el impacto de la onda expansiva le alcanzara, William vio como el pequeño cuerpo de su madre volva por los aires y cómo el resto caían como moscas al ser alcanzados por la misma. Por un instante todo fue obscuridad absoluta, cuando cobro consciencia se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta donde se encontraban todos. Un grito desesperado se gestó desde su estómago -¡MAMÁ!- Todos lo escucharon y comenzaron a tratar de incorporarse, el primero en hacerlo fue Mulder que no había recibido el impacto de lleno al igual que el resto, pues el cuerpo de Scully había recibido la peor parte.

 

Mulder trastrabilló hasta llegar a ella, sus ojos estaban abiertos y él pensó lo peor por lo que al ver a su hijo correr hacia ellos le gritó a Skinner -¡Detenlo!- Walter interceptó al chico al vuelo y le impidió acercarse, mientras éste luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Mulder la tomó entre sus brazos contra todos los cánones indicados, pues no se debe mover a una persona herida de esa manera, pero él daba por hecho que no había nada que hacer, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos dolorosamente, pudo ver como sus ojos azules aún brillaban, ella trató de hablar pero no pudo y él trató de tranquilizarla -William está aquí, no te puedes ir… No nos puedes dejar, los dos te necesitamos…- Ella sonrió con la mirada pues le era imposible hablar -Tranquila, no hables… Necesitas guardar tus energías… Ya viene la ayuda…- él volteó a ver a los otros y todos negaron con la cabeza, él asintió comprendiendo que no había tiempo para ella, la luz en sus ojos azules comenzó a apagarse pero sin perder el dejo de sonrisa en su mirada, ella sabía que él mentía y le enternecía el esfuerzo, pero sabía que ninguna ayuda venía en camino -No Scully por favor, no me dejes, hoy sería la segunda vez… No firmaste, no te puedes ir… No firmaste el cartel…-  La luz en sus ojos se apagó por completo, el brillo dio paso a lo opaco. Mulder pudo ver cómo la vida se escapaba de su mirada exhalando su último aliento.

 

William vio cuando su padre ponía la palma de su mano sobre los ojos de su madre cerrándolos, depositó un último beso en sus labios aún cálidos y la envolvió en sus brazos acunando su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a mecerse junto con ella. Mónica se volteó pues no podía seguir viendo y John la envolvió en sus brazos protegiéndola. William observó la escena como si de una película de terror se tratara, todo pasaba ante sus ojos como en cámara lenta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas -Noooooo.-

 

Kevin rezaba mientras sentía como la sangre fluía de sus estigmas, ese era el destino que les deparaba y él lo supo desde el principio, ella o él serían sacrificados por salvar al Mesías. Gibson pudo escuchar los últimos pensamiento de Scully y sintió la obligación moral de comunicárselos a cada uno de ellos -Se fue tranquila sabiendo que su hijo estaría bien…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incontrolables por su rostro -…Me perdonó, ella me perdonó… Mónica, ella quería que le dijeras a Mulder su secreto, no quería irse sabiendo que algo así le quedaba como pendiente y agradeció a Dios, haber encontrado un alma tan honesta como la tuya, te convertiste en una hermana para ella… Skinner y Doggett, ella se fue tranquila sabiendo que ustedes siempre estarán ahí para proteger a su hijo y para ayudar a Mulder… Kevin, ella lo sabía, no quería que nadie más se sacrificara por su hijo, ella quería regalarle esa enseñanza a William, el amor lo puede todo y es inmortal… Mulder, ella te amó desde el momento en que entró en tu oficina y realmente nunca quiso un escritorio para ella porque siempre prefirió estar cerca de ti… William, tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad… Su último pensamiento fue para ti.-

 

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió a todos, nadie fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra más después de escuchar las palabras de Gibson, después de escuchar los últimos deseos de Scully. Un profundo respeto les invadió a todos, cada uno pensó en la mujer que compartió un fragmento de su alma y parte de su vida con ellos.

 

De pronto y de la nada una luz cegadora los envolvió, todos cayeron inconscientes. Cuando volvieron en sí, uno a uno trataron de incorporarse y Mulder sintió el cuerpo de Scully sobre el suyo, el golpe de recuerdo lo hizo levantarse abruptamente, ella yacía sobre su pecho y él envolvió su cabeza nuevamente con sus brazos -Mulder, no me dejas respirar.- La voz de Scully resonó en todo el hangar, todas las miradas incrédulas se giraron hacia donde ella se encontraba, Mulder la separó de su pecho y la miró a los ojos, por un momento creyó que la locura se había apoderado de él, pero al ver su mirada azul la luz volvió a su vida -Scully, pero cómo…- Estaba atónito y volteó a ver a los demás, necesitaba corroborar que no era producto de su imaginación o locura por el dolor, pero al ver que todos corrían hacia donde ellos se encontraban supo que no era sólo él el que la escuchaba. Mulder volvió a envolverla en sus brazos ante el reproche de Scully -Por Dios Mulder, me vas a asfixiar.- Ella claramente no recordaba lo sucedido, Mulder comenzó a besarle todo el rostro y culminó con un beso que le arrebató todo el oxígeno posible.

 

Mientras todos los rodeaban Mulder la apartó de nuevo para volver a reflejarse en sus ojos azules ahora con brillo -¿Qué pasó Mulder, por qué me iras así?- él comenzó a reír mientras volvía a depositar pequeños besos por todo su rostro -Por nada mi amor, por nada.- William se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos -No me vuelvas a dejar nunca.- Scully se incorporó y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, a pesar de que no comprendía nada, con un hilo de voz le respondió a su hijo -No mi amor.-

 

Gibson que permanecía aún esposado comenzó a gritar -No los escucho, ¡ya no los escucho!- Kevin lo miró al tiempo que se percataba que sus estigmas habían desaparecido -Yo tampoco tengo los estigmas, desaparecieron.- Todos comenzaron a formular teorías, pero ninguno atinaba a entender lo que había sucedido y mucho menos Scully.

 

**CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE…**

 

Después de tanto tiempo las teorías seguían en discusión dividiendo al grupo en dos, unos pensaban que los invasores habían tomado sus capacidades y que volverían una vez que hubieran encontrado la forma de utilizarlas, aunque ese grupo no lograba explicar la manera en la que los invasores hubieran podido quitárselas, otros pensaban en una intervención divina y que Dios les había regalado una segunda oportunidad a todos.

 

No tuvieron forma de corroborar si William seguía teniendo sus capacidades o habían desaparecido, era un muchacho brillante con un coeficiente intelectual muy elevado, pero no era de extrañarse por su herencia genética, más allá de eso, no hubo examen médico que comprobara que él era distinto a cualquier ser humano normal, pero eso no probaba nada pues cuando era apenas un bebé, Scully le había practicado todos los análisis conocidos y el resultado había sido el mismo. Aparentemente las capacidades de William, eran irrastreables por los métodos convencionales.

 

La posibilidad de que todo continuara, que nada hubiera cambiado realmente, les obligo a no abandonar su búsqueda. William necesitaba saber si realmente era lo que habían pensado o en su caso, si los invasores habían conseguido lo que querían de él, la amenaza permanecía latente y él pensaba combatir al futuro con todo su ser desde la trinchera que sus padres habían construido, los Expedientes X.

 

Cada vez que William recordaba las palabras de su madre, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas pues no alcanzaba a comprender su significado “Tienes que cerrar el círculo para encontrar la verdad”. Quizás algún día las comprendería por que ella no recordaba haberlas dicho y menos haber comprendido su significado.

 

Cuando William entró de nuevo a su oficina vio a su nueva compañera parada frente al poster y lo observaba con detenimiento, al escucharlo entrar se giró y extendió su mano nuevamente -He escuchado hablar mucho de usted Agente Mulder, me entusiasmaba mucho trabajar con usted.- William extendió su mano -Seguramente me confunde con mi padre.- ella agachó la mirada tímidamente -No, a pesar de que sus padres son toda una leyenda viviente dentro del buró, del que he escuchado hablar mucho es de usted Agente Mulder… Puedo preguntarle algo.- William retomó su lugar en su asiento mientras le sacaba punta a un nuevo lápiz -Dime.- ella se cruzó de brazos y permaneció a su lado -¿Qué significa la firma en el poster?- William terminó de sacarle punta al lápiz y lo lanzó hacia el techo -Es una historia muy larga, si quieres escucharla te recomendaría que te sentaras, no creo que crezcas más.- ella sonrió -Pero no tengo escritorio…- él se reclinó sobre la silla e iba a contestar ácidamente cuando ella continuó -…pero no lo necesito, así está mejor… más cerca.-

 

Mientras Scully se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y reclinaba su asiento para tratar de descansar durante el vuelo, Mulder retiró el descansabrazos que separaba sus dos asientos y se recostó sobre su costado para depositar su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, mirándola desde abajo con sus mejores ojos de cachorro abandonado -Anda Scully, ya dime… ¿si?.- Scully comenzó a acariciar su cabello -No pensarás volver a eso Mulder, ya te dije que no guardo ningún gran secreto… Cinco años Mulder y no puedes dejarlo atrás...- él le guiño un ojo y agudizó su cara de abandono -Está bien, te lo diré cuando tú me digas qué diablos significa ese tatuaje en tu dedo ¿AYSF? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?- Mulder entrecerró los ojos y resopló -Está bien, si no me lo quieres decir respeto tu decisión, pero no la comparto.- Era la misma respuesta que recibían ambos cada vez que querían indagar sobre esos temas, Mulder ladeó su boca y determinado le dijo -Muy bien, trataré por otros medios.- Tomó el rostro de Scully con las dos manos y la jaló hacia él besándola profundamente, ahora cada vez que se enojaban o discutían, todo terminaba con un beso de parte del que sintiera mayor frustración, una nueva dinámica que les había encantado a los dos por igual. Mulder la soltó y pegó un pequeño brinco sobre el asiento poniéndose de rodillas y dirigiéndose a los que ocupaban los asientos a sus espaldas -Mónica, ¿no me piensas decir cuál es el secreto?.- Mónica retiró su mirada de la revista que ojeaba y respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro como era usual -Si ella no te lo dice entonces y no puedo hacerlo… ¿cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir Fox, cuántas?- Mulder regresó a su asiento con toda su decepción a cuestas. John tomó la mano de Mónica y susurrándole al oído de dijo -Me puedes repetir cómo diablos me convenciste…- Ella le sonrió y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios -Así- Doggett se quejó -¿En serio Mónica?, ¿círculos de cultivos en Londres?- La voz de Mulder se escuchó desde el otro lado del asiento -Deja de quejarte Doggett, siempre es lo mismo contigo, si no querías venir te hubieras quedado a cuidar a los perros.- John empujó el asiento de Mulder -Si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos buscando hombrecillos verdes por todo el mundo.- Scully y Mónica gritaron al unísono -¡YA!- mientras el par de hombres simplemente se quedaron murmurando entre dientes hasta que fueron acallados por ambas con un apasionado beso que finalmente los dejó en silencio.

 

**FIN…**


End file.
